El Limite del Placer
by Serenity P
Summary: Para la autora de novela erótica Serena Tsukino, el control lo es todo. Serena ha crecido en un hogar caótico y siempre con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermano menor… hasta el día en que éste falleció víctima de un accidente de moto. Desde entonces, ella ha llevado una vida organizada y segura, estable, sin riesgos. Hasta que se topó con Darien...
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA A TODOS ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN ESPERO LES GUSTE. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, Y LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO EL LIMITE DEL PLACER DE EVEN BERLIN, CONTIENE LEMMON **_

_**GRACIAS.**_

RESUMEN

Para la autora de novela erótica Serena Tsukino, el control lo es todo. Serena ha crecido en un hogar caótico y siempre con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermano menor… hasta el día en que éste falleció víctima de un accidente de moto. Desde entonces, ella ha llevado una vida organizada y segura, estable, sin riesgos. Hasta que se topó con Darien, un hombre que era todo lo contrario a ella... pero que era todo lo que realmente quería ser.

Darien Chiba es un escritor de thrillers psicológicos y un hombre que vive al límite. Las motos, el snowboard, nadar entre tiburones, nada es demasiado arriesgado ni demasiado peligroso para él. Y ese riesgo también se extiende a sus gustos en el dormitorio. Darien encuentra el placer en la dominación y en su club de BDSM donde da rienda suelta a sus deseos. Lo único que verdaderamente teme es enamorarse. El amor y que alguien llegue realmente a conocerle…

Como labor de investigación y documentación para su próxima novela, Serena mantiene un encuentro con Darien y éste la invita a probar los placeres que se ocultan tras ese delicioso fruto prohibido que es el mundo del BDSM. Darien quiere demostrarle que no hay placer más sublime que la sumisión y, con esa idea en mente, la tienta a probar el placer infinito. Pero, ¿sabrá él mantenerse firme ante la primera mujer que es capaz de hacerle doblar las rodillas?


	2. 2 Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

En cuanto vio la silueta corpulenta que entraba en el aparcamiento delante del Museo de Arte Asiático a lomos de una Ducati clásica —una moto de un impecable color negro y cromo—, Serena Tsukino supo que era él. Darien Chiba, el hombre al que había ido a entrevistar. Un hombre famoso por su talento y sus conocimientos como dominante sexual en la escena del BDSM de Seattle.

No era la chaqueta negra de piel lo que le delató ni tampoco su cuerpo imponente. Era esa actitud de intrepidez y de confianza en sí mismo que tenía al detener la moto, dándole un último acelerón antes de apagar el motor. Era la manera en que pasó la pierna por encima del brillante depósito y se quitaba el casco como un cowboy que estuviera desmontando de un semental. Era el aura de poder que ella alcanzaba a sentir incluso a tantos metros de distancia, como si acabara de recibir un delicado golpe.

Darien Chiba sin casco era aún mejor. Tenía el cabello oscuro, casi negro, que se le rizaba un poco y le rozaba el cuello de la chaqueta. Tenía un marcado perfil que podrían haberlo tallado en mármol. Serena estaba junto al coche, con la puerta aún abierta y las llaves olvidadas en la mano. ¿Por qué le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza? Sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de los elegantes movimientos que hacía con sus grandes manos mientras se quitaba los guantes de piel y abrochaba el casco al asiento de la moto.

No dejó de mirarle mientras él levantaba la mirada y encontraba la suya. Eran unos ojos azules, oscuros y penetrantes, cómplices. Sabía que le había estado mirando. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, Serena se sentía completamente aturullada.

Ojalá se le calmara ya el pulso, ¡joder!

«Es una reunión profesional.»

Sí, pero al parecer eso no inhibía ni un ápice su respuesta a este hombre. Tendría que recobrar la compostura antes de hablar con él. Había acudido para aprender de él, para investigar. Ami, la sumisa con la que se había puesto en contacto por Internet y a la que había conocido una semana antes, le había dicho que con quien tenía que hablar era con Darien Chiba; pero no le había advertido de lo increíblemente apuesto que era.

Darien Chiba debería llevar un cartelito de advertencia.

Sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos que centelleaban; sus labios eran exuberantes —una excepción en su rostro de rasgos tan masculinos— que al mismo tiempo le daba un aire de malvado. A ella le gustaba ese aspecto malicioso. Notó cómo le subía una oleada de calor por el vientre, como si fuera fuego líquido.

Él se le estaba acercando y a ella le temblaban las rodillas.

Se acercó más y más hasta que llegó al otro lado del Audi sedán blanco.

—Me da la impresión de que eres la mujer a la que vengo a ver.

Era una voz grave y profunda pero sorprendentemente melosa. Muy sexual.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

Él esbozó una sonrisa al percatarse de su prolongado silencio.

—¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Escritora de novelas eróticas?

—Sí…

¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿No podía formar una frase coherente?

—Soy Darien. ¿Entramos?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro.

Cerró la puerta del coche y pulsó el botón de bloqueo. Trató de pasar por alto ese calor que la invadía por dentro. De repente, el abrigo de lana se le antojó demasiado pesado, a pesar de la humedad habitual de Seattle en otoño. Era demasiado consciente del hombre que andaba a su lado mientras se aproximaban a la entrada del museo, de estilo art decó, flanqueada por sendos camellos de piedra. Siempre le había gustado este edificio, así como las exposiciones que albergaba. Cuando Darien le sugirió que se encontraran en la cafetería del museo, se quedó gratamente sorprendida. Sentía debilidad por el arte, sobre todo por el asiático, y había visitado aquella colección en incontables ocasiones.

Subieron por las escalinatas de piedra y Darien apoyó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Le recorrió un escalofrío. Le miró y lo sorprendió con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero ambos permanecieron callados mientras cruzaban la entrada y sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de mármol. Luego subieron los escasos escalones que les separaban del Taste Café, que estaba en el patio central del museo.

Se abrieron paso por la cafetería y Darien le señaló una de las mesitas que había bajo el techo abovedado del atrio. Las estatuas de Buda, Vishnu y Kali rodeabanel patio. Serena habría jurado que alcanzaba a oler el antiguo aliento de piedra bajo el aroma del café y el té que perfumaba el aire. Una luz difusa sefiltraba por el cristal esmerilado de las ventanas del atrio, acentuada por los apliques ambarinos de las paredes que despedían un sutil fulgor dorado. Era unlugar relajante donde Serena solía ir para tomar un té tranquila, aunque hoy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

¿Por qué estaba tan alterada? No era más que un hombre. Era una entrevista más.

Darien le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y le apartó la silla. Unos modales clásicos. Algo muy poco común en esta ciudad tan cosmopolita.

Se quitó la chaqueta de piel y la colgó en el respaldo de la silla con un gesto relajado y seguro. Llevaba un jersey gris que le resaltaba la ancha espalda. El hombre era enorme; tenía la constitución de un jugador profesional de fútbol. Tenía unos rasgos muy masculinos; desde su mandíbula cuadrada hasta su cincelada barbilla, pasando por sus pómulos marcados. La boca era lo único suave que había en él y suponía un gran contraste con el resto de su rostro. No se podía ser más guapo.

Serena se movió en la silla, cogió la carta de la mesa y examinó concienzudamente la selección de tés.

—¿Qué vas a tomar? —preguntó Darien.

—Suelo tomar la mezcla de té verde con jazmín.

Darien le hizo un gesto al camarero y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de decir nada, él pidió por los dos.

—Espero que te gusten los biscotti —le dijo, sonriente—. Son casi tan buenos como los que hacen en Roma. Hay una pequeña cafetería junto a las escalinatas de la plaza de España. En una zona tan turística no esperarías nada espectacular pero en este sitio hacen los mejores biscotti de Italia.

—Hace años que no voy a Roma, pero sí recuerdo los biscotti que hacían.

—Yo estuve el año pasado, de vuelta a casa después de un viaje por España en plan mochilero.

—¿Viajas mucho?

—Pues tan a menudo como puedo. No me gusta quedarme demasiado tiempo en un sitio aunque los plazos de entrega de los libros me tienen encerrado en casa últimamente. Y eso me pone nervioso. Hay tanto que hacer por el mundo.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante y acarició la cuchara que descansaba sobre una servilleta de papel sobre la mesa.

—¿Como qué?

Madre mía, ¿estaba flirteando con él?

—Todo. —Sonrió—. Cualquier cosa. He escalado en Brasil, he nadado entre tiburones por las costas de Fiji y he ido de mochilero por Nepal.

—Así que eres adicto a las emociones fuertes.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero tampoco quiero fanfarronear. Son cosas que me gustan y ya está. Marcarme retos. —Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa. — Ir deprisa. Me encantan mis motos. Me gusta conducir deprisa y ver hasta dónde puedo coger las curvas.

Ella se estremeció.

—No me subiría nunca a una moto ni muerta.

—Puede que te guste.

—No. No lo creo. Así que… ¿viajas para sentir emociones fuertes?

—En parte. Pero muchos de esos viajes también han sido espirituales.

—Me dijo Ami que escribes novelas de terror. Me comentó que eres escritor además de… dominante… y eso me puede ser de utilidad para la investigación que estoy haciendo para mi libro.

Él asintió.

—Yo también lo creo. Parece que el término «dominante» te incomoda.

—¿En serio? Bueno, quizá sí. Puede que sea escritora de novelas eróticas, pero no suelo mantener esta clase de conversaciones.

—Ya me imagino.

El camarero les trajo el té y Serena se anduvo con mucho cuidado al servir el té de la tetera japonesa de cerámica en la taza, tratando de evitar su mirada azul. El vapor con notas de jazmín la envolvió enseguida, acentuado por el toque a tierra del té verde. Esa fragancia se le antojaba familiar y tranquilizadora.

Darien le puso un biscotti en la mano.

—Toma. Tienes que probar uno.

Era una orden, no una sugerencia. Y ella se sorprendió a sí misma aceptándolo.

—En realidad escribo novelas de suspense psicológico —prosiguió Darien—¿Has leído algo de mi trabajo?

—No, lo siento.

—Pues quizá deberías.

Serena se estaba mosqueando. La línea entre la confianza y el engreimiento se estaba difuminando cada vez más.

—Y quizá tú deberías leer algo de lo que escribo yo.

—Ya lo he hecho. En cuanto Ami me habló de ti, compré un libro tuyo.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella, desafiante.

—Y creo que eres muy buena. Inteligente. Reflexiva. Desarrollas los personajes de una manera excelente. El aspecto romántico no eclipsa la historia, como suele pasar en otros escritores. Y sabes cómo escribir sobre sexo de un modo muy auténtico. Admiro la crudeza.

—Vaya. —No era lo que esperaba que le dijera. Durante un momento se puso nerviosa. Otra vez—Gracias.

—Cuéntame algo de este último proyecto, ¿por qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?

Esos ojos, increíblemente azules, no dejaban de mirarla. De repente le impresionó lo mucho que se parecían a los de Sammy; aunque los de este último eran inocentes de un modo que sabía que nunca podrían ser los de Darien. Seguro que los de este nunca lo habían sido, ni de pequeño. Pero eran del mismo tono azul que le recordaba el Caribe.

Había sinceridad en su mirada, a pesar de su bravuconería. Tuvo que apartar la vista hasta donde sus dedos acariciaban la taza. Parecía tan pequeña en su mano, tan frágil. Era como si pudiera romperla con el más mínimo roce. Y esos dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre la delicada superficie…

Se obligó a apartar la vista de sus manos también y volver a mirarle a la cara.

«Eso tampoco ayuda.»

—Escribo sobre una pareja que explora el BDSM. Intercambio de poder, bondage, que es algo sobre lo que ya había escrito. Pero esta vez me gustaría ahondar un poco más en el tema. No sé, explorar quizás el juego del dolor. Y quiero darle autenticidad. No quiero hacerlo de otro modo. Desde un principio supe que tenía que investigar en profundidad y hablar con gente que hubiera experimentado estas cosas. Conocí a Ami en una página web de una comunidad de BDSM local y le escribí un correo electrónico para preguntarle si podríamos hablar. La entrevisté; fue muy amable, muy abierta conmigo. Pero como sumisa no se sentía lo suficientemente cualificada para darme una visión del tema en su conjunto. Por eso me dijo que recurriera a ti.

Él asintió.

—Es difícil hacerse una buena idea de cómo va esto del BDSM, las dinámicas y la psicología, si solamente se habla con una persona. Las experiencias de cada uno son variadas y muy personales. Y si ella es únicamente sumisa, no tendrá mucho conocimiento de cómo funciona la mente de un dominante, de nuestro proceso.

—Sí, esa es la idea que me dio. Y la verdad es que encaja

—¿No has escrito nunca acerca del BDSM?

—No. He escrito sobre algunos fetichismos, algo de bondage en el dormitorio pero nada serio.

—¿Te parece que el BDSM es serio?

—¿No lo es?

Él no dijo nada.

—¿Nunca has experimentado estas cosas por ti misma?

—Yo… no.

—Ya. Y te gustaría mantener esta conversación de forma profesional. Solo para investigar, ¿no?

—Sí, claro.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, se acercó un poco más, hasta que ella olió su colonia; algo limpio y oscuro a la vez. Era como el océano y el bosque.

Darien bajó la voz y de repente hizo que la conversación pareciera más íntima. Demasiado íntima; eso la incomodaba.

—Te diré algo, Serena, y esto es verdad. No se puede describir la vida con exactitud si solo te mojas los pies. Tienes que experimentarla, tirarte de cabeza y sumergirte en ella. Hay demasiados componentes: físicos, psicológicos y emocionales, que se superponen. Es algo complejo y es por eso que nos encanta a los que lo practicamos: la complejidad, la intensidad… —Alargó la mano y le acarició la suya con los dedos. Tenía la piel caliente y la suya también subió de temperatura—. Todo se basa en sensaciones y en lo que te pasa por la cabeza. Puede ser algo sensual o sexual o ambas cosas. No puedes empezar a describir las dinámicas que intervienen sin haberlo comprobado.

A ella se le secó la boca. La idea no le resultaba chocante; no tanto como sus caricias, por lo menos. Cogió la taza, tomó un sorbo de té y carraspeó.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Es un tema interesante pero no sé si…

—No finjas que no es más que un tema interesante para ti, Serena. —Sus dedos bajaron hasta el interior de la muñeca, por debajo de la manga de su jersey de cachemir—. Te noto el pulso acelerado.

—Darien…

—Venga. No hace falta que hagas esto conmigo. Es parte de lo que supone el BDSM: que seamos sinceros sobre

quiénes somos.

—Iba a decir que… tienes razón.

¿Acababa de reconocérselo de verdad? Tal vez sí tuviera razón, sobre todo con que tenía que ser sincera con él si quería aprender cosas. Tendría que tirarse de cabeza, como había dicho él.

No tenía nada que ver con esa ridícula atracción que sentía por él, ¿verdad?

Apartó la mano y la escondió en su regazo.

—Ami y tú seguramente conoceréis hombres sumisos. ¿Hay alguno en quien confíes y que me puedas recomendar? ¿Crees que querrían jugar con una mujer que no tiene experiencia como dominante?

Él se echó a reír y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Dices que quieres ser top? ¿Quieres dominar a estos hombres?

—Sí.

—Ay, Serena. ¿No ves que eres una bottom?

—¿Qué?

—Lo vi en cuanto te miré. Lo he notado en el mismo aparcamiento, incluso antes de que habláramos.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

¿Por qué se le encendían las mejillas? ¿Por qué la había descolocado tanto? No le gustaba nada que tuviera tal efecto sobre ella.

—Creo que entiendes lo suficiente del tema para saber qué es lo que quiero decir exactamente.

Ella resopló.

—Pues claro que sé lo que significa eso de bottom: sumiso. Pero esa no soy yo. Me va más ser una top, ser dominante. No me da miedo reconocer que tengo problemas de control.

—Es exactamente por eso que tienes que ser bottom. Necesitas soltarte. Necesitas seguridad a la hora de ceder el control a otra persona para hacer eso.

Se estaba empezando a enfadar, aunque intentaba no perder los papeles.

—Eres muy arrogante.

—Sí, lo soy. Pero también tengo razón. Siempre tengo razón en estas cosas. Tienes problemas con el control; lo veo en tu actitud. Lo veo en la rabia que irradian tus ojos. En cómo aprietas la mandíbula. Tal vez podrías conseguir «cambiar» de vez en cuando y dominar a un hombre. O a una mujer. Pero no te llegaría tan profundamente como la sumisión. No te proporcionaría lo que necesitas de verdad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

Él volvió a inclinarse hacia delante y volvió a cogerle la mano. Era enorme y envolvía la suya con fuerza y calor.

—Serena, déjame que te proponga una cosa. Haz de bottom para mí.

Ella trató de apartar la mano pero él la tenía bien sujeta.

La miraba con dureza; sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, increíblemente convincentes.

—Pruébalo —prosiguió él—. A ver cómo respondes. Si resulta que yo tenía razón, habrás aprendido algo de ti misma y habrás hecho una investigación única y muy personal. Y si me equivoco, habrás investigado de todos modos.

—Pero también puedo investigar como dominante.

—No, no puedes. Es extremadamente difícil que una bottom le enseñe a un top sin experiencia. Cuando las endorfinas empiezan a bombear por el cuerpo de un sumiso, cuando ya están en el subespacio, ese espacio en la mente donde todo se silencia y lo único que se puede notar y ver es la interacción entre dominante y sumiso, las sensaciones y los olores, ya no están lo bastante presentes para enseñarte. No puedes aprender tanto de esa manera. Pero sí puedes aprender de mí. Se me da muy bien lo que hago. — Movió la mano que tenía libre—. Lo sé, vuelvo a parecer arrogante. Pero me da igual. Lo que importa aquí es la verdad.

—Quizá.

Quizá fuera verdad que esa era la mejor manera de aprender. Quizá no tenía nada que ver con el calor que sentía al tener a Darien sentado tan cerca de ella cogiéndole la mano.

Si hasta se notaba húmeda, por el amor de dios. Pero esto no era más que una química muy intensa. No significaba nada y tampoco daba crédito a su argumento. Estaba segura que podría demostrarle lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Se mordió el labio.

Se equivocaba con ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? —preguntó

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que dure. El tiempo que necesites para descubrir lo que quieres saber. Para tu libro. Para ti.

—¿Entonces iríamos sobre la marcha? ¿Para ver cómo van las cosas?

—No, yo ya sé cómo irán las cosas.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es eso?

Volvía a estar enfadada. Y él seguía sin soltarle la mano. Con el pulgar le acariciaba los nudillos y eso prendió una chispa de lujuria en su interior. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de intentar apartar la mano otra vez.

—Al principio te resistirás. Tendré que trabajar bastante contigo. Ganarme tu confianza —añadió él en un tono más bajo y grave. Tuvo que inclinarse para oírle mejor—. Pero poco a poco te irás entregando más a mí. A mis manos. Seré duro contigo. Y también suave.

Le levantó la mano y le acarició los dedos; el calor la abrasaba y eso la sorprendió sobremanera. No podía articular palabra. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

Darien dejó su mano sobre la superficie fría de la mesa y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Así es como irá, Serena.

No le gustaba nada sentirse así de mareada y confusa. No lo entendía y se negaba a dejarse llevar por esa sensación. O por Darien Chiba.

Cogió la taza, le dio un sorbo y tragó. Inspiró hondo, se esforzó por tranquilizarse y dejó la taza en la mesa con una mano firme.

—Piensa lo que te venga en gana, Darien. Pero está claro que no me conoces.

Él cogió su taza y le dio un buen trago. Se tomó su tiempo. Su mirada penetrante no dejó sus ojos en ningún momento.

—Ahora no, pero lo conseguiré. Si aceptas mi proposición, claro está.

—La acepto.

—Te gustan los retos.

—Sí.

—A mí también.

Esa firme mirada azul la atravesaba pero ella no quería apartar la vista; no quería echar marcha atrás. Tenía razón en una cosa: se resistiría. No era propio de ella ceder y entregarse. Ni siquiera a Darien Chiba y esos ojos tan increíbles. Sus manos cálidas, sus labios suaves y seductores…

Tenía que controlar las cosas, como hacía siempre, e ignorar su aspecto. Y la forma que tenía de hablar y de tocarla.

Iba a tocarla muy pronto.

Se dijo para sus adentros que debía tranquilizarse e inspiró profundamente. El control era esencial aquí y ella era la mismísima reina del control. Su vida había dictado que fuera precisamente así ya desde pequeña. Tenía que serlo, con el lío que tenia por madre. Alguien tenia que serlo y ella era la mayor. Tuvo que cuidar de Sammy.

«E hiciste una chapuza.»

¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Volvió a empujar el pasado al fondo de su mente, donde debía estar, y se centró en el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella y que la contemplaba con atención.

Sí, podría tratar con Darien Chiba, lo creyera él o no.

—Darien.

—¿Sí?

—Yo tengo otra proposición.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—Si resulta que no puedes someterme, como te crees…

—Lo haré. Aunque prefiero hablar de domar.

—Ya, no dejas de decirlo. Pero si no funciona, dejarás que juegue yo y que te domine.

Él la sorprendió con una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien.

Se le pasó una imagen por la cabeza: Darien arrodillado y desnudo. Pero incluso en esa breve fantasía, no parecía estar sometido. No, era fuerte y desafiante; tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre. No creía que pudiera aparentar otra cosa. No había nada suave o fácil en este hombre.

«Salvo esa boca…»

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

Él asintió una vez.

—Absolutamente. Trato hecho.

Darien le cogió la mano una vez más y la envolvió con la suya. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la atrajo hacia él por encima de la mesa y le susurró a los labios:

—Los mejores tratos se cierran con un beso.

Tenía la boca muy cerca de la suya; esos labios apetitosos y deliciosos. Se notó débil; cada vez estaba más cerca de él y olía su dulce aliento con aroma a té. Aguardaba su beso.

Él se echó hacia atrás y se recostó en la silla.

—Pero tendremos que esperar hasta que estés lista para mí, Serena. Hasta que me lo pidas de rodillas.

Mierda. ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo ahora!

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Quería apagar el calor de su piel con las manos frías; quería apartarse el mechón rubio rizado que le había caído a la cara. No lo hizo porque no quería que viera lo afectada que estaba. Lo necesitada que se sentía. Una necesidad que le dolía, incluso.

Tenía que salir de allí, al exterior, y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Necesitaba respirar.

—Tengo que irme —mintió—. Tengo otra cita.

—De acuerdo. Te acompaño a la salida. —Se incorporó.

—No hace falta.

Él agachó la cabeza; otra señal más de sus modales clásicos.

—Si insistes.

Ella se levantó, cogió el abrigo y el bolso.

—Yo… pues, al final, no hemos empezado siquiera la entrevista.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Bueno, sí. Supongo que ya hablaremos más cuando… después de…

—Sí, ya hablaremos. Aunque creo que si experimentas esas cosas, verás que una entrevista formal no te será necesaria. Te enviaré un correo electrónico para citarte la próxima vez.

No era una pregunta y, sin embargo, a ella no se le ocurrió ningún tipo de protesta.

«Joder.»

—Sí, ya hablaremos. —Se dispuso a ponerse el abrigo y allí estaba él, colocándoselo bien por encima de los hombros. Volvió a oler ese aroma a

océano y a bosque—. Gracias por reunirte conmigo hoy.

—El placer es mío.

La miraba y sonreía. Ella inspiró una vez más, disimuladamente, para olerle.

Ay, madre. Tenía que sobreponerse, recobrar la compostura y volver a ser ella misma. Pero con él todo parecía distinto. Era un hombre peligroso. Pero ella nunca había abandonado un reto antes y ahora tampoco estaba dispuesta hacerlo. Ni siquiera aunque este reto en particular ya la hiciera dudar y preguntarse quién de los dos acabaría dominando al final.

Tenía que ser ella.

Tenía que ser así.


	3. 3 Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Darien cerró con llave la puerta lateral del garaje y subió pisando fuerte las escaleras que daban acceso a su casa gris de estilo Craftsman en Beacon Hill. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la gruesa puerta de madera, la empujó con la bota y dejó que se cerrara bruscamente al entrar. Se quitó la chaqueta de piel, la colgó en el perchero, que cayó por el peso y tuvo que recoger con una palabrota en voz baja.

¿Por qué diantre estaba tan inquieto?

Ni que existiera la posibilidad de perder el trato con Serena Tsukino. Veía las tendencias de sumisión en una mujer de lejos y él había estado sentado a su lado. Lo suficientemente cerca para captar el olor a vainilla que despedía su salvaje melena rubia, mezclado con algo más. Algo que olía a picante y a sexo puro.

Arrastró los pies por el parqué haciendo ruido hasta que llegó a la alfombra persa, donde los pasos quedaron amortiguados por un momento y luego volvieron a resonar sobre la madera al otro extremo de la habitación. Cogió una copa de una cómoda antigua y se echó dos dedos de whisky.

Serena sería todo un reto; de eso se dio cuenta al instante. Pero le gustaban los desafíos; no era eso lo que le tenía tan nervioso. No, era el hecho de que tenía que poseerla. Debía tenerla de tal modo que le quemara la piel de solo tocar algo más que no fuera su mano. De eso no había duda.

Tenía que poner sus manos en su piel desnuda. Tenía que atarla, sentir cómo se relajaban sus músculos mientras se entregaba a él… Tenía que…

Eso no le gustaba nada. No le gustaba notarse tan compelido por el deseo que sentía por ella.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le sucedió algo parecido? ¿Le había pasado alguna vez?

Él no era de la clase de hombres que necesitan a nadie. O nada. Su padre le había enseñado bien. La independencia era la clave. El conocimiento y las experiencias eran cosas importantes. Y eran también el motivo por el cual se había pasado gran parte de su vida adulta buscando las respuestas leyendo y viajando por el mundo. No obstante, aún no había encontrado nada concluyente.

Pero tampoco necesitaba pensar en su padre ahora. Ese era un dolor que no se iba nunca. Después de todos estos años, había remitido un poco, pero seguía presente como una herida que no cicatrizaba.

Dio buena cuenta del whisky y se deleitó con la quemazón del alcohol mientras le bajaba por la garganta. Pero nada parecía aliviarle. Volvió a llenarse la copa y se acercó a la ventana panorámica que daba a la ciudad, que se expandía ante sus ojos.

Seattle estaba gris, como siempre, aunque había claros en el cielo vespertino y alcanzaba a ver la silueta lejana de Bainbridge Island, más allá del estrecho de Puget. Le dio un sorbo al whisky, pensando en las vistas.

Pensando en Serena, joder.

Había algo en la manera en que se contenía y se controlaba con tanto afán. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando una mujer como ella se soltaba. O la obligaban a soltarse.

Bueno, él nunca forzaría a una mujer. Vivía por un credo sano, cuerdo y consensuado, como la mayoría de las personas que se movían por su círculo de clubes y grupos de BDSM. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba que, de poder llevar a Serena al subespacio, si lograba que se abriese, que se soltara, ella se viniera abajo. Se deshilacharía como un jersey.

No «si» lo lograba, «cuando» lo lograra.

¿Dónde estaba su confianza hoy?

Quizá se debía a que la deseaba con muchas ganas. Demasiadas.

Estaba medio excitado solo con pensar en ella y recordar eses sutil rosado que moteaban sus mejillas en una piel digna de la porcelana más exquisita. Esos ojos azules, como el mar. En esos ojos brillantes e intensos se transparentaba también su inteligencia. Y esos labios carnosos eran como el mismo sexo.

Era de constitución delgada pero atlética, sin demasiadas curvas, como a él le gustaba. Apreciaba la delicadeza de su clavícula, las muñecas, las manos. Tenía los pechos pequeños, que adivinaba firmes y tersos aun debajo del suave jersey. En una mujer no necesitaba pechos muy grandes. Nunca le habían importado. Pero su trasero firme era algo digno de admirar.

«Y de tocar… azotar…».

Apuró lo que le quedaba de whisky, dejó la copa sobre la mesa junto a los ventanales y se dejó caer en el mullido sofá de cuero marrón.

Era demasiado lista por su propio bien. Y quizá también por el suyo. No habían hablado durante mucho rato pero le bastaba para saber que estaba en un buen apuro si no conseguía mantener la calma con esta mujer.

Sonó el teléfono y lo cogió sin pensárselo dos veces, aún absorto en Serena.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, soy Andrew.

—Hola.

Él y Andrew Furuhata se habían conocido en una clase de psicología del BDSM y las culturas fetichistas en el Pleasure Dome, el club de fetichismo local, hacía tres años. Al descubrir su amor mutuo por las motos, trabaron una estrecha amistad y a menudo solían pasear por los bosques de los alrededores de Washington.

Habían vuelto al club varias veces, explorando en cada ocasión sus tendencias de dominación con las mujeres sumisas del lugar. También habían viajado juntos. La primavera pasada recorrieron Arizona y Nuevo México en moto. Aunque Andrew era abogado y Darien era escritor, tenían muchas cosas en común. Se entendían el uno al otro.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de salir en moto el sábado? —le preguntó Andrew.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, el sábado. —Darien pasó los dedos por el borde de la copa vacía. Tal vez necesitara otra.

—¿Qué te pasa, Darien?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pareces distraído.

—Ya te digo —murmuró, más para sus adentros que para Andrew.

—¿Y eso? —insistió su amigo.

—Pues… es que he conocido a una mujer…

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Siempre es por una mujer. O una moto.

—Ahora mismo ando sobrado de motos.

—¿Y de mujeres no?

—Ese no es el problema, pero esta mujer en particular…

—Darien, por si no te habías dado cuenta: no terminas ninguna frase.

—Mierda.

—¿Tan malo es? ¿O tan bueno?

—Pues no sé. A ver, es bueno. —Se levantó y fue por otra copa, a sabiendas de que Andrew esperaría pacientemente hasta que recobrara el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Esta mujer, Serena Tsukino. Ya te comenté que iba a verla hoy. No era lo que me esperaba. No hay ninguna foto suya en la página web y bueno, pensé… No esperaba que fuera guapa. Es muy guapa.

—¿Y?

—He hecho un trato con ella.

—¿Un trato?

—Nunca ha experimentado el BDSM; al menos no a nuestro nivel. Y nunca ha hecho de sumisa antes. Pero lo veo. Lo huelo, mejor dicho. Y nunca me equivoco con estas cosas.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el trato?

—Ella cree que es dominante.

—Estoy seguro de que tú pronto le demostraras que se equivoca. —Por su tono de voz notaba que le hacía gracia.

—Si me equivoco yo, he accedido a ser sumiso.

Andrew soltó una risotada.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—No. Pues claro que no.

—¿Y qué problema hay?

Darien suspiró y se quedó inmóvil.

—Aún no estoy seguro. Quizá sabré algo más cuando la toque y juegue con ella. —Se calló y echó un trago de whisky—. No sé qué problema hay, joder. Es que… me ha calado hondo.

—Vaya, así que el gran Darien Chiba ha caído —dijo su amigo en voz baja.

—No he dicho que caiga nadie, Andrew. — Cogió la copa y la asió con fuerza; los bordes se le clavaban en la mano.

—No lo has dicho, ya.

—Estoy bien.

—Vale. —Casi lo oía encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente—. ¿Entonces sigue en pie lo del sábado?

—Sí.

—¿La llevarás al club el sábado por la noche?

—Joder, Andrew. —Se frotó la barbilla. Suspiró—. Pensaba esperar una o dos semanas.

¿Cuándo se le había ocurrido que podría esperar tanto tiempo a verla?

Ahora sí que estaba en un buen aprieto.

—Darien, no tengo la intención de decirte lo que tienes que hacer, y menos aún tratándose de una mujer a la que quieres introducir en este estilo de vida, pero me parece que lo mejor será que no tardes en verla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que te va a dar un ataque si no la ves.

—Venga ya. Tampoco estoy tan mal.

—¿Seguro?

Volvió a frotarse la barbilla. Quería suspirar pero no lo hizo.

—Nos vemos el sábado.

—Venga, vale. Hasta el sábado.

Joder, ¿tan evidente era? ¿Tan mal estaba por una mujer?

«Mantén la calma, colega.»

Tenía que hacerlo. Siempre lo hacía, ¿no? ¿Seguro?

Serena redujo la marcha al tomar la salida de la 5 y dirigirse al oeste, hacia el estrecho. El cielo plomizo se oscureció aún más por la niebla a medida que se acercaba al agua y a su barrio. No le importaba. Le encantaba la niebla y su etérea melancolía. La humedad se agolpaba en el cristal y accionó el limpiaparabrisas al tiempo que agradecía los asientos calefactables del Audi. Por mucho que le gustara la niebla, no le apetecía pasar frío.

Accedió a la avenida Western y entró en el garaje que tenía alquilado justo al lado de su casa. Beltown era una zona vieja de Seattle. La arquitectura era hermosa pero el antiguo almacén reconvertido en el que ella vivía no tenía aparcamiento.

La zona era algo peligrosa, aunque eso empezaba a cambiar ahora. A pesar de todo, como el sol se estaba poniendo ya, se anduvo con cuidado al acercarse a la entrada del edificio. Era una estructura de ladrillo visto con unas ventanas enormes que daban al estrecho de Puget, que estaba solo a unas manzanas de allí.

Había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar el apartamento antes de que los precios subieran al ponerse de moda el barrio entre la gente joven. La zona se renovó y las cafeterías y restaurantes de diseño aparecieron como las setas por doquier; también se instalaron algunas boutiques y galerías e incluso bares mucho más modernos que los antros que durante años poblaron la zona. Aparecieron nuevos servicios e instalaciones, como la pequeña frutería que abrió al otro lado de la calle el mes pasado.

Cogió el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta y entró en su apartamento tipo loft. Era un espacio abierto con suelos que había blanqueado ella misma cuando compró el piso dos años antes. La mayoría de las paredes exteriores eran de ladrillo visto. Los pocos tabiques que había levantado para dividir las habitaciones estaban pintados con los colores que se le antojaban más relajantes: ámbar, terracota oscuro, dorado y un verde musgo. Estaban decoradas con su colección de fotografías en blanco y negro, la mayoría con elementos arquitectónicos.

Seguía buscando muebles para el piso. Solían atraerle las líneas más depuradas de las piezas contemporáneas, como su sofá con rinconera en ante de color verde peridoto. Al piso le daban calidez los varios apliques que iluminaban cada ambiente, los montones de cojines en los mismos tonos de las paredes y las plantas que había en cada rincón.

Al acercarse a la cocina, que estaba en un extremo del piso, los tacones de sus altas botas negras resonaron en la madera. Se quitó el abrigo de lana y lo colocó en el respaldo de un taburete alto junto a la barra americana de granito.

Necesitaba una taza de té que la ayudara a combatir la humedad que le calaba los huesos. Y que quizá también le aclarara las ideas.

Había conseguido ignorar su respuesta a Darien Chiba de camino a casa poniendo su ópera favorita a todo volumen. Pero ahora que estaba en ella, en silencio, no había nada que la distrajera.

Llenó de agua la tetera metálica y la dejó encima de la cocina para que empezara a calentarse, sacó una bolsita de té —su mezcla favorita de jazmín importado— de la caja que siempre dejaba en la encimera, y la puso en una taza de cerámica.

La inquietud se apoderó de ella mientras esperaba a que hirviera el agua. Al mirar por la ventana vio como perlas de agua que se agolpaban en el cristal y transformaban las vistas en manchas de acuarela cada vez más oscuras; se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor. Intentaba no pensar en Darien. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, claro está.

Era un hombre increíble. Algo en su imponente tamaño lo hacía fuera de lo común, y algo más… había algo en él que le provocaba una respuesta de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Algo que le hacía pensar incluso que podría ser sumisa para él, por muy extraña que le hubiera resultado esa idea al principio.

No estaba segura de poder hacerlo, aunque se le habían pasado varias imágenes por la cabeza desde que él se lo sugiriera: sus manos encima, sujetándola. Nada más que eso; nada más explícito pero nada más claro al mismo tiempo. Salvo ese casi roce de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Se estremeció; el deseo era como una chispa ínfima y ardiente que mentalmente trataba de apagar.

Pero ese deseo no significaba que llevar una fantasía sexual al terreno real fuera a funcionar. Lo más probable era que no funcionara. Al fin y al cabo, algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas como fantasía.

«Pero Darien Chiba no.»

Había accedido a llevar a cabo este experimento. Y la atracción que sentía por él probablemente haría que se dejara llevar, aunque no pudiera entregarse por completo a la sumisión.

El silbido de la tetera interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se sirvió un poco; el vapor quedó suspendido alrededor de su rostro, junto con la suave fragancia del té. Volvió al salón y repasó sin mucho afán el montón de cartas que había en una mesa junto a la puerta de entrada mientras esperaba a que se enfriara un poco el té. No fue hasta un poco más tarde que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba mirando. El rostro de Darien ocupaba su mente; sus ojos azules, la forma en que ese mechón negro le caía sobre el cuello de la camisa y le rozaba la piel. La forma en que su boca se enmarcaba. Tenía unos labios demasiado carnosos para un semblante masculino.

Era puro contraste tanto en aspecto como en comportamiento; por la manera que hablaba del BDSM —el bondage y el juego del dolor— en ese tono tan suave, como si fuera una conversación la mar de natural.

No quería reconocer lo excitante que era todo. Su propia naturaleza quería rebatir esa idea. Era demasiado controladora, algo que sí admitía sin problemas. Pero su cuerpo lo sabía y ardía de solo pensar en eso. Sobre todo, por la idea de que Darien estuviera al mando.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez de la taza entre las manos, y se lo imaginó frente a ella. Una sola imagen y su sexo se contrajo del deseo.

«Darien…»

—Maldita sea.

Entró en el dormitorio, se sentó en la elegante cama con dosel de madera oscura y edredón blanco con montones de cojines, también blancos, y se quitó las botas. Se incorporó, se desabrochó la falda y se quitó el jersey por la cabeza. El té aguardaba, olvidado, en la mesita de noche.

Se vio en el gran espejo con marco de madera que había al otro extremo de la habitación. Con la ropa interior negra se veía pálida. Demasiado delgada, también, pero le encantaba hacer ejercicio. Le gustaba la sensación de libertad que le daba. Pero ahora necesitaba otro tipo de liberación.

«No es más que una fantasía. Es algo inofensivo.»

Pero sin dejar de mirarse al espejo se quitó el sujetador y sostuvo sus pequeños pechos con las manos. Tenía los pezones erectos; eran dos puntos rojos y oscuros, duros. Se dio un suave pellizco y gimió.

¿Cómo sería el tacto de sus manos en su cuerpo?

Introdujo la mano por debajo de las bragas, más abajo, hasta que los dedos rozaron el monte de Venus. Sintió una oleada de placer que le cortó la respiración.

«Darien.»

Sí, sus manos en su cuerpo, tocándola. Separando los labios de su sexo para adentrarse en su húmedo calor. Y ella estaba ya mojada por él, anhelante…

Abrió un poco las piernas y vio cómo la mano se perdía entre los muslos. Pero pronto le superó. Frustrada, se bajó las bragas negras por las piernas y las lanzó con el pie. Verse el sexo con los labios hinchados y el clítoris rosado asomando entre ellos la hizo temblar.

«Darien…»

Separó más las piernas y sumergió los dedos en su jugo para luego introducirse uno. Dio un grito ahogado y se mordió el labio. Toda ella era calor; las paredes internas se contrajeron alrededor de su dedo inmediatamente. Añadió un segundo, luego un tercero; necesitaba sentirse colmada.

¿Tendría la polla tan grande como el resto del cuerpo?

—Ah…

Gimió y se ayudó de la palma de la mano para ejercer presión en el clítoris. Empezó a frotarlo en movimientos circulares mientras introducía los dedos. Imaginó la mirada penetrante de Darien a través del espejo, observándola.

Con la otra mano se pellizcó otra vez un pezón. El placer, agudo y caliente, la recorrió como un escalofrío.

«Darien.»

Ah sí, notaba sus grandes manos encima y dentro de ella. La frotaban y la pellizcaban. El placer era como la lava en sus venas, que se abría paso en ella suave como la seda. Extraía e introducía los dedos; movía la palma con fuerza contra el clítoris. Y su cuerpo entero se contrajo y se estremeció al llegar al orgasmo, mientras gritaba su nombre en la habitación vacía.

«¡Darien!»

Con las piernas débiles estuvo a punto de caerse, pero con una mano se aferró al borde del vestidor. Jadeaba y boqueaba en busca de aire. En la imagen que le devolvió el espejo tenía ruborizadas tanto las mejillas como los pechos. Tenía unos ojos enormes; las brillantes pupilas habían oscurecido casi por completo sus iris azules.

Su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose de la necesidad, a pesar del orgasmo.

«Darien…»

Miró la cesta de mimbre que había junto a la cama y pensó en la colección de vibradores que guardaba ahí.

«Sí, tengo que correrme otra vez. Y otra…»

¿Cómo había conseguido este hombre meterse tan dentro de ella? ¿Y cómo podía sacárselo de encima?

Cruzó la habitación, se sentó en la cama y sacó uno de sus juguetes favoritos de la cesta; un masajeador turbo pesado que la hacía gritar cada vez que se corría. Quizá con eso bastaría.

Pero cuando se tumbó encima de la almohada y lo encendió, bajando el instrumento entre los muslos, sabía que ningún juguete sería suficiente. ¿Qué le había hecho Darien Chiba?

Sonó la alarma, Darien le dio un manotazo a tientas y se tumbó de espaldas. Había dormido boca abajo y se despertó con una dolorosa erección que oprimía el colchón. Y con el rostro de Serena en la cabeza. Y en el cuerpo.

A duras penas había conseguido dormir y ahora se levantaba más duro aún.

Se esforzó por tranquilizarse pero el pene le latía, desbocado.

Imaginaba unos largos rizos rubios que brillarían a la luz del día que caían por encima de los hombros estrechos de Serena. Vio un par de ojos azules, brillantes, que parecían encerrar un misterio; algo que le ocultaba, algo que él quería —necesitaba— saber. Tenía la piel pálida y blanca como el marfil. La delicada línea de la clavícula en el borde del jersey y, por debajo, la curva de sus pechos, perfectamente formada. Había permanecido despierto hasta tarde imaginando cómo serían, qué tacto tendrían y a qué sabrían al lamerlos. Cómo sería notar sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se introdujera en ella, en su sexo caliente y acogedor… Gimió.

«Mierda.»

Apartó el edredón, bajó la sábana y se acarició, rodeando su sexo erecto con las manos.

¿Qué sentiría al notar sus deliciosos labios alrededor de él, lamiéndole el glande?

Gimió y se apretó el miembro con más fuerza mientras levantaba las caderas al ritmo de sus manos.

Seguro que tendría la boca húmeda, cálida, pero no tanto como su sexo. Le separaría los muslos y la embestiría con fuerza, una y otra vez.

«Serena…»

Sus ojos se volverían vidriosos, separaría los labios y se estremecería al llegar al orgasmo, apretando los músculos con fuerza alrededor de su pene.

Él arqueó la espalda sin dejar de masturbarse, rozando la punta de la verga hinchada con las yemas de los dedos. Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse por el ímpetu de los latidos que notaba en la verga.

«Serena…»

Necesitaba azotar su hermoso culo y luego penetrarla. Hacer que se corriera. Follarla.

«¡Serena!»

Entonces se corrió y el placer fluyó caliente en sus venas. Se estremeció. Siguió masturbándose para expulsar hasta la última gota de semen. Hasta el último momento de placer. Así intentaba sacarse a Serena de sus pensamientos.

Pero no funcionó. Ya sabía que no funcionaría.

Nada funcionaría salvo que pudiera verla y tocarla. Imponerse a ella. Dominar a esta mujer no sería fácil pero entonces quizás él pudiera dominarse un poco a sí mismo y recuperar un poco el control.

Se percató del estropicio pegajoso que había dejado en la barriga y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que volver a hacerlo.

Seguía tratando de recobrar el aliento y sabía que tardaría un poco en poder empalmarse otra vez. Pero si la tuviera allí ahora, estaría encima de ella, arrancándole la piel, haciendo que se corriera con las manos, la boca…

El pene le tembló fugazmente y se sorprendió al notar una repentina corriente sanguínea ahí mientras se le volvía a hinchar el miembro.

Se incorporó y anduvo por el frío suelo de parqué del dormitorio. Fuera empezaba a amanecer; la luz del cielo violáceo se filtraba por las ventanas. Notaba el aire fresco en la piel aunque hervía por dentro. Anhelante otra vez.

Entró en el lavabo y se metió en la gran ducha de azulejos de color cobre, marrón y bronce. Abrió el agua caliente, se colocó debajo del chorro y se limpió el semen de la barriga. Sin embargo, el calor punzante del agua en la piel no hizo más que empeorar la erección. Descolgó la alcachofa de hidromasaje de la ducha y la dirigió a su pene erecto apoyando la espalda en las baldosas frías y cerrando los ojos.

Ahí estaba ella otra vez, con el pelo mojado que le caía por la espalda y los labios formando una «O» mientras él se arrodillaba entre sus muslos y con la lengua le lamía el húmedo sexo; ella le asía por el pelo, lo atraía hacia sí y gemía.

Respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba a punto de correrse. Solo por el agua que le rozaba la polla e imaginando a Serena Tsukino con las piernas abiertas delante.

«Joder.»

Orientó las caderas hacia el agua y se cogió los testículos, que notaba tensos. Y solo bastó eso. Se estremeció, se tensaron sus caderas y se corrió.

«Serena … ¡Joder!»

Se apoyó en la pared que había tras él; sentía debilidad en las piernas. El placer le recorría como una corriente eléctrica bajo la piel, en el vientre y en su verga, que aún palpitaba.

Respiró hondo una vez, luego otra y dejó que el agua se llevara el semen.

Si ya era mala señal tener que masturbarse dos veces seguidas, como un adolescente —tener que hacerlo—, había que añadirle que era una de las pocas veces en varios años que se había corrido con sexo… normal. Sin un juego de poder. Sin bondage. Sin paletas, ni cuero ni cuerdas ni cadenas. Solo Serena en su imaginación.

¿Qué coño quería decir eso? ¿De verdad quería saberlo?

El sexo era algo con lo que siempre se sentía al mando. Pero había algo en esta mujer que le había calado hondo. Pues nada, que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

No es que fuera a entregarse a ella. Pero incluso cuando la tuviera a su merced —porque la tendría, de eso no había dudas— tenía la sensación de que le provocaría el mismo batiburrillo mental que a ella. Esa parte de él accedería a dejarse dominar por… Serena.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago; en parte por fastidio, otra parte por un pánico que no quería reconocer y en parte también por el deseo que le bullía en las venas.

Las cosas eran distintas con Serena Tsukino. Por mucho que no quisiera reconocer lo mucho que le afectaba, tendría que averiguar de que iba todo eso. De que iba ella.

Y mientras tanto tendría las cosas bajo control, joder, como hacia siempre.

«Joder.»


	4. 4 Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Serena estaba sentada en su sofá con un montón de libros esparcidos delante de ella en la mesita de centro y un bloc de notas en el regazo. Había estado investigando el tema del bondage, los juegos de dolor y el intercambio de poder y los motivos por los cuales a la gente le excitaban estas cosas. Lo que había leído la había excitado, eso estaba claro. Y se había imaginado en las diversas situaciones: atada, azotada e incluso fustigada. Podría aducir que se debía a eso el pálpito que se notaba entre los muslos si quería mentirse a sí misma.

En realidad quien le hacía esas cosas no era un partenaire sin rostro. Darien había estado en todas y cada una de las situaciones: eran sus manos las que tenía encima y era él quien le daba órdenes.

Suspiró, cogió la taza de té y le dio un sorbo. Lo había endulzado dos veces. El aromático brebaje le alivió la garganta, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba tenso como un alambre.

Habían pasado tres días desde que hablara con él y aún no había tenido noticias suyas. Se preguntaba si formaba parte de la demostración de poder o si simplemente estaba muy ocupado. Fuera como fuese, no le gustaba. No le gustaba estar alimentando ese comportamiento dominante.

Sabía que estaba pasando demasiado tempo diseccionando las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo. No era ninguna chiquilla pasiva que se derritiera a su paso e hiciera cualquier cosa que le pidiera, o que fuera a permanecer sentada junto al teléfono como un perrito faldero, esperando su llamada.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba haciendo precisamente eso?

Había salido con muchos hombres y nunca había sido de esa clase de chicas. Nunca había tenido que esperar a nadie. El sexo era abundante para una mujer liberal como ella había sido siempre. Si le interesaba un hombre, se lo dejaba claro desde un principio. Los hombres, a su vez, sentían que con ella no les hacía falta jugar a jueguecitos como con las demás mujeres. Serena mantenía las distancias para que ellos nunca pensarán que la tenían. Y, de hecho, ninguno lo había conseguido. Ella tampoco jugaba a ese juego.

Pero Darien la tenía pillada de una forma que no entendía…

Dejó la taza en la mesa, cogió un libro y lo hojeó, tratando de centrarse otra vez en su tarea. Buscaba una explicación más profunda de la psicología y la química del subespacio: ese estado parecido al trance que muchos sumisos alcanzaban durante el juego BDSM. Entendía el proceso químico, cómo se liberaban las endorfinas en el cuerpo en respuesta al dolor o a la estimulación sexual, pero no tenía tan clara la parte mental y emocional del proceso.

¿Por qué respondía la gente a ciertas cosas y no a otras? Había leído muchas veces que algunos sumisos podían empezar su descenso al subespacio cuando les ataban y les daban órdenes. A veces, incluso, bastaba con oír una voz dominante.

El tono suave y suntuoso de la voz de Darien vagaba por su mente y le hacía cosquillas en la piel como una leve corriente eléctrica. Como si pudiera sentir la sutil vibración del sonido. Juntó los muslos al notar un repentino dolor en la zona.

De acuerdo. Entendía esa parte.

Volvió a hojear el libro y su mirada se posó en la fotografía de una mujer atada con una cuerda en una especie de arnés muy complicado. Pero no eran las cuerdas lo que le llamaba la atención ni la suave piel de la mujer, arrodillada y desnuda salvo por la cuerda. Era la mano de un hombre en algún lugar fuera del encuadre y la manera en que le acariciaba la cara. El gesto inspiraba cierta ternura. Le encantaba el contraste, la implicación de que la mano de este hombre pertenecía a quien la había atado, y ahora tenía un control total sobre ella.

Sintió una oleada de deseo.

Una pequeña parte de ella quería ser esa mujer. Si el hombre fuera Darien Chiba. Cerró el libro bruscamente y se incorporó de un brinco. ¡Qué ridiculez! Era una mujer fuerte. Independiente. Aunque sintiera un mínimo deseo de hacer de sumisa para Darien, solo era por recibir esa estimulación. Permanecer inmóvil y dejarse hacer todas esas cosas… Gimió. Ese pensamiento no la ayudaba en absoluto.

Sonó el teléfono y lo cogió al vuelo, aliviada por tener un motivo para desviarse de sus pensamientos.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, soy Mina.

—Hola, Mina.

Mina Aino, tatuadora que también escribía relatos eróticos de ficción, era una de sus mejores amigas. Se habían conocido hacía unos años cuando Serena fue a una conferencia de escritores en San Francisco. Cuando Serena regresó a San Francisco unos meses más tarde para que ella la tatuara, pasaron algún tiempo juntas y se hicieron amigas. Ahora, a pesar de los muchos kilómetros que las separaban, hablaban cada semana y se veían siempre que podían.

—¿Qué haces, Serena?

—Comiéndome el coco, principalmente.

Mina se echó a reír.

—¿Y eso?

Serena se acercó a la pared donde las ventanas daban a la costa. Las nubes oscurecían parcialmente el cielo de la tarde; eran como una pesada cortina gris que amenazaba lluvia.

—Ojalá lo supiera.

—¿Necesitas hacer una lluvia de ideas para un libro?

—De hecho estoy en la etapa de investigación para mi próxima novela. Es una historia erótica con el BDSM como trasfondo. Lo que me lleva a lo que me trae de cabeza. Más o menos.

—A ver, ¿me vas a contar de qué estás hablando o no?

—Perdona, no quería ser tan imprecisa.

—Se quedó callada, respiró hondo y lo soltó—: He conocido a un hombre.

—Vaya, parece prometedor.

—Tal vez. No. Joder, Mina, no lo sé… este hombre, Darien, es… no tiene nada que ver con los hombres que he conocido en mi vida.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En todos los sentidos. —Se calló otra vez, apoyó la palma de la mano en el cristal de la ventana y notó el frío en la piel—. Darien forma parte de mi investigación. Bueno, en este momento lo es todo. Me lo recomendó Ami, una sumisa, para que me hablara de todo esto del BDSM. Me parecía que no sabía lo suficiente para escribir acerca del juego de poder como era debido.

—Pues no veo por qué no. Has escrito sobre todo tipo de cosas. Y tampoco es que seas muy puritana. Si eres tú a la que las demás recurrimos en busca de respuestas para todo lo que tenga que ver con el sexo. Eres nuestra reina, Serena — bromeó Mina.

—Ja, ja… No soy la reina del erotismo precisamente. Tener experiencia en el sexo no es lo mismo. Esto es algo muy específico. Y esta vez reconozco que me va un poco grande. Pero cuanto más averiguaba sobre las dinámicas que había, más me daba cuenta de que necesitaba información verídica. Que tenía que basarme en algo más que no fuera leer libros.

—¿Así que pensaste en hablar con alguien involucrado en estas cosas?

—Sí…

—¿Pero…? Porque por tu voz y por el modo en que te andas por las ramas deduzco que hay un «pero».

Serena levantó la palma del cristal, trazó una línea con los dedos y se apartó de la ventana.

—El «pero» es bastante grande, Mina.

—Oye, que hablas conmigo. No me asusto con facilidad. Ni tú tampoco. Por eso tengo tanta curiosidad por saber cómo un hombre ha conseguido desequilibrarte así.

—Darien es dominante sexual.

—Ya me lo suponía.

—Y me ha pedido… bueno, me ha retado a que me entregue a él. Sigo sin creer que haya accedido pero lo he hecho. Estoy segura de que no funcionará. La idea es absurda. Pero es tan… carismático. No, es más que eso. Es increíblemente guapo, pero tendría fuerza hasta sin eso. —Vio su rostro en su imaginación. Sus suaves labios y esa sonrisa encandiladora. Sus ojos la atravesaban con una mirada de fuego azul…

—¿Serena?

—¿Qué? Ay, lo siento, estaba pensando… en él. No puedo parar. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me pasó algo parecido, cuándo perdí el control de esta manera.

—Quizá el quid de la cuestión está ahí.

—¿Entonces crees que usa alguna especie de jueguecito mental con las mujeres con las que interactúa?

—No. Bueno, quizá sí lo haga, pero me refería a que puede que sea eso lo que te pone. En algún nivel universal. Tal vez sea esto lo que necesites, Serena.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que eres siempre tan controlada. Y no pasa nada por querer controlar tu vida, sobre todo después de lo que pasaste al crecer con tu madre. Pero podría irte bien ceder el control a otra persona por una vez, aunque sea solo durante un rato.

—Dudo mucho de que el universo pusiera a Darien Chiba en mi vida para que me atara.

—Pues creo que puede ser eso exactamente.

—¡Mina!

—Oye, sabes que te quiero, y te quiero lo suficiente para decirte que te iría bien que te soltaras la melena.

—He estado con muchos hombres y he experimentado mucho en el terreno sexual.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo, ¿no crees? Tú misma lo has dicho. Si lo que creo saber del BDSM es correcto, va de los papeles que adopta cada persona. Es un juego de poder, ¿no?

—Sí, según tengo entendido, en eso se basa.

—Entonces me parece que tienes que soltar ese poder por esta vez.

—Esa es la parte que no me gusta.

—Pues por eso es por lo que debes probarlo.

—No sé. Quizá. —Se enrolló un tirabuzón en el dedo y lo estiró—. Tal vez tengas razón. Y supongo que en parte sé que es por eso por lo que accedí a hacerlo. Bueno, es uno de los motivos.

—Ya me informarás de los demás cuando lo hayas hecho. Porque lo harás, ¿verdad?

¿Le verás y estarás con él?

¿Lo haría?

¿Se le había pasado por la cabeza, ni aunque fuera un segundo, dar marcha atrás? Suspiró.

—Sí. Pero me va a resultar difícil.

—A veces lo difícil nos ayuda a conocernos mejor.

—Sé que tienes razón. Es que… me resisto.

—Hazlo, Serena. Aprovecha la oportunidad. Siempre y cuando este hombre sea seguro, claro. Aunque me has dicho que te lo recomendó alguien, ¿verdad? Creo que deberías hacerlo.

—Ya, yo también. —Y que los ojos azules de Darien, su voz, su olor, la hicieran derretir, facilitaría un poco las cosas. Eso hacía que la situación, y él mismo, fuera irresistible—. No sé qué pasará exactamente y eso me incomoda bastante. Joder, me incomoda muchísimo. Pero, para serte sincera, es muy excitante esta… esta sensación exquisita de la expectativa, quizá porque no tengo ni idea de cómo irán las cosas.

—Vaya. Nunca te he visto así de insegura, Serena.

—Eso es por qué no soy yo- Pero es que este hombre…

Las posibilidades revoloteaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué le haría Darien? ¿Qué le pediría que hiciera?

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y empezó a notar calor entre los muslos. Estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Darien Chiba iba a cambiarla de una forma irrevocable.

Horas más tarde volvió a sonar el teléfono. Serena dejó a un lado el libro y el bloc y miró el identificador de llamadas.

«Darien.»

Se le aceleró el corazón, que latía ruidosamente como si tuviera un sonajero dentro.

—Es un hombre, nada más —dijo en la habitación vacía, y luego sacudió la cabeza. Ya sabía que sería mucho más que eso.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Serena.

Dios, su voz era como una corriente eléctrica que le quemaba las venas y se arremolinaba después entre los muslos.

—Ah, Darien, hola.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. Estoy bien.

¿Llamaba para hablar de cosas sin importancia? No podría soportarlo. Se puso un cojín bordado en el regazo y asió con fuerza el borde enrollado.

—¿No quieres saber cómo estoy yo? — preguntó, divertido.

—Sí, claro. Lo siento. Estaba… absorta investigando un poco cuando has llamado. Tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

—Tendré que esforzarme por ganarme toda tu atención.

—Oh, no creo que…

—No te preocupes. Sé cómo hacerlo.

Ella se quedó callada, algo vacilante, pero él prosiguió.

—Por eso te llamo. Deberíamos empezar a prepararnos para nuestra primera vez juntos.

—Ah…

¿Cuándo había conseguido un hombre dejarla sin palabras? Lo único en que podía pensar era en sus grandes manos tocándola, atándola. No podía pensar en nada más salvo eso, aunque sabía que habría más. Y se rebelaba contra esa respuesta a cada centímetro.

«Recobra la compostura.»

—Pensaba que me enviarías un correo electrónico.

—Eso dije.

Ella esperó pero no parecía dispuesto a dar explicaciones, algo que la desconcertó aún más.

—¿Qué… qué necesito saber? —le preguntó ella.

—Los dos necesitamos conocer nuestros límites. Nuestros deseos. Mucha gente utiliza cuestionarios por escrito pero yo prefiero hablar. Puedo evaluarte mejor si oigo tu respuesta a mis preguntas.

—¿Así que ahora eres psicólogo?

Le oyó suspirar.

—Serena, si vamos a hacer esto, ser sarcástica conmigo será como ponerle palos a las ruedas.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Es que esto no es algo habitual para mí. —Se recostó entre los cojines del sofá, sin dejar de agarrar el cojín más pequeño.

—Ahora solamente hablamos, ¿vale? — El tono había cambiado; ahora era más suave que expeditivo, como si pudiera leerle la mente, el humor y sus necesidades a través del teléfono.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

Lo haría. Pero su corazón le martilleaba ligeramente en el pecho.

—Primero necesito saber si tienes algunas nociones de lo que significa BDSM. Sé que has leído muchas cosas y has recopilado información. Pero dime tu definición. Lo que quiere decir para ti.

Ella pensó durante un momento en todo lo que había leído al respecto, las breves charlas con Ami y la investigación que había hecho por Internet.

—A ver, sé que BDSM significa bondage y disciplina, dominación y sumisión, sadismo y masoquismo.

—Ahora dime qué interpretación haces de eso, no lo que hayas encontrado en los libros o en Internet.

—Creo que… la definición parece cubrir un amplio espectro de comportamientos sexuales y sensuales. Deseos. Fetiches. Todo el mundo parece tener una definición personal de lo que significa para uno mismo. Y no todos lo practican todo. A algunas personas les van los aspectos más comedidos, como los azotes en el trasero o el bondage simple. Pero sigue siendo BDSM, aunque no les guste llamarlo de esa manera. Y en la raíz de todo está el intercambio de energía entre los participantes.

—Sí, pero hay mucho más, aparte de la definición enciclopédica. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Qué quieres de él, además de información para tu novela?

—Quiero la experiencia, probarlo antes de rechazarlo de plano. De todos modos sigo pensando que soy dominante, no sumisa, así que parte de esto es para demostrármelo a mí misma, a pesar de tu opinión de experto.

—¿Y demostrármelo a mí?

—Sí. Quizá también.

—¿Y qué más?

—Aún no sé qué más. Creo que tengo que comprobarlo antes de saber exactamente qué me gusta y qué no.

—Tienes razón. Algunas de esas cosas las descubriremos sobre la marcha. Pero ¿y si te hago algunas preguntas? Quiero que intentes responderlas de forma instintiva. No te las pienses demasiado —le dijo—. Y no tengas vergüenza. Si me ocultas algo, no será tan eficaz, ¿entendido?

Era una pregunta pero a la vez una orden. Su primer impulso fue discutir con él pero tenía razón; no conseguiría más que atrasar el proceso.

—Sí, claro. Cuando quieras.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en experimentar con el bondage?

—Sí.

—¿Y lo has probado?

—Una vez… até a un novio con unos pañuelos de seda.

—¿Y eso qué te hizo sentir?

—Fue divertido. Distinto.

—¿Qué fue lo que no funcionó?

—Pues no estoy segura. Estuvo bien. Pero la realidad no fue tan excitante como la idea.

—¿Puede ser porque los pañuelos eran un símbolo demasiado endeble para ti?

—Sí. Tal vez. Era todo demasiado suave. Una tontería, casi. Como si no me lo tomara en serio.

—¿Y podría haber sido también que quisieras ser tú a la que ataban? ¿Y que te dejaran indefensa?

Ella se estremeció y se le fue el santo al cielo.

—Yo… no… no sé. No creo que pensara eso conscientemente en ese momento, y nunca lo he analizado desde entonces. Supongo que, interiormente, si iba a experimentar algo de esto, yo sería la que dominara.

—¿Y ahora?

Se le cortó la respiración y sintió un nudo en el pecho. De repente estaba enfadada y a la defensiva.

—He accedido a ser sumisa, ¿no?

Darien se quedó callado un momento. Le oía respirar lentamente al otro lado del teléfono. No sabía por qué, pero eso le impidió respirar unos segundos.

—Serena . Así no iremos a ningún sitio hasta que reconozcas que al menos una pequeña parte de ti quiere hacerlo.

Se le encendían las mejillas y se aferró con fuerza al cojín que tenía en el regazo.

—Vale, sí, lo reconozco. Supongo que es natural que la gente se lo plantee en algún momento u otro, como parte de ser una persona sexualmente abierta, cosa que soy. De lo contrario no sería escritora de novelas eróticas.

«Deja ya de parlotear, Serena.»

—Bueno, es un buen inicio.

—¿Te basta como respuesta?

—De momento, sí. Quiero que pienses en estas cosas. No hace falta que termines esta conversación estando completamente convencida. Es un proceso.

—De acuerdo.

Dejó de apretar un poco el cojín.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. ¿Alguna vez has querido que te azotaran en el culo?

—Yo… sí.

¿De verdad había dicho eso en voz alta?

—Ah, muy bien. —Bajó la voz de tal manera que ella tuvo que aguzar el oído para oírle—. Y ahora mismo, ¿estás algo ruborizada de placer sabiendo que me complace tu respuesta?

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. Ay, madre, ¿lo estaba? Se llevó la mano a la cara y se palpó una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Sigues ahí, Serena? —preguntó en voz baja, en un tono dulce que acarició su piel como la seda.

—Sí, sigo aquí.

—¿Y me vas a contestar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—Yo… preferiría que no.

—¿Pero?

Tenía la sensación de que esperaría todo el día hasta obtener una respuesta, si fuera necesario.

—Pero… sí, me da placer.

Se quedó callado un buen rato.

—Eso es fantástico. En serio. Te lo oigo en la voz. También noto lo difícil que te ha resultado decírmelo.

—Sí.

—Quiero que dediques un poco de tiempo a pensar en estas cosas. Volveremos a hablar antes de vernos. Prepárate para quedar en el Pleasure Dome el sábado. A las nueve en punto. Te enviaré la dirección por correo electrónico. Cogerás un taxi. No quiero que conduzcas esa noche.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba enfadada e incomprensiblemente estimulada a la vez. Maldito fuera. ¿No debería rebatirle ningún punto? Sin

embargo, lo único que salió de su boca fue:

—De acuerdo.

—Quiero que estés en casa mañana a las ocho de la tarde. Entonces hablaremos más.

—Eh… está bien. Puedo estar aquí a las ocho.

—No era una petición, Serena.

—Ya lo he entendido.

—Pareces enfadada.

—Puede que lo esté.

Serena rechinó los dientes apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. ¿De qué iba eso de darle órdenes? Aún no estaban en el Pleasure Dome; aún no habían asumido los papeles de dominante y sumisa, ¿no?

—No pasa nada por estar enfadada —dijo él—. A menudo forma parte del proceso mental. Es difícil soltarse del todo, entregar tu poder a otra persona. Solo recuerda que haciéndolo también tienes poder. Al tomar esa decisión. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Bueno… tal vez. Tengo que pensarlo.

—Hazlo. Te llamaré mañana por la tarde. Que duermas bien.

Él colgó y Serena pulso el botón de apagado del teléfono con una mano temblorosa. Ahora mismo no estaba segura de poder conciliar el sueño.

¿Cómo sabía esas cosas cuando ella apenas las conocía? Y, teniendo en cuenta lo sexualmente sofisticada que era, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que la rabia y el deseo forcejeaban en su interior y llegó un punto que ya no pudo resistirlo más. Se levantó del sofá, cruzó el apartamento y se asomó a las vistas oscurecidas por la niebla.

A sus pies, la avenida Western estaba iluminada; las luces de bares y cafeterías y los faros de los coches al pasar. Por una vez no llovía y la noche era completamente negra bajo la capa de niebla. En el fulgor ambarino de una farola, dos personas se besaban apasionadamente, abrazándose el uno al otro. Miró cómo se besaban y se toqueteaban y sintió crecer la excitación.

Refunfuñando, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ir a la cocina a por una copa de vino. Pero no era vino lo que quería.

En lugar de eso, cruzó la sala de estar y entró en el dormitorio, al otro extremo del apartamento. El color de la cama, blanca como la nieve, refulgía débilmente a la luz de la lámpara del salón y proporcionaba un marcado contraste con la sombra de la pared verde de detrás. Pero tampoco era la comodidad de su cama lo que quería.

Se quitó la ropa a toda prisa; la brisa de la noche helaba su piel desnuda. Le encantaba estar desnuda. Pero hoy lo necesitaba más aún.

Subió a la cama y abrió la tapa del cesto de mimbre que había junto a ella, en el suelo. Dentro se hallaba su colección de vibradores y otros juguetes. Tocó el vibrador turbo que utilizaba cada noche desde que había conocido a Darien, pero lo dejó a un lado. Quería algo más suave, quería llegar al orgasmo más despacio, con más ganas. Así pues, escogió un vibrador de color carne que parecía un pene de verdad y tenía la cabeza lisa y redondeada. Lo sostuvo un momento; la textura parecida a la piel era tentadora en la mano. Entonces se mordió el labio y sacó también un pequeño huevo metálico. Se recostó entre las almohadas, separó las piernas y la brisa le acarició el sexo desnudo.

Encendió el falo, lo llevó hasta sus muslos, rozó la punta del clítoris y gimió con suavidad. El placer la hacía estremecer de arriba abajo como si fuera una pequeña ola. Cerró los ojos, imaginó el rostro de Darien y se lo acercó otra vez, pasándolo por encima de su clítoris, cada vez más duro.

—Ah…

Jugueteó con él, dejando que la sensación aumentara poco a poco hasta que mojó la cama. Tenía el sexo completamente húmedo. Se abrió más de piernas y se introdujo el falo.

—Dios mío… Darien…

¿Qué sentiría cuando se la follara? Que la follara mientras le tenía las manos sujetas por encima de la cabeza, aprisionándola. Era muy corpulento. Estaría indefensa ante él, bajo su cuerpo impresionante. Sus músculos serían duros y poderosos. E imaginaba su polla introduciéndose en ella…

«Sí…»

Se colocó el vibrador en otro ángulo y alcanzó su punto G.

—Ay… ah, sí…

Le temblaban las piernas; el placer era como un bramido silencioso en su interior, cada vez más fuerte. Se introdujo el juguete aún más y lo extrajo un poco; una y otra vez arqueaba las caderas al compás del vibrador.

¿Se la follaría despacito o sería sexo rápido y duro, animal?

«Darien.»

Necesitaba más.

Con la mano extendió su flujo hasta ese estrecho agujero entre las nalgas a modo de lubricante y luego se introdujo el huevo en el ano. Contuvo la respiración un momento y se esforzó por relajarse; encendió el huevo antes de pasarlo por el estrecho anillo de músculo. Estaba tan excitada que no notó quemazón ni le resultó nada difícil. Su cuerpo se abrió de buena gana; el sexo, dispuesto, y las caderas bien arqueadas.

«Ah, sí… me voy a correr…»

«Darien.»

Sus fuertes manos la inmovilizarían en la cama y con la verga la embestiría con fuerza. Ella se introdujo el vibrador aún más, enterrándolo en su sexo y la vibración le propagó una oleada de placer por todo el cuerpo. Eso y el huevo que temblaba en su trasero; las dos sensaciones juntas.

«Sí, Darien, fóllame…»

Una embestida más y su cuerpo se tensó al llegar al orgasmo; el placer era ahora un trueno estruendoso en su interior, en su sexo, el culo, el vientre y los pechos. Se dejó llevar por esa intensa ola, mientras seguía moviendo las caderas.

«Darien.»

—Joder…

Siguió contoneándose, corriéndose, el climax era una espiral de placer que no terminaba nunca.

Al final, agotada, se quedó tumbada en la cama. En su imaginación veía el rostro de Darien y sus grandes manos. Pensó en su piel desnuda sobre la suya. Lo vio sujetándola y se vio así misma deseándolo.

Sí, el jueguecito mental había empezado ya. ¿iba a empeorar mucho más? ¿ y cuánto más mejoraría a su vez?


	5. 5 Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Darien estaba sentado a la mesa de roble de su despacho, mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Llevaba desde primera hora de la mañana queriendo escribir algo, tratando de organizar el trabajo que tenía entre manos y darle algo de coherencia, pero se le iba la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia delante y trató de leer la página que acababa de escribir, pero se le juntaban las palabras.

Apenas había dormido. Se había despertado a las cinco con los ojos somnolientos y enrojecidos. Hacía días que no dormía bien. Había intentado volver a dormir por la mañana, pero después de estar ahí tumbado en la cama, pensando en Serena durante una hora, se había levantado, se había duchado y había vuelto a llegar al orgasmo bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Se notaba el pene erecto, duro.

Esto era cada vez más ridículo. Desde que la había conocido se había masturbado cada día, varias veces al día. Y había empeorado desde que mantuvo la conversación telefónica de la noche anterior. Era demasiado excitante hablar con ella sobre sus deseos. Igual que lo fue oír la rabia en su voz e imaginarse cómo se las apañaría para aplacarla. Había tenido erecciones nocturnas constantes, como si estuviera en un anuncio de Viagra maquiavélico.

Joder, esa mujer era como una especie de diablesa que también invadía sus sueños y demasiados despertares también. No veía el momento de ponerle las manos encima. De acabar con esas peleas y apagarle la rabia que llevaba dentro.

Atarla. Azotarla.

«Oh, sí.»

El pene se le empinó de solo pensarlo. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que controlarla a ella también….Gimió.

«Necesito verla.»

¿Por qué luchaba contra esa sensación? Cuando quería algo, lo hacía y listo. ¿Por qué debería ser eso distinto? Quizá porque verla antes de la fecha convenida iba contra su protocolo habitual. Alteraba el patrón de la relación dominante/sumiso, por muy casual que fuera la conexión. Y a él, esto no se le antojaba muy casual.

Joder. La llamaría. No pasaba nada por sorprenderla, de todos modos. Y revolucionarla un poco.

Sintiéndose que controlaba más la situación, cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó su número. Notó su respiración al otro lado del teléfono al descolgar.

—¿Darien?

Ah, sí. Esa encantadora voz entrecortada.

—Serena. ¿Qué tal va la mañana?

—Son las ocho.

—Exacto.

—¿Siempre llamas a la gente tan temprano?

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

—No, pero… da igual.

—Quiero verte, Serena. —No le importaba el tono algo hosco de su voz. Cogió un bolígrafo, le dio unos golpecitos en el borde del escritorio y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, paró en seco.

—¿Quieres verme ahora?

«Sí.»

—Esta noche.

Hizo clic en la parte superior del bolígrafo y dejó que el trocito de metal se le hincara en el pulgar, a la espera de su respuesta.

—¿Por qué esta noche?

Se le resbaló el bolígrafo de las manos pero al agacharse a recogerlo, este cayó al suelo haciendo ruido.

«Mierda.»

—¿Tienes que cuestionarlo todo, Serena?

¿Y él? No quería pensar demasiado en lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando. Solo quería verla, joder.

—No… supongo que no.

—Quedamos a las siete en el Wild Ginger en la Tercera. ¿Sabes dónde te digo?

—Sí, lo conozco.

—No llegues tarde.

—Nunca llego tarde.

Captó un deje de terquedad en su voz, pero no le estaba rebatiendo nada en ese momento. Él se recostó en la butaca frente a su mesa y notó cómo se le relajaban los músculos.

—Y Serena, deberás ir vestida de negro. ¿Tienes algún vestido negro?

—¿Y qué mujer no lo tiene?

—¿Medias negras? ¿Y botas?

—Por supuesto.

Por el tono no distinguía cómo se tomaba eso de que le dieran órdenes, pero ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Ahora mismo no le importaba todo lo que debería.

—Entonces nos vemos esta noche.

Ella suspiró.

—Está bien. De acuerdo.

Sí; había algo de fuego en su interior, pero eso ya se lo esperaba. Disfrutaba de eso.

—Hasta esta noche.

Colgó sin darle opción a responder. Sentía cómo empezaba ya la irritación, la lucha. La dejaría macerar durante el día y le permitiría también que se fuera tranquilizando sola. ¿O quizás estaría hecha una furia cuando la viera? Iría bien de cualquiera de las maneras. Parte de su tarea como dominante era provocarla y sacarle algún tipo de respuesta. Y si se iba a rebelar contra este proceso —algo que era habitual en ella— sería mejor abordar el problema lo antes posible.

Seguro que disfrutaría de la pelea, de verla forcejear. Y aún se regodearía más del momento en que finalmente cediera. Era demasiado, quizá. Pero él también tendría que abordar el asunto. Tenía que sacarse esa sensación extraña de encima. Con Serena. O con otra chica. Eso no importaba, ¿no?

¿Sí o no?

Nunca antes había importado y ahora no iba a empezar a colgarse por una mujer. Esta atracción malsana hacia Serena Tsukino era solo eso y nada más.

«Sácate esta sensación de dentro. Trabájatela y listo.»

Esta noche la dedicaría a conocerla, porque cuanto más pudiera meterse en su cabeza, más fácil sería conseguir que cediera. Era complicada. La dinámica de juego y poder sería más efectiva cuando tuviera una idea mejor de cómo funcionaba su mente. Era tan claro y sencillo como eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en la pantalla del ordenador. En el fondo sabía que se estaba mintiendo.

Serena salió del taxi frente al Wild Ginger y cerró dando un portazo. Llevaba todo el día mosqueada.

Se alisó los pantalones marrones con las manos y se recolocó la chaqueta de piel color caramelo. Lo tenía claro si pensaba que se iba a poner el vestido negro.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. En su interior encontró la sencilla elegancia asiática; unas paredes rojo oscuro que contrastaban enormemente con las mesas lacadas en negro y los delicados ramilletes de orquídeas blancas en los jarrones altos y finos.

Lo vio de inmediato. Estaba apoyado en la barra con una copa en la mano. Era grande y apuesto —no, la palabra «apuesto» no era lo bastante fuerte para describirle—. Llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa oscura que se le ajustaba al torso musculado como si se la hubieran hecho a medida. Quizás era así. No era posible que una camisa quedara tan bien encima de esos enormes y anchos hombros y bien lisa y ajustada alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Pero por muy guapo que estuviera, su aspecto no le quitaría el enfado con el que había llegado.

Él sonrió al verla. Su sonrisa estaba cargada con un cierto aire de engreimiento y eso le hizo hervir la sangre, aunque su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Sofocó ese anhelo, asintió y se fue derecha a él.

—Hola, Darien.

—Así que vienes pero antes has querido asegurarte de hacerme saber que no te voy a mangonear, ¿es eso?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Sí. Eso es, exactamente.

Él sonrió.

—Estás muy guapa, Serena.

No se lo esperaba, pero se negaba a ser un pelele y quería que le quedara bien clarito.

—Tal vez forme parte del ritual con las chicas con las que juegas en el club, pero yo no soy ninguna esclava. Y mi incursión en esta rama de la perversión no significa que esto haya cambiado. No me interesan estas cosas.

Él siguió sonriendo, algo que a ella se le antojó perturbador.

—Esto es lo que estamos haciendo ahora. Hacernos una mejor idea de lo que te interesa. ¿Nos sentamos a una mesa?

—Yo… sí.

No sabía qué más decir y se sintió tonta por lo que acababa de soltarle. ¿Por qué no podía tranquilizarse?

Darien hizo un gesto majestuoso con la barbilla y la camarera apareció de la nada. Era una muchacha delgada y atractiva con una melena morena brillante. Sonrió a Darien pestañeando rápidamente. A Serena no le sorprendía y tampoco podía culparla. Darien debía de ser el hombre más atractivo del restaurante, con esa sonrisa encantadora y libertina.

Dios mío, ¿acababa de pensar en la palabra «libertina»?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía a la camarera hasta su mesa; Darien iba unos pasos atrás. Juraría que sentía el calor de su cuerpo imponente.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró:

—De hecho no esperaba que llevaras el vestido negro. Tú no.

Ella se dio la vuelta para fulminarle con la mirada, incrédula, pero él se limitó a sonreírle mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el

abrigo y se lo colocaba en el respaldo de la silla, justo antes de apartarla. Luego, se sentó enfrente.

—Tomaremos té verde con jazmín —le dijo a la camarera sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Serena. Sus ojos despedían una intensa luz azul en la penumbra del local.

—Me sorprendes —dijo ella.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué forma?

—Todas estas buenas maneras: me apartas la silla y te acuerdas del té que me gusta.

—Que sea dominante no quiere decir que sea un capullo, al contrario de lo que piensa la gente. Y yo nunca me ajusto a la creencia popular.

—Ya, seguro que no.

—Ni tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Tocó el dobladillo del jersey de angora de color crema.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eres escritora de novelas eróticas. Hay personas que seguramente tendrán ideas preconcebidas sobre en qué tipo de persona te convierte eso.

—Posiblemente. ¿Y en qué tipo de persona me convierte eso?

Él se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola a los ojos. Atravesándola con la mirada.

Ella se movió, incómoda. Estaba deseosa de escuchar su respuesta.

—Creo que en una mujer que es más abierta de mente en temas sexuales que una mujer normal. Tal vez te convierte en una mujer más abierta en general, aunque no creo que te lo apliques tú misma.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—Quiero decir que creo que te juzgas más severamente de lo que tú juzgas a los demás.

—Eso seguro. ¿Pero no le pasa a todo el mundo?

—Sí. En eso tienes razón.

—¿Incluso tú?

Él sonrió; tenía los dientes blancos y resplandecientes y con esa sonrisa parecía pícaro, incluso al sonreír. Y como siempre, ella se quedó obnubilada.

«Mierda.»

—Incluso yo —dijo—. Mira, ya está el té. Para su sorpresa, una vez más, él cogió la tetera y sirvió el té, tras lo cual le dio a ella la tacita roja y blanca. Serena la cogió y aprovechó para calentarse los dedos.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

No conseguía descifrar a este hombre. Y él tenía razón: ella tenía ideas preconcebidas acerca de lo que era ser dominante sexual. Unas ideas que tendría que desechar y volver a empezar. Ojalá no tuviera que controlarlo todo él siempre. O ella…

Se rio.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó él.

—Nada, es que empiezo a entender algunas cosas —reconoció—. Estoy reajustando mi manera de pensar y no es que me guste.

Él se recostó en la silla y le dio un sorbo al té.

—Vaya, exactamente lo que pretendía conseguir.

Ella suspiró.

—Otra vez vuelves a hacerlo —musitó. Él se quedó callado un momento, escudriñándola, y ella notó que se le encendían las mejillas bajo su atenta mirada.

Darien levantó su taza humeante, la sopló un momento, le dio un sorbo y luego la volvió a dejar en la mesa. Cada pequeño movimiento parecía estudiado. O quizás era simplemente que ella esperaba que le dijera algo; ese estudio pormenorizado la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Pretendes ser un gran reto para mí, verdad, Serena?

—Yo no pretendo nada.

—¿Ah, no?

—Soy quien soy.

—¿Y quién eres?

—¿Estás siendo condescendiente?

—Rotundamente no. Solo quiero conocerte. Es parte de mi trabajo, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero quiero conocerte de verdad. ¿Te parece bien?

Se inclinó hacia delante otra vez y le cubrió la mano con la suya. Su mano era grande, cálida, y ese calor pasó a su piel del mismo modo que el de la taza de té. Ella se deshizo por dentro.

—Sí. Claro. No sé por qué estoy tan combativa. O tal vez sí lo sepa, pero de todos modos es de mala educación y lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Volvamos a empezar. Simplemente relájate, habla conmigo. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?

—Empieza por el principio.

—Bueno…

Se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía sobre la suya y eso le hacía difícil pensar. Bajó la vista hasta sus manos, luego a su rostro. Él esbozó una sonrisa y apartó la mano como si lo hubiera entendido.

—Empieza por tus novelas, Serena. Me gustaría saber un poco más acerca de tu trabajo.

Ella bajó las manos hasta el regazo y flexionó los dedos, notando el calor que él le había dejado.

—Llevo escribiendo a tiempo completo los últimos cuatro años.

—¿Y siempre has hecho literatura erótica?

—Sí, siempre. Empecé a escribir a los veinte años pero nunca creí que me publicarían nada hasta hace cuatro años. Las cosas sucedieron muy rápidamente. Conseguí una agente, vendí mi primer libro, luego tres más y varias novelas más largas. He tenido mucha suerte. Antes de eso trabajaba en la banca. Me iba bastante bien.

—¿En la banca? No te veo en un banco. Imagino que allí, en ese estricto ambiente corporativo, desperdiciabas tu talento. Eres demasiado… exótica.

Ella se movió, incómoda, y entrelazó los dedos. Nunca había pensado en ella en esos términos.

Este hombre la desequilibraba como no lo había hecho nadie nunca.

Suspiró y prosiguió.

—No me gustaba nada. Pero el dinero que ganaba me dio la oportunidad de dejar de trabajar y dedicarme a escribir, así que me alegro. Por suerte, conseguí mis primeros contratos antes de que se me acabaran los ahorros. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías antes de escribir profesionalmente?

—Enseñaba inglés en una universidad de aquí.

—¿Y lo dejaste para escribir?

—No inmediatamente. Dejé de trabajar hace tres años. Tenía que cumplir con demasiados plazos de entrega. Sentía que no podía hacer ambas cosas y dedicarle la energía necesaria a todo. No quería ser un fraude para mis alumnos. De hecho, me encantaba la enseñanza. Algunas personas creen que es una existencia banal pero yo disfrutaba mucho.

—Me imagino. Y estoy segura de que encontrabas tus emociones en otro sitio.

Él sonrió.

—Por supuesto. No me voy a molestar en decirte que soy alguien que no soy. —Le dio un sorbo al té—. A diferencia de otras personas.

—Vaya, un puñal. ¿Me lo sacas de la espalda?

Él sonrió y un destello de malicia se asomó a sus ojos.

—Aún no. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

A Serena se le encendieron las mejillas otra vez y notó calor en la entrepierna. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que este hombre iba a tocarla muy pronto. Que la azotaría. ¿Y qué más? Cruzó las piernas debajo de la mesa, tratando de ignorar el anhelo que sentía.

«Céntrate. Sigue hablando.»

La charla hacía que pareciera una cita normal y corriente. Eso lo podía soportar.

—Darien, cuéntame más de esas cosas de adicto a las emociones fuertes que mencionaste el otro día. Las actividades extremas.

Él sonrió.

—Me gusta todo lo que me dé subidón de adrenalina. Hago snowboard, paracaidismo. Creo que también te dije lo de nadar entre tiburones. Y las motos. He participado en carreras también, pero no profesionalmente.

Ella se estremeció. No le gustaba nada la idea. Nunca le había gustado.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella movió la mano para quitarle importancia pero notó que se había puesto blanca. Y Sammy uno de los grandes motivos de que ella se hubiera convertido en lo que era.

«Díselo y sácatelo de encima.»

—Perdí… perdí a mi hermano pequeño, Sammy, en un accidente de moto. La idea de que alguien conduzca una moto me… me incomoda.

—Lo siento. ¿Hace poco?

—No. No. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Parece que has viajado mucho.

—Es verdad. Me encanta el sudeste asiático, todo el hemisferio oriental. Tailandia es muy hermosa. Bali. Y el Tíbet fue una aventura aunque no muy cómoda, la verdad. Allí me tatuó un anciano usando el método antiguo. Cogen una varilla afilada de bambú y van pinchando para introducir la tinta en la piel. Hacen falta dos personas para sujetarte y para que la piel quede tensa. Se tardan horas. Pero al cabo de un rato entras en una especie de trance. Lo llevo en la parte de atrás del hombro; una parte en la que todo es hueso y dolió una barbaridad, pero es mi tatuaje favorito. Estos tatuajes son personalizados y tienen el significado espiritual que el artista descubre en cada persona. Un mensaje único. Fue una experiencia inigualable.

—Lo he visto hacer en documentales. Tiene pinta de ser muy doloroso pero los diseños son muy bonitos.

—Ya te enseñaré el mío un día de estos. ¿Te gustan los tatuajes?

—Sí. Tienen un significado muy personal e interesante; es como una declaración personal. Yo llevo uno.

—¿En serio?

—Pareces sorprendido.

—Tal vez no. ¿Qué es?

—Una ramita con flores de ciruelo por encima de la parte derecha de la cadera.

—Ah. Las flores del ciruelo son un símbolo de perseverancia.

—Sí. Las flores pueden sobrevivir a una helada invernal.

—Quizá me digas algún día qué es lo que significa para ti.

Ella sonrió.

—Quizá. ¿Tienes otros tatuajes, además del que te hicieron en el Tíbet?

Él asintió.

—Un par de dragones en los antebrazos. Me los hice en Hong Kong. Me arremangaría para enseñártelos pero una vista parcial no les haría justicia. Tendría que quitarme toda la camisa.

Dios mío, ¿qué aspecto tendría este hombre sin camisa? Se estremeció.

—¿Y qué significan para ti?

—Los dragones simbolizan poder, fuerza y protección.

—¿De qué necesitas que te protejan?

Una sombra se asomó a su rostro pero desapareció tan deprisa que dudó de haberla visto, incluso.

—Todo el mundo tiene vulnerabilidades. No seríamos humanos si no las tuviéramos, ¿no crees?

—Y me imagino que no me contarás cuáles son esas vulnerabilidades, ¿verdad?

—Ahora no. Pero yo sí debería saber las tuyas. Eso también forma parte de mi trabajo.

—¿Es necesario?

—Sí —se limitó a decir.

—¿Por qué?

—El poder conlleva una enorme responsabilidad. Necesito tener información sobre cómo reaccionarás cuando juguemos y por qué para que pueda cuidarte como es debido.

—Oh…

Ese breve recordatorio de lo que habían planificado hacer juntos la deshacía de deseo y la mareaba ligeramente. ¿De verdad estaban manteniendo esta conversación con semejantes referencias eróticas en medio de un restaurante abarrotado?

—¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu familia, Serena?

—¿De mi familia?

—Es un buen punto de partida.

—De acuerdo. Está bien… —Se quedó callada para pensárselo un momento. ¿Qué podía contarle?—. Soy de Portland. —Hizo una pausa otra vez. No tenía ganas de darle demasiados detalles. Le resultaba demasiado duro. Se sentía mejor cuando se quitaba a la familia de la cabeza. Sobre todo a su madre. ¿Cómo podía explicar algo así?

Descruzó las piernas, cogió la taza y la encontró vacía. Darien alargó la mano, la cogió, se la llenó y se la devolvió.

—Continúa —le instó él—. ¿Tu familia sigue viviendo allí?

—No. La mayoría está ahora en Ashland, Oregón. Mi tía Beryl y mi madre. Y mi abuela Luna, con quien me llevo muy bien.

—¿Pero no te llevas bien ni con tu tía ni con tu madre?

—Las cosas con mi madre son… difíciles.

—Cuéntame algo de ella.

—No.

Sus miradas se cruzaron pero él no se inmutó.

—Otro día, entonces.

Ella asintió y apartó la vista.

—¿Quieres contarme algo de tu hermano? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Pues no especialmente.

—¿Pero lo harás?

La estaba tratando con mucha delicadeza y eso hacía que quisiera contárselo. Dejar que la conociera, aunque fuera un poco solo.

—Sammy era tres años menor que yo. Era buen chico y buen estudiante. Tenía un sentido del humor que yo no heredé. Siempre conseguía hacerme reír. Teníamos una relación muy estrecha. No nos peleábamos como la mayoría de los hermanos. Creo que nos necesitábamos mutuamente… Se le apagó la voz.

«No quiero seguir con esto.»

—Perderle debió de ser muy difícil.

—Lo fue.

Llegó la camarera y les interrumpió; a ella le vino bien.

Darien pidió por los dos sin consultarle a ella ni al menú. Cuando la camarera se fue, Serena le preguntó:

—¿Siempre haces eso?

—¿Llevar el mando? Sí. —Se inclinó hacia delante con una expresión divertida en la mirada—. ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa de mí?

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Supongo que no. —Cogió la taza otra vez—. Tu turno. Cuéntame algo de tu familia.

—No tenemos una relación muy estrecha. Mi madre y su marido viven en Scottsdale. Mis hermanastros Zafiro y Esmeralda también están allí. Pero todos éramos adultos cuando se casaron nuestros padres y no nos conocemos mucho.

—¿No tienes más hermanos?

—No.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre…

Darien se quedó callado, le dio un sorbo a su té, que cada vez estaba más frío, y se movió en la silla.

Le resultaba duro hablar de su padre y solía evitar el tema. Pero estaba cómodo con Serena, a pesar de la tensión sexual, del deseo irrefrenable que reconoció al instante. Se esforzó por centrarse.

—Mi padre era físico y profesor de universidad. Era un hombre brillante. De verdad, no era porque lo tuviera puesto en un pedestal. Me enseñó muchas cosas. A él le debo gran parte de quien soy.

—Has dicho «era». ¿Qué le pasó?

—Murió cuando yo tenía veintidós años.

—Lo siento, Darien.

Su rostro y su tono eran de pura compasión. Incluso sus ojos azueles. No era lástima, era compasión.

—Estaba cruzando la calle y le atropelló un coche. Fue todo muy fortuito. Pero como era físico siempre creyó en la aleatoriedad del universo. Durante mucho tiempo yo también lo creí. Y aún lo hago, solo hasta cierto punto, aunque he pasado mucho tiempo buscando una respuesta mejor. Supongo que en parte mis viajes se han debido a esto mismo.

Hizo otra pausa y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Mierda, había dicho demasiado.

—Eso debió de haber sido horrible para ti. Parece como si fuera el único familiar con el que te llevabas realmente bien.

—Sí.

Sintió como si se bloqueara, como si la bloqueara a ella también. No quería hacerlo pero no podía seguir hablando del tema.

Llegó la comida. Justo a tiempo.

Él cambió de tema y hablaron sobre cuestiones menos personales durante la comida: las películas que les gustaban, los políticos locales, el arte y la música. Darien se sorprendió al descubrir lo mucho que tenían en común. Quizá no tendría que haberse sorprendido tanto. Una química tan fuerte como la suya tenía que darse por más cosas además de que olía mejor que cualquier otra mujer.

Cuando hubieron terminado, la camarera les retiró los platos y él pidió más té. La había estado observando. Le fascinaba la forma en que movía su hermosa boca al hablar o cuando apresaba un trozo de comida entre los labios. Su piel de alabastro era inmaculada, con un ligero rubor rosado en las mejillas. Era hermosa.

Tenía ganas de sacarle ese rubor a la superficie, en todo su esbelto cuerpo. El rubor del deseo. La rojez de un trasero bien azotado.

Se le puso dura de solo pensarlo.

«Control.»

—¿Has cenado bien, Serena?

—Sí, mucho. Gracias.

—No te entretendré mucho. Te quiero descansada esta semana. Ya hablaremos de lo que sucederá en el Pleasure Dome el sábado por la noche.

—Ah.

Ese ligero rubor se enrojeció un poco más y se le dilataron las pupilas. Ella miró alrededor, preguntándose tal vez si alguien alcanzaba a oírles. A él no le importaba pero bajó la voz.

—¿Entiendes qué son las palabras de seguridad, Serena?

—Creo que sí.

—Tu palabra de seguridad es «amarillo» si quieres que baje el ritmo o si hay algo que crees que es demasiado. Si necesitas un descanso, beber agua o si te entra el pánico. Si notas en tu cuerpo una sensación de gran incomodidad. Iré comprobando la circulación si te ato; cosa que probablemente haga.

Ahora Serena empezaba a palidecer.

No pasaba nada. No le importaba que se alarmara un poco por la realidad de lo que iban a hacer. De hecho, le complacía. El pene le dio un pequeño tirón.

Él siguió hablando.

—«Rojo» significa que quieres que pare. La escena terminará. Si estás atada, te desataré inmediatamente. Cortaré las cuerdas si es necesario. Yo nunca discutiré nada de eso contigo. De esta manera, tú tienes la última palabra y estarás siempre a salvo conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Vio que tragaba saliva y se le movía la nuez.

—Sí.

—También debes saber que no juego sin contacto sexual. No hace falta que te acuestes conmigo, claro. Pero si te opones a que te toque, a estar desnuda, dímelo ahora y lo dejaremos aquí. La estimulación sexual puede ayudarte a entenderlo más. Te ayuda a soltarte. Algunas personas pueden jugar sin hacerlo, pero yo no.

La miró cuidadosamente y reparó en cómo le brillaban los ojos y se le aceleraba la respiración. Hasta sus labios se habían vuelto de un rojo más intenso, como si alguien se los hubiera mordido. Era una señal de deseo. Pero ¿se opondría a eso?

No sabía qué diantre haría si se retractaba ahora. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero ella se limitó a asentir y dijo:

—De acuerdo.

Una frase corta y se le había puesto dura como nunca en la vida.

«Contrólate.»

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme? —le preguntó él.

—Pues… no lo sé.

—Mira, si quieres puedes enviarme un correo electrónico desde hoy hasta el sábado.

Ella volvió a asentir, tratando de parecer valiente, pero no dejaba de palidecer y de ruborizarse minuto a minuto.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, le cogió la muñeca y le palpó con los dedos bajo la manga. Tenía el pulso acelerado. Y la piel suave como el satén.

—Serena, escúchame bien. Si en algún momento cambias de parecer, todo depende de ti. Esto funciona así. No me enfadaré, ni te juzgaré, ni tendré resentimiento.

No quería por nada del mundo que eso pasara y esa sensación no le gustaba nada.

—Está bien. Sí, lo entiendo.

—¿Sigues interesada?

Ella se quedó callada un momento; los latidos se le aceleraron un poco más.

—Sí, me interesa. Quiero hacerlo. Tienes razón. Esta es la única manera de conocer el tema. Necesito conocerlo. Y no solo por el libro sino por mí misma.

Él asintió intentando aparentar tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba hecho un lío: el corazón le latía con fuerza y el pene vibraba del deseo que sentía por ella.

Serena Tsukion no era una mujer más. Lo que acabaría significando para él no lo sabía. Y, por primera vez en su vida desde que muriera su padre, sintió miedo.


	6. 6 Capitulo 5

Serena había hecho exactamente lo que le había pedido Darien en el correo electrónico que le había enviado. Iba en un taxi de camino al Pleasure Dome vestida como él le había pedido: falda corta negra, zapatos de tacón negros, top negro sin mangas con espalda escotada. Debajo llevaba un sujetador y unas bragas, también negras, con transparencias. No le había pedido expresamente que llevara transparencias pero ella quería que la deseara. Quería que él quedara tan afectado como ella.

No iba a intentar negarlo. ¿De qué servía? No era a la lujuria a lo que se oponía. Eso no había sido nunca un problema para ella. Le encantaba el sexo y siempre estaba abierta a explorar sus deseos. Era la idea de ceder todo el control a otra persona. Simplemente no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerlo.

Sintió una punzada de pánico en el acto, aunque no hiciera más que imaginarlo.

Estaba lloviendo, como solía pasar en esta ciudad. En la noche, los neumáticos del taxi pasaban salpicando por todos los charcos que surcaban las calles. Las luces de las farolas se reflejaban en el agua y titilaban en tonos plateados. Los escaparates estaban iluminados y teñían la oscuridad de colores.

El corazón era como un martillito que le repiqueteaba el alma. Seguía sin creerse que fuera a hacer eso.

El viaje terminó pronto, sacó unos billetes del bolsito negro que llevaba y se los dio al taxista. El Pleasure Dome estaba albergado en un almacén reconvertido, como su edificio: cuatro plantas de ladrillo con fachada gris y unos ventanales oscurecidos. Al mirar por la ventana del coche, le pareció imponente. Levantó la vista hasta la azotea, por donde la luna intentaba abrirse paso entre las nubes.

Cuando salió del taxi vio que Darien la estaba esperando bajo un paraguas, vestido completamente de negro, y le tendía una mano.

—Estás preciosa, como siempre — le dijo, sonriente.

Ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero no funcionó.

Él la atrajo hacia sí mientras la acompañaba hacia el gran portón rojo del club. Parecía... posesivo, muy protector, y eso le gustaba.

—No pasa nada. No estés nerviosa, Serena. Yo me ocupo de todo.

—Eso es lo que me pone nerviosa.

Él soltó una risita malvada que no la ayudó a tranquilizarse, precisamente.

Un portero les abrió la puerta y entraron a un vestíbulo oscuro. Darien se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse el abrigo y el paraguas y entregárselo a la chica del guardarropa. Ella no había caído en llevar un abrigo, a pesar del tiempo. Solo llevaba lo que él le había pedido. Qué raro que se le ocurriera ahora. Pero trató de no pensar en eso y en todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra se dio cuenta de que él llevaba la camisa arremangada y se le veían los dragones chinos por la cara interior del antebrazo: negro y rojo en el brazo derecho y negro y dorado en el izquierdo. El dibujo era exquisito, con mucho detalle; las largas colas se le enroscaban en los brazos y las cabezas, con sus lenguas rojas y serpenteantes, le llegaban a la cara interior de las muñecas. Quería mirarlos con más detenimiento, quería tocarlos, pero estar en este sitio completamente nuevo para ella era algo demasiado desconcertante.

Oía los compases de la música que provenían de algún lugar. Notaba cómo le reverberaba en el vientre.

—¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó Darien.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, estoy lista.

No estaba del todo segura de que fuera cierto, pero él ya tenía la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la guiaba hacia otra puerta.

La sala era grande. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color oscuro y alrededor había luces de color ámbar, lila y rojo. Los rincones estaban llenos de sombras y había gente pero no alcanzaba a ver bien qué estaban haciendo. Lo único que distinguía eran parejas y pequeños grupos. Al mirar con más detenimiento vio pantalones y chalecos de cuero, arneses corporales y corsés rojos, negros y blancos. Los hombres y mujeres llevaban collares: algunos eran de cuero, otros de un metal reluciente. Y piel desnuda.

Aquí y allí, había algunos instrumentos apoyados en las paredes. Reconoció los bancos de cuero para los azotes, hechos expresamente para que la persona a la que estuvieran azotando pudiera inclinarse y apoyar las rodillas en una barra inferior acolchada. Había un par de espalderas de madera que la gente usaba en bondage con cuerdas y una cruz de madera en forma de aspa de dos metros que se llamaba cruz de San Andrés. Aunque examinaba la escena con atención, tenía a Darien muy presente, así como el calor que desprendía su enorme cuerpo, que la empequeñecía por muy altos que fueran los tacones. Ese olor; esa divina mezcla de bosque y de mar... Darien y el olor a cuero, perfume y sensualidad de la sala.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba nerviosa por la expectación, por el deseo y por algo más…

—¿Estás bien, Serena? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Estoy bien.

Él se detuvo, le puso una mano debajo de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara.— ¿En serio?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí, lo estoy. Te lo prometo. Es que esto... es nuevo para mí. Trato de absorberlo todo. Es distinto a cualquier otro sitio en el que haya estado.

—Lo es. —Le sonrió y bajó la mano.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Shhh, acompáñame.

Ella obedeció; simplemente se limitó a cerrar la boca y tragarse todas las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso. Que alguien se ocupara de todo, que tomara las decisiones. Salvo la de estar ahí, se recordó. Eso seguía siendo decisión suya.

Fueron al otro extremo de la habitación y se detuvieron delante de un sofá de respaldo bajo tapizado en cuero rojo.

—Siéntate, Serena —dijo Darien en voz baja, pero autoritaria.

Ella accedió, sin cuestionarse nada. Por eso estaba ahí: para soltarse de una vez por todas. Para explorar esto.

Darien se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá. Lo notaba rozándole la nuca. Olía muy bien y tan solo ese olor la mareaba.

—Nos dedicaremos a mirar un rato —le dijo con la cara muy cerca de la suya—. Quiero que te relajes, que lo absorbas todo como tú has dicho. Y mientras observas, controla tu respiración, mantenla lenta y regular. ¿Lo entiendes, Serena?

Ella asintió, absorta en la habitación y las figuras que se contoneaban. Ahora que sus ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad, veía mejor.

—Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Mírame.

El tono autoritario la sobresaltó y giró la cabeza. Tenía el pulso acelerado y se notaba el latido en las venas. Quería discutírselo pero lo que leyó en su expresión le dijo que no lo hiciera. Nunca se había sentido acobardada por nada o nadie en la vida. Pero no era eso solamente. Le estaba pasando algo; era como si se le estuvieran activando unos mecanismos en la cabeza. No lo entendía.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti — dijo—, pero tienes que esforzarte por entregarte. Entregarte a mí.

—Sí —susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta. Parecía que no podía inspirar el aire suficiente para hablar con normalidad.

—Aquí habrá unas reglas. Cuando empecemos ya no podrás hablar a menos que yo te pregunte, o que haya algo apremiante que quieras decirme. Y con lo de «apremiante» me refiero a si crees que tu bienestar mental o físico se ve comprometido. Si sientes que estás en peligro de verdad. Estar un poco asustada no es motivo suficiente. Espero que tengas algo de miedo. Sinceramente, no estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo si no lo tuvieras en algún momento u otro.

Ella le miró y se le puso en blanco la mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. No le gustaba esta sensación de tener los brazos y piernas de goma; esa sensación de debilidad.

—¿Me oyes, Serena?

—Sí, te oigo.

—¿Pero?

—Pero... no sé si podré hacerlo.

—Puedes. Lo noto en tu interior. Lo he notado desde que nos conocimos y no me hago el fanfarrón. Me he pasado muchos años aprendiendo estas cosas.

—Lo sé. No es de tus habilidades de lo que dudo precisamente.

Él le puso una mano en el muslo y ella notó un hormigueo eléctrico hasta en los huesos.

—¿Por qué dudas de ti misma? — le preguntó.

La miraba con dureza. El azul de sus ojos se había oscurecido aún más y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas en la penumbra.

—Siempre me he considerado bastante sofisticada sexualmente. He tenido muchas experiencias. No es por… alardear. Pero... pensaba que podía controlar esto. Que sería fácil. Pero ahora que estoy aquí... Joder, es que apenas puedo reconocértelo a ti. O a mí misma. Me siento tonta y no me gusta.

Estaba temblando.

—No hay razón para sentir que no puedes reconocer que tienes miedo o estás insegura.

—Pero así me siento. Aunque sea la respuesta habitual que tiene la gente cuando vienen por primera vez. Es por… mí. Y no sé... si podré quedarme. —Al decirlo se notó el corazón latiendo con fuerza y le entraron ganas de escapar. Necesitaba huir—. Darien, tengo que irme, en serio. No puedo hacerlo. Se incorporó pero tenía las rodillas tan débiles que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

A su lado, Darien se levantó, la rodeó con un brazo y apoyó su mejilla contra la suya. Ella intentó apartarse pero él no la dejó.

—Serena, cálmate, puedes hacerlo. Estás bien.

—No lo estoy.

Quería echarse a llorar pero no lo haría. No lloraría.

—Sí lo estás. Estás conmigo. Yo me encargo de todo.

¿Cuándo le había dicho eso un hombre? ¿Y hubiera confiado en cualquier otra persona si se lo hubiera dicho? Pero confiaba en Darien, a pesar de que apenas le conocía. A pesar de ella misma. A pesar de su necesidad de controlarlo todo. No sabía qué pensar. Quizá no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

—Venga, Serena. Estás bien —le dijo en un hilo de voz, casi un susurro.

Ella se dejó sentar en el sofá. Esta vez él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para tenerla a su lado. Al cabo de un momento, su aroma, su tacto, consiguieron tranquilizarla. Con los sentidos embargados por él, el resto de cosas —sus miedos, su necesidad de estar a cargo de todo— empezaron a desaparecer y su deseo tomó los mandos.

—Mira lo que hacen los demás — le dijo al oído; su aliento era cálido en contacto con su piel—. Mira qué bellos son todos. No importa el aspecto. Lo que importa es el don de la confianza y la energía que intercambian. Esa es la parte más hermosa. De esto se trata, Serena.

Ella miró al otro extremo de la estancia: había una mujer desnuda inclinada sobre uno de los bancos para azotes. El pelo rubio le llegaba por las mejillas y el hombre que estaba a su lado le apartó un mechón de la cara y se agachó para besarla antes de ponerse detrás y acariciar la curva de su trasero con las manos. Había ternura en la manera que tenía de tocarla, incluso cuando empezó a azotarla.

Serena sintió el deseo entre sus muslos.

¿Era eso lo que quería?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Darien. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como anhelosos. Pero también había un control absoluto.

Sí, podía confiar en él. Sin embargo, aún no estaba segura de poder confiar en sí misma. Pero lo haría.

Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—De acuerdo, está bien. ¿Podemos... empezar ya?

El rostro de Darien no perdió la seriedad.

—Siempre puedes decidir parar, Serena. Es lo bonito de todo esto: la seguridad que hay. Depende de ti.

Ella asintió.

Él sonrió.

—Pues empecemos, entonces.

Darien le cogió la mano y notó que le temblaba. No quería que tuviera miedo, en realidad. No obstante, un poquito de miedo, algo de expectativa, era un reto que siempre saboreaba. Y ella estaba muy hermosa así, con la melena rizada y salvaje alrededor de sus pálidas mejillas y sus enormes ojos.

La llevó a un rincón oscuro de la sala, a una silla grande tapizada de cuero rojo con un gran asiento pero sin brazos. Junto a ella, dejó un bolsón negro en el que llevaba los instrumentos de BDSM: palas, varas, látigos, esposas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella, mirando la silla.

—¿Querías algo más extremo para tu primera experiencia? —repuso él, tomándole un poco el pelo. Ya conocía la respuesta.

—No lo sé.

Ella tenía el semblante muy serio. Darien veía incluso cómo tensaba el músculo de la mandíbula. Trataba de racionalizar todo el asunto. Al final tendría que aprender que eso no funcionaba en este campo. Tenía que conseguir que dejara de accionar los engranajes de su cabeza. Tenía que desarmarla.

—No te preocupes. Yo sí lo sé. Ahora quítate la ropa.

—¿Qué?

Dio un paso atrás y eso le hizo sonreír. No pudo evitarlo.

—Vamos, Serena. ¿No pensarías jugar vestida?

El rostro de ella no registró sorpresa alguna. Solo fue la impresión de darse cuenta de que le estaba pasando de verdad. Se quedó callada durante un rato y luego, sin mediar palabra, se quitó la camisa por la cabeza. Siguió mirándole pero sus ojos ya no eran de su frío color azul habitual. Se estaba fraguando una tormenta a pesar del silencio, de la firmeza de su boca y del aire tozudo que tenía por la postura de los hombros. Sin embargo, eso formaba parte de su proceso. Ya se lo esperaba de una mujer que tenía esa tendencia a controlar. Y eso la hacía más atractiva a sus ojos: por la batalla que sabía que se estaba librando en su interior. Por haber accedido a hacerlo.

Darien se cruzó de brazos y esperó mientras ella se desabrochaba la falda y la dejaba caer al suelo. Tampoco le dijo nada cuando le dio toda la ropa que se quitaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola con ese conjunto de sujetador y braga transparentes; absorto por lo largas que eran sus piernas con los tacones altos. Por esa elegante ramita con flores de ciruelo tatuada en la parte derecha de su cadera. El diseño era delicado y sinuoso, como ella. Las flores eran blancas y tenían el borde difuminado en rosa. Una imagen muy inocente en un cuerpo en el que quería hacer cosas muy sucias.

«Está increíblemente buena.»

Ella levantó un poco la barbilla en señal de desafío y él apretó la ropa que tenía entre las manos. Olían como ella; a pura mujer. Sin dejar de mirarla, se acercó el top a la cara e inhaló con fuerza. Al ver que ella se ruborizaba, sonrió.

Esta mujer no tenía ni idea de lo receptiva que era. Pero él se lo vio y supo que eso sería bueno.

—Serena —le dijo en voz baja—, quédate aquí mismo. No te muevas.

Colgó su ropa en una hilera de ganchos que había en la pared y se arrodilló para abrir el bolsón con los juguetes. No obstante, no tenía pensado utilizar ninguno aún. Era su primera vez en el club y cualquier persona que quisiera introducirse en el BDSM tenía que hacerlo poco a poco. La lentitud dependía de cada uno y la verdad era que con Serena las cosas estaban yendo bastante deprisa. Pero no le importaba verla retorcerse con cada objeto que sacaba y colocaba encima de una mesa baja de madera junto a la silla: un azotador ancho de piel hecho de dos piezas planas de cuero, una paleta de madera, una fusta corta, un látigo enrollado de dos metros de largo de color negro y blanco, un guante con pequeños pinchos y una vara de metacrilato. Eran sus piezas de aire más malévolo.

Serena tenía los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas pero permaneció callada. Él posó la mirada en sus pechos. Eran pequeños y firmes, y un poco de carne redondeada sobresalía por la parte superior del sujetador. A través de la fina tela de encaje le veía los pezones. Mientras observaba vio que se le estaban endureciendo.

«Unos pechos perfectos.»

Tuvo que hacer caso omiso de la erección que le crecía entre los muslos.

«Concéntrate.»

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Ven aquí, Serena.

Ella dio un paso trastabillante al frente y se detuvo. Él le pasó una mano por la delgada cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Sobresaltada, ella soltó un grito ahogado.

—Si tenemos que trabajar juntos tienes que aprender a seguir las instrucciones. Si te resistes, no habrá manera.

Tenía la respiración acelerada.

—Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

—Ya se te pasará esta etapa inicial de pánico. Haz lo que te diga y listo. Confía en mí.

Ella asintió.

—Dilo.

—Ha... haré lo que me digas. Confío en ti, Darien.

Aún había un deje de renuencia en su voz, pero así estaba bien. Pronto superarían esa fase.

Mientras, el calor de su cuerpo le estaba enloqueciendo, le distraía.

«Céntrate.»

Él la atrajo aún más, se sentó en la silla y la sentó a ella en su regazo, con la mano en su cintura. Tenía la piel como el satén; pálida y suave. Notaba el calor de su sexo a través de los pantalones.

Le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y luego el cabello; hundiendo los dedos en sus rizos. Eran tan sedosos…

—Solo respira, Serena. Intenta relajarte. Escucha mi voz…

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Cierra los ojos.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar.

—Quiero que te concentres. Piensa en cada respiración. Solamente en tu respiración. En mi voz. En mi mano en tu pelo. En nada más. Su sexo estaba cada vez más caliente; entonces supo que ya la tenía a punto, lo entendiera ella o no. Y se notaba la polla cada vez más dura; le latía del deseo.

—Inspira y aguanta la respiración unos segundos —le dijo—. Bien. Ahora expulsa el aire poco a poco. Otra vez. Mientras respiras, siéntelo en todo el cuerpo. En los pulmones, el estómago, brazos y piernas. Y nota mis manos encima de ti.

Le acarició la espalda hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo otra vez, notando los delicados huesos de su columna vertebral, sus omóplatos, su fino cuello. Tenía la constitución de una bailarina; su cuerpo era esbelto, ágil y tonificado.

«Perfecto.»

—Muy bien, Serena. Respira. Concéntrate.

Bajó la mano hasta rozar el ribete de sus braguitas. Ella siguió completamente quieta mientras él introdujo los dedos bajo la tela justo donde empezaban a curvarse sus nalgas para acariciarlas.

Permaneció allí un rato, dejándola respirar y acariciándole la piel, que se volvía cada vez más caliente. Pero por fin se estaba tranquilizando. Lo notaba en sus músculos, que se relajaban, y en su respiración, que empezaba a ser más regular.

Sus mejillas seguían estando pálidas pero tenía los pezones duros e hinchados y a través de la gasa del sujetador veía que cada vez eran más oscuros.

«Necesitaba tocarlos. Saborearlos. Tenía que saborearla a ella también.»

La atrajo hacia sí y bajó la boca hacia la suya. Tenía los labios suaves y ligeramente entreabiertos. Mientras pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior, sus labios se abrieron para él y entró.

La lengua de ella fue toda una impresión, de lo cálida y húmeda que era. No esperaba este impacto de deseo que le cortó como un cuchillo. Quería darle un beso sencillo y ligero, para que sintiera el roce de sus labios un momento. Pero el deseo se apoderó de él y se perdió en su boca.

Ella gimió y Darien notó su cálido aliento. Él la inspiró y la exhaló, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Era muy dulce. Él la besó con más fuerza y ella le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Se notaba la polla dura entre los muslos. Era una tortura. Introdujo las manos en su pelo y le acercó el rostro, que apresó con fuerza entre sus manos. No podía hacerlo de ninguna otra manera con ella.

Serena introdujo la lengua en su boca con frenesí; su cuerpo pegado al suyo y los senos contra su torso. El deseo le quemaba, le abrasaba por dentro y hacía que su mente lo obviara todo salvo su nombre.

«Serena.»

Ella se movió en su regazo; la cadera le rozaba el pene. Darein estaba a punto de explotar, de correrse como un adolescente.

«Joder.»

Se apartó.

—¿Darien?

Serena tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos muy brillantes. Él tuvo que detenerse un momento para tomar aire y llenar los pulmones. Tenía que pensar.

Se le había puesto muy dura, con su cálido cuerpo encima y su deseo escrito en su hermoso rostro. Satisfacer sus deseos era su responsabilidad. El suyo era un calor que le martilleaba en la ingle y que a duras penas podía controlar. No estaba acostumbrado a algo así. A lo extremo que era todo: el calor, el deseo y la lujuria animal.

Pero podría controlarlo, se recordó. Siempre lo había hecho. Simplemente tenía que coger las riendas, dejarlo a un lado de momento y darle a ella lo que deseaba. Era su trabajo y lo hacía muy bien.

Le puso una mano detrás del cuello y apretó un poco. La confusión le torció el gesto.

—No digas nada, Serena. Por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo pero luego cerró la boca.

—Buena chica.

A ella le recorrió un escalofrío al oír esas palabras.

Ah, esta mujer sería la sumisa perfecta. Tenía una combinación irresistible de fuerza y fuego, así como una respuesta sumisa natural. Él la apretó un poco más fuerte, simplemente sujetándola, en señal de control. Era algo físico que parecía tener siempre un efecto psicológico en cualquier persona con tendencias sumisas. Y con ella funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

Siguió mirándola a los ojos mientras introducía su otra mano entre sus muslos y la hacía abrirse de piernas. Su boca formó una «O» pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Él movió las manos entre su jugosa piel y encontró el calor de su monte de Venus a través de las bragas de gasa.

—Dime que lo deseas —le ordenó.

—Sí... Lo deseo.

Encontró el ribete de la prenda y pasó los dedos por debajo. Ella gimió pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos y fijos en los suyos mientras él acariciaba sus pliegues hinchados entre los muslos. Estaba increíblemente mojada. Empapada. Sería su perdición tocarla así y no hacer nada con los insistentes latidos de su verga. Pero lo haría de todos modos.

Llegó a su sexo, apartó los pliegues y sus dedos permanecieron allí un momento. Estaba muy caliente. Entonces encontró el clítoris y lo pellizcó.

—¡Oh!

A pesar de todo, su mirada no vaciló.

Tiró suavemente de la piel y le di un breve masaje. A ella se le aceleró la respiración hasta que empezó a jadear y abrió la boca. Cuando le introdujo dos dedos ella dio un grito ahogado.

Notó una contracción en la polla. Su interior era como de terciopelo, cálido y húmedo; su polla quería entrar.

«Contrólate.»

Inspiró hondo y le introdujo los dedos con fuerza. Ella se retorció en su regazo y eso le hizo estremecer. Pero estaba concentrado en ella, en la mano que tenía en su interior, cada vez más adentro, hasta que supo por sus gemidos que le había encontrado el punto G.

—Córrete para mí, Serena.

Y lo hizo. Así de simple. Su sexo se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos, mientras arqueaba la espalda. Su polla vibraba del anhelo y tenía las pulsaciones aceleradas.

«Ah, joder... Darien...»

Ella se mordió el labio y eso fue demasiado bueno para resistirse. Se le acercó y cogió esa suave piel con los dientes y la mordió, luego le separó los labios con la lengua. Se estaba corriendo; le jadeaba en la boca y pudo absorberlo todo: su placer, sus suspiros, el aroma de su deseo en el aire.

Serena seguía temblando cuando él se apartó y la puso boca abajo en su regazo.

—¿Darien?

Se puso tensa.

—Shhh. Es hora. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Estás lista.

—Darien... No. No puedo…

Ella forcejeaba para incorporarse pero él la sostuvo con firmeza.

—¿Me estás diciendo «rojo»? ¿Quieres usar la palabra de seguridad para salir? Si es así, dejaré que te incorpores, te ayudaré a vestirte y nos iremos de aquí. ¿Es lo que quieres?

—Yo... no.

Él apenas podía soportar hacerlo, sujetarla así. Azotarla. Solo haría que se le pusiera más dura y le resultaría más difícil controlarse. Ninguna mujer había puesto en jaque su autocontrol como Serena. Pero él podía aguantar. Lo haría y punto. Quería tocarla más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo en ese momento.

—¿Nos quedamos, Serena?

—Sí.

Notó que su cuerpo cedía y con eso bastaba. Le apartó las braguitas de gasa, que recogió entre sus nalgas para dejarlas desnudas. Pasó las palmas de la mano por la piel sedosa, acariciándola con delicadeza. Al final, ella se relajó en su regazo. Perfecto. Tanto como la curva de su trasero desnudo.

Él empezó a darle ligeros golpecitos con los dedos, lo suficiente para que ella lo notara. Prestó atención a su respiración por si oía alguna señal de pánico, pero de momento estaba bien. La azotó un poquito más fuerte; esta vez, el golpe hecho con la palma de la mano hizo ruido. Su respiración no cambió pero la piel se volvió más cálida y se tiñó de rosa.

—¿Estás bien, Serena?

—Sí.

Ella seguía tranquila y cálida; sabía que estaba a punto de entrar en el subespacio, quizá lo había alcanzado ya cuando le introdujo los dedos, antes de que se corriera.

Volvió a notarse un pinchazo en la verga, que ya estaba hinchada.

«No pienses en eso ahora. Concéntrate.»

Le dio un azote más fuerte mientras, con la otra mano, seguía sujetándole el cuello con firmeza. Sabía que ahora sentía algo de dolor. También sabía que el deseo de su cuerpo podía convertirlo en placer si él sabía llevarla bien.

Y era lo que pretendía. Se detuvo para acariciar su piel rosácea y sonrió para sus adentros al verle el rubor. Pasó los dedos por las nalgas y le dio unos pellizcos en la parte inferior. Ella se movió pero seguía respirando con normalidad. No había ni una pizca de tensión en sus músculos. Sabía que, de poder verle la cara, tendría las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Serena, ¿estás conmigo?

—Sí.

—Ahora te azotaré de verdad.

Ella gimió y luego dijo:

—Sí…

—Buena chica.

Darien levantó la mano y la bajó de golpe sobre una de las nalgas. Ella dio un grito ahogado pero no se movió.

—Perfecto, Serena. Inspira y expira como te he enseñado antes.

Él esperó hasta que ella inspiró hondo y luego volvió a dejar caer la mano sobre su trasero.

—¡Ah!

—Bien, Serena. Tú puedes.

Le volvió a dar un azote en e trasero, que se tornaba de un rosa muy bonito. Y ella lo aguantaba bien.

«Qué mujer más hermosa.»

Le estaba volviendo completamente loco. Entonces empezó a marcar un ritmo; la mano subía y bajaba al compás de la música que sonaba de fondo. No existía nada más. Solo la música, la línea perfecta de su trasero y el punzante deseo que apenas lograba contener pero que, de algún modo, pudo refrenar.

«Por ella.»

—Darien... —dijo ella en una voz baja y entrecortada.

Él se paró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito... correrme otra vez. Dios mío.

Esta chica era impecable. Increíblemente impecable. Era valiente y muy sincera en cuestiones sexuales y eso le calaba hondo.

Ella le había calado hondo. Algo así no le había pasado en la vida. Él mismo no había permitido que sucediera. Pero Serena…

Era perfecta. Y sabía que podría suponer el fin del control que se había pasado la vida perfeccionando.


	7. 7 Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Serena flotaba en ese espacio cálido y etéreo al que Darien la había llevado. Una parte muy pequeña y distante de ella no podía creer que estuviera haciendo estas cosas: permitir que la azotara y hacer que se corriera. Y que ella le pidiera que la hiciera llegar al orgasmo otra vez. Ardía en deseos de pedírselo otra vez ahora. Pero básicamente estaba demasiado abstraída para pensar en eso.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el delicioso tacto de sus manos, el calor que le producían en la piel. El placer la embargaba en oleadas. Los azotes. El deseo que le ardía por dentro, todo era lo mismo. Dolor y placer; quería más de ambas cosas.

Sus pechos estaban comprimidos sobre sus muslos; el peso del cuerpo la presionaba contra su regazo. Su pene era un bulto duro que le rozaba el costado. Quería notarlo dentro. Quería que volviera a azotarla, más fuerte y más rápido. Quería sentarse a horcajadas encima de él y cabalgarle. Y todo eso a miles de kilómetros por hora dentro de su cabeza, que le daba vueltas del anhelo que sentía.

—Darien, por favor.

Él se rio y entonces le pasó una mano entre los muslos, entre los que buscó y encontró su clítoris.

—Oh, sí…

Él empezó a ejercer presión allí y ella arqueó la espalda. Al mismo tiempo, con la otra mano, empezó a azotarla en el culo; el azote le picaba, quemaba y luego se volvía puro placer. La sensación, junto con el latido de deseo en su sexo, se multiplicaba.

Él empezó a azotarla con fuerza, golpe tras golpe; rápido y con dureza. Los dedos que se movían en su clítoris eran igual de rápidos y la frotaban con fuerza. El placer la invadió; el clímax se estaba acercando cada vez más.

—Darien... Joder…

Él le introdujo un pulgar y lo empujó muy dentro.

—Ah…

Un azote más y ella empezó a correrse; el placer era como un relámpago que la cegaba.

—¡Darien!

Ella empezó a subir y bajar las caderas, corriéndose sin parar. Él seguía dándole placer y azotándola. Al final, Serena se quedó inmóvil. Sentía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y unos pequeños temblores de placer seguían recorriéndola. Estaba agotada; era incapaz de moverse.

Entonces Darien la incorporó y la abrazó. Le besó en la cara, le levantó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Luego la besó en el interior de la muñeca antes devolver a dejarle la mano en su regazo y apoyar su mejilla en la suya. El aliento de él acariciaba su pelo; le decía algo pero Serena no lograba descifrar qué. Quería dormir pero su cuerpo estaba más vivo que nunca.

—Serena, mírame.

Era difícil hacer lo que le pedía pero quería hacerlo. Quería ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Quería obedecerle.

Abrió los ojos.

Él era aún más apuesto que antes. Tenía los ojos encendidos de la adrenalina o del deseo. Quizá las dos cosas. No podía pensar con claridad. No entendía nada, salvo que quería que la besara.

Ella levantó la barbilla y él agachó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Y el deseo se encendió en su interior una vez más; la encendió por completo. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado fatigada para moverse.

Él se apartó.

—Has estado muy bien, Serena. Excelente.

Tenía la voz algo ronca. Seguía tocándola y acariciándole el pelo. Ella le miraba mientras docenas de emociones se asomaban al rostro de él. ¿O tal vez fuera su imaginación, el producto de dos fuertes orgasmos y su propio deseo confundido?

Ella se estremeció y luego notó un extraño temblor en su interior. El deseo pasó a ser entonces un miedo, como una especie de pánico. No lo entendía.

—¿Darien?

—Estás temblando. —La acercó más hacia su gran cuerpo—. ¿Tienes frío?

—Sí, un poco.

Ella luchó contra unas lágrimas que no entendía mientras él cogía una manta suave del respaldo de la silla que no había visto antes y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Dentro de un rato estarás bien.

—¿Esto es...? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué me pasa?

—Se llama «tocar fondo». A los sumisos con experiencia también puede pasarles. Es una sobrecarga de endorfinas y a veces de adrenalina. En ocasiones no es más que la emoción que se libera, como puede pasar en un masaje profundo de los tejidos.

—No me gusta esta parte.

—No, ya me imagino que no. Ya se te pasará. Yo me quedaré aquí a tu lado. Pero eso no la tranquilizaba. De repente, ella sintió que estar con Darien era parte del problema. Él la hacía sentir muy vulnerable, demasiado expuesta.

Intentó zafarse de él y levantarse de su regazo.

—Oye —le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que irme.

—Serena, quédate quieta.

Escúchame. Te está entrando el pánico. Suele pasar, pero estás bien, te lo prometo. Yo te cuidaré. Siéntate aquí conmigo. Respiraremos un poco.

—No.

—Serena…

—¡No puedo hacerlo! Ayúdame a ponerme en pie.

Él la rodeó con los brazos; era un armazón de puro músculo. A ella el corazón le latía con fuerza, desbocado. Ella intentó quitárselo de encima, le hincó las uñas pero ni siquiera se movió. Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse a sus ojos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que salir de ahí.

—Serena, tranquilízate, no pasa nada. No pienso dejar que te levantes. De momento tienes que quedarte conmigo. Venga, va. Haz lo de la respiración.

—Darien…

Él la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Hazlo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no iba a soltarla. Y aunque parte de ella se rebelaba contra esa idea, otra parte en su interior se sentía curiosamente tranquila por eso. Se mordió el labio y desenroscó los dedos de su muñeca.

Ojalá pudiera contener las lágrimas.

—De acuerdo, está bien.

—Muy bien. Ahora respira como has hecho antes. Inspira hondo por la nariz. Sí, así. Aguanta el aire en los pulmones. Ahora déjalo salir por la boca. Como la respiración que se hace en yoga. ¿Has hecho yoga alguna vez?

—Sí.

—Pues es exactamente igual. Deja que el aire llene tu cuerpo y relaja las extremidades. Muy bien.

Él se sentó a su lado y la acompañó con las respiraciones. Ella perdió la noción del tiempo que pasaron así. No le importaba. Estaba concentrada en la voz de Darien, en su propia respiración y en el calor que emanaba de él mientras la sujetaba. Y, por fin, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse.

—Estoy muy cansada.

—Sí. Tiene ese efecto. Es por este motivo que no quería que condujeras esta noche. Es difícil de entender hasta que lo has pasado.

—Tienes razón. No lo hubiera conseguido. No esperaba... sentirme de este modo. No termino de entenderlo.

—No trates de diseccionarlo ahora.

Ella suspiró.

—No, no puedo. Apenas puedo pensar.

— Esta experiencia no es para pensar, Serena. Es para desconectar esa parte analítica de tu mente y sentir sin más.

—¿Esto es lo que haces tú?

—Mi función en esto es distinta. Yo tengo que ser responsable de todo lo que ocurre aquí. Por ti.

Él se detuvo y le apartó el pelo de la cara; eso hizo que se le acelerara el pulso pero no quiso pensar en el porqué.

—¿Te encuentras algo mejor?

—Sí. Creo que sí.

—Te llevaré a casa. A mi casa.

—No. Debería ir a mi casa.

—No pienso discutir por esto.

Ella se sentía demasiado cansada para discutir de todos modos. Y aunque no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada esa sensación de debilidad, no se veía con fuerzas para contestarle.

Dejó que la ayudara a incorporarse y a ponerse la ropa. Luego la llevó de la mano por el club. No era del todo consciente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor aunque percibía el ruido de las manos y el cuero sobre la piel, los gritos y los suspiros, el olor del deseo en el aire.

En el vestíbulo, Darien le puso su chaqueta de piel sobre los hombros y, a pesar de la rebelión que notaba en su interior, inspiró el fragante olor a cuero y a hombre.

«No te pongas muy tontorrona por él.»

Era difícil no hacerlo después de lo que acababan de hacer. Y tal vez fuera este el gran peligro; que, de alguna manera, ella quedara indefensa. Pero Darien ya la estaba sacando de allí y la humedad del aire fue como un golpe para su sistema. Cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, no se quejó.

El portero les paró un taxi y Darien la ayudó a entrar. Luego se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente la rodeó con el brazo.

—No hace falta que lo hagas —le dijo ella.

—¿Que haga qué?

El taxi cruzó la ciudad en plena noche. Había dejado de llover pero las calles estaban mojadas y oía las salpicaduras que hacían los neumáticos en el asfalto.

—No hace falta que me sujetes.

—Pues claro que sí.

Él parecía sorprendido de verdad.

—¿Porque es parte de tu trabajo?

Se quedó callado un buen rato.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Se hizo otro largo silencio y luego contestó:

—Porque quiero.

Serena no supo qué decir a eso. Quería discutírselo porque de algún modo le sonaba mal, pero su cerebro medio confundido no funcionaba bien.

Recorrieron la ciudad en silencio; solamente se oía el zumbido de la calefacción y el murmullo de la emisora de radio que escuchaba el taxista, fuera cual fuera. Y la presencia de Darien; fuerte y cálida a su lado.

El taxi se detuvo delante de una gran casa de estilo Craftsman de dos plantas. La fachada estaba pintada de un tono gris suave y había dos columnas clásicas de piedra a cada lado del porche. No había prestado atención en el trayecto pero reconoció el barrio de Beacon Hill. Le sorprendió que viviera allí y no en algún apartamento moderno del centro.

Él pagó al taxista, la ayudó a salir del coche y luego la asistió también para subir las escaleras. Abrió con llave la gruesa puerta con paneles de cristal, la hizo entrar y encendió la luz del vestíbulo. El interior era cálido. La temperatura y el mobiliario también; este último tenía unos tonos relajantes de color marrón, gris y azul marino.

Había sofás mullidos y cómodos y muebles antiguos de madera. En las paredes colgaba todo tipo de arte: cuadros, tallas de madera y máscaras de todo el mundo. Y había libros por doquier: en estanterías empotradas, encima de las mesas y en montones bien alineados en el suelo. Todo era grande y masculino, como el mismo Darien.

—Te llevaré a la cama —le dijo, mientras le quitaba el abrigo de encima de los hombros.

—¿A la cama?

Entonces ella cayó en que se acostarían juntos. No solía pasar la noche con ningún hombre. Con la mayoría de sus parejas sexuales, iba a casa de ellos, tenían relaciones y luego se iba a dormir a su casa. Pero estaba muy cansada. No recordaba sentirse así de agotada en la vida.

—Vamos.

Él la guio hasta el piso de arriba y cruzaron una puerta que daba a una habitación que ella supuso era su dormitorio.

Los muebles de la estancia también eran a gran escala. Había una cama enorme con un cabezal tapizado en ante marrón chocolate. La cama estaba cubierta con un edredón blanco, como el que ella tenía en casa. Había también una cómoda alta y en las ventanas había unas persianas de madera oscura. El suelo de madera de roble estaba cubierto con alfombras persas.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver las cosas con mayor detalle puesto que solo se filtraba la luz proveniente del recibidor. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería saber era que había una cama en la que dormir. Nada más parecía importarle, salvo que Darien estaba allí a su lado.

No quería que eso fuera importante. No quería que él fuera importante.

«Maldita sea.»

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir otra vez pero las contuvo.

Debía de estar exhausta. Por eso y por lo de tocar fondo que Darien le había explicado en el club.

Él estaba justo detrás de ella, se le acercó aún más y le puso las manos sobre los hombros

—El baño es por esa puerta. ¿Quieres ducharte?

Lo de la ducha sonaba genial pero no lograba hacer acopio de fuerzas para dársela.

—Ahora no. Tengo que dormir.

Darien la desvistió con unas manos sorprendentemente suaves. Ella permaneció ahí de pie y dejó que se lo hiciera todo. Apenas era capaz de levantar los brazos para que pudiera quitarle el top por la cabeza. No obstante, en todo momento fue paciente con ella y la desnudó como si fuera una especie de muñeca.

Al final se quedó con el sujetador y las braguitas. Él la llevó hasta la cama, apartó las sábanas y la ayudó a acostarse.

La cama era cómoda y ella se tumbó sobre la suave capa de cutí. Fantástico. Notó la frescura de las sábanas en la piel y se estremeció. Entonces Darien se tumbó a su lado, desnudo, y le dio calor mientras la atraía hacia sí y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro. Notaba su piel lisa y sedosa en contacto con su mejilla.

Notó una sensación extraña en el pecho cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos, mucho más que cualquier otro hombre en mucho tiempo porque ella nunca hubiera permitido semejante cercanía. Hubiera empezado a llorar otra vez pero estaba muy cansada. Ya no podía pensar ni sentir nada. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la envolviera.

Darien estuvo despierto un buen rato en la oscuridad escuchando respirar a Serena y preguntándose a sí mismo qué estaba haciendo.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había traído a una mujer a su casa. En general prefería escenificarlo todo en el club o allí donde viviera la otra persona. Después de una sesión se aseguraba de que volvieran del subespacio con un buen subidón y luego regresaba a casa solo. A veces se tomaba una copa o leía antes de acostarse también. Y siempre dormía a pierna suelta después de una sesión.

Aunque el juego no hubiera ido del todo bien, aunque hubiera habido algún roce. Él siempre se aseguraba de resolverlo todo antes de que terminara la noche, para que todo el mundo estuviera tranquilo y se sintiera bien. Era su responsabilidad como dominante.

No le gustaba hacer nada que no le dejara después con una sensación de bienestar, algo positivo. El control del universo o, por lo menos, de su pequeña parte.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba aquí, en su cama, sin pegar ojo y con una mujer entre sus brazos? Una mujer con la que ni siquiera había mantenido relaciones sexuales.

¿Y por qué esto último no le molestaba? Una pequeña porción de su cerebro permanecía despierto y se preguntaba qué tenía esta situación de diferente. Por ella. Pero el resto de él sentía una especie de paz y satisfacción.

¿Qué era lo que le resultaba tan inquietante?

La miró y se fijó en sus largas y oscuras pestañas bañadas en la azulada luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, a través de un claro en la niebla. Tenía los pómulos más pronunciados que hubiese visto nunca y sus pestañas descansaban en ellos. Tenía los labios entreabiertos; carnosos y muy apetecibles. Durmiendo así, parecía tranquila, inocente, de un modo que no aparentaba cuando estaba despierta.

No sabía qué nombre darle a ese dolor sordo que sentía en el pecho.

«No le hagas caso. Ya se te pasará.»

Supo en el mismo momento que era mentira, igual que la otra que se había estado repitiendo: que Serena Tsukino era una chica más. Se había estado mintiendo desde que la conoció.

«Joder.»

No podía consentirlo; no podía sentir este apego. Él no era de esa clase de hombres que hacían eso. Nunca. Era clavadito a su padre. No necesitaba a una mujer en su vida, igual que su padre. Él estaba bien solo. Esa extraña atracción que sentía por Serena sería algo temporal. Era tan hermosa, tan increíblemente receptiva…

Ella se movió sin despertarse y él miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Los brillantes números rojos indicaban que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Ella rodó hacia él y le pasó una pierna sobre las suyas. Él notó un temblor en el pene.

Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, e intentó respirar con normalidad. Podría despertarla, tocarla, excitarla y que bebiera los vientos por él, como antes. Y exactamente por lo de antes, se mostraría abierta.

Le dejaría que la follara. Pero sabía que, de hacerlo, se acabaría todo para él. Inspiró hondo, luego otra vez, y se dejó llenar por el aire fresco de la noche.

Con cuidado le apartó la pierna. Al tacto, su piel era como el satén.

«Tranquilízate, colega.»

Siguió respirando y centrándose en cómo el aire entraba y salía de los pulmones. Lo repitió hasta que empezaron a cerrársele los ojos, vencido por el sueño. Incluso mientras se quedaba dormido era consciente del cálido cuerpo que yacía a su lado y el delicado peso de la mujer entre sus brazos. El olor de su pelo, como a vainilla. Pero al final el cansancio le venció, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

El sol empezaba a asomarse cuando Serena se despertó. La habitación estaba envuelta en una especie de neblina teñida de una luz dorada que se filtraba entre las tiras de las persianas. A su lado, el aliento de Darien era como un suave susurro en la mejilla.

Allí donde su piel había estado en contacto con la suya estaba cálida y al apartarse notó de repente un espacio vacío y frío que le dio impresión. Fue entonces cuando realmente fue consciente de que había pasado la noche con él. No solo con él, sino enredada en sus brazos como si fueran una pareja.

Su mente barajaba imágenes dispersas de la noche en el Pleasure Dome: ella tendida sobre su regazo, la tenue luz, el compás erótico y sensual de la música, su mano cayendo con fuerza sobre su piel suave, el escozor, el exquisito placer, su mano entre sus muslos, el enorme clímax... Y luego otro.

«Mierda.»

Su cuerpo volvía a vibrar del deseo. Se dio la vuelta para ver su perfil dormido. Su rostro se componía de líneas muy masculinas y unos labios increíblemente carnosos. Las sábanas se arremolinaban en el torso y tenía los brazos y el pecho desnudos. Sus tatuajes le resaltaban en esa tersa piel y le entraron ganas de tocarlos, seguir con los dedos esas líneas intrincadas y sinuosas. Quería acercar los labios y saborearle pero no se atrevió.

Le deseaba. Le deseaba tanto que se había entregado a él la noche anterior y quería volver a hacerlo. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Había sido capaz de reconocer que llevaba tiempo contemplando la idea de practicar esos juegos de poder y de sensaciones pero nunca pensó que lo haría tan fácilmente.

No le gustaba cuestionarse. Era algo que no había hecho desde que perdió a Sammy. Nunca había dejado de culparse si bien, desde entonces, se pasaba la vida tratando de ser mejor persona, comportarse de una forma y llevar una vida de modo que nada parecido pudiera volver a suceder. Y ahora era como si la percepción que tenía de su propia fuerza se hubiera rebajado y eso la asustaba sobremanera.

En parte tenía que ver con Darien, con lo imponente de su tamaño, la manera de comportarse que tenía, la forma de hablar con ella y con quién era él, claro.

Parecía tan imperioso ahora como cuando estaba despierto. Y su cuerpo respondía exactamente igual que la noche anterior: con un calor y un deseo ardiente que la empujaban a hacer todo lo que le pidiera. Cualquier cosa.

El miedo era una sensación punzante, como el deseo que la embargaba.

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que marcharse antes de que se despertara. ¿Antes de que qué? Antes de que se entregara más a este hombre.

Salió de la cama, encontró su ropa encima del brazo de una butaca de ante oscuro junto a la ventana y salió al pasillo de puntillas. Bajó por las escaleras y se vistió en el vestíbulo. Le resultaba extraño ponerse el atuendo sexy que llevaba la noche anterior en el Pleasure Dome para salir de esa casa oscura y silenciosa en una mañana fría. Su aspecto físico no encajaba con cómo se sentía.

«Vete y ya está.»

Se puso los zapatos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora al abrir la puerta y salir al exterior.

Había niebla, mucha humedad y hacía demasiado frío para salir sin abrigo, pero ya no lo llevaba la noche anterior. Tenía demasiada prisa por llegar al club. Recordó que Darien le había dejado el suyo para el trayecto en el taxi. Se estremeció tanto por el recuerdo del olor al cuero y a Darien rodeándola con los brazos como por el frío de la mañana.

Empezó a caminar colina abajo y se detuvo a varias manzanas, frente a una frutería de barrio que tenía un banco de madera delante. Se sentó, sacó el móvil del bolso y llamó a un taxi. La calle estaba en silencio; al final se le ocurrió mirar la hora en el teléfono. Eran casi las seis de la mañana.

Pensó que Darien podría enfadarse por irse como lo había hecho. Se enfadaría, seguro. Pero tenía que salir de allí. No sabía cómo mirarle después de lo que habían hecho juntos. Después del modo en que se había entregado a él y había acatado sus órdenes. En aquel momento le había parecido bien. Era natural el modo en que su cuerpo y su mente habían respondido. Pero ahora… ahora sentía vergüenza. No por el hecho de que él le hubiera puesto las manos encima o por que hubiera conocido su cuerpo de una forma tan íntima, sino porque ella se hubiera entregado a él tan fácilmente.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro delante del banco, demasiado nerviosa para sentarse y estarse quietecita.

¡Ay, la cabeza le daba vueltas! Ya no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a nada.

«Piensa.»

Pero, tal vez, por primera vez, pensar no la sacaría de esa situación. Siempre se había fiado de su mente y de sus habilidades para solucionar problemas, para ir tirando. Tuvo que hacerlo desde que era una niña; desde que su madre empezó a perder la cabeza y a hundirse en la miseria de su enfermedad. Serena tuvo que encargarse de todo, gestionar la vida de su pequeña familia. Pero esta vez, las destrezas lógicas y organizativas no la iban a ayudar.

Hacía años que no se sentía indefensa por nada y no le gustaba. Pero por lo que respectaba a Darien Chiba, tenía muy poco autocontrol. Y cuando él le hablaba como dominante, su cuerpo y su mente respondían automáticamente como sumisa. Él tenía razón en ese aspecto.

¿Cómo era posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega en ese aspecto de sí misma?

«Quizá porque no querías darte cuenta.»

Ahora tampoco quería darse cuenta, de hecho. El taxi se detuvo delante de ella, entró, le dio la dirección al taxista y se recostó en los fríos asientos de vinilo. Mientras cruzaban la ciudad, Seattle seguía durmiendo, como solía pasar las mañanas de domingo tan temprano. Las tiendas y restaurantes estaban a oscuras, con las ventanas cerradas y las persianas echadas. Las aceras estaban vacías. Hasta las cafeterías estaban cerradas. Había demasiado silencio y así era demasiado fácil sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó a casa encendió la calefacción del apartamento, cambió la ropa que llevaba por un camisón blanco de algodón. Encendió la televisión donde hacían un noticiario matinal mientras ella se preparaba un té, y luego se metió en la cama.

Necesitaba dejar el mundo fuera. Las noticias la ayudarían. Había sido la válvula de escape desde que tenía diez años. Cada vez que las cosas se ponían difíciles en casa —algo que pasaba muy a menudo— ella recurría a las noticias del mundo exterior, donde las cosas eran peores y más dramáticas que las que sucedían en casa. Entonces se perdía en los bombardeos de tierras extranjeras, en debates políticos o en crímenes cometidos en lugares en los que nunca

había estado. Cualquier cosa que la ayudara a distanciarse de su vida, de sí misma. Una vieja costumbre que, de un modo curioso, la tranquilizaba. Y cuando no podía encender la televisión porque su madre estaba demasiado exaltada, nerviosa o desasosegada, se refugiaba en los libros. Siempre había alguna manera de escapar entre arrebato y arrebato.

Como si fuera el montaje de una película, vio mentalmente algunas escenas de su infancia: su hermano, con tal vez cinco años, encogido de miedo debajo del fuerte que se había hecho con los cojines del sofá mientras su madre, Ikuko, tenía uno de sus ataques en la cocina. Ruido de vasos al romperse, sollozos y gritos. Serena tenía tan solo ocho años pero se metía ahí debajo con Sammy, le cogía de la mano y empezaba a contarle historias: cuentos, fragmentos de libros, cualquier cosa que recordaba o que se inventaba. Después de eso, Ikuko estaba agotada y arrepentida. Lloraba y se deshacía en disculpas. Entonces Serena tenía que consolarla; sentía rabia y culpabilidad al mismo tiempo. Se sentía responsable del bienestar de todo el mundo; del de su madre y del de Sammy.

Notó un nudo en el estómago. Inspiró y espiró varias veces, y se esforzó por borrar de su mente esas imágenes antiguas que seguían atormentándola, sobre todo cuando estaba demasiado cansada para evitarlas.

De modo que tuvo que verlas pasar rápidamente por la pantalla mientras iba amaneciendo en el exterior. No había nada que lograra distraerla, ya fuera del pasado o de los efectos secundarios de su noche con Darien.

Cogió el mando a distancia y cambió de canal varias veces. Más noticias, reposiciones de comedias antiguas que nunca le habían llamado especialmente la atención. Al final se quedó con una película: _Algo para recordar._

En secreto, sentía debilidad por las películas románticas; algo que nunca le había reconocido a nadie, ni siquiera a Mina. Eran reconfortantes, aunque sabía que eran muy poco realistas. Tal vez era por eso que resultaban tan tranquilizadoras. Era fácil dejarse llevar por algo que era totalmente fantasioso.

Le dio un sorbo al té y vio cómo, desde la distancia, Meg Ryan veía a Tom Hanks por primera vez. Reparó en la emoción de su rostro y notó una punzada en el pecho. Cambió de canal deprisa. Quizá no fuera tan poco realista al fin y al cabo. Apagó la televisión. Estaba exhausta. Si pudiera echar una cabezadita se levantaría con la cabeza más despejada. Entonces sabría qué hacer.

Se tumbó en la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada y se subió las mantas hasta la mandíbula. Se estaba caliente en la cama, con el pesado edredón encima. Sin embargo, no era tan cálida como la piel de Darien.

«Ahora no pienses en eso. No pienses en nada.»

En la calidez de su piel. En sus palmas, sorprendentemente suaves sobre su piel. En sus dedos avispados. En la dulzura de su boca. Gimió; su cuerpo palpitaba aún con un deseo que seguía insaciable a pesar de todo. De repente, supo con una dolorosa claridad que así seguiría hasta que volviera a verlo. Hasta que la tocara. Hasta que la azotara. Hasta que lo tuviera dentro de ella; lo único que de momento él le había negado.

Era una tortura querer algo que sabía que no debería conseguir porque, si permitía que eso sucediera, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Se perdería de una forma irrevocable; la fuerza que había estado acumulando toda la vida se desintegraría por esa necesidad ridícula que sentía por este hombre y por lo que le ofrecía.

«Darien.»

¿Pero qué le había hecho ya? ¿Y cuánto más le dejaría hacer?


	8. 8 Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

A Serena le dio la impresión de que solo había dormido unos minutos cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Alargó el brazo a tientas, lo cogió de la mesita de noche y lo abrió.

—¿Diga?

—Te has ido.

—¿Qué? Ah... Darien.

—¿Por qué?

Se apartó el pelo de la cara, tratando de reactivar su cerebro. ¿Por qué se había ido? Recordaba la calidez de su gran cama, de su cuerpo a su lado, de la comodidad de su presencia. Recordó asustarse al sentir lo mucho que le gustaba estar ahí. Lo mucho que necesitaba estar ahí con él.

Se le aceleró el pulso y se le desbocó el corazón.

—Es que... tenía que irme.

Al otro extremo de la línea, él suspiró. O quizá fuera un resoplido de irritación.

—Serena, deberíamos hablar de esto.

—¿Porque es parte de tu trabajo como dominante?

—Es parte de mi trabajo. Eres mi responsabilidad después de una sesión de juego. Necesito saber que estás bien antes de irme.

—Pero si la que se ha ido he sido yo.

—Sin consultármelo.

La rabia la consumía por dentro.

—Ya te lo dije: no soy una esclava.

—No, pero si existen reglas es por algo, independientemente del nivel que tengan los juegos. Es para mantenerte a salvo.

—Estoy a salvo, gracias.

Él se quedó callado un momento. Luego añadió en un tono que dejaba claro su enfado:

—Joder, Serena. Reconozco que eres muy fuerte y muy capaz en tu vida diaria. Pero estas gilipolleces no se aplican aquí. No cuando te entregues a mí. No cuando yo te llevo a ese sitio donde no eres capaz de tomar decisiones o de velar por tu bienestar. Y eres demasiado nueva en esto para evaluar cuándo salir y marcharte.

¿Tenía razón? En ese momento no sabía decirlo. Seguía muy cansada.

—¿Has oído lo que te acabo de decir?

—Sí, te he oído. Estoy... pensando.

—Bueno, pues piénsalo bien. No pienso jugar con una mujer que no respete las reglas que yo pongo. Y una de esas reglas es que yo decido cuándo estás bien para quedarte sola.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

Estoy en casa, en la cama. Estaba durmiendo o, al menos, intentándolo, hasta que has llamado. Está claro que estoy bien.

—¿Lo estás de verdad?

—Sí. —La mentira le salió demasiado deprisa.

—¿Es tu primera experiencia con juegos de dolor en un club fetichista y estás bien? ¿No estás confundida por lo que te ha pasado, no te resulta difícil aceptar tu respuesta, tus deseos, aunque sean la antítesis de lo que eres normalmente?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—No. No hace falta. Mira, Serena, hace mucho tiempo que hago esto. He desarrollado cierta intuición, entiendo las transiciones por las que pasa la gente al entrar en este mundo; eso es parte de lo que hace un buen dominante. Y yo soy muy bueno en lo mío, así que eso que me dices de que estás bien y que no estás afectada por lo de anoche es una gran mentira.

—Yo no he dicho que no me afecte.

—Estás racionalizando las cosas.

Ella se mordió el labio y jugueteó con el ribete del edredón que tenía entre los dedos.

—Pues quizá sí. Es mi respuesta habitual a... bueno, a prácticamente todo.

—Pues tendrás que llegar más al fondo de todo esto si de verdad quieres experimentarlo.

Serena se enfadó. Sabía que acababa de activar su mecanismo de defensa y no le importaba.

—Yo no he dicho que... Solo quiero investigar un poco para mi libro, Darien. ¿Hasta dónde tengo que llegar para hacerlo?

—Pues hasta donde te lleven tus deseos. Hasta donde tú quieras llegar.

—No sé dónde es eso, ¿sabes?

—Está bien.

—Bueno... ¿Qué?

—He dicho que está bien.

Pensaba que él discutiría. Que no lo hiciera la hizo sentir algo ridícula. Inspiró hondo, soltó el aire y dejó que, con él, se fuera gran parte de la rabia.

—Siento haberme ido —dijo, aunque a regañadientes.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Por qué estás tan comprensivo de repente?

—Soy comprensivo porque siempre lo soy y ya no quiero estar enfadado. ¿Te desconcierta?

—Sí. —Le molestaba mucho reconocerlo. Le fastidiaba que eso la hiciera sentir débil.

—Entonces es que sigo haciendo mi trabajo.

—¿Reconoces que hacer jueguecitos mentales es parte de lo que haces?

—Jugar con la mente es una parte inevitable del proceso. Es uno de los motivos por los cuales no deberías quedarte sola después de una escena así hasta que yo confirme que estás bien.

Porque, en parte, lo que te pasa ahora por la cabeza es resultado de hacer estas cosas por primera vez. De haber cambiado la percepción que tienes de ti misma, de tus deseos y de tu sexualidad. No todo lo he infligido yo. Y cada persona que entra en la escena BDSM experimenta algo así en cierta medida. Hasta que sepa cómo de extrema es tu reacción ante estos juegos, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti y asegurarme de que estás bien. Y eso no lo puedo hacer bien desde la otra punta de la ciudad.

Serena soltó el edredón.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. Lo entiendo.

—Me alegro, porque tenemos que estar de acuerdo con estas cosas o no volverá a pasar más. Si es que todavía quieres... ¿Quieres hacerlo o ya has terminado con esto y conmigo?

Parte de ella le gritaba que le colgara y no volviera a verle nunca más pero no podía hacerlo. Era imposible.

—No, no he terminado.

—De acuerdo, pues entonces vuelve aquí esta noche.

—¿A tu casa?

Los nervios y la excitación la embargaron a partes iguales.

—Sí. Hoy a las ocho —dijo él en voz baja y con suavidad aunque el deje autoritario quedó bastante claro—. Coge un taxi. Yo lo pago.

—No será necesario.

—Sí, lo es —insistió y ella supo por el tono que era mejor no seguir discutiendo.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo del deseo y solo por el tono de su voz. Un control absoluto. Órdenes. No lo soportaba pero tampoco podía negarse.

—Bien. Allí estaré.

—Muy bien. Escucha, Serena.

—¿Sí?

—Prepárate porque no volverás a irte hasta que yo te lleve a casa. ¿Me has entendido?

Ella se quedó callada un momento y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Tenía ganas de rebelarse pero le parecía una estupidez hacerlo en ese momento así que se contuvo.

—Sí. Entendido.

—Y ven con hambre. Voy a darte de comer. Para hablar.

—¿Qué?

—Hablar es parte del proceso. Pensaba que eso ya había quedado claro.

—Sí, claro. Pero pensaba que como ya... habíamos empezado... — Dejó la frase a medias porque no sabía cómo continuar.

—¿Pensabas que como ya habíamos empezado con los juegos no quedaba nada más por descubrir el uno del otro? Acabamos de empezar el viaje, Serena. Nos vemos esta noche. No llegues tarde.

Darien colgó y ella cerró el móvil; temblaba toda entera de los nervios y del deseo. Tenía un hambre irresistible y, a la vez, seguía un poquitín enfadada.

Se había metido en un buen lío con este hombre. Un lío del que ahora no podía salir. Era como si se hubiera metido en una camisa de once varas, pero la camisa la hubiera escogido ella misma. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era llevarla puesta con la mayor dignidad posible.

La casa de Darien estaba exactamente como la recordaba: sorprendentemente acogedora, con un porche amplio en la entrada y una luz dorada que se filtraba por entre los postigos de las ventanas.

Le había llamado cuando estaba a unos minutos de distancia, tal como le había pedido él por correo electrónico al poco de hablar por teléfono, y la estaba esperando en la acera. Lo único que distinguía de él era su silueta alta que recortaba la luz proveniente del interior de la casa.

Tenía la espalda muy ancha. Lo imponente de su figura la impresionaba. No podía explicárselo pero la hacía sentir más femenina. Y aún más cuando le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir del taxi.

—Buenas tardes, Serena. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Ya... yo también.

Era verdad. No valía la pena seguir cuestionando eso. Él siguió cogiéndole de la mano mientras subían los escalones que llevaban a la entrada de su casa y solamente se la soltó para ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo con una mirada intensa y escrutadora, y a ella se le encendieron las mejillas.

—Gracias.

Nunca se olvidaba de decirle lo guapa que era cada vez que la veía. No necesitaba oírlo cada vez pero era agradable de todos modos.

Él estaba más apuesto que nunca; llevaba el pelo algo despeinado y le entraron ganas de peinárselo con las manos. Esta noche vestía más informal; llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus hombros y a los músculos del pecho. Hoy más que nunca parecía un chico malo, junto con esos tatuajes. Salvo que no tenía nada de chico.

—No soy el mejor cocinero del mundo pero preparo una pasta bastante aceptable. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

Entonces reparó en la calidez de la casa y en el aire que traía el rico aroma de la comida al fuego.

—Acompáñame a la cocina. Está casi lista.

Ella le siguió por un pasillo corto hasta la parte trasera de la casa y cruzaron una puerta. La cocina era un espacio grande en el que habían conservado la arquitectura original si bien las encimeras de granito, los armarios de arce y los electrodomésticos de acero eran completamente nuevos. Era moderna pero, al igual que el resto de la casa, infundía una sensación de comodidad.

La pasta que hervía en la vitrocerámica despedía un agradable vapor y hacía que la cocina fuera aún más acogedora. Entonces sonó un timbre y se sobresaltó.

—No te pongas nerviosa, solo vamos a cenar. Por ahora, al menos.

—Yo no... Bueno... Tienes razón. No me gusta nada estar tan agitada. Me hace sentir como si no tuviera control de mí misma ni de cómo respondo. Sin embargo, supongo que para mí abordar este conflicto interno forma parte del juego de poder. Empiezo a darme cuenta de eso.

—El juego de BDSM más fuerte suele conllevar la aparición de estas sensaciones. No es tan infrecuente. Y tampoco es una cosa mala.

«BDSM más fuerte.» ¿Era eso lo que hacían? Se puso tensa y sintió un escalofrío de placer al pensar en lo que habían hecho juntos la noche anterior.

—Intenta relajarte mientras cenamos. —Darien se dio la vuelta y, con un tenedor, comprobó cómo estaba la pasta—. Ah, esto ya está. Sírvete una copa de vino si quieres. —Se detuvo, levantó la vista y ella se quedó impresionada, una vez más, al ver el brillo de sus ojos azules—. Pero solo una. Juego y embriaguez no son una buena mezcla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Gracias.

Cogió la botella de tinto que aguardaba abierta en la encimera para que el vino respirara un poco y miró la etiqueta. Darien tenía un gusto excelente en cuanto a vinos, aunque no le sorprendía. Cogió una de las copas que había junto a la botella y la llenó hasta la mitad. No quería comprometer sus sentidos. Esta noche no.

—¿Te pongo un poco, Darien?

—Sí, gracias.

Lo hizo y le pasó la copa. Él la miró por encima del borde mientras tomaba un sorbo.

—Lo haces bien.

—¿Qué hago bien?

—Servir.

—No son más que buenas maneras.

—Tal vez.

—Lo dices para provocarme.

Él sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para atender el fuego. Vio cómo retiraba el cazo, vertía la pasta en el colador, la servía luego en una bandeja y, por último, le echaba por encima lo que parecía salsa marinera de una sartén que también estaba en la vitrocerámica.

Cayó en la cuenta entonces de lo raro de la situación: él cocinando para ella y sentándose a cenar y a comer como gente de lo más civilizada, a pesar de lo que tenían pensado hacer entrada la noche. Y era un poco emocionante. Quizá más que un poco, tuvo que reconocer cuando se imaginó desnuda acatando las órdenes de Darien una vez más. Notó un escalofrío de deseo en el vientre.

—La cena está lista. Vayamos al comedor. Hay ensalada y pan en la mesa.

Ella le siguió por otra puerta y llegaron al comedor. El suelo de madera refulgía a la luz de las docenas de velas encendidas por todo el salón, encima de la mesa de roble y en el aparador antiguo. La mesa estaba puesta con sencillez: había platos de cerámica en tonos terrosos, servilletas de lino de color beis y pan en una cestita de mimbre. En el centro de la mesa había un cuenco de bronce que, inesperadamente, estaba lleno de agua y camelias flotantes.

Darien dejó los platos y al instante se dio cuenta de que le había retirado la silla y esperaba a que se sentara. Así lo hizo ella y dejó que le acercara la silla a la mesa, maravillándose por la cortesía de su anfitrión. Con eso la velada parecía demasiado normal, incluso, cuando estaba claro que no lo era.

—¿Así es como va todo siempre?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Él se sentó presidiendo la mesa y se colocó la servilleta en el regazo.

—Pues como si fuera una cita.

—¿Acaso no lo es, acabe la noche o no en tu puerta y yo dándote un casto beso en los labios?

—No lo sé. ¿Lo es? ¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo?

Él se quedó callado un momento mientras cogía un trozo de pan y lo partía en dos. Ella se distrajo con el movimiento de sus manos. Parecían muy fuertes, como si pudieran partirla a ella también si quisiera.

Se estremeció.

Al final, Darien repuso:

—Lo que hacemos es conocernos mejor. ¿Hago esto con las demás mujeres con las que juego? Sí. A veces. Depende de si es una noche de juego casual en el club o algo más serio. Y con «serio» me refiero a que se prolonga en el tiempo.

—Has sentido la necesidad de aclarar eso.

—¿Aclarar el qué?

—Que lo de «serio» no se refiere a una relación seria.

—No soy una persona de relaciones. No en ese sentido. ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

—No era más que una observación.

—Ah. —Probó un poco de pasta y masticó—. ¿Qué te parece la cena?

—Pues aún no lo sé, pero el vino está muy bueno.

—Come un poco.

Serena sabía que él estaba evitando la conversación, pero no le importaba. Ella tampoco buscaba una relación. Probó la pasta, que estaba tierna y deliciosa.

—Sabes cocinar.

Él sonrió; parecía satisfecho consigo mismo y levantó la copa como si fuera a hacer un brindis.

—Sí, sé. ¿Y tú?

—En verdad soy una cocinera horrible. Pero se me da muy bien pedir comida por teléfono. No me gusta tener que parar lo que sea que estoy haciendo por asuntos insustanciales cuando escribo, así que tengo mis restaurantes preferidos grabados en la marcación rápida.

—La comida no es algo insustancial.

—Bueno, es necesaria…

—Necesaria no quiere decir que no se disfrute. El sexo también es necesario.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez es que he aceptado que no sé cocinar. Prefiero sentarme a disfrutar de la comida que ha preparado otra persona.

Él sonrió y volvió a alzar la copa.

—Algunos somos más activos en nuestras funciones que otros.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Te gusta remarcar eso, ¿verdad?

—Me has pillado. —Se calló y sonrió—. Y tú estás más cómoda conmigo esta noche.

—Sí... debe de ser el vino pero sí, estoy más relajada. Quizás es porque estamos aquí sentados, hablando de lo más normal.

—Forma parte de mi maléfico plan.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Bueno, pues funciona. Me gusta no tener que explicarme. Y no es lo mismo cuando estás metido en tu papel, ya sabes... cuando no es eso del dominante y la sumisa. ¿Me estoy explicando bien?

—Sí, por supuesto. El juego de poder siempre está conmigo. Forma una parte integral de quién soy si quiero que funcione. Pero eso lleva las cosas a un nivel más profundo. El juego mismo es más intenso, así como el sexo y los niveles de confianza necesarios.

—Ya.

Le gustaba que entendiera que su respuesta al juego de poder no la había incapacitado completamente, aunque tampoco quería pensar demasiado sobre eso. Lo único que necesitaba saber era que se sentía cómoda con él, a gusto. Quería disfrutar de la cena sin tener que diseccionarlo todo, aunque fuera por una vez.

«Es peligroso.»

Sí, este nivel de comodidad con él era peligroso. Sería demasiado fácil perderse. Él era peligroso. Pero era un juego al que estaba dispuesta a jugar, de momento.

Darien le dio otro bocado a la pasta sin dejar de mirar sus manos o la manera como tragaba. Estaba hermosísima a la luz de las velas. Su cabello era una brillante cascada de rizos salvajes que enmarcaban la delicada estructura ósea de su rostro.

Quizá parecería frágil a ojos de la mayoría de la gente en su vida diaria, si no irradiara ese aire de autoridad. Pero en sus manos era muy distinta. Esa autoridad se desmoronaba. La había visto aferrándose a ella y le encantaba comprobar cómo, al final, no podía.

Se le ponía dura de solo pensarlo. Tuvo que moverse un poco en la silla y quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de su piel desnuda.

«Contrólate y concéntrate.»

Le dio un buen trago a la copa. Esto funcionaría mucho mejor si era ella la que no estaba centrada.

—Bueno, Serena, ¿me contarás algo de tu madre?

Un atisbo de sorpresa se asomó fugazmente a su rostro. Entonces levantó la copa de vino y bebió. Se tomó un rato hasta que volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—Probablemente no.

—Es una situación que viene de largo, ¿verdad?

Ella le miró: sus ojos azules eran claros y brillantes a la luz de las velas. Estaba alerta y algo nerviosa. Por la tensión en su semblante se dio cuenta de lo en guardia que estaba en este tema, aunque no se hubiera negado a hablar de él directamente.

—Sí.

—Y no quieres hablar de ella bajo ningún concepto.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Vas a seguir insistiendo hasta que te lo cuente?

—Ahora no.

—Gracias.

Ella seguía mirándole con una mirada encendida. Él disfrutaba al verla enfadada. Reconocía que eso le daba vida y le excitaba sexualmente. Que ella le contestara hacía que someterla, tanto literal como figurativamente, fuera mucho más excitante.

Él se recostó en la silla y le sonrió.

—Te quiero con el estado mental adecuado para lo que tengo previsto más tarde.

—Oh.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron; estaba seguro de que ella no sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Que no aceptaba del todo lo fácilmente que cedía, que se entregaba a él, incluso con estas pequeñeces.

Ah sí, era perfecto para lo que tenía preparado después. Pero primero tenían que hacer bien la digestión y ya le iba bien tomarse su tiempo.

—Cuéntame algo de tus otras relaciones, Serena. Nunca hemos hablado de eso.

—Bueno... no hay mucho que contar.

—¿Tú tampoco eres persona de relaciones?

Ella se quedó callada y apuró el vino. Parecía estar poniendo en orden sus ideas puesto que sus ojos estaban cada vez más centrados.

—Pues no mucho. He tenido algunas. Tuve un novio dos años mientras estudiaba en la universidad pero cuando terminé la carrera me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de él. No me pareció justo seguir alargando la relación.

—Pero de eso ya hace unos años, ¿verdad? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé cuántos años tienes.

—Tengo treinta y tres. De modo que, sí, ya hace un tiempo.

—¿Y desde entonces no ha habido nadie más?

—He salido con mucha gente, a veces con la misma persona durante algunos meses pero no ha habido nada permanente.

—¿Y por qué no? Yo tengo mis motivos. Me pregunto cuáles deben de ser los tuyos.

Él vio como se le nublaba la mirada.

—Nunca he pensado en eso.

Darien no pudo evitar pincharla un poco.

—Eres una escritora erótica. Escribes sobre relaciones además de sexo, ¿pero nunca has pensado en por qué las evitas?

—Yo no he dicho que las evite.

—Yo lo reconozco, Serena. —Se encogió de hombros—. Evito las relaciones.

—Y supongo que te sientes la mar de cómodo explicando el porqué.

—Me encantan las mujeres y el sexo pero eso nunca se ha traducido en algo que quiera hacer permanente.

Nunca he visto el motivo para hacerlo. Soy perfectamente feliz con las cosas como son.

—¿Y esto desde hace cuánto tiempo?

—Bueno, ahora tengo treinta y seis. Ha sido así toda mi vida adulta.

—Pero habrá algún motivo que lo explique.

—Quizá no me he preocupado nunca de investigarlo.

—Pero parece que quieras que lo haga yo.

Ahora le fulminaba con la mirada y a él le encantaba ver ese fuego en sus ojos. Saber que podía apagarlo con unas palabras bien escogidas y con el roce de su mano en su sedosa nuca. Prefería pensar en eso que en la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. Tenía que recordar que era a ella a quien quería dejar fuera de juego. Y no quería hacerse las preguntas que habían empezado a rondarle por la cabeza desde que la conoció. Preguntas sobre si la opinión de su padre acerca de llevar una existencia solitaria eran del todo correctas o adecuadas para él simplemente porque compartieran los mismos genes. Esas eran unas preguntas demasiado grandes para abordarlas en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, Serena. Cambio de tema para los dos. Después de nuestra última comida juntos me di cuenta de que nunca has mencionado a tu padre.

¿De verdad había cambiado de tema? Bueno, mejor hablar de su padre que del suyo.

—Eso debe de ser porque no lo he visto desde los seis años.

—Ah.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ese «ah»?

Se estaba empezando a cabrear. Seguro que no le gustaría nada lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Nada de nada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás es por eso que evitas las relaciones.

Ella giró la cabeza un momento y apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que él se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberla presionado tanto.

Alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano.

—Lo siento, Serena. Creo que me he excedido con la broma.

Ella volvió a mirarle; esta vez su rostro volvía a ser sereno y suave.

—Ya... no pasa nada. Sé que puedo ser muy terca a veces.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

—Hay ciertas cosas en mi vida, en mi pasado, que son demasiado personales. Son cosas de las que no quiero hablar con nadie.

—¿Con nadie?

—Con mi amiga Mina, quizá sí.

—Está muy bien tener a un buen amigo. Alguien en quien puedas confiar. Tal vez algún día te sientas cómoda conmigo y puedas contarme estas cosas.

—Tal vez.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y a él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No quería saber por qué. Tampoco quería saber por qué el hecho de que le contara cosas de su vida era tan importante para él. Pero le importaba.

Sería mejor que se anduviera con cuidado con esta mujer o la cosa se le iría de las manos. Se le iría, lejos, más lejos que con cualquier otra persona. No era del tipo de hombres que hacía esto, que se quedaba pillado.

En cuanto al sexo él siempre estaba al mando. Cualquier cosa fuera de esa esfera era demasiado arbitraria, demasiado vulnerable para correr el riesgo, como le había enseñado su padre. Y era la arbitrariedad la que había separado a sus padres, ¿verdad? ¿O quizá no? Empezaba a preguntárselo... pero ahora no era momento de ahondar en la relación de sus padres. ¿Por qué divagaba tanto esta noche? Lo que importaba ahora, esta noche, era Serena. Y ahora mismo, lo más seguro para las personas involucradas era que mantuviera su distancia habitual.

Tenía que centrarse, volver a un terreno más seguro, pisar suelo firme y concentrarse en su tarea. Por suerte, la tarea misma era muy apetecible. Irresistible, de hecho.

—¿Se te ha asentado ya la cena, Serena? Porque es hora de ponerse en marcha.

—¿Ya?

—Sí. Ya.

La expresión de su rostro era impagable. Veía como las distintas emociones se asomaban a su cara: confusión, deseo, miedo, ese pequeño atisbo inicial del subespacio. Todo sucedía a la vez. Y él lo notó como un golpe en el estómago, de lo fuerte que era.

La adrenalina brotaba en su interior, así como la lujuria. Empezaba a notar cómo el pene se le erguía entre las piernas. Era lo bastante fuerte para ahuyentar los demás pensamientos, preguntas y dudas.

Estaría bien siempre y cuando no pensara en nada, si solo se esforzaba por hacer lo suyo.

Vio cómo se mordía el labio y la carnosa piel rojiza quedaba marcada por sus blancos dientes. Hermosa. Ella era muy hermosa. La deseaba tanto que apenas podía reprimir las ganas de tocarla. Pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Se levantó, sostuvo la silla y la ayudó a incorporarse. Al tocarla notó que estaba temblando un poco. Fantástico.

La atrajo hacia sí y captó la esencia de vainilla de su piel y su pelo. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—Ahora te llevaré arriba y pienso hacerte todas las cosas con las que he estado soñando desde la última vez que te tuve en mi cama. Pero primero quiero jugar contigo. ¿Estás preparada?

—Sí —contestó ella en un hilo de voz que le hizo estremecer.

No quería pensar en eso que acababa de decirle; que había estado soñando con ella.

Pero esto no era ningún sueño: iba a poseerla. La azotaría y tendría sexo con ella esta noche. Una y otra vez. Y él estaría al mando como siempre hacía.

«Al mando. Como siempre.»

Repitió esas palabras para sus adentros una vez más e intentó ignorar que no terminaba de creérselas


	9. 9 Capitulo 8

Serena siguió a Darien por las escaleras; su gran mano envolvía la suya. La manera que tenía de asirla era tan ligera y cálida que, de alguna manera sutil pero física, la hacía sentir que estaba a sus órdenes.

No quería pensar en lo mucho que a su cuerpo le gustaba el de él. Cómo sus órdenes conseguían que se le acelerara el pulso y notara calor en el sexo. No quería reconocer la batalla mental que seguía librando a cada momento. Si pensaba en eso quizá lo pararía todo. Le pondría punto final a la historia.

Era mejor seguir adelante. Entregarse, como había dicho él. O, al menos, intentarlo. Le gustaba demasiado para pararlo. Sabía que se encontraba en una especie extraña de negación. Fingía que esto era solo una perversión, que no significaba nada más, ni de ella, ni del modo en que Darien la hacía sentir.

«Sí, no es más que sexo y ya está. Es una respuesta puramente física. No tiene por qué tener sentido.»

Su dormitorio estaba iluminado con una luz tenue procedente de una lamparita colocada sobre la cómoda, que proyectaba una luz dorada sobre la gran cama. Recordaba la sensación de las sábanas limpias y almidonadas y su piel desnuda junto a la suya.

Su sexo ardía de deseo.

«Muy pronto.»

Él se volvió y la miró. A tan corta distancia ella se dio cuenta realmente de su gran tamaño y altura y de la amplitud de su pecho. Bajó la vista a los tatuajes en sus brazos. ¿Qué tenían que le hacían parecer algo malvado y erótico a la vez?

—Serena, estate atenta.

Él le levantó la barbilla y la sujetó con la mano con firmeza, para que supiera que estaba allí, que él era el que estaba al mando. De eso no había duda. Aunque con él nunca la había.

Ella se dio cuenta de que, salvando las distancias, él era el primer hombre que conocía y que controlaba más que ella. Tal vez se debiera a esto la atracción descontrolada que sentía por él, así como su habilidad para entregarse.

Entonces la embargó una sensación de miedo y de resentimiento.

«No pienses.»

—Serena, necesito que te concentres. Que estés aquí conmigo.

Ella miró esos penetrantes ojos azules.

—Estoy aquí.

Él entrecerró los ojos, estudiándola.

—Sí, ahora sí. Mucho mejor. Él bajó la mano, retrocedió un poco y ella pensó que le diría que se desnudara, como hizo la última vez. El corazón le martilleaba y sentía una oleada de nerviosismo ante la expectativa y el esfuerzo por no pensar en nada y resistirse a diseccionar lo que estaba pasando.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a ella y empezó a desnudarla suavemente y muy despacio; ella temblaba al notar sus manos. Su mente empezaba a ponerse en blanco; no podía hacer nada al respecto. No recordaba qué era lo que había estado intentando discernir momentos antes.

Él le pasó las manos por los brazos al bajarle la blusa por los hombros.

—Tienes una piel preciosa. Me encanta su palidez. Y tienes unas pequitas por aquí... son como una dulce sorpresa.

Le pasó los dedos por el hombro y el placer la recorrió como si fuera una corriente que le electrizaba las venas. ¡Y eso que solamente le tocaba un hombro!

La ayudó a descalzarle los zapatos negros de tacón y luego le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó por las caderas. Se quedó sin nada salvo su sostén y las bragas de encaje blanco. Se quedó sin nada salvo el poder de su deseo.

—Ah, me encanta que lleves puestas estas cosas tan inocentes para verme. El encaje queda precioso en tu piel, pero tendré que quitártelo también.

Ya lo esperaba pero le chocó de todas formas. Se quedó paralizada.

—Venga, Serena. Ya te he tocado por todo el cuerpo. Y es un cuerpo estupendo. No me creo que te dé apuro que lo vea.

—No lo tengo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene ese rubor? Pero no me importa, ¿eh? Solo es curiosidad.

—Es que... no sé... me noto sin aire. Como si no supiera qué esperar, aunque ya lo sé, hasta cierto punto, claro.

—Tienes que deshacerte de eso, de las expectativas. Eso forma parte de ceder el control.

—Sí, ya lo entiendo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Tal vez necesites distraerte un poco.

Él sonrió, dejando entrever unos dientes blancos, fuertes y brillantes. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo la hacía sentir cuando le sonreía. O quizá sí.

Volvía a tocarla y ya no pudo pensar con claridad. Sus manos recorrían sus brazos y sus caderas. Las pasó por detrás y le sujetó el trasero, suavemente primero, y luego la atrajo hacia sí. Ella notó su sólida erección en el vientre a través de la gruesa tela de sus vaqueros.

«Qué bien.»

Notaba la calidez de su aliento en el pelo, justo al lado de su oreja, mientras le susurraba:

—Hazlo, Serena. Olvídalo todo. Entrégate a mí. Cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo.

Sabía que lo haría. Y había algo en el tono suave pero ronco de su voz, en sus manos sobre ella, que la hacían perderse, que le fundían las extremidades con el calor del deseo.

Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras sus manos subían por la espalda y le desabrochaban el sujetador. Ella notó el suave algodón de su camiseta cuando cayó el sujetador al suelo y él la atrajo hacia su pecho. Se le endurecieron los pezones de inmediato. Gimió suavemente.

—Ah, muy bien. Buena chica.

Ella se estremeció al oír las palabras que siempre le llegaban tanto. Eran una especie de afrodisíaco. Y cuando él le bajó las bragas de encaje por las caderas, el temblor se transformó en una sacudida brusca.

—Venga, quítatelas. Así, muy bien.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y con un pie apartó las bragas. Él la tenía sujeta tan cerca y con las manos en su espalda que notaba hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, que estaba cubierto de unos músculos tersos y firmes.

Le resultaba muy raro estar completamente desnuda y que él siguiera vestido. La hacía sentir vulnerable. La paralizaba incluso por dentro aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Subió la mano para acariciarle la nuca y ese pequeño movimiento la llevó al extremo. Se esfumaron todos los pensamientos de su mente, salvo por una palabra que quería decirle una y otra vez.

«Sí.»

—Lo noto, ¿sabes? —le murmuró él al oído—. Noto cómo te entregas a mí. Es como si tu cuerpo fuera más ligero, ¿verdad? Tu mente está callada.

Así es exactamente como quiero que estés, en este espacio. Y esta vez te has entregado tan fácilmente... Hoy va a ser una buena noche.

Se quedó ahí de pie a su lado, acariciándole el pelo con una mano mientras con la otra le apretaba la nuca hasta que empezó a ser incómodo. Pero ella se sumía cada vez más en ese lugar donde todo estaba en silencio y en una tranquilidad extraña junto con un deseo exquisito. No dejaba de estremecerse.

—Por favor, Darien —susurró.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor, tócame.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que lo haré.

Él hundió la mano en su cabello, lo enrolló alrededor del puño y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella no intentó zafarse, aunque le dolía un poco. Era suficiente para demostrarle que estaba en sus manos, si bien parte de ella se estaba alarmando un poco.

Una vocecita al fondo de su cabeza le decía que lo dejara y echara a correr pero el placer y las ganas de complacerle podían más.

«Es hora de ceder el control.»

Él se inclinó para besarle el cuello y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia sus manos. Serena se notaba el sexo húmedo y caliente. Como si él supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba, deslizó la mano entre sus muslos.

—Ábrete para mí.

Ella separó las piernas y sus dedos se introdujeron entre los húmedos pliegues.

—Oh…

—Estás lista, guapa.

Él extrajo la mano y la embargó la decepción. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y se dejó llevar hasta los pies de la cama. Él la acercó al borde y ella se sentó. A la espera, observando cómo él se quitaba la camiseta por la cabeza. Se le contrajo el sexo al ver los músculos de su estómago, su torso, sus brazos. Sus pezones eran oscuros en comparación con el resto. Quería tocarlos y poner ahí su boca, pero sus manos permanecieron quietas.

—Eres muy buena —le dijo, retrocediendo un poco para echarle una mirada evaluadora—. Estás aquí sentada, esperándome sin que te diga nada. Perfecta, como una muñeca. Estás hecha para esto, Serena. Ya lo sabía yo.

Ella apenas podía asimilar lo que le decía. No quería pensar en lo que le estaba pasando. Simplemente quería hacerlo y listo.

Él se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella, le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Serena notaba la dureza de sus vaqueros en las pantorrillas.

—Échate un poco hacia atrás pero apóyate sobre los codos.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía.

—Bien. Quédate justo así. Quiero que me mires. No cierres los ojos, ¿me oyes?

—Sí.

El deseo era como lava fundida que se le filtraba por las extremidades y las venas. Y cuando él usó las dos manos para separarle los labios, se notó empapada.

—Ábrete para mí, sí, así.

Le separó más las piernas hasta que se mostró complemente abierta a él. Se sintió lasciva y hermosa.

—Esta es mi parte preferida del cuerpo de una mujer —le confió en voz baja mientras empleaba los dedos en masajear los pliegues hinchados—. Algunos dicen que se parece a una flor, a una orquídea. Estoy de acuerdo: es igual de dulce y preciosa, además de increíblemente suave.

Mientras le miraba, Darien levantó una mano, se introdujo dos dedos en la boca y los succionó. Ella gimió. Apenas podía estarse quieta.

— Mmmmm, ¿te gusta?

—Sí —susurró ella en un hilo de voz puesto que casi no podía hablar.

Él sonrió y usó esos mismos dedos para tantear los labios de su sexo. Frotó la abertura y ella pensó que perdería la cabeza si no la penetraba pronto. El placer le provocaba dolor, incluso; el clítoris le ardía de las ganas.

—Por favor, Darien…

—¿Tienes ganas de correrte?

—¡Sí!

Él le introdujo los dedos y ella arqueó la espalda, acercándose más a él. Con el pulgar le frotó el clítoris.

—¡Oh!

Entonces empezó a mover la mano, los dedos y el pulgar en pequeños círculos. El placer aumentó y la quemazón le recorría el cuerpo entero.

—¿Vas a correrte?

—Sí, sí…

—Aguántalo.

—No…

—Sí. Espera, Serena.

Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de resistir la oleada de placer que amenazaba con engullirla. Al hacerlo, su otra mano se colocó bajo una nalga y le dio un buen pellizco.

—Oh…

—¿Está bien?

—Pues... duele.

—¿Pero está bien? —insistió.

—Sí, está bien. Ah…

Volvió a pellizcarle, esta vez más fuerte, y el dolor penetró en su sistema, mezclándose con el placer.

—Darien, voy a correrme. Por favor…

—Todavía no. ¿El dolor lo mejora?

—Sí... lo mejora. Sí. ¡Tengo que correrme!

—Contenlo. Hazlo. Dime que lo harás.

—Ay... Dios mío…

Le dio otro pellizco, esta vez más castigador aún, que superó el nivel en el cual el dolor se convertía en placer.

—Lo haré —dijo entrecortadamente—. Me aguantaré.

Se contoneaba entera pero no le importaba. Sus manos seguían tocándola, notaba sus dedos dentro. Con el pulgar le frotaba y le presionaba el clítoris. Con la otra mano le pellizcaba una nalga y el muslo. Dolía pero, a la vez, era algo bueno de un modo indescriptible. Estaba sumida en todas esas sensaciones.

—Eres muy buena, Serena. Eres tan hermosa. Quiero ver cómo te corres ahora... por mí.

Él le introdujo los dedos con fuerza mientras seguía frotándole el clítoris con el pulgar, en movimientos circulares. Y al mismo tiempo le pellizcó en la cara interior del muslo para que el dolor guiara el clímax.

Entonces llegó al orgasmo y miles de estrellas estallaron en su cabeza, lanzándola al espacio. Jadeó para coger algo de aire; tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Ah... ¡Joder, Darien!

Ella levantó las caderas; el placer seguía embargándola y deslumbrándola. Cayó en la cama, cegada y entre temblores. Él la acompañó: subió a la cama y la colocó en su regazo. Le dio la vuelta y mientras las últimas oleadas del clímax la sacudían, empezó a azotarla.

Su mano era como fuego en la piel que la abrasaba con cada azote. Pero también sentía placer y de repente se vio levantándose al encuentro de su mano.

Oía el eco del contacto de la piel sobre la piel como si proviniera de algún sitio más lejano. Oía el sonido de su respiración entrecortada. Era como si solamente existiera eso; bueno, eso y el bulto de su pene erecto a través de sus vaqueros que notaba en el vientre. Y el olor a hombre.

Él la azotó más duro y más rápido. Con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura para sujetarla con firmeza; para mantenerla a salvo. El dolor era placer en sí mismo, ya no había línea divisoria. Casi sentía que podía volver a correrse, solo con eso.

—Buena chica. Lo resistes bien.

No sabía por qué le alegraba tanto oírle decir esas cosas. Apenas podía pensar en nada. Estaba en blanco.

Quería que le hiciera el amor. Necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Oyó algo más mientras el deseo volvía a despertarse, aumentando en cuestión de segundos, y se dio cuenta de que eran sus propios gemidos entrecortados que resonaban en sus oídos. Sin embargo, ya no podía parar. No quería parar.

—Serena, te correrás otra vez.

—Oh…

—Para mí.

—Sí. Para ti.

Él le soltó la cintura y le pasó la mano por el vientre y entre los muslos para seguir masajeándole el clítoris. Ella estaba algo dolorida de antes, increíblemente sensible, pero él seguía empeñado en ella, en su sexo, y azotándola. Durante un buen rato el dolor era insoportable, pero luego el placer volvió a impregnarla y se notó el sexo encendido de pasión. El dolor no era nada más que un nivel de sensación mayor que la empujaba. Con cada azote su cuerpo se alzaba más hacia su mano y los dedos expertos que le masajeaban el clítoris. Estaba a tan solo un momento de llegar al orgasmo otra vez. Notaba unos fuertes espasmos en una oleada incesante de placer.

Era imposible. Era tan fuerte. Notaba calor, anhelo; le necesitaba. Se ahogaba en el mismo placer.

—¡Darien!

La fuerza del orgasmo la dejó temblando. Él la levantó un poco para sentarla en su regazo y la sujetó. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y notó cómo la rodeaban sus fuertes brazos.

Notaba una calidez muy agradable por dentro, en el vientre, en las extremidades y también en la cabeza. En el corazón. Si pensaba en eso un momento, se diría que esto no podía estar sucediendo. Apagó esa voz porque no quería oírla precisamente entonces. No quería pensar.

Ya habría tiempo para esto más tarde, para examinar la situación, desgranarla y volverla a montar de una manera que tuviera sentido. De momento, nada de eso importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que estaba allí con Darien.

Él la observaba mientas ella recobraba el aliento. Tenía las mejillas encendidas en un hermoso tono rosado, como la delicada piel de su trasero después de azotarla. Era un culo perfecto con una curva dulce que ahora estaba bien asentada en su regazo, en contacto con su pene erecto.

Se adentró entre sus muslos una vez más y la notó estremecerse mientras introducía los dedos en los húmedos pliegues. Estaba empapada. Preparada. Y él ya no podía aguantarse más.

Darien la cambió de postura y la colocó sobre los cojines el tiempo suficiente para coger un preservativo de la mesita de noche junto a la cama y quitarse los vaqueros. Notó el frescor del aire en la piel, como una caricia en su pene duro como el acero.

Joder, estaba a punto de explotar de solo ver sus vidriosos ojos azules, como el cristal. Tenía rosados los exuberantes labios y cuando su mirada se posó en su erección, se relamió.

«Mierda.»

Él estuvo a punto de gemir.

Tenía unos pechos impecables, como el resto de su cuerpo; con unos pezones rojizos que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Notó un latido de placer en el pene solo de mirarla.

—Darien... —dijo en voz baja y entrecortada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me follarás ahora? Porque necesito que lo hagas.

Él sonrió, se llevó la mano a la verga y la acarició, recorriendo desde la base hasta la punta.

—Sí, te follaré con gusto y con fuerza. Puede que incluso te azote mientras lo haga. Y tú te correrás otra vez para mí.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa algo vaga y le miró con unos ojos azules brillantes. No, no era vaga. Se encontraba en el subespacio, flotando.

Sin embargo, sabía exactamente lo que quería.—Por favor —se limitó a decir.

«No puedo esperar ni un minuto más.»

Él le pasó un brazo por la esbelta cintura y la bajó, colocándola en medio de la cama. Le separó los muslos con las rodillas y ella apoyó las piernas sobre las suyas. Serena tenía una piel tan fina que apenas podía resistirse. Y con los muslos separados, podía verle el sexo, esa hermosa piel rosada: húmeda, resplandeciente, hinchada. Volvió a notarse un tirón en el pene.

«La necesito ahora mismo.»

Con la otra mano le apresó las muñecas y le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza; ella se dejó hacer. Ahora ya no forcejeaba y saber que se había entregado a él era algo que iba más allá de la excitación habitual del intercambio de poder. Con esta mujer notaba que había algo más pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. No, necesitaba hundirse en ella y lo hizo de una embestida.

Ella dio un grito ahogado; él gimió.

El placer era una sensación caliente que le hacía latir el pene. En su interior encontró un cálido refugio de un goce indescriptible.

—Joder, Serena. Estás tan tersa, tan húmeda. Tengo que follarte…

—Sí.

Darien empezó a moverse, contoneando las caderas. Ella tenía la mirada fija en él, aunque sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y respiraba entre jadeos. Volvía a tener las mejillas encendidas y los pezones cada vez más duros y oscuros.

Él se inclinó y apresó uno entre sus labios.

—¡Ah!

Succionó un poco más ese dulce botón y le dio un mordisquito.

—¡Joder, Darien!

Él se apartó un poco.

—¿Duele?

—Sí —le espetó ella.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Ah, sí.

Inclinó la cabeza y se llevó el otro pezón a la boca, empleando los dientes para rozar su piel, que luego mordió.

—Ah... Darien.

Ella levantó las caderas hacia las suyas y empujaba con los brazos las manos con las que él le asía con fuerza las muñecas. Pero no forcejeaba para zafarse de él; se contoneaba de placer. El mismo placer que le embargaba a él mientras la penetraba. Su sexo acogía a su pene como un guante, cada vez más ajustado; supo que ella volvería a correrse.

Se retiró para mirarla; tenía que verla bien. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos de placer. Era demasiado hermosa. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía del goce: su pene, sus testículos, su vientre, sus brazos y sus piernas.

Le soltó la cintura y llevó una mano a su boca, rozando los voluptuosos labios de ella con la yema de las dedos.

—Chupa —le ordenó. Ella obedeció y empezó a chupar con fruición, como si le estuviera ofreciendo el pene.

Él gimió y retiró los dedos de su boca no sin cierto esfuerzo para colocar la mano bajo su trasero, entre sus dos suaves nalgas. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, presionó con un dedo su pequeño agujero. Las pupilas de Serena se dilataron pero no protestó. Cuando le introdujo la punta del dedo, ella suspiró y él notó como su sexo se ceñía alrededor de su pene.

Tuvo que detenerse en ese momento; el placer latía con fuerza en su interior.

«Tranquilízate.»

Inspiró hondo; aún no quería llegar al orgasmo.

Notaba su ano terso y caliente, y empujó el dedo un poco más, atravesando el anillo de músculo.

—Serena, ¿te gusta?

Ella gimió.

—Dilo —le ordenó.

—Sí, me gusta. Me encanta. Necesito más.

Él se lo introdujo aún más y ella jadeó al tiempo que movía las caderas.

—¿Más, Serena?

—Sí, por favor.

—Inspira hondo.

Añadió un segundo dedo, que introdujo con cuidado. Ella respiró durante el proceso y empezó a relajarse.

Darien estaba tan excitado que apenas podía controlarse.

—¿Lo resistirás si te follo por el culo así, con la mano?

—Sí, quiero que lo hagas.

Él empujó los dedos más adentro, los sacó y volvió a introducírselos. Ella se estremeció y Darien notó a través de la fina membrana la textura añadida de sus dedos en contacto con el pene, muy dentro de ella.

«Es demasiado. Demasiado.»

—Joder, Serena.

Le soltó los brazos con los que ella le rodeó inmediatamente. Entonces empezó a follarla otra vez marcando un ritmo que los dedos seguían también al compás. Ella se entregaba a él, le follaba igual que hacía Darien. Ambos empezaron a jadear, a quedarse sin aire. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, notó unos espasmos en el sexo, que se ceñía alrededor de su pene duro y erecto. Ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras se corría.

—¡Darien! Joder, Darien... Darien.

Él se detuvo y se contuvo; quería seguir haciéndole el amor todo lo que pudiera. El sexo era demasiado bueno para parar ahora. La embistió otra vez mientras seguía empujando los dedos en su ano. Ella temblaba mientras su sexo acogía su miembro como una especie de puño aterciopelado. El calor y la humedad eran increíbles. El placer le sobrevino como un mazo y quedó cegado por el orgasmo. Sin embargo, siguió embistiéndola.

—Tengo que hacerte el amor… Tengo que follarte... sí…

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Eran solo piel y sudor; notaba el olor a sexo por doquier mientras caía encima de ella y extraía los dedos resbaladizos de su trasero.

Era muy consciente del cuerpo que tenía debajo. Notaba sus senos suaves contra el pecho; su vientre, una superficie plana y sedosa, en contacto con el suyo. Tenía la piel como la porcelana; era la única manera que se le ocurría para describirla. También la notaba cálida, viva. Y su pelo... Había rizos rubios por todos lados.

Sumergió una mano en esas espirales sedosas e inspiró su olor; el olor a ella. A Darien le latía el corazón con fuerza, salvaje como la melena de ella, esparcida sobre la almohada. Pero era por algo más que el pulso acelerado por el esfuerzo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado.

—Te debo unos azotes —le dijo.

Ella se rio débilmente y se dio la vuelta, boca abajo.

—Pues dámelos ahora —repuso en una voz suave, lentamente, como si las palabras le salieran recubiertas de miel.

—Me vas cogiendo el punto, ¿verdad?

—En eso estamos. ¿No es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Lo que me exiges?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Pero ¿era complemente cierto? Él quería... más que eso.

«Joder, no pienses en eso.»

Se acercó a su trasero y le dio una buena palmada. Sonrió al ver cómo saltaba.

Sí, así estaba mejor. Al mando. Controlando la situación. Era tarea suya conseguir una respuesta de ella y ser el que llevaba la batuta. Volvió a levantar la mano pero se quedó inmóvil.

No la azotaría para demostrar nada, joder. Se le daba demasiado bien el tema para hacer algo así. Era una gilipollez. Y, además, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

Era algo irresponsable. Imperdonable. Estaba fuera de control, mierda.

Bajó la mano y le dijo:

—Dejaremos los azotes de momento.

Ella se quedó callada y quieta, tumbada en la cama. Mirando las curvas de su cuerpo, no se vio con valor para decirle que se moviera. En lugar de eso, posó las manos sobre su trasero, notó la calidez de sus pequeñas nalgas bajo la palma y pensó: «Mía».

Era un pensamiento peligroso. Puede que fuera un dominante, y en parte eso era el sentido de la propiedad para los que estaban en una relación de verdad. Pero su acuerdo no era ese. Él no solía hacer esas cosas. Nunca. Y esta vez, esta mujer, no era una excepción, joder.

No quería pensar por qué tenía que reprenderse mentalmente a gritos para recobrar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Recobraría el aliento, se recuperaría de la fuerza del orgasmo y ya pensaría en todo eso más tarde. O quizá se la tiraría otra vez y ya no volvería a pensar en eso.

Pero no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Serena Tsukino desde el mismo momento que la conoció. No tenía motivos para pensar que eso cambiara a corto plazo.

«Mierda.»


	10. 10 Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá con una suave manta sobre el regazo, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia caer en el exterior y bebiendo un té verde con jazmín, su preferido. Estaba cansada y le dolía todo. Era como si hubiera estado en trance desde la noche anterior, desde que llegara a casa de Darien.

El simple hecho de acudir siguiendo sus órdenes le provocó un caos mental. Un caos al que se entregó con demasiada facilidad, sobre todo una vez empezaron. Y lo que pasó entre ellos después... Decir que fue increíble se quedaba corto. El sexo. Esa sensación de haber conectado que hizo del sexo algo distinto: mejor y más intenso. Pero esta mañana la asaltaban las dudas, estaba nerviosa y se notaba el pulso acelerado.

¿De verdad se había dejado hacer esas cosas? ¿Le había cedido el control a un hombre? Aún no se hacía a la idea de haber perdido la sensación de control y de sí misma.

Tenía razón sobre lo de su lado sumiso. Eso no podía discutírselo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadada con él esta mañana? No era culpa suya, ¿o quizá sí?

No quería estar enfadada. No quería sentir miedo. Ahora mismo lo único que quería hacer era estar ahí sentada un rato, algo adormilada y dolorida, pero con la comodidad de la manta, el calor del té y el sonido de la lluvia. Quería deleitarse con la experiencia de anoche porque había estado muy bien. Más que bien, incluso. ¿Por qué tenía que echarlo a perder con sus interminables preguntas?

Cuando sonó su teléfono pensó en dejar que saltara el buzón de voz. Pero entonces reparó en que podía ser Darien, así que se apresuró a cogerlo de la mesa de centro.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Serena, soy Mina.

—Ah, hola.

—Vaya, yo también me alegro mucho de hablar contigo.

—Lo siento, pensaba que eras Darien.

—Ah.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «ah»?

—A ver, está claro que pasa algo y no sé cómo no me has llamado para contármelo.

—Es que... —Se mordió el labio —. No lo sé.

—Tengo la sensación de que tenemos que hablar.

—Tú y tus sensaciones, Mina.

—Me estás cambiando de tema.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Serena le dio un sorbo al té, inhaló su dulce aroma y dejó que la tranquilizara un poco.

—Es como... si esto fuera diferente para mí. Ni siquiera sé cómo hablar de esto.

—Pues empieza por contarme qué ha pasado desde la última vez que hablamos la semana pasada —le apuntó su amiga.

—Darien y yo hemos hablado y hemos quedado. Me llevó a cenar, lo que me parece... algo raro, dadas las circunstancias. No es como me lo imaginaba cuando Ami me habló de él, para nada. Pensaba que sería un tipo hosco, maleducado y de pocas palabras y no es así. Ahora me parece ridículo haber hecho tal suposición porque no es ni siquiera lo que me esperaba después de la vez que lo conocí. Al principio me dio una impresión... no sé, puede que no estuviera cómoda conmigo misma y cómo le respondía, así que me monté una película en la cabeza sobre el tipo de persona que era. Pero la primera vez que le vi supe que era inteligente y no solo en cuanto a cultura, a lo que está en los libros, sino muy espabilado. Tiene muchas tablas. Y probablemente sea la persona más segura de sí misma que haya conocido nunca. Primero pensé que era engreído y me centré mucho en eso pero no es así, porque tiene motivos para estar tan seguro.

Se quedó callada un momento y bebió un poco de té.

—Tiene un aire de dureza que me atrae mucho, pero de vez en cuando demuestra algo de ternura. Y no tiene miedo de dejarlo entrever, tampoco. Cuando me contó que había perdido a su padre... me di cuenta de que eso le había hecho mucho daño y que seguía sintiendo dolor. Y, normalmente, los hombres que son tan... machos alfa, por decirlo de alguna forma, se hacen los tipos duros; pero él no es así. Es muy sofisticado en ese sentido y no es nada narcisista, como sí suelen ser los que van de machos. Eso es una muestra de inseguridad y créeme que este hombre no tiene nada de lo que estar inseguro.

Le vino a la mente su rostro, sus apetecibles labios y el impresionante color azul de sus ojos. Recordó también el tacto de sus manos en la piel.

—Hola, Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Te has quedado en Babia.

—Lo siento. Es que anoche no dormí mucho. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se apartó algunos rizos de la cara.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Me acosté con él. Pero primero tengo que decirte que una noche me llevó a las mazmorras esas…

—¿Qué? Serena, me has estado ocultando cosas.

—Lo sé. Ya lo sé…

El tono de Mina era, de repente, algo brusco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Bueno, estoy bien físicamente. Es... increíble cuando me suelto. Sin embargo, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

—No me extraña.

Serena suspiró.

—No termino de entenderlo. Es como si este proceso accediera a mis partes más íntimas, como si me abriera. Él me está abriendo y me asusta muchísimo, pero tengo que hacerlo aunque a veces me entren ganas de salir corriendo. El modo en que me hace sentir... débil.

—Pero sigues quedando con él.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que hay algo más aparte de un simple encaprichamiento? ¿Que tal vez haya algo más que la emoción de que te introduzca en algo nuevo? ¿Algo más que sexo?

—Quizá.

—Vaya.

—Sí, vaya, eso digo yo. Y el sexo fue impresionante. —Al otro extremo del teléfono se hizo un largo silencio—. ¿Mina? Nunca estás tan callada. ¿En qué piensas?

—Pues... pienso que es algo alucinante porque estamos hablando de ti, Serena, y estas cosas tan femeninas no suelen pasarte. Me sorprende lo tranquila que pareces, lo tolerante y abierta que estás.

—No estoy nada tranquila; estoy cagada. Pero esta mañana sigo aún con los efectos secundarios. Sigo aturdida por lo de ayer.

—¿Y cuándo volverás a verle? ¿Cómo dejasteis las cosas?

—Nos hemos levantado tarde esta mañana y él tenía una conferencia con su agente así que me ha pedido un taxi. Me ha dicho que me llamaría esta semana.

—¿Te dio algo de desayunar primero?

—Solamente un café.

—Ya.

—Mina, no me apetecía nada más. Además, él tenía que trabajar y yo también. Tengo unos plazos que he estado postergando demasiado últimamente. No pasa nada.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices. Pero me da igual lo macho alfa que sea, como te haga daño pienso plantarme ahí y darle una patada en los huevos.

Serena sonrió.

—Bien, trato hecho. Pero no dejaré que eso pase. Y me siento muy egoísta por monopolizar la conversación. Cuéntame qué es de ti.

—Pues lo de siempre. El estudio de tatuajes va fenomenal; tengo que dar citas a cuatro y cinco meses vista porque he tenido que reducir mi horario y ahora trabajo cuatro días solo para poder escribir. Hace unos días entregué un libro y el próximo fin de semana quiero empezar otro, mi primera novela larga. Salgo con algunos tíos, pero no hay nada serio. Y nada tan serio como lo tuyo, desde luego.

—Esto no es serio. No es así. Y no espero que lo sea. A ninguno de los dos nos interesa.

Pero cuando Serena colgó el teléfono, tuvo un pequeño pensamiento, como una sombra de duda que le hizo un nudo en el estómago: ya no estaba completamente segura de que eso fuera cierto.

Darien encontró asiento en un bar, se sentó y pidió una cerveza. No tenía ganas de emborracharse pero necesitaba quitarse esa sensación de encima. El camarero le puso una jarra delante y Darien le dio un buen trago; la cerveza negra le refrescó un poco.

Afuera seguía lloviendo —había estado así todo el día— pero él estaba tan encendido como si estuviera en mitad del desierto. Estaba acalorado; se había levantado así y le molestaba no poder controlarlo. Por eso le había mentido a Serena por la mañana y le había dicho que tenía cita con su agente. Pura mentira. Tenía que estar solo; tenía que pensárselo todo bien.

Pero llevaba todo el día en blanco; por eso había llamado a Andrew y le había pedido que quedaran en su bar preferido por la noche.

Darien levantó la vista y vio a Andrew entrar por la puerta. Su amigo era alto y desgarbado; tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes. Todas las mujeres del bar se dieron la vuelta para mirarle. Era medio italiano y medio español y con su aspecto solía conseguir a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Sin embargo, lo más habitual era que los dos acabaran con mujeres a las que conocían en clubes fetichistas. Aunque Andrew no era un jugador redomado como él, les resultaba difícil entablar relación con una mujer a la que no le interesaran los jueguecitos perversos. Además, a ninguno le gustaba arrastrar a una mujer «vainilla» — alguien ajeno a su mundo— a este estilo de vida, si bien eso no explicaba por qué se había liado con Serena Tsukino.

«Mierda.»

Se bebió prácticamente toda la cerveza antes de que Andrew llegara a la barra.

— Hola, Darien.

—Hola.

Su amigo se sentó en el taburete que había a su lado y Darien pidió una cerveza para Andrew y otra para él.

—A ver, ¿dónde está el incendio?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que no es propio de ti organizar estas quedadas improvisadas. ¿Debería sentirme halagado? —bromeó Andrew entre risas.

—Sí, ahora que lo dices... Perdona por haberte arrastrado hasta aquí en un día laborable.

—No pasa nada. No tengo que ir a los juzgados mañana. ¿Qué pasa?

Darien se sentó y le dio un trago a la cerveza, meditabundo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Tal vez necesito que me ayudes a averiguarlo.

Andrew asintió, bebió un poco y entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero pasa algo…

—Sí.

—Es por esa mujer a la que has estado viendo, Serena.

No era una pregunta. Al igual que él, Andrew era un dominante experto, alguien que se tomaba su tiempo analizando a la gente. No le sorprendía que hubiera adivinado el asunto al momento.

—Sí.

—¿La llevaste al Pleasure Dome?

Él resopló.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Fantástico. Es tan sumisa como sospechaba. Cede fácilmente, demasiado, incluso. Esperaba más resistencia por su parte. —Se frotó la barbilla—. Y eso que no se abre con facilidad. De hecho, creo que me oculta algo gordo, pero no pasa nada, ya lo descubriré.

—Seguro que sí. Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?

—El problema soy yo.

Se calló y bebió un poco más de cerveza. Andrew se quedó callado también para darle tiempo a ordenar sus ideas. Uno de los motivos por los cuales eran amigos era que se respetaban el uno al otro y se entendían de inmediato.

Darien dejó la jarra en la barra con demasiada fuerza.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. Esta mujer me gusta. Me gusta mucho y esto me está sacando de quicio.

—Te gustan todas las mujeres con las que juegas, Darien. Lo mantienes todo en un tono amistoso, como yo. ¿Por qué te saca de quicio ahora?

—Buena pregunta.

Andrew lo examinaba con la mirada y Darien sabía que quería más respuestas. Joder, él también.

Su amigo apoyó los codos en la barra.— Vamos, tío. Vayamos al fondo de esto. Te gusta esta mujer, has jugado con ella, igual que con otras tantas. ¿Qué es distinto?

—Todo. —Suspiró y fijó la mirada en la cerveza mientras tamborileaba con los dedos la jarra aún mojada—. Hasta el último detalle. No es solo su cuerpo, que es impecable. O el sexo, que es increíble. O la manera en que se entrega a mí. Es el paquete entero. Va mucho más allá de algo físico. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero es verdad. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza con esta mujer. Pienso en ella demasiado, joder. La quiero a mi lado todo el tiempo. Y cuando lo está, tengo esta especie de lucha interna por no perder el control, y luego necesito que se vaya para poder recobrar la compostura. No me gusta. Me doy asco, joder. Me siento como un puto adolescente, si quieres que te sea sincero.

Cuando levantó la vista vio que Andrew estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —Se enfadó. Acababa de contárselo todo, maldita sea.

—Esta mujer te gusta mucho.

—Eso ya te lo he dicho.

—Sí, pero es más que eso, ¿verdad?

—Mierda —murmuró Darien—. Solo quiero dejar las cosas como están. Quiero jugar con ella y luego enviarla a casa para hacer yo lo mío, trabajar o lo que sea. Estos últimos días no he podido trabajar. Esta mañana la he enviado a casa después de una noche de juego y no tengo ni idea de si estaba en condiciones para estar sola. Estaba algo confundida aún y ha sido totalmente irresponsable por mi parte pedirle un taxi.

—¿Crees que estará bien?

—Sí, seguramente esté bien. Le he dicho que me llamara si se notaba débil o algo inestable. Sin embargo, es bastante autosuficiente y no sé si me llamaría aun en el caso de necesitarlo. ¿Esto no está bien, verdad?

—Darien, deja ya de martirizarte. ¿Cuántas veces te pasas al lado de una tía todo el día, independientemente de lo duro que juegues con ella? Al final siempre las envías a casa. Yo hago lo mismo. ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Has comprobado si está bien?

—No. Le he dicho que lo haría yo.

Andrew miró el reloj, luego a su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sé. La llamaré. No soy el típico dominante gilipollas. Los hombres como tú y como yo que jugamos a este nivel no hacemos esas cosas. Por el amor de Dios, si hasta he dado clases sobre cómo ser un dominante responsable y no un cabrón.

Con Serena estaba siendo un cabrón y tenía que averiguar por qué. Y, mientras, tenía que dejar de comportarse de esa manera y ser completamente responsable con la mujer con la que jugara.

—¿Vas a seguir viéndola? —le preguntó Andrew.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Sé que harás lo que necesites y lo correcto.

—Siempre lo hago. Lo único que necesito es... controlar esto. Tal vez necesite alejarme un poco de ella.

—Tal vez. O quizá necesitas seguir viéndola hasta que averigües qué te pasa. Eso tendrás que decidirlo tú.

—Lo sé. Gracias por venir, Andrew.

—De nada. —Apuró lo que le quedaba de cerveza y dejó la jarra sobre la barra—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Andrew le dio una palmadita en la espalda al levantarse del taburete.

—Llámame y dime cómo va el tema.

—Lo haré.

Darien se terminó la cerveza antes de salir y se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta de piel para no mojarse con la lluvia. Inspiró hondo el aire de la noche, que olía a acera mojada y al humo de los tubos de escape de los coches que pasaban, y también un poco al agua salada del océano que había a unas pocas manzanas.

Quería ir al coche, sacar el teléfono y llamarla pero, en lugar de eso, echó a andar. Se le mojaba el pelo y las gotas empezaban a entrarle por el cuello, pero le daba igual. Una manzana tras otra y tanto los edificios como la gente que pasaba eran borrosos. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, en realidad. Solo necesitaba apagar el cerebro un rato, desprenderse de toda esa tensión, incertidumbre y enfado consigo mismo andando.

Cuando volvió a su coche eran las diez pasadas y estaba empapado; las perneras de los vaqueros se le pegaban de lo mojadas que estaban. Sería horrible sentarse en los asientos de piel pero entró en el coche de todos modos y encendió el motor, tras lo cual se quitó la chaqueta.

Puso rumbo al norte, después al oeste hacia el Space Neddle, diciéndose para sus adentros que no iba allí porque Serena viviera en Belltown, a la sombra del emblemático edificio.

Pasó frente al edificio de ladrillo a la vista donde estaba su loft y ralentizó un poco para mirar la cuarta planta. Las luces estaban encendidas pero no veía nada a través de los altos ventanales. ¿Y qué quería ver, de todos modos?

«A ella.»

«Joder.»

Pisó el acelerador y pasó de largo; el pulso le latía con fuerza en las venas. Sin saber cómo, había terminado delante del Pleasure Dome. Aparcó el coche y entró. El interior del club estaba muy cálido; las luces y la música parecían seguir el mismo ritmo acompasado. Era como estar dentro del útero otra vez.

No se detuvo ni a dejar el abrigo en el guardarropa, simplemente se lo quitó y entró en la sala principal con la prenda colgada del brazo. No había mucha gente; a principios de semana siempre había mucha tranquilidad. No le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba era estar allí para... ¿para qué?

Cruzó la sala medio a oscuras y asintió a modo de saludo a algunas caras familiares. Fue directo a un sofá vacío al otro extremo de la sala donde poder sentarse a contemplar la acción.

Un dominante al que conocía estaba montando uno de los marcos de bondage grandes y pasaba una cuerda blanca por los cáncamos que había atornillados a la madera. Darien no solía usar cuerda blanca, prefería la estética del negro o el rojo. Además, el bondage tampoco era su perversión preferida. Le gustaba usar el juego de sensaciones pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera que consiguiera una mejor respuesta de una sumisa. Al fin y al cabo todo se reducía a sus necesidades, ¿no?

Le vino a la cabeza el bello rostro de Serena, esa delicada estructura ósea y sus enormes ojos azules, pero se apresuró en borrar la imagen.

«No pienses en ella.»

Necesitaba distraerse. ¿No era por eso que había venido aquí esta noche? Y había traído consigo el bolsón con los juguetes. Si no pretendía jugar, ¿por qué se había molestado?

Se levantó y subió al piso superior, a esa parte del club que tenía una pista de baile. Era una plataforma alzada con luces intermitentes y tres barras para bailarinas de striptease. Y como ya esperaba, había dos mujeres bailando en las barras: una rubia alta que ya había visto antes en el club y una bajita de piel dorada y larga melena morena. Ambas iban vestidas según el código del club para las mujeres: ropa ceñida y zapatos con un tacón de vértigo.

Miró alrededor para ver si estaban bailando para el entretenimiento de algún dominante en concreto, pero él era el único en esa sala que les prestaba atención; estaban libres.

Escogió una silla al borde de la pista de baile y se sentó, observando en todo momento a las dos chicas. No tardaron en darse cuenta. Él sonrió y asintió, dándoles permiso para que se le acercaran.

La rubia se arrodilló de inmediato; a la morena le costó un poco más. A los pocos minutos ya había negociado con ellas una noche de juegos en una de las salas privadas de la tercera planta. Las condujo escaleras arriba; sus tacones repiqueteaban en los escalones de madera y luego quedaron amortiguados por la moqueta del pasillo.

Encontró una cortina abierta y las hizo pasar. Dentro había una mesa acolchada con sujeciones de muñeca y tobillo, un par de cadenas suspendidas del techo y un banco para los azotes.

—Arrodillaos —les dijo, y ambas obedecieron.

Tardó un buen rato en sacar las cosas de la bolsa. Dejó encima de la mesa los látigos; una especie de molinillo dentado; el guante para azotar; la paleta y la vara. Y todo el rato notaba un golpeteo sordo en el pecho.

¿Por qué se sentía como si no pudiera respirar?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlas. Las dos eran buenas sumisas. Estaban arrodilladas en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada, las piernas algo separadas y las palmas hacia arriba apoyadas en las rodillas. Alguien las había entrenado bien. Seguramente jugarían de perlas. Eran muy guapas, sobre todo juntas, por el contraste de colores… Pero no podía hacerlo. Apretó los puños. ¿Qué diantre le pasaba? Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado. Esto era cada vez más ridículo.

Se acercó a ellas y observó cómo respiraban; notaba la tensión en el aire, sus ganas, y esperaba poder animarse. Pero nada, no había manera. Cuánto más tiempo estaba ahí plantado, más nervioso se ponía. Tenía que terminar con eso. Tenía que irse.

«Vete a casa.»

«No, ve a buscarla.»

«Serena.»

«Joder.»

—Lo siento —les dijo en un murmullo áspero y algo arisco.

—¿Señor? —dijo la rubia susurrando como si no quisiera molestarle.

—Lo siento —dijo con un poco más de suavidad—. Soy incapaz de… Hoy no voy a jugar.

—¿No le gustamos, señor?

—No, no, para nada. Id al piso de abajo. Seguro que le alegraréis la noche a otro hombre afortunado.

Las muchachas se incorporaron y la morena le lanzó una mirada de decepción por encima del hombro mientras desfilaban por la entrada enmarcada por las cortinas. Pero ahora no podía pensar en ellas. Recogió todos los instrumentos lo más rápido que pudo, sin poner demasiada atención ni cuidado al guardar las colas del látigo al fondo de la bolsa para que no se estropearan. Tenía que irse sin más.

Evitó el contacto visual al cruzar el club y salir a la calle. Por fin había dejado de llover pero el cielo seguía lleno de unos nubarrones que escondían la luna.

Ojalá él también pudiera esconderse, pero tenía que enfrentarse a esto. Tenía que enfrentarse a Serena. Tenía que hacer algo para sacársela de la cabeza, tal vez.

Entró en el coche y circuló por las calles oscuras, de vuelta al viejo almacén de ladrillo de Belltown. Soltó un improperio al no encontrar sitio para aparcar enseguida pero finalmente alguien dejó libre un espacio a media manzana de su casa y pudo meterlo allí. Apagó el motor y se quedó ahí sentado un momento.

No sabía qué hora era. Quizá debería llamarla primero. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se cuestionó sus actos de esta forma?

Maldijo entre dientes antes de salir, cerró de un portazo y emprendió el camino sigilosamente hasta su edificio. Había una verja y estaba cerrada con llave, claro. Examinó los nombres en los timbres, encontró su número y llamó. Silencio. Volvió a llamar. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla mientras esperaba.

Retrocedió un poco, levantó la vista y vio que había luz en su apartamento.

—¿Sí? —oyó por el interfono.

Se acercó corriendo a la verja.

—Serena.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Darien.

Se hizo una larga pausa y luego:

—Son casi las doce de la noche.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría subir.

Por la voz parecía más tranquilo de lo que se sentía en realidad. De hecho, se sentía como un acosador.

—Está bien, te abro.

Se apoyó en la verja, se abrió y dejó que se cerrara de un golpe. Entró en el ascensor que le llevó hasta la cuarta planta. La subida se le antojó una eternidad hasta que se abrió la puerta y salió al amplio pasillo que había en el exterior de su apartamento.

Se abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, con sus rizos alborotados y el rostro algo pálido. Sin embargo, sus labios seguían tan rojos y exuberantes como siempre. Llevaba un camisón blanco corto con calados bordados. Era absurdo lo inocente que le quedaba puesto; la sombra de sus pezones se transparentaba un poco a través de la fina tela. Era pornográfico. El camisón y sus pies descalzos que, curiosamente, le parecían demasiado desnudos, con las uñas pintadas de un rosa muy claro.

—Estabas durmiendo —dijo algo arrepentido pero solo en parte. Necesitaba verla.

—Eh... sí. Pero no pasa nada. ¿Quieres pasar?

Ella dio un paso atrás y él dio uno al frente. Echó un vistazo al loft, iluminado suavemente por una lámpara que había en algún sitio del interior y proyectaba sombras en el gran suelo de madera. La luz atravesaba también su camisón e iluminaba su esbelta figura.

Distinguía incluso una sombra allá donde se unían sus muslos. Y aunque no lo pretendía, sin darse cuenta se abalanzó sobre ella: se aferró a ella y la asaltó con su boca. Tenía los labios muy dulces y mullidos. Con el pecho le apretaba los senos; el perfume embriagador de su cabello era prácticamente insoportable.

Ella abrió los labios para recibir los suyos e introdujo la lengua en su boca. Se apresuró a cogerle el trasero con las manos y ella suspiró cuando él se lo pellizcó a través de la tela. Él estaba empalmado y la tenía dura como una piedra, pero era más que esto. Notaba una sensación de desesperación que no quería abordar. Era puro anhelo. Y ella respondía, suspiraba en su boca y sus caderas se acercaban a sus muslos. Darien podía notar el calor de su sexo a través de la tela vaquera de los pantalones.

La empujó hacia el interior del apartamento hasta que encontró el sofá. Entonces la hizo recostarse del revés para que se apoyara en los cojines con manos y rodillas y le subió el camisón hasta la cintura.

Debajo no llevaba nada: estaba desnuda.

Él gimió al ver su terso trasero y los labios de su sexo asomando entre sus muslos; rosados y bien hermosos.

Se quitó la chaqueta y después la camisa. Entonces agarró la carne de su culo con ambas manos, hincándole los dedos y dejando marcas. Eso era lo que quería: marcarla. Lo necesitaba.

«Es mía.»

Apartó las manos y se detuvo; ella retrocedió un poco, ofreciéndole la dulce curva de sus nalgas. Él bajó las palmas con fuerza y el sonido resonó en el aire. Volvió a azotarla y esta vez toda ella se movió del impacto. Su piel empezaba a enrojecerse un poco y a amoratarse también.

«Demasiado deprisa. Esto va demasiado deprisa.»

Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras la observaba. Estaba jadeando y él también.

—Serena.

—¿Darien?

—Dime.

—Que te diga el qué.

Se arrodilló junto al sofá y le puso una mano en la nuca, debajo del pelo. Le ardía la piel. Él la tenía ya tan dura como el acero. Con los dedos se aferró a su melena y tensó los largos rizos hasta que llegó al cuero cabelludo. Le levantó la cabeza hasta que se encontraron sus miradas.

—¿Te apetece esto? ¿Quieres que esté aquí y te toque, te azote? ¿Y que te folle?

—Sí. Sí…

Su voz era un débil susurro pero eso era lo único que necesitaba oír. Renunció al control y simplemente se soltó. Cayó encima de ella —esa era la única forma de describirlo— y le plantó la boca en la garganta, donde le lamió la tierna piel que encontró allí. Sus manos acudieron a sus pechos y empezaron a masajear e incluso a pellizcar los pezones a través del camisón. Ella gemía con suavidad; empezaban a endurecérsele los pezones.

Se alejó de ella lo suficiente para quitarse los zapatos con los pies y quitarse luego los pantalones. Ella se quedó inmóvil mientras él se desnudaba, apoyada en el sofá de pies y rodillas, y con el camisón todo arrugado a la altura de su fina cintura.

Darien no podía esperar más.

Le dio la vuelta y la tumbó con la espalda en el sofá.

—Joder. El condón.

La dejó para coger uno del bolsillo. Colocárselo en el pene erecto fue una inmensa tortura. Ella no dejó de mirarle en todo momento; sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la única lámpara encendida en la habitación. Era tan hermosa que casi dolía de solo mirarla.

Él se inclinó encima de ella y contuvo la respiración un momento mientras le levantaba el camisón para descubrirle los senos. Perfecta. Era perfecta.

Se abrió de piernas para él y Darien la miró; miró su hermoso cuerpo y la delicada abertura rosada entre los muslos. Podía notar las insistentes pulsaciones en el pene.

Entonces descendió un poco más sobre ella y ya no quedó nada más del juego de poder salvo el ímpetu de su deseo, que anegaba el de ella y le ahogaba a él también. Y cuando se introdujo en ella, el placer se volvió una corriente eléctrica que le abrasó por dentro.

La embistió y sus caderas fueron al encuentro de las de él. Cuando ella hizo el amago de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, él le agarró las muñecas y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. No quería que lo abrazara aunque no entendía bien por qué. Ahora lo único que deseaba era su cuerpo y la cálida humedad de su sexo, que le consumían.

La dulce presión de sus senos contra su pecho. El olor de su piel. Quería que llegara al orgasmo; quería hacer que se corriera una vez tras otra. Obligarla a que lo hiciera. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

«No pienses. Hazlo y punto.»

Entonces se retiró sin dejar de sujetarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una mano mientras le introducía la otra entre los muslos. Masajeó su clítoris con los dedos sin piedad y lo notó hincharse con el tacto.

Sabía que estaba siendo algo brusco pero también sabía que le encantaba, ya que se contoneaba y jadeaba. Cuando le pellizcó el clítoris y tiró de él, ella se corrió arqueando la espalda.

—Ah, Darien, joder…

Se estremeció con el clímax y tensó los muslos. Él siguió tocándola, con el pene erecto y duro entre las piernas.

—Vale —murmuró ella, con los ojos cerrados—. Ya vale.

—Otra vez.

—Dame... dame un minuto.

—No.

Él siguió concentrado en ella, presionando con las manos. Serena ardía y estaba completamente empapada. Él siguió bombeando con los dedos, buscando su punto G. Flexionó los dedos hasta que notó ese botón esponjoso y carnoso y la oyó gemir. Entonces, al mismo tiempo, le presionó el clítoris con el pulgar.

—Darien... voy... voy a correrme otra vez.

—Sí. Hazlo, Serena.

Ella empezó a estremecerse, por dentro y por fuera; sus senos habían adquirido un bonito tono rosado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior mientas alcanzaba el orgasmo una vez más, tensando los brazos que él seguía apresando.

—¡Ah!

Se notaba el pene rígido y dolorido de las ganas, pero ahora no podía parar.

—Otra vez, Serena.

—Dios, Darien —dijo ella entre jadeos, abriendo los ojos.

Se encendieron dos cristales azules en su hermoso rostro; resplandecían a la luz de la lámpara y de la luna, medio oculta entre las nubes, que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Quiero que esta vez me mires a los ojos —le pidió.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

Él volvió a empezar introduciendo los dedos en su húmedo sexo. Estaba empapado con su flujo; increíblemente caliente y apetecible. La olía; alcanzaba a captar el olor a excitación femenina. Tenía el clítoris hinchado y estaba convencido de que estaba algo dolorida pero no podía parar.

Ella le miraba fijamente y volvía a morderse el labio. Quería probar esa jugosa carne rojiza... pero todavía no. Era una tortura verla así; negarse lo que quería de verdad: entrar en ella. Y besarla. Joder, se moría de ganas de besarla.

«No.»

Introdujo los dedos más adentro y empezó a trazar círculos con el pulgar.

—Darien... me gusta mucho... pero no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo…

—Puedes y lo harás.

Le soltó las muñecas y ella dejó los brazos tal como estaban: estirados por encima de la cabeza. Ahora se encontraba en un estado de abandono, de entrega, con los brazos inertes. Le encantaba verla así, abrumada y subyugada. En sus manos.

Colocó la mano debajo de ella y mojó los dedos en su flujo. Cuando estuvieron bien lubricados los adentró entre sus nalgas y presionó ese apretado agujero, a sabiendas de que esto la hacía sentir también y la llevaba al subespacio, si es que no estaba ya allí. Ahora la llevaría más allá, incluso.

—Ah... Darien.

No hacía falta que le preguntara si le gustaba: se lo veía en la cara. Tenía las pupilas enormes, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración entrecortada.

—Más fuerte, Darien.

—Sí, eso es lo que necesito oír. Así es como necesito dártelo, Serena.

Introdujo los dedos en su ano con más fuerza aún y empezó a bombear, mientras con la otra mano le estimulaba el sexo y le frotaba el clítoris. Al poco ya estaba corriéndose de nuevo, con todo el cuerpo contraído. Ella siguió mirándole con los ojos vidriosos y fue como sumergirse en su placer.

Era increíble.

Antes de que ella terminara de correrse, él volvía a estar encima, rozándola con su pene erecto. Esta vez, cuando ella quiso rodearle con los brazos, él no trató de detenerla. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, sentirla. Se precipitó sobre ella y por fin se lanzó a su boca. Sus labios eran tan dulces como pensaba y su lengua se adentró en su boca probándola y saboreándola con anhelo. El placer se le antojó como un cuchillo cuyo dulce filo notaba en el pene, los testículos y el vientre.

La embistió con más fuerza, como si quisiera sentir dolor. Que le doliera a él y a ella. Chocaban los huesos de la cadera de ambos pero lo necesitaba, joder. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Alcanzó el clímax como quien choca contra un muro de ladrillo: con una dureza inusitada sobre él y en su interior también. Dentro de su cabeza veía un millón de estrellas que estallaban despidiendo destellos solares. Con fuego, energía y un brillo excepcional.

Cegado por la luz, no dejaba de temblar. Empezó a cubrirla de besos. No sabía qué diantre le estaba pasando.

Lo único que sabía era que notaba un anhelo, una necesidad terrible en su interior que nunca había sentido antes; que nunca había reconocido con anterioridad. Pero ahí estaba, expuesta ante sus ojos. Ante ella.

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo.


	11. 11 Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Finalmente, Serena contuvo la respiración. El peso de Darien encima de ella no ayudaba, pero no quería que se moviera. Estaba completamente dolorida, exhausta y excitada.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir entre ellos? Aquello era diferente. Había juego de poder, de eso no había duda. Se había sentido absorbida por él. Serena se había rendido enseguida y había vaciado su mente en el momento en que él había entrado por la puerta. Las manos de Darien encima de ella habían sido duras, pero a ella le había encantado.

«No pienses en ello.»

No quería pensar en qué significaba admitir todo aquello. No, porque cuando pensaba demasiado en eso, volvía el miedo y desaparecía el placer.

«Para.»

Sí, tenía que parar de pensar y, sencillamente, estar allí. Con él. Podía olerle por encima de ella. El olor masculino del océano y el bosque, dulce y sexual.

Olía bien.

Dios, ¿desde cuándo sus pensamientos habían tomado ese cariz infantil? Había estado ocurriendo un poco cada vez que se veían. Pero se le estaba yendo completamente de las manos.

Ahora volvía a la realidad. Estaba siendo más consciente de su cuerpo, del peso de Darien encima de ella, del ruido de su respiración entrecortada. La textura de su piel bajo las manos de ella. Su barbilla era un poco áspera contra su mejilla, su respiración cálida en su sien. Y, cuando a ella le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que jamás querría que él se moviera, sintió una pequeña ola de pánico.

Se obligó a quedarse quieta para tragarse ese pánico.

Darien levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía los ojos de un tono azul muy brillante y a Serena se le encalló la respiración en la garganta. O quizá lo que intentaba reprimir era la ansiedad que sentía.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—De repente, te has puesto totalmente tensa.

—Estoy... estoy bien. Pesas un poco…

—Ah, lo siento.

Él se quitó de encima de ella y Serena lo notó como una aguda pérdida. Aquello, y el calor de su cuerpo cuando se puso de rodillas. Darien seguía entre sus muslos y ella quería cerrarlos para retenerle allí, para tomarlo dentro una vez más.

«Jamás es suficiente.»

Tragó saliva y la emoción le produjo un nudo en la garganta.

«¿Qué es lo que está pasando?»

Él la miraba. Pero su mirada habitualmente incisiva estaba un poco ensombrecida. Los efectos posteriores al orgasmo, supuso Serena, pero estaba contenta por ello. Él era demasiado intuitivo y no quería hablar en ese momento de lo que le ocurría. Ni ella misma lo entendía.

Darien estiró el brazo y, con un dedo, le acarició la mejilla, la barbilla, su labio inferior, sonriéndole, y ella se derritió. Se enterneció completamente y notó las extremidades calientes y lánguidas. No sabía cómo luchar contra aquello.

Se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

La idea le sobrevino como un golpe: repentina, pero clara. ¿Por qué no, simplemente, explorar aquello, sin cuestionar cada pensamiento, cada sensación, cada acto íntimo entre ellos dos? Ninguno de los dos buscaba el «fueron felices y comieron perdices». Eso debería bastar para mantenerla a salvo.

Oh, sí, Darien era peligroso. Parecía peligroso. Olía a peligroso. El modo como la besaba era más que peligroso. No importaba todo lo demás: el sexo, el juego de BDSM. Tampoco es que se considerara una puta, pero había conocido a unos cuantos hombres, tenía experiencia. Podría manejar a ese hombre. Y lo que su tiempo con él le deparara.

Se le calmó el pulso y contuvo la respiración.

Lo podía hacer. Siempre que él no la volviera a dejar. No estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

—¿Darien?

—¿Mmm?

—Te tengo que preguntar una cosa.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No esperaba verte tan pronto. O tan tarde esta noche.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba.

Darien levantó la mano y le acarició el pelo. Y Serena sintió una oleada de calor en el pecho, un dolor que nada tenía que ver con el sexo. Cerró los ojos un segundo y se permitió el lujo de notarlo.

«No tiene por qué significar nada. Pero lo hace. No pienses.»

¿De todos modos, qué quería preguntarle ella? ¿Por qué había venido aquella noche? ¿Qué sentía por ella? Aquello era ridículo. No necesitaba saberlo. No sabía qué sentía ella por él.

Serena abrió los ojos y se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse.

—¿Darien, has comido? Puedo preparar un poco de té y tengo algunas galletas que pueden gustarte.

Él sonrió.

—Y me imagino que las preparas tú misma…

Ella rio.

—Las he comprado en el colmado de productos gourmet que hay al final de la calle. ¿Te va bien?

—Por lo que me has contado, me tendré que conformar. ¿Es eso lo que me querías preguntar?

—Quizá.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mujeres.

Serena se sintió aliviada de que él lo dejara allí. No sabía qué le diría ahora. Ojalá pudiera apagar su cerebro. Tal y como lo hacía cuando Darien la besaba o cuando la azotaba…

Darien le agarró la mano y la ayudó a levantarse y, de pie a su lado, se dio cuenta una vez más de su gran altura, de la amplitud de su cuerpo musculoso. Olía a sexo. Serena se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Tienes una bata?

—En el lavabo.

—Ve a buscarla.

Serena fue hasta el lavabo, pintado en tonos gris y verde salvia relajantes, y descolgó la bata de satén rosa del gancho de la puerta, deteniéndose para observar su imagen en el espejo grande con marco de peltre que había encima del lavamanos.

Tenía el pelo completamente alborotado, con esos rizos rubios enredados. Tenía la cara pálida pero las mejillas muy sonrosadas. Los ojos, enormes. Se apoyó sobre el armario de arce liso para acercarse más al espejo. Parecía que le hubieran besado los labios salvajemente, como había sido. Los tenía rojos, hinchados. Parecía diferente. Se sentía diferente. Pero ya analizaría todo aquello más tarde.

Ahora mismo, Darien la esperaba.

Serena se puso la bata, se la abrochó a la cintura y salió a buscarle. Él estaba de pie al lado del sofá verde olivino, con los vaqueros caídos por debajo de las caderas. No llevaba nada más. Había algo increíblemente erótico en un hombre con un par de vaqueros, sin camiseta y descalzo. Los tatuajes no hacían más que mejorarlo. El chico malo sofisticado. Y tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso. Precioso.

«Perfecto.»

Hizo que no con la cabeza por esas fantasías infantiles, esas imágenes que habían aparecido en su cabeza, seguramente desde la infancia, sobre qué era un hombre. Sobre qué era erótico. Se daba cuenta de que Darien era su hombre ideal: grande y musculoso, un poco malo, pero, aun así, amable. Y, por supuesto, pervertido. Y también era un hombre que huía tanto de la intimidad como ella. Aunque parecía que aquello estaba cambiando para ambos…

Serena carraspeó.

—Prepararé el té —le dijo, volviéndose hacia la cocina.

Él la siguió, se sentó en un taburete alto de la barra que separaba la pequeña cocina de la sala de estar. Darien la empequeñecía, como hacía con todo lo demás. Casi parecía demasiado primario, en su cocina moderna y austera, construida con baldosas blancas, acero cepillado y madera brillante y pulida. Parecía demasiado vivo en un sitio que se había utilizado tan poco, que estaba tan increíblemente limpio. Darien era tan... puramente animal. Le hacía sentir extrañamente cohibida por la esterilidad de su cocina. Le hacía pensar con añoranza en la comodidad práctica de la casa de Darien, de su cocina.

Se estaba comportando de una forma ridícula. Quizás aún estaba alterada por las endorfinas. Sí, debía de ser eso. Aquello debía explicar la flacidez de sus músculos, la tentación de simplemente relajarse con él. Serena llenó la tetera y la puso al fuego, antes de sacar el té y las tazas de los armarios de arce para distraerse.

—Es un piso fantástico —dijo finalmente él.

—¿Te gusta? Es tan diferente a tu casa.

—Quieres decir que mi casa es un caos.

—No, para nada. Es confortable. Acogedora.

—Pero no es un piso de diseño como este. ¿Lo has decorado tú misma?

—Sí. Solo era un piso vacío y abierto cuando lo compré, de modo que lo diseñé por completo. El suelo, la cocina y el lavabo. De hecho, yo misma restauré el suelo, lo pinté. Tardé meses en acabarlo todo. Disfruté cada momento.

—¿Restauraste el suelo?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No pongas esa cara de pasmado. No soy una completa inútil.

—Jamás lo he pensado. Pero es un trabajo muy duro.

—¿Un trabajo para hombres? —le espetó ella desafiante para ver cómo respondía con un destello en esos ojos azules.

Darien estiró el brazo y puso sus manos encima de las de ella, bajo la manga de la bata.

—Quizás un poco demasiado duro para ti.

—Tú eres muy duro conmigo — dijo ella, sorprendida por el tono bajo y ronco de su voz.

Darien mostró esa sonrisa malvada.

—Pero te gusta.

La tetera silbó, salvándola de balbucir cuánto le gustaba. De hecho, «lo necesitaba».

Ella apartó el brazo y se fue hasta los fogones.

—Tomas azúcar, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta todo lo dulce. Esta es una de las razones por las que me gustas.

Vertió el agua hirviendo en las tazas y, cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarle, se lo encontró observándola.

—¿Una de las razones?

Dios, estaba provocándole, flirteando como una adolescente.

—Una de muchas.

Si no andaba con cuidado, le acabaría preguntando cuáles eran las demás. Se concentró en poner una cucharada de azúcar en una taza y en dársela.

—Gracias.

Serena se sentó a su lado en el otro taburete, con las palmas colocadas alrededor de la taza de té caliente. No debería ser tan natural tener a un hombre en su cocina. No debería parecer normal hacer nada con ese hombre que no fuera practicar sexo o dejarse azotar por él.

—Darien…

—¿Me lo vas a preguntar ahora? ¿Lo que fuera que querías saber antes?

—Yo... esto es algo más. Quizá…

—Se detuvo, mirándole. Él esperaba que hablara. No había nada burlón en su expresión—. Esto es tan extraño. Que podamos estar aquí, tan distendidos, después de lo que hacemos juntos, y simplemente... hablar. Como gente normal. Yo... —Se apartó el pelo de la cara—. Creo que no me estoy explicando bien.

—¿Quieres decir que, como hacemos perversiones juntos, sencillamente deberíamos ser pervertidos y nada más? —Se encogió de hombros—. Hay mucho más en un pervertido que las perversiones, Serena. Forma parte de lo que es una persona. A veces, es una parte importante, pero no tiene por qué definir a nadie.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero… escucha, ambos somos escritores. Ser una escritora sí que, en gran medida, me define. Supongo que a ti también, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Pero, aun así, no soy solo un escritor. Soy muchas cosas más. ¿Tú no?

Ella se detuvo para pensar. ¿Qué más había en su vida? Sus charlas con Mina, que a menudo versaban sobre escribir. Las llamadas ocasionales a su abuela y las todavía más ocasionales a su madre y su tía. Escribía, hacía ejercicio, firmaba libros. Pero, por lo demás, su vida era bastante rutinaria y no incluía demasiado contacto personal de ningún tipo. Eso era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Su infancia le había enseñado a estar sola. Siempre había pensado que aquello era ser autosuficiente. Hasta hacía poco.

—Supongo.

—Quizás es algo que deberías revisar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se quedó mudo un segundo, sorbiendo el té.

—Has tardado mucho en responder a la pregunta. Creo que significa que tenías que pensar si eras o no una escritora.

—Quizás a veces no estoy segura de serlo. A eso he dedicado mi vida.

—¿No tienes otras aficiones? ¿Gente en tu vida?

—Claro.

Sonó como una mentira. La respuesta había sido sencillamente automática. Pero ¿cómo explicarle que restaurar su piso había sido el único proyecto no relacionado con la escritura que había emprendido en años? Incluso sus viajes siempre habían guardado relación con la escritura, ya fuera ir a conferencias de escritores o a una ciudad para documentarse para un libro. Y sus únicos amigos de verdad eran Mina, Lita y Artemis, a quienes había conocido gracias a la escritura. Y Mina tenía razón, tendría que esforzarse más para cuidar su amistad con ellos.

Dios, realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo debía de ser tener una vida personal. Una vida de verdad.

—¿He puesto el dedo en la llaga?

—¿Cómo? No, estoy bien. — Estaba volviendo a pensar demasiado. No quería hacerlo con Darien. ¿Por qué estaba tan dispersa esa noche? La cabeza le iba a mil por hora. Necesitaba serenarse.

Sorbió el té. Estaba demasiado caliente y le quemó la lengua.

—¡Oh!

—¿Estás bien?

—Me he quemado la lengua.

—Pobrecita. Ven aquí.

Antes de darse cuenta, la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la besaba, metiéndole la lengua entre los labios. Se derritió enseguida, se enterneció y se excitó rápidamente, con el cerebro, gracias a Dios, tratando de calmarse.

Él se apartó.

—¿Así está mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

Lo que no explicaba por qué el corazón le latía como un martillo eléctrico en el pecho.

«Esto es solo sexo. Solo sexo.»

Perversiones. Con el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto por no hablar de lo bien que sabía usar las manos. De hecho, había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida. Si aquello no bastaba para distraerla de las pequeñas revelaciones que estaba teniendo, nada lo haría.

—Incluso puedo ser más amable — dijo él con los ojos brillantes. Había deseo en esa mirada azul y brillante. Deseo como el de ella.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso en pie y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría, él la había cogido, la había cargado alrededor de la barra hasta la cocina y la había dejado sobre la encimera blanca y gris pálida. Estaba fría y dura; la podía notar a través del fino satén de su bata. Y, cuando él la cambió de posición para poder tirar del tejido por debajo de ella, su sexo desnudo reposó sobre el granito frío y todo el cuerpo se le estremeció.

—Darien, ¿qué haces?

—Shhh.

Sabía que no valía la pena discutir. Y apenas tuvo tiempo para preguntarle, porque se movía muy rápido. La empujó metiéndole una mano entre los pechos hasta que ella tuvo que aguantarse, con los codos apoyados sobre la encimera. Con la otra mano, Darien le desabrochó la bata, que cayó abierta mostrando la parte delantera del cuerpo de Serena. Enseguida se le endurecieron los pezones por el aire frío. O quizás era solo por él, por estar desnuda frente a él. Ya no podía negar que se excitaba cuando él se ponía al mando.

Serena levantó las piernas hasta que descansaron sobre sus anchos hombros dejando el sexo abierto para él, expuesto, y él se movió entre sus muslos. Bajó el brazo y le acarició la grieta húmeda.

—Ah, estás lista para mí. Me encanta que siempre estés lista para cualquier cosa que te pida.

Se lamió los labios. Temblaba de necesidad. No sabía qué decir.

Darien volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa malvada. Ciertamente, tenía la boca más preciosa que jamás había visto en ningún hombre.

Él se inclinó para plantarle un beso suave y tentador en los labios. Entonces, le mordió con una suave presión de sus labios en la carne de su labio inferior. Serena gimió.

—¿Te gusta mi boca sobre la tuya?

—volvió a susurrar sobre sus labios.

—Sí.

—Entonces, aquí todavía te gustará más.

Él se inclinó, con la cabeza oscura moviéndose entre sus muslos. Tenía unos hombros anchos y se le tensaron los músculos de la espalda. Serena atisbó las letras tibetanas que le bajaban por un hombro y quiso tocarlas, notar la tinta bajo su piel. Pero el primer susurro de su aliento cálido acariciándole su monte pubiano la distrajo. Abrió más los muslos, desaparecido todo pensamiento consciente, nada en la cabeza salvo un deseo puro y abrumador.

—Sí, eso es —murmuró él—. Ábrete para mí. Precioso.

Darien lamió en un gesto rápido su clítoris hinchado y necesitado y Serena arqueó la espalda, quedándose sin aliento, jadeando. Era tan, tan bueno. Otro lengüetazo y ella aspiró ruidosamente.

El placer le recorría el cuerpo como si fuera una cortina de humo. Todavía era mejor cuando él utilizaba las manos para separar los labios de su sexo, aguantándolos con un poco demasiado de fuerza, haciéndole un poquito de daño. Entonces, pellizcó la tierna carne de esa zona mientras empezaba a lamerla.

Largas y preciosas caricias con la lengua, recorriendo su hendidura, deslizándose por la entrada de su sexo para, finalmente, subir hasta aterrizar en su clítoris. Y todo ello al tiempo que la castigaba pellizcándole los labios vaginales con los dedos.

—Dios, Darien…

Se movió más deprisa, con la lengua caliente y mojada, lamiendo y volviendo a lamer. Entonces, empezó a chuparle fuerte toda la hendidura. El placer crecía en espiral. Demasiado deprisa. Demasiado agudo. Y, cuando sumió los dedos en su sexo, sin dejar de chupar, ella se corrió.

Su clímax fue un dolor intenso y vibrante que le recorrió el cuerpo. El pulso se le aceleró y llegó a otro clímax al cabo de nada, mezclándose con el anterior. Serena arqueó las caderas para meterlo en su boca, su mano, mientras él trabajaba con los dedos, la lengua y los labios. Mareante. Devastador.

Serena jadeaba cuando él se apartó.

—¿Ha estado bien, Serena?

Darien tenía la cara mojada con los flujos de ella, los labios rojos y sensuales.

—Sí... muy bien.

—En ese caso, ha llegado el momento de ser malo.

Él estiró el brazo por detrás de ella y sacó una espátula de metal de la jarra de cerámica blanca donde guardaba los utensilios de cocina. El mango era largo y estrecho y la espátula, una plana extensión de cromo brillante.

—Darien, no pretenderás utilizar eso conmigo.

—Vaya, pues sí.

Sus ojos mostraban un brillo oscuro y satisfecho, lo que la hizo temblar. Pero, más que miedo, lo que corría por sus venas era deseo, le subía por la piel.

Dejó el utensilio sobre la encimera y le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura. La hizo girar y la dejó en el suelo, de modo que ella miraba hacia los armarios. Entonces, él la hizo inclinar sobre la encimera de granito, caliente en la zona donde ella había estado.

—Inclínate —le ordenó—. Quiero que pongas las manos sobre la encimera. Y abre tus preciosos muslos. Buena chica.

Una pequeña parte de ella no se podía creer que realmente lo estuviera haciendo. Pero obedeció sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Otra parte de ella temblaba al oír sus palabras.

«Buena chica.»

Encantador.

Darien le levantó la bata por encima de su cintura y se acercó justo detrás de ella. Apretó el cuerpo contra el de ella hasta que ella notó la sólida cresta de su erección contra su cadera.

—Estoy tan duro por ti, Serena. Deseo tanto follarte que hasta me duele. Pero, antes, necesito calentarme.

Pasó una mano por encima de sus nalgas desnudas y su contacto la hizo estremecer. Entonces, bajó la mano hasta su coño húmedo.

—Ah, me encanta notar cómo te corres en mis manos, nena. Eres tan inmensamente dulce en mi boca, quiero volverte a probar. Quiero hacértelo todo.

—Sí, Darien. Hazlo, lo que sea. Su voz era ronca, baja, como un murmuro.

—Dios, lo que me haces. El hecho de que lo controles todo, salvo esto, salvo cuando estás conmigo. Que te entregues tan completamente. No sería tan poderoso si siempre fueras una chica sumisa y dócil. Pero no lo eres. Eres fuerte. Lo bastante fuerte para que, cuando bajas hasta el subespacio, cuando te entregas, me tienes a tus pies. Ninguna mujer me había hecho esto antes. Me vuelves loco, Serena.

¿Qué decía? Estaba aturdida. El deseo era demasiado intenso en su cuerpo para que se pudiera concentrar de verdad.

—Darien, por favor. Limítate a tocarme.

Él soltó una risilla, pero parecía satisfecho; no había nada de burla en ella. Y ella quemaba de deseo.

—¿Así, nena?

Le acarició el clítoris hinchado con un toque suave. Demasiado suave. Dylan soltó un gemido flojo.

—Ah, ¿necesitas más? ¿Es eso?

—Sí.

Él metió dos dedos dentro de ella y ella se apretó contra él. Él sacó los dedos y ella gruñó decepcionada.

—No, Serena. Quiero que estés completamente quieta. Yo lo haré todo. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Darien.

—Dilo.

—Lo entiendo. No me moveré.

—Buena chica.

Otro largo escalofrío al oír esas palabras.

Serena contuvo la respiración y esperó.

Sus dedos acariciaron la hendidura entre sus nalgas, todavía mojadas por sus flujos. Bajando cada vez más hasta que le acarició los labios de su sexo. Serena se mordió el labio, intentando no abrirse a él, intentando rechazarle hasta que ella misma engullera sus dedos, que es lo que quería hacer. Pero le había dicho que se estuviera quieta y le haría caso. Y él no paraba de acariciar y acariciar. Apenas lo podía soportar.

El chasquido de la espátula sobre una nalga la cogió desprevenida; se había olvidado por completo de ella. Pero la hizo temblar de deseo, tanto como su mano acariciándola.

—Oh, Darien…

—Sí, está bien, ¿verdad?

Le volvió a pegar en el culo, esta vez más fuerte, y ella se sobresaltó.

—Quieta, Serena.

Darien metió los dedos en su sexo y ella jadeó, se mordió el labio. Se quedó quieta.

—Excelente.

Él la volvió a azotar y ella aspiró el dolor fuerte y abrasador. Qué placer tan grande.

Entonces, empezó con un ritmo fuerte, golpeándola una y otra vez; una nalga, luego la otra y luego bajó hasta la parte superior de los muslos. Y metió sus dedos diestros e incisivos en su sexo, entrando y saliendo, deteniéndose para acariciarle el clítoris duro y necesitado, y luego otra vez dentro. Estaba empapada y le temblaban las rodillas. Tenía los pechos apretados contra la dura encimera, el granito frío, los pezones doloridos.

Sus dedos empujaron más adentro y él la azotó más fuerte hasta que ella pudo notar cómo le salían verdugones en la piel. Pero se sentía increíblemente bien.

La respiración de Darien se hizo más áspera y la espátula cayó con unos cuantos crujidos fuertes y la hizo gritar.

—Sí, lo puedes soportar, mi preciosa chica.

—Darien, por favor…

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor, fóllame.

Dejó de azotarla. Lo único que podía oír era el jadeo áspero de su propia respiración y la de él. Al cabo de unos segundos, notó sus fuertes muslos desnudos apretados contra los de ella, su mano metida entre su cabello, tirando fuerte. Entonces, su polla enfundada apretó la entrada de su sexo.

—Venga, nena. Ahora, ábrete para mí.

Ella abrió las piernas, levantó más el culo y él entró dentro de ella. El placer creció en su cuerpo, caliente como una ola y, de algún modo, bueno.

—Sabes tan bien, Serena. Eres deliciosa.

Entró más adentro, empujando fuerte y rápido.

—¡Oh!

—Sí, lo puedes soportar todo. Y estás increíblemente mojada.

Se inclinó, con ese pecho musculoso contra su espalda arqueada y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Darien tenía la cara junto al oído de ella.

—Ahora, te voy a follar, Serena. Te voy a follar fuerte. Lo necesito.

—Sí…

Estaba fuera de quicio. No sentía nada más que aquella necesidad increíble y dolorosa. De él.

«Darien.»

Empezó a empujar, con la polla estocándola una y otra vez, tan fuerte y rápido que apenas podía respirar. Tal y como le había prometido.

—Dios, Darien —jadeó ella—. Más fuerte..., por favor.

Él empujó dentro de ella y apretó fuertemente los huesos de sus caderas contra Serena, clavándoselos. Y el deseo era como un martillo corriendo por sus venas: igual de fuerte y sonoro.

Cuando ella se corrió, el orgasmo resonó en sus oídos, como el rugido del océano. Y ella se estaba ahogando en eso: puro placer. Dolor. Dolor convertido en placer.

Él se puso tenso detrás de ella, con la polla vibrando y, a pesar del preservativo, Dylan notó el líquido cálido cuando él se corrió.

—¡Serena!

Unas cuantas estocadas más y salió de dentro de ella. Hubo un breve momento en que ella notó la pérdida de su cuerpo, de su calor. Entonces, él la agarró y la volvió a dejar sobre la encimera. Se movió entre sus muslos y ella se enroscó a su cuerpo, sin necesitar nada que no fuera su cercanía.

Él la sostenía, con los brazos fuertes a su alrededor y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Su cerebro era un torbellino medio aturdido.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan conectada a ese hombre? Un hombre al que apenas conocía. Excepto que su cuerpo le conocía, de un modo que jamás había conocido a otro hombre. Tenía algo que ver con el juego de dolor, el juego de poder. La confianza ciega que tenía en él para que cuidara de ella.

«Peligroso.»

Sí, era peligroso confiar en alguien para que cuidara de ella. Siempre había sido ella la que cuidaba de los demás. No tenía por qué cambiar ahora.

Pero, simplemente, era demasiado fantástico que él la sujetara. Oír su respiración entrecortada en su oído. Notar la masa tensa y musculosa de su gran cuerpo.

¿Qué mal podía haber, de momento? Mientras mantuviera las cosas en perspectiva, no cabía esperar demasiado. Ella podía mostrarse razonable cuando no practicaban sexo, cuando estaban metidos en el juego de poder. Pero él tenía razón: tenía que soltarse cuando estaban juntos o no lo sentiría de verdad. Y quería sentirlo. No solo para su investigación, sino por ella.

Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de descubrir algo de ella misma. Estaba al límite. Daba miedo. Pero también era maravilloso.

Quizá.

«Simplemente, no te quedes enganchada. Compartimenta un poco.»

Sí, lo podía hacer. Lo había hecho toda su vida.

Darien tenía mucho que enseñarle. Sobre cómo funcionaba la mente humana. Quizá sobre aprender a confiar en otra persona, al menos, hasta cierto punto. No tenía que ser nada más que eso.

Hizo caso omiso a la pequeña parte de su cerebro que le susurraba que ya había algo más que eso.


	12. 12 Capitulo 11

Darien la había llevado a la cama. Demasiado romántico, aunque ella se lo había permitido porque el orgasmo y las endorfinas la habían dejado demasiado débil para protestar. Darien había apartado la colcha, la había tumbado sobre las sábanas blancas e inmaculadas y se había tumbado a su lado.

Serena quería acurrucar la cabeza en la curva alta y dura de su hombro y apretar la mejilla contra su pecho para escuchar el latido de su corazón. Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

«Ridículo.»

Jamás había anhelado la cercanía post-coito que la mayoría de las mujeres parecía necesitar. Eso debía de ser el «tocar fondo» de que habían hablado, ese choque tras la subida de endorfinas y otras sustancias químicas hasta el cerebro que aparecía tras el juego de dolor. Se sentía abierta. Dolorida. Necesitada.

Entonces, Darien se volvió hacia ella, como si le pudiera leer la mente. Y le besó la mejilla con suavidad, la atrajo hacia su lado poniéndole el brazo por debajo del hombro.

Ay, era fantástico.

«No te acostumbres demasiado.»

No, pero, por ahora, era maravilloso, estar ahí tumbada con él. Acogedor, con el ruido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas, la luz tenue procedente de la cocina, como un sol pálido y distante.

—Eh —dijo él con voz ronca y baja.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Solamente «bien»?

Ella sonrió.

—Mejor que bien, si quieres saberlo.

—Bien. —Darien se detuvo mientras le acariciaba con aire ausente la clavícula—. ¿Estás preparada para hablarme de tu madre?

A Serena se le encogió el estómago y apretó la barbilla.

—Darien. No, no lo estoy.

—Serena, en algún momento tendrás que hablarme de ello.

—¿De verdad?

—No puedes esperar soltarte hasta que no te puedas mostrar abierta conmigo respecto a todo. Si mantienes cerrada alguna parte de ti, siempre será así.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario? ¿Soltarme?

—¿No crees? ¿Acaso no es lo que hacemos aquí?

—Empecé a indagar para mi libro. Ya no estoy segura de lo que hacemos aquí.

Darien calló un segundo.

—Yo tampoco.

De algún modo, aquello le hizo sentir mejor, oír cómo él admitía su inseguridad. Como si ella no fuera la única. Le hacía parecer más humano. Y, quizá, le hacía parecer menos imperfecta, menos débil, a ella.

Serena relajó los hombros y la barbilla. Aspiró el aire fresco, el aroma de su piel.

—De acuerdo —respondió tranquilamente, como si todavía no estuviera lo bastante segura.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué?

—Te lo contaré.

—Muy bien, te escucho.

—Mi madre es bipolar —farfulló Serena, antes de poder echarse atrás—. Eso hizo que tuviera una... Infancia difícil. En realidad, prácticamente imposible. Estoy segura de que ese fue el motivo por el que mi padre se fue, aunque la razón por la que abandonó a dos hijos pequeños... bien, supongo que eso es otra historia.

Darien le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—Empecemos por esta.

Serena calló un momento, tomó aire una y otra vez. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de su familia con alguien que no fuera Mina e incluso aquello era nuevo para ella, no era algo a lo que todavía se hubiera acostumbrado. Pero ahora quería contárselo.

—Vivíamos en Portland. Allí no teníamos más familia, por lo que me tuve que hacer responsable desde muy joven. Nos mudábamos mucho porque Ikuko se olvidaba de pagar el alquiler y las facturas. Cuando tenía diez años, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Extendía los cheques, firmaba con su nombre. Al menos, cuando había dinero en la cuenta, cosa que no siempre ocurría.

—¿Llamabas Ikuko a tu madre?

—En realidad, jamás fue una madre para nosotros. Llamarla «mamá» nunca pareció una opción.

—¿Tu hermano era más pequeño que tú?

—Sí, tres años. Me ocupé de Sammy. O, al menos, lo intenté.

—Eso es mucho trabajo para una niña.

—Sí. Pero eso era... mi vida.

—¿Dónde está ahora tu madre?

—Finalmente, mi tía Beryl se ocupó de ella. La llevó a su casa de Ashland, Oregón, poco después de que yo me fuera a la universidad. Bueno, pocas semanas después de que perdiéramos a Sammy. —Se detuvo, intentando respirar contra aquella sensación familiar que era como una patada en el pecho—. Ikuko se quedó hecha una mierda cuando Sammy murió. Yo también. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar la universidad y volver a casa. No creía que tuviera nada para volver. Y, sinceramente, ya era el turno de Beryl.

»No me preocupé mucho por Beryl. Ella sabía que mi madre tenía problemas durante todos esos años, pero nunca quiso hacer nada al respecto hasta que no hubo más remedio. Yo tenía que salir de allí, volver a la escuela. No fui a la universidad hasta que tenía casi veinte años. Me había quedado para ayudar a mi madre, para cuidar de mi hermano. Por lo visto, no lo hice demasiado bien.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste fantásticamente. Y estuviste allí. Eso cuenta.

—Quizá. Estuve allí hasta... Hasta que me fui. Y, entonces, Sammy murió.

—¿Y qué culpa tienes tú?

Se le hizo un nudo duro en el estómago. Se había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces y nunca había encontrado ninguna respuesta razonable. La imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado y mutilado de Sammy, su cara pálida e inmóvil, siempre borraban todo lo demás. El mismo hecho de que se hubiera ido siempre era el primer y más poderoso pensamiento en su cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pero siempre he pensado que, de algún modo, era culpa mía. Parece que no me puedo quitar esa idea de la cabeza.

—Serena, es imposible que fuera culpa tuya. Por lo poco que me has contado, fue un accidente. No es lógico.

—La lógica no siempre interviene en este tipo de situaciones, ¿no crees?

—No, supongo que no.

Ambos se quedaron mudos, pensando. Quizás él estaba digiriendo lo que ella le había contado. En realidad, Serena no quería saber qué pensaba él de ello. No quería que sintiera lástima por ella.

—Pero ¿hay algo más? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, mucho más. Una persona bipolar tiene... brotes. Ataques. A veces, desaparecía y nos quedábamos solos durante días. Consiguió evitar que la ingresaran hasta que me fui y Beryl se ocupó de ella. Yo no lo podría haber hecho, meterla en un hospital, pero mi tía lo ha hecho varias veces. Si lo hubiera hecho yo, seguramente nos habrían dado en acogida temporal a Sammy y a mí. Y, probablemente, nos habrían separado. No lo podía hacer. Yo era todo lo que él tenía. Y él era... Todo lo que yo tenía.

Aquella vieja pena le hizo retorcer el estómago. Pero se había acostumbrado a tragársela.

—¿No tienes más familia?

—Mi abuela Luna. Pero durante todos esos años vivía en Virginia Occidental. Mi abuelo tenía párkinson, de modo que ya tenía demasiado de qué ocuparse. Estuvo enfermo desde que tengo memoria. Cuando el abuelo murió, ella se trasladó a Ashland para estar cerca de mi madre y ayudar a Beryl. Pero entonces, ya era demasiado tarde para mí y para Sammy.

»Adoro a mi abuela. Cuando éramos pequeños, Sammy y yo pasábamos los veranos con ella. Pero, al cabo de un tiempo, Ikuko se angustiaba demasiado si nos íbamos un tiempo y estaba hecha una mierda cuando volvíamos. Así que, dejamos de ir con ella. Y hasta ese día, no sé si mi abuela tenía la menor idea de lo mal que estaba mi madre. No hasta que vino a Oregón. Yo jamás se lo conté y estoy segura de que Sammy tampoco dijo nada. Era nuestro secreto. Era nuestra forma de protegerla.

—Era tu madre. Ella era quien debía protegerte. Así es cómo funciona.

—Quizá para la mayoría de la gente. Pero no podía, Darien.

—Lo sé. De todos modos, no deja de ser terriblemente espantoso.

—Sí, lo fue.

Oírle decir aquello le hacía sentir mejor de lo que había imaginado. Que la apoyara de ese modo. Serena le apretó la mano. No conocía otra forma de expresarle la extraña gratitud que sentía.

—Así pues, te has pasado todo la vida ocupándote de todo —afirmó él.

—Sí.

—Y estando sola.

¿Por qué, de repente, tenía ganas de llorar? Contuvo las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos.

—Maldita sea —repuso ella, sin alterarse.

—Eh, no pasa nada.

—¿De verdad?

Darien la sostuvo más fuerte y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartarse de él. La consolaba. Él la consolaba. Pero ella no quería permitírselo. Había afrontado la vida toda sola durante mucho tiempo. Si se permitía acostumbrarse a eso, ¿qué haría cuando él se fuera, cosa que inevitablemente sucedería?

—No me tienes que contar nada más ahora, Serena. Tengo la sensación de que ha sido muy duro para ti.

—Lo ha sido. Y…

—¿Y qué?

—Supongo que estoy esperando las preguntas. Sobre el hecho de que mi madre sea bipolar. Sobre cómo era vivir con una... persona loca. Sobre incidentes concretos. Los detalles de perder a mi hermano.

—No me tienes que contar todo eso ahora. Ni quizá nunca. Pero sí que tengo una pregunta.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Todas las mujeres de tu familia tienen un nombre en relación con la galaxia?

Ella se rio y parte de la tensión abandonó su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera capaz de hacerle sacar tantas emociones y, al mismo tiempo, la hiciera sentir tan bien?

—Sí. Siempre olvido que a los demás les parece raro. Según parece, lo empezó mi tatarabuela. Es absurdo.

—Yo creo que, en cierto modo, es tierno. Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

—Eres un hombre extraño, Darien Chiba.

—No es la primera vez que oigo eso. Ni será la última. No me importa. Soy un rebelde de corazón, ya sabes. El azul de sus ojos brilló desde detrás de sus párpados medio bajados haciendo que a ella se le cortara la respiración. Mierda, era terriblemente guapo.

—Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi —dijo ella.

—Joder, gracias.

—No, si me gusta. Me gusta tu mente creativa. Y tu aire misterioso.

—No pretendo ser misterioso. Simplemente, soy... reservado.

—Yo también. Hay ciertas cosas que la gente como tú y yo nos guardamos.

—No me gusta airear mis problemas. No quiero que nadie sienta pena de mí.

—Porque te hace vulnerable.

—Sí.

—Sí. Estar aquí contándote todo esto me hace sentir más vulnerable que cuando me atas o me azotas... Me siento más vulnerable que con cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso está bien. Quiero que te abras a mí. Cuanto más lo hagas, mejor.

—¿Porque ese es tu trabajo como buen dominante?

—Sí, quizás. —Se detuvo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Quizá no sea ese el único motivo.

—Eso te hace sentir vulnerable, ¿Darien? —preguntó ella—. ¿Contarme esto?

Él asintió, se llevó las manos entrelazadas de ambos hasta el pecho y le rozó los dedos con los suyos.

—Sí, no me gusta pensar en eso así, pero sí.

—Ciertamente, aquí no soy la experta, pero he leído que se supone que esto debería ser una experiencia de aprendizaje recíproco. El juego de poder. Es un intercambio de poder, no una cosa en un único sentido. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí, claro.

—Así pues, quizás esto sea lo que aprendes conmigo. Porque no consigo ver cómo esto puede ser una experiencia recíproca si tú no tienes también algo que aprender. Tiene que ser algo más que, sencillamente, tener el control, ejercer el poder. Tiene que funcionar en ambos sentidos, ¿verdad? La parte inferior, la sumisa, tiene algo que decir en todo este asunto. Y no quiero decir solamente el poder en el sentido de la posibilidad que tiene la sumisa de detener la escena utilizando una palabra de seguridad. He leído acerca de ello, pero no lo había acabado de comprender hasta ahora.

Darien se quedó callado un momento. Entonces, dijo:

—Puedo decirte que no me hace feliz admitir que soy vulnerable en ningún aspecto. Pero tienes razón. Sobre todo eso. Quizás es lo que me ha estado reteniendo. Como dominante. En la vida, en general. No me gusta pensar demasiado en todo eso. Me hace sentir terriblemente incómodo.

—¿Desafiar tus límites no forma parte del juego de BDSM? ¿Sacarte de tu zona de comodidad?

—Oh, ahora mismo, estoy muy lejos de mi zona de comodidad.

—También yo.

—Sin embargo, estás aquí conmigo. Estás haciendo estas cosas, hablando conmigo. Diciéndome cosas que no quieres.

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Y ni siquiera estoy segura del motivo. Quizás el juego de BDSM me ha... abierto.

—Lo hace.

—Pero no contigo.

Él sonrió, pero no era una auténtica sonrisa, sino un gesto cínico, levantando la comisura de los labios.

—Soy famoso por ser un controlador absoluto.

—Yo también, Darien.

Él la miró. No podía saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Tenía la mirada sombría, reflexiva. Algo en él insinuaba peligro. Como si contuviera una rabia lenta justo por debajo de la superficie. Quizás era solo su incomodidad por haber descubierto que él también se había abierto.

—Formamos una extraña pareja — dijo él, con tono suave—. Pero bien compenetrada. Ambos tenemos algo que nos impide explotar todo nuestro potencial.

—Dios, haces que suene tan…

—¿A psicología de pacotilla?

—Simple.

—Quizá lo sea. Puede que sea mucho más simple de lo que lo hacemos.

—Estoy acostumbrada a que todo sea complicado. No sé cómo hacerlo sencillo.

—Quizá lo aprendamos juntos. De pronto, ella lo deseaba. Deseaba estar con él, aprender con él. Crecer con él. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba exactamente aquello. Sea como fuera, no quería admitirlo.

«Te estás enamorando de él.

No.»

Pero era cierto. Se estaba enamorando, fuerte y rápidamente, y, cuando tocara fondo, sería un auténtico desastre.

«No lo hagas.»

Pero estaba ocurriendo, le gustara o no. No podía evitarlo. No había salida salvo seguir adelante, independientemente de dónde le llevara aquello.

Darien estaba sentado en el enorme escritorio de roble del despacho de su casa, mirando más allá de la pantalla del ordenador, por la ventana. En teoría tenía que buscar por Internet sitios donde alojarse durante su inminente excursión en moto con Andrew hasta la península de Baja. Hacía meses que hablaban de ello y había llegado el momento de planificarlo seriamente. Tenía unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de la salida del próximo libro y Andrew ya se había reservado unas fechas fuera del despacho. Darien lo había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo: unas semanas en la carretera con su moto preferida. Esa sensación de absoluta libertad. Allí practicarían submarinismo y paravelismo. Y holgazanearían en la playa.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué ahora no le apetecía hacer aquello? ¿Por qué su mente divagaba?

Fuera, el cielo era del tono gris habitual de Seattle, con la luz tenue del sol filtrándose a través de las nubes, tiñéndolas de plata y blanco. Adoraba el cielo de Seattle, su tono melancólico. Pero hoy le hacía perderse en sus meditaciones.

No, no era el cielo. Era Serena.

No había sido capaz de pensar con claridad desde que la había dejado a primera hora de la mañana del martes. Durante cuatro días, había estado así. Pensando demasiado. Mohíno.

Salvo cuando la llamaba por la noche. Todas las noches. Hablaban durante una hora. Jamás en su vida había hablado tanto por teléfono.

No se atrevía a verla, no todavía. Estaba demasiado tocado después de estar con ella la otra noche.

Quizá debería ir esa noche al club. Andrew y otros conocidos estarían allí. Pero la verdad era que no quería ir sin Serena. No podía soportar la idea de jugar con alguien diferente.

«Serena…

No pienses en ello. Simplemente, hazlo.»

Se acarició la barbilla. Entonces descolgó el teléfono, marcó y tamborileó con un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio mientras sonaba.

—¿Hola?

—Serena. Te voy a llevar al Pleasure Dome esta noche. No me digas que no.

—Darien. Yo... de acuerdo. No lo haré.

Se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse por la vieja alfombra persa que cubría el duro parqué. Resultaba áspera bajo sus pies porque iba descalzo.

—Bien. Pasaré a recogerte a las nueve.

—Estaré preparada.

—Ponte algo que se pueda quitar fácilmente.

Se empalmó al pensar en ello: la piel pálida de Serena revelándose centímetro a centímetro mientras él le quitaba el tejido de sus delicados hombros. Su pelo alborotado por todos lados, como fuego y seda en sus manos…

—¿Algo más, Darien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay algo más que quieras que haga?

Ah, le encantaba cuando la voz de Serena adoptaba ese tono suave. Cuando empezaba a deslizarse hacia el subespacio. A Darien le encantaba que aquello sucediera simplemente dándole instrucciones sencillas sobre lo que debía ponerse.

—No. Eso es todo. —Se quedó callado mientras fijaba la mirada en el horizonte neblinoso del exterior, una vez más.

«Cálmate.»

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—Me muero de ganas de verte.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa al otro lado de la línea. Entonces, prácticamente pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz, el deseo en su respiración contenida.

—Yo también.

Él colgó, se sentó y se quedó mirando la pantalla un rato más. Jamás había dicho nada semejante a una mujer. Quizá solo era una especie de defecto de carácter —estaba bastante seguro de que así era— pero ¿por qué ahora se estaba desviando de su comportamiento habitual?

Con Serena, todo era diferente. Jamás había sido capaz de hablar con una mujer tal y como lo hacía con Serena. Había intentado explicárselo a Andrew la última vez que le había visto, pero no se lo había contado todo. Ni siquiera se lo había reconocido a sí mismo.

Lo peor era que no le gustaba separarse de ella. Era una locura. Era la persona más independiente que conocía, a veces, prácticamente un ermitaño, sobre todo cuando se encontraba en pleno proceso de escribir un libro. Si no fuera por la tentación que suponía el Pleasure Dome y su pasión por viajar, seguramente se encerraría en sí mismo y escribiría toda su vida. Pasaría su vida solo, como había hecho su padre. Su padre había sido bastante feliz. Quizá. Hacía poco que había empezado a cuestionarse todo aquello.

Pero ahora, quería encerrarse con Serena y no dejarla marchar jamás.

¿Tenía siquiera sentido decirse que podía controlar todo aquello?

Quizá la excursión a Baja le iría bien. Le daría cierta distancia respecto a Serena, respecto a toda aquella situación. Tendría en la cabeza algo más que el olor de su piel, la textura de su pelo, la mirada en sus ojos cuando ella se sumergía en el subespacio. Su cuerpo delicado bajo el suyo mientras él metía su polla dentro de ella…

Volvía a estar empalmado. O todavía lo estaba. Ni siquiera lo sabía. Se había corrido cuatro o cinco veces al día, como un adolescente cargado de hormonas, desde la última vez que la había visto. Mierda, de hecho, desde la primera vez que la había visto.

Era irresistible. Esos pechos perfectos, sus pezones oscureciéndose cuando se endurecían bajo el contacto de sus dedos... Y joder, cuando él se metía dentro de ella, era una fuente de calor empapado. Como seda ardiente, dura y brillante.

Le vibraba la polla y bajó la mano para apretarse la parte delantera de sus vaqueros. No sirvió de nada. Nada lo haría. No hasta que la volviera a ver. Hasta que la tuviera desnuda, preparada. Hasta que volviera a estar dentro de su cuerpo.

Mierda.

Se apartó del escritorio, se bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros y sacó la polla antes de poner la mano sobre la barra erecta. Visualizó a Serena. Tenía las piernas largas y esbeltas, el estómago rígido y una extensión lisa de piel satinada. Y más abajo, estaba en gran parte afeitada, con el coño surgiendo como una especie de flor, abriéndose a él. Podía ver los labios rosas, hinchados por la necesidad, brillando de deseo.

Darien gruñó, empezó a tocarse. Tenía la polla dura como el acero, palpitante. Se pasó los dedos por la punta, imaginándose que era su boca, con esos labios rojos y sensuales rodeándole, tragando su carne. Arqueó las caderas dentro de su puño y empujó lo bastante fuerte para hacerse un poco de daño. Le hizo pensar en ella, en el modo como ella disfrutaba cuando él le agarraba los pezones y se los pellizcaba. Siempre se ponía enferma cuando él la pellizcaba, cuando la azotaba.

Le encantaba. Y a él también.

Empujaba sobre su palma, una y otra vez.

«Serena...»

Esos enormes ojos azules, su boquita caliente. Su coño. Cómo le agarraba fuerte mientras llegaba al clímax.

Dos sacudidas fuertes más y se estaba corriendo.

«¡Serena!»

Se corrió por encima de los vaqueros, pero le daba igual. Jadeaba mientras la polla todavía vibraba con pequeñas olas de placer. Podía ver a Serena si cerraba los ojos.

Ese precioso rostro…

En ese momento, nada le importaba salvo ella.

Más tarde pensaría qué diablos significaba aquello.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando por fin sonó el maldito timbre de la puerta. Lo había estado esperando todo el día, con la tensión y la necesidad creciendo hasta que ya no lo había podido soportar.

Serena tomó un sorbo de Perrier del vaso. En realidad, le habría ido bien una copa de vino para calmar los nervios, pero Darien siempre había insistido en que no debían ir bebidos a una sesión de juego. Y esa noche sería más serio, de eso estaba segura. De no ser así, no la llevaría al Pleasure Dome.

Lo deseaba. Quería estar en el club, en ese ambiente extremo con él.

Estar con él.

Se fue hasta el largo espejo que había al lado de la puerta principal, seguramente, por vigésima vez en los últimos veinte minutos. Sus ojos parecían enormes, perfilados con un lápiz de ojos negro, y las pupilas dilatadas y oscuras. Sus labios eran sensuales, casi como si esperaran que los besaran, pintados con una capa pura de rojo. Su pelo caoba lo llevaba rizado por encima de los hombros, expuestos por el vestido negro sin tiras que había salido a comprar aquella misma tarde, después de que Darien la llamara. Le iba como un guante, una funda sencilla de satén que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. No se atrevería a llevar algo así de corto en un sitio que no fuera el club. Dio un paso atrás para mirarse los zapatos de salón negros, altos y brillantes con las tiras negras y gruesas del tobillo acentuando sus largas piernas.

Se sentía bien. Bueno, al menos, se sentía atractiva. Por dentro, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y necesidad. Su diminuto tanga de seda negra ya estaba empapado, simplemente, al pensar en la velada que le esperaba.

«Darien.»

Continuaba alucinada por cómo respondía a él. Por cómo respondía al dolor, la forma como lo traducía en un placer instantáneo que nunca antes en su vida había sentido. Jamás había sido capaz de reconocer que había tenido fantasías pasajeras sobre ese tipo de cosas durante años. Unas fantasías que había reprimido porque estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tener que ser la fuerte, a ser la responsable, a controlarlo todo. Quizás Darien tenía razón y esa era la razón exacta por la que necesitaba desesperadamente soltar ese control muy de vez en cuando.

Esa noche lo soltaría. Ya lo había hecho. Lo podía hacer mientras se repitiera que solo era sexo. Pura respuesta sexual, en lugar de algo que la definiera. O algo más profundo. Pero esa parte cada vez costaba más de negar. Los años que había pasado con su madre descontrolada la debían de haber preparado bien. Parecía encontrarse espantosamente bien negando, lo que era totalmente contrario a su forma de ser habitual, lógica. O quizá no. Quizá cuando había pensado que durante todos esos años estaba siendo lógica, razonable, no había hecho nada más que esconderse del pasado, fingiendo que poseía una fuerza que, en realidad, no tenía.

Una idea que daba miedo.

Darien estaba haciéndole un montón de preguntas que le daban miedo. Hacían que se cuestionara todo lo que pensaba que sabía de ella. Lo que la devolvía a la negación.

Suspiró. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía que serenarse y limitarse a disfrutar de la velada que tenía por delante.

Sonó el timbre y se sobresaltó. Reprimió una profunda respiración y dejó el vaso sobre la consola que había bajo el espejo antes de apretar el botón del intercomunicador.

—¿Darien?

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Quieres subir o prefieres que baje?

—Prefiero que bajes.

—Bajo enseguida.

Se puso la gabardina de cuero, asegurándose de que el pequeño bolso y las llaves estuvieran en el bolsillo, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave y bajar con el montacargas. Darien la esperaba justo fuera de la puerta principal.

—Hola.

—Estás... espectacular, Dylan.

—Gracias.

¿Realmente se había ruborizado?

Se inclinó y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, con lo que su sexo se estremeció mientras el cuerpo se le derretía. Él se apartó, con esos ojos azules buscando los de ella durante un momento, antes de acercarse y apretarle, su boca bajando fuerte sobre la de ella. Darien abrió los labios y escabulló su lengua entre los labios de ella. Era tan tierno, con la boca húmeda y olor a menta... riquísima. A Serena le fallaron las rodillas. Pero él la sostuvo con fuerza, apretándola fuerte con sus brazos. Ella notaba la dureza muscular de su gran cuerpo a través del abrigo de lana. Serena suspiró dentro de la boca de él.

Él se apartó.

—Dios, Serena.

Él la soltó y se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

—Lamento no haber subido. He pensado que, si lo hacía, no saldríamos de tu casa.

Él le sonreía, con esa sonrisa preciosa y malvada. Pero ella veía que él hablaba totalmente en serio.

Le encantaba poder afectarle de ese modo. Que el deseo de él pareciera tan abrumador como el de ella. Siempre le había hecho sentir poderosa hacer poner de rodillas a un hombre, al menos, en sentido figurado. Pero con Darien era aún más intenso. Todo lo era.

—¿Nos vamos antes de que te viole en el umbral?

Él le sonreía, pero ella vio el destello de deseo en sus ojos, en su boca relajada. Darien violándola en el umbral no sonaba nada mal.

Se sonrió y asintió.

Darien le cogió la mano y la condujo hasta su enorme furgoneta negra, como un enorme monolito. El vehículo era Darien en estado puro: enorme, potente. Le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a entrar antes de ir al lado del conductor y hacer lo mismo. Entonces arrancó y el motor de la furgoneta se convirtió en un rugido apagado.

—¿Cómo te sientes por ir al Pleasure Dome? —le preguntó Darien.

—Excitada. Un poco nerviosa. Como si tuviera que actuar, a menos que me vayas a llevar a otro rincón oscuro. Pero tengo la impresión de que esta noche no se trata de eso. Y no me importa estar delante de otra gente. La idea es un poco excitante. Y un poco inquietante. Pero, de hecho, no sé qué tienes en mente.

Él se volvió y le sonrió.

—Y no tienes intención de decírmelo —dijo ella.

—Claro que no.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Forma parte de los motivos del dominante.

—Sí. Totalmente. Y la incertidumbre forma parte de todo eso para ti. Sencillamente, tienes que confiar en mí.

— Lo hago.

—Bien. Muy bien. Porque esta noche voy a explorar nuevos terrenos contigo. Creo que estás a punto.

—Ah…

Él la miró, antes de dirigir la mirada otra vez a la carretera. Se le había hecho un pequeño nudo en el estómago, resultado, a partes iguales, del miedo y de una expectación deliciosa.

Al cabo de poco llegaron al club y Alec aparcó la furgoneta y dio la vuelta para ayudarla a salir. El contacto de la mano de Darien en su brazo resultaba tranquilizador, pero el pulso le iba a mil por hora.

Cruzaron la puerta alta y roja y entraron en el club. Darien le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, antes de hacerla entrar en el gran salón principal. Serena parpadeó, esperando a que sus ojos se aclimataran a las luces tenues de colores.

Esa noche había más gente en el club que la última vez que habían ido. Parecía que había gente por todos lados: vestidos de cuero negro, o desnudos. O quizás ella simplemente esa noche era más consciente de ello. Más consciente de todo.

La música era como un pulso fuerte en la boca de su estómago: algo etérea, como un trance, con mucho bajo. Y, a su lado, el cuerpo de Darien parecía enorme, voluminoso, tal y como le había parecido la primera vez que le había visto en el Museo de Arte Asiático. Eso parecía quedar siglos atrás. ¿Habían pasado solo dos semanas? ¿Cómo era posible?

La atrajo más cerca de sí mientras la conducía a través del salón. Serena no podía asimilar toda la actividad que les rodeaba. Solo era vagamente consciente de los cuerpos medio vestidos y desnudos atados a las cruces y los bastidores de bondage o tumbados sobre los regazos de hombres y mujeres dominantes en los sofás de cuero rojo o arrodillados en el suelo. Había corsés, collares y esposas. Cuerdas, arneses y cadenas largas y brillantes. Y todo le parecía precioso, excitante, como una marea caliente corriendo por sus venas. Quería ser uno de ellos. Que la ataran, la torturan, la estimularan. Que la admiraran.

El cerebro se le estaba cerrando; era como si, sencillamente, se vaciara. Y, cuando Darien se detuvo delante de una de las enormes cruces de madera, una cruz de San Andrés, el corazón le saltó en el pecho.

Aquello estaba a punto de ocurrir


	13. 13 Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Darien se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—Ahora te voy a desnudar. Y te voy a encadenar a esta cruz. Me encantan las cadenas. A mi modo de ver, son mejores que las cuerdas. Más primarias. Creo que también te gustarán. Pienso que, cuanto más extremo, mejor para ti. Te ayudará a alcanzar esa parte básica y primaria de ti. A soltarte.

Serena apenas podía hablar y quería gruñir. Tenía el corazón desbocado y el sexo ardiente.

—Sí, Darien.

Él lo hizo, le quitó primero el vestido, luego el tanga negro de seda, dejándola solo con los zapatos de tacón alto. Los pezones se le endurecieron enseguida.

Serena era dolorosamente consciente de su desnudez, con todo el resto de la gente del club ahí al lado. Era terriblemente excitante. Ni siquiera importaba si alguien la miraba o no. Salvo Darien, claro está. Y sentía un orgullo extraño por ser capaz de hacer aquello delante de toda esa gente: estar desnuda mientras él jugaba con ella. Pero todos aquellos pensamientos se encontraban en una parte alejada de su cerebro. El resto de ella estaba sencillamente concentrada en el momento.

Él le dio un beso en los hombros mientras le daba la vuelta para ponerla de cara a la cruz. Serena se estremeció completamente cuando una preciosa corriente de deseo brilló sobre su piel, metiéndose en la profundidad de su cuerpo.

—Deja que yo me ocupe de todo, Serena. Venga, levanta el brazo. Sí, eso es.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Darien había atado una gruesa esposa de cuero alrededor de su muñeca; entonces, con una mano al final de su espalda, la acercó más a la cruz de madera hasta que sus pechos acariciaron la madera lisa. Darien cogió la otra mano y la ató aún más deprisa. Ella dio un pequeño tirón y sintió la tirantez de las cortas cadenas que iban de las esposas hasta las armellas incrustadas en la cruz.

Tenía los brazos bien abiertos. Se sentía vulnerable. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía completamente segura con Darien. Y preciosa.

—Voy a dejarte tus bonitos zapatos puestos —le dijo él, agachándose para acariciarle la pantorrilla, luego más abajo hasta donde el tobillo estaba cubierto por la cinta—. Tienes unas piernas preciosas.

Darien le dio un beso tierno en el dorso de la rodilla y aquella sensación fue directa a su sexo. Serena gimió.

Entonces Darien se puso en pie, con ese cuerpazo apretándole la espalda y su erección una barra pesada de carne contra la parte superior de sus nalgas.

—Ahora abriré mi bolsa de juguetes. Pero no me moveré de aquí, quiero que no te muevas. Estate quieta y practica la respiración que te he enseñado. ¿Entendido, Serena?

—Sí, entendido.

Entonces él se alejó y ella aspiró profundamente por la nariz, retuvo el aire en los pulmones durante unos segundos y luego lo sacó por la boca, intentando relajarse. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro todavía estaba nerviosa por el miedo a lo desconocido. Pero, en general, se sentía en sintonía con su cuerpo: sus pezones endurecidos, su sexo húmedo, la tensión en sus músculos mientras esperaba que todo empezara.

Darien volvía a estar detrás de ella, con las manos en su cintura. Eran grandes y calientes sobre su piel.

«Tócame.»

Pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. A esas alturas ya sabía que él marcaría el ritmo y que ella lo seguiría. Él empezó a tocarla, acariciándole la piel con los dedos, poniéndole la carne de gallina. Le acarició la espalda, los costados, las nalgas, los muslos y, tras ponerle el pelo a un lado, la nuca. El deseo le erizaba la piel en todos los puntos que él tocaba.

—Ah, te gusta, Serena. Puedo notarlo. Puedo oírlo en tu respiración. ¿Estás en el subespacio? Dime.

—Sí... Sí.

—Excelente. Buena chica.

Sintió la oleada habitual de placer al recibir su aprobación.

«Buena chica.»

«Precioso.»

—¿Estás preparada?

—Sí, estoy preparada.

—¿Y recuerdas las palabras de seguridad?

—«Amarillo» para más despacio, «rojo» para detente.

—Muy bien. Allá vamos…

Darien reculó y Serena enseguida notó el suave roce del cuero en la piel. Un látigo de ante grueso, estaba segura. Pero Darien lo utilizaba con suavidad.

Serena se dejó llevar por el ritmo del látigo mientras Darien lo descargaba siguiendo un patrón entrecruzado sobre la parte superior de su espalda, calentándola. No sentía ningún dolor, solo un placer cada vez más intenso. Ella se dejaba llevar por la música, cuyo compás él también seguía. Y la música se convirtió en parte de ello, su ritmo enérgico prácticamente una extensión del contacto del látigo.

Las extremidades se le estaban durmiendo, relajando, con la sangre fluyendo por los brazos, las piernas y el vientre. Y le dolían los pechos y el sexo, pero no terriblemente. Todavía no.

Serena gritó cuando el látigo cayó como un fuerte azote sobre su espalda. Pero antes de que pudiera absorber realmente el golpe, ese suave ritmo volvió a empezar. Y de nuevo, se dejó llevar por él.

Pareció continuar durante una eternidad, hipnotizándola, hasta que ella estuvo flotando en un sitio de ensueño, brumoso y precioso. Se quedó allí durante una eternidad, esperando, a la deriva.

Un fuerte azote la cogió por sorpresa, la despertó un poco, pero su mente seguía flotando. Y a pesar de que él le pegaba cada vez más fuerte y el látigo le escocía y le hacía daño, Serena seguía con la cabeza suspendida en aquel lugar magnífico, con su cuerpo transformando automáticamente el dolor en placer. El dolor era placer: deseo, necesidad, caliente y doloroso.

Darien se detuvo y le frotó la piel irritada con la mano.

—Estás preciosa cuando te sonrosas. Magnífica. ¿Sigues conmigo, Serena?

—Mmm…

—Serena. —En esa ocasión, le habló con voz más severa—. Contéstame. ¿Sigues conmigo?

—Sí, Darien. Estoy aquí.

Se esfumó el calor de su cuerpo y, de pronto, él estaba frente a ella, levantándole la barbilla con la mano, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

—Quiero ver tus ojos —le dijo él

—. Oh sí, te has medio ido, ¿verdad? Eso está bien. Estás justamente donde quiero. Pero una parte de ti debe estar presente en tu cuerpo. ¿Me entiendes?

—Yo... No lo sé…

—De acuerdo. Yo vigilaré por ti. Te controlaré. Debes responderme cuando hablo contigo, Serena.

—Sí, te responderé.

Darien sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, con los dientes impecablemente blancos y los labios sensuales. Cuando él se inclinó para besarla, ella notó una oleada de calor.

La besó con rudeza, de forma persistente, y ella se abrió a él. Y cuando él le puso una mano entre los muslos y le golpeó su sexo mojado, ella gimió y arqueó las caderas.

—Ah, todavía no —dijo para excitarla mientras le daba un pellizquito en el clítoris.

—¡Oh!

—Te correrás, mi chica. Pero todavía no.

Él la volvió a besar, ahora brevemente, antes de moverse por detrás de ella.

Volvieron a empezar los azotes, pero en esa ocasión eran diferentes. Más fuertes, más punzantes y, de alguna forma distante, comprendió que estaba utilizando un instrumento diferente. Ese instrumento caía sobre su espalda una y otra vez hasta que la respiración de Darien se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado en sus oídos. No paraba de escocerle, llenando su sexo hambriento y anhelante.

Darien se detuvo, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ahora tenía la boca junto al oído de ella; Serena podía sentir el calor de su aliento.

— Eres tan inmensamente hermosa, Serena. Te quiero. Y te voy a follar. Pero más tarde. Ahora quiero que te corras para mí. Delante de toda esta gente, de todos estos sensualistas que entienden lo que aquí hacemos.

Entonces, ella fue plenamente consciente de la gente que les rodeaba. No importaba que ninguno les prestara atención. Saber que estaban allí ya era lo bastante bueno. Más que bueno. El sexo se le cerró fuertemente.

Darien bajó la mano entre sus muslos y metió los dedos en sus flujos, entre los labios de su sexo.

—Ah, Darien…

—¿Te gusta, mi chica? ¿Quieres correrte?

—Sí... Sí, por favor…

Él apretó su coño cerrado con el dorso de la mano, abrió los dedos y metió algunos dentro de ella.

Dios, se iba a correr. Demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido. Darien empezó a moverse con fuerza, con la respiración caliente sobre su pelo, su cuerpo formado por planos sólidos, su polla dura apretada contra su espalda. Le quemaba, incluso a través de los vaqueros.

Serena gruñó con fuerza; no lo pudo evitar. Darien entró más hondo y apretó su clítoris con el dorso de la mano. Entonces, levantó la otra mano y le pellizcó un pezón. Un pellizco duro y castigador que la puso al límite y la lanzó al abismo.

El placer era oscuro y mareante, le quemaba las venas, fluía como la lava. La abrasaba. La quemaba.

Se estaba corriendo de forma condenadamente fuerte, gritando, temblando, deshaciéndose. Simplemente, se estaba desmoronando. Y los brazos de Darien la mantenían a salvo.

«A salvo.»

Por primera vez en su vida.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo; podía notar el escalofrío en la piel y en los músculos bajo sus manos. Su respiración era un jadeo suave. Olía a cuero, sexo y mujer.

Estaba completamente flácida, únicamente sostenida por las cadenas y por sus brazos. A Darien le encantaba verla así: llena de endorfinas. Agotada.

«Suya.»

Pero ya había tenido suficiente. Tenía que soltarla.

Darien la agarró por otro lado y susurró:

—Te voy a soltar lo suficiente para quitarte las esposas, Serena.

Dejó que su peso combara las sujeciones, desató una esposa, luego la otra, y la recogió cuando ella cayó en sus brazos. La levantó y la llevó hasta el sofá que había en el rincón de la zona de juegos y la abrigó con una manta, se sentó y se la puso sobre el regazo. Inclinándose, cogió una botella de agua que había dejado allí antes y se la puso encima de la boca roja y suave.

—Bebe, Serena.

Ella lo hizo, abriendo los labios mientras él sostenía la botella. Cuando ella hubo terminado, Darien la volvió a dejar en el suelo. Serena tenía los ojos nublados y brillantes . Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Darien miró sus manos para comprobar la circulación: parecía estar bien.

—¿Estás conmigo, Serena?

—Sí, estoy aquí —dijo ella, casi como una niña, como si se preguntara si él no la podía ver ni notarla, en su regazo.

Él soltó una risilla suave.

—Oh, estás tan lejos en el subespacio. Pero me encanta verte así. ¿Estás preparada para que ahora te folle, mi chica? Porque no puedo esperar. Joder, estoy tan duro por ti.

—Sí. Por favor…

Estaba enajenada, en las profundidades del subespacio. Pero él podía notar la necesidad irradiando de su piel en olas de puro calor. Derretida. Y, cuando él deslizó la mano por debajo de la manta suave, la encontró empapada. Todavía. De nuevo.

—Oh, Darien, por favor... Ahora — gruñó ella.

Él se levantó con ella en sus brazos y se fue hasta las alcobas con cortinas de las paredes exteriores del club. Una vez allí, la tumbó en la mesa alta y acolchada, le quitó la manta, que quedó bajo su cuerpo y se quedó de pie contemplando el esplendor de su cuerpo desnudo. Excitado. Ruborizado. Agotado.

No lo suficiente. Todavía no. Darien se sacó las botas de un puntapié, después los vaqueros, se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y se enfundó un preservativo en la polla dura y dolorida. Se encaramó a la mesa para arrodillarse entre los muslos de Serena.

Serena tenía el sexo rosa, brillante. Él se inclinó para saborearla. Era dulce y salada porque notaba plenamente en su lengua el sabor de su corrida. Él la lamió, pasando la lengua por todo su hendidura y después, deslizándola entre esos labios sensuales y metiéndola dentro.

—Oh... Dios, Darien.

Tenía la polla punzante, dolorida. Pero no podía parar de excitarse, de excitarla.

Metió la lengua más adentro y Serena jadeó y gimió. Y, cuando utilizó los dedos para separar los labios de su sexo, masajeándolos, ella se retorció, arqueando las caderas por encima de la mesa.

Él se apartó. Tenía que ver su cara, el resplandor de sus mejillas, sus preciosos labios rojos, separados de modo que podía ver la punta de su lengua rosa descansando en sus dientes. Era tan inmensamente excitante por motivos que no se podía explicar.

Su polla saltó, con el preservativo apretándole la barra hinchada. No lo podía soportar. Darien miró su cara mientras metía dos dedos dentro de Serena. Pestañeó y se le oscurecieron las mejillas.

—Darien... Necesito... volverme a correr.

— Sí. Pero esta vez te hará correr mi polla. Te correrás conmigo dentro.

—Sí. Date prisa, Darien.

Oh, se daría prisa. No podía esperar ni un segundo. Todavía de rodillas y sosteniendo bien abiertos los labios de su coño, Darien metió la polla dentro con una estocada dulce y precisa.

—¡Oh! —Ella abrió los ojos, como un par de cristales oscuros que se clavaron muy adentro de Darien.

El placer era intenso, atroz. Le temblaban las rodillas. Aspirando fuertemente, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura esbelta y la atrajo hacia sí, levantando sus caderas, hasta que su pequeño montículo se apretó contra él. Darien podía ver la carne apretada de su coño. Recordaba su textura en su lengua.

Notó otra inyección de placer con solo pensar en su sabor, viendo su cuerpo arqueándose de placer, arqueándose en sus manos. Su pelo era como llamas dispersas por todos lados. Y sus pezones eran de un rojo oscuro, tan duros e hinchados como su sexo. Exquisitos.

Él se inclinó y agarró un pezón con la boca, y ella se movió contra él, apretándolo contra sus caderas. Mientras lo chupaba, Darien empezó a empujar dentro de ella, enterrando más su verga antes de volverla a sacar, despacio, centímetro a centímetro, en un auténtico tormento.

Su sexo era como un guante sedoso y mojado a su alrededor. Tenía el cuerpo tenso por la concentración, mientras la follaba con estocadas largas y lentas, intentando evitar correrse demasiado pronto, como un chaval.

Se sentía como un chaval, abrumado por el placer. Perdido en él. En su cuerpo.

Ella era demasiado perfecta. Se sentía superado por eso: por su belleza, su predisposición, su confianza en él. Incluso más porque tenía cierta idea de lo duro que era aquello para ella.

Serena tenía su mirada fijada en sus ojos, dos puntos azules cristalinos, brillando bajo la luz tenue. Sentía que estaba justo allí con él, de un modo que ninguna otra mujer jamás lo había hecho. Y, mientras el placer aumentaba, cada vez más, recorriendo sus venas como un rayo, algo creció en su pecho.

Puso sus manos en su cabello y sus dedos se perdieron entre los rizos salvajes de ella. Serena cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretándole con los muslos rígidos. Darien notó que un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de ella y su sexo se ponía tenso mientras se aferraba a él.

—¡Darien!

Serena se corrió, temblando, aferrándose a los hombros de Darien, clavando las uñas en su carne. Y ese relámpago fluyó desde sus venas hasta su vientre, más abajo aún, hasta su verga. Darien explotó, con un orgasmo abrasador, quemándole, encendiéndole.

Se quedó temblando una eternidad mientras se corría. Y cuando hubo terminado, la sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos, con la cara enterrada en el cuello de ella. Serena se sostenía en él, con esos brazos delgados alrededor de su cuello, sus pechos apretados contra el pecho de él. Su perfume le rodeaba, le subía a la cabeza.

Esa sensación de oleada en el pecho no había desaparecido. Había crecido y se había extendido.

«Para. Estás bien. Bien.»

Pero el pulso le iba a mil por hora, algo que no podía explicarse por el simple esfuerzo. Era otra cosa. Más caliente. Una dulce fusión. No sabía qué diablos era. No estaba segura de que le gustara. Pero lo hacía.

—Darien…

—¿Estás bien, Serena?

—Sí. Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Yo... No lo sé.

«Ni yo tampoco.»

Pero no podía decir aquello en voz alta. No podía admitir que algo iba mal. No a otra persona. No quería admitírselo a sí mismo. Pero algo le ocurría. Y quizá también a ella.

No sabía qué significaba. Todo ese martilleo del corazón, la sensación de explotar, como si quisiera... ¿qué? No lo sabía. Joder, no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea.

Se limitó a atraerla con más fuerza, a aspirar su olor, ese aroma de tierra, vainilla y oscuridad, mezclados con la sal de su piel.

Serena apretó con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien, sin apartar la mejilla de su pecho. Tenía la respiración caliente y entrecortada. Darien esperó para calmarse, para que ambos se calmaran: su pulso acelerado, el latido de ella palpitando bajo sus labios en su cuello. Pero no parecía poder serenarse. Ese martilleo en el pecho no cesaba.

El pulso de ella tampoco se calmaba y, al cabo de pocos segundos, notó lágrimas en su piel.

—Serena, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Me lo puedes decir?

Percibió auténtica preocupación en su voz. No solamente la preocupación serena de un buen dominante. Era tan poco habitual que él lo oyó como si saliera de otra persona. Tan crudamente personal.

—No es nada —respondió ella, con calma.

—Algo es. ¿Tienes pánico?

—No. No es pánico.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Tenía que saberlo. Y eso era lo que le correspondía, más que mostrarse responsable.

—Darien, yo... Simplemente, estoy sintiendo demasiado. No estoy acostumbrada.

—Ni yo tampoco —murmuró él.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Solo... esto. Solo quedarte así, abrazándome. O quizá necesito que me sueltes y me mandes a casa ahora

mismo.

—Sabes que eso no va a suceder, Serena.

— Sí.

Él la sostuvo con más fuerza, prácticamente estrujándola entre sus brazos. Pero parecía que aquello era lo que ella necesitaba. Lo que él necesitaba, maldita sea.

—¿Darien?

—¿Qué?

—Me alegro de que no me mandes a casa.

Se le encalló la respiración, era como si le hubieran dado una patada en las tripas. Él también se alegraba. Pero no lo podía decir. Jamás en su vida se había quedado sin habla. Hasta ahora.

Hasta que conoció a Serena.

«Simplemente, respira.»

Darien cogió aire, lo sacó y lo volvió a hacer. Y, por fin, mientras las lágrimas de ella se secaban, pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, sin aquel extraño dolor en el estómago, en el pecho.

Serena se había relajado un poco. Él estiró el brazo y retiró los brazos de ella de alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Darien?

—No te preocupes. Te voy a llevar a casa conmigo. Ahora mismo.

Ella hizo que sí con la cabeza. Él la ayudó a bajar de la mesa, se vistió y la acompañó hasta la zona de juegos que habían utilizado. La ayudó a vestirse y fue como vestir a una muñeca, porque ella no decía nada y tenía el cuerpo completamente flácido, sin vida.

Quería volver a sostenerla.

«Sencillamente, llévala a su casa, a su cama. Acuéstate con ella.»

De algún modo, empaquetó sus juguetes y metió a ambos en su camioneta. Puso la calefacción al máximo y encendió los calentadores de los asientos. Ella estaba lánguida, en silencio. Darien puso un CD de música clásica, algo ligero de Chopin, con el volumen bajo.

A esas horas de la noche no tardó demasiado en ir desde el centro hasta su barrio de Beacon Hill. Aparcó delante de su casa y ayudó a Serena a salir del coche. Aún estaba medio muerta, muda, con la cara relajada, aturdida. Él también se sentía un poco aturdido.

La hizo entrar, subieron las escaleras y entraron en el dormitorio, donde la desnudó con cuidado y la metió en la cama.

Parecía frágil, tumbada allí, con la cara pálida contra las sábanas blancas, las almohadas de plumón.

—Darien, tengo frío.

—Ya voy.

Se quitó la ropa y, una vez desnudo, se metió a su lado en la cama. Ella se acurrucó junto a él de un modo que jamás lo había hecho. Como una niña, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. El de ella estaba caliente, tierno y le hacía sentir mejor que nada de lo que él hubiera probado nunca. Mejor que cuando montaba su moto, jugaba a BDSM o practicaba sexo.

Se estaba volviendo a empalmar aunque no era esa necesidad cruda e imperiosa que solía sentir con ella.

Sencillamente, era una respuesta inevitable a su cuerpo, a su presencia. Se sentía tan inmensamente bien con ella en sus brazos, en su cama. No quería pensar en ello. No le gustaría ninguna de las respuestas. Y aquello le gustaba demasiado.

«Demasiado.»

Pero no podía resistirse, no esa noche. Esa noche, ella estaba junto a él. Y eso era suficiente. Era más que suficiente. Era exactamente lo que quería.


	14. 14 Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Serena abrió los ojos. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de los postigos de listones de las ventanas, con los rayos capturando motas de polvo. Echó una ojeada al reloj y se sorprendió al descubrir que había dormido hasta prácticamente mediodía.

Darien todavía dormía a su lado, tumbado sobre su estómago, con los anchos músculos de su espalda expuestos porque tenía las sábanas arrugadas alrededor de la cintura. La simple visión de esa piel fina le provocaba ganas de tocarle y el deseo le encendía el cuerpo. Pero ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclararse las ideas. Porque estaba condenadamente claro que esa mañana no tenía la cabeza clara.

Resultaba curioso que él utilizara sábanas blancas, como ella. Muchos hombres que Serena había conocido las preferían más oscuras. Pero él no era un hombre corriente en muchos aspectos. Quizá la pureza de la ropa blanca le atraía tanto como a ella.

Tenían más cosas en común de las que ella había pensado al principio. Ambos eran escritores pero, por algún motivo, no había esperado encontrar nada más. Ahora no sabía el motivo. Ambos eran, sexualmente hablando, abiertos, liberales. Parecían estar de acuerdo en tantos temas. Parecían sintonizar al máximo. O quizá se estaba volviendo a comportar de forma exageradamente romántica.

Pero estaba claro que, definitivamente, algo había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche. Algo intenso. Él también lo había notado. Recordaba vagamente los detalles de lo que había sucedido, pero si una cosa recordaba con absoluta nitidez era la mirada en sus ojos. Conexión. Asombro.

Ella también lo había notado.

Aquella parte —todo lo que ella había sentido, todavía sentía— quemaba a través de la niebla que era el subespacio en la que ella había estado la noche anterior. En el que, quizá, todavía estaba esa mañana.

Tenía miedo. Quería escaparse de nuevo.

«Cálmate. Intenta analizar todo esto de forma racional.»

Pero no se sentía racional para nada. Quería llorar. Era tan poco propio de ella, estaba asombrada por sentir aquella necesidad. No era una chica que llorara con facilidad. No era una sentimental. Pero, tal y como le había confesado a Mina, sus experiencias con Darien la estaban abriendo. Quizá, simplemente, el motivo era Darien.

«Darien.»

Se volvió para mirarle. Tenía la cara enterrada en una de las grandes almohadas, pero podía ver su barba oscura de pocos días asomando por la mejilla y el cuello. Llevaba el pelo alborotado, con esos mechones negros teñidos de azul por la luz. Se le veía tan sereno. Jamás le había visto así. Pero, incluso en ese momento, irradiaba poder, quizá, simplemente, por su tamaño. Y a ella, eso le encantaba —de un modo realmente infantil—, el hecho de que la empequeñeciera, de que la hiciera sentir pequeña y femenina. Frágil como si la pudiera aplastar si quisiera.

Dios, ¿de verdad estaba pensando todo aquello? ¿Qué había ocurrido con la mujer independiente que se había jactado de ser durante toda su vida adulta? Mierda, desde que tenía diez años y su madre había perdido la cabeza, dejando que Serena se ocupara de su pequeña familia, ella siempre había sido la que lo controlaba todo, la que se ocupaba de todo. Así era su vida. Así era ella. Y ahora ese hombre hacía que se lo cuestionara todo.

La respiración se le quedó atrapada en la garganta, con un sollozo intentando escapar. Se mordió el labio y reprimió el llanto.

«Cálmate. Todo va bien.»

Cerró la mano alrededor de la punta del edredón de color rojo vino y se obligó a respirar con normalidad.

Eso ya estaba mejor.

Se estaba comportando de forma irracional. Solo era la intensidad de la noche que había pasado con él, eso era todo. Se conocían desde hacía solo dos semanas. ¿Qué sabía realmente acerca de él?

Mirando su dormitorio, podía deducir que era limpio. Que le encantaban los muebles pesados de madera, las antigüedades, lo que parecía indicar una cierta llaneza de carácter. Que era un hombre básicamente práctico, a pesar de su nivel de sofisticación sexual, y que era un hombre muy leído. Los libros apilados en la estantería de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama le permitían suponer que le gustaba leer clásicos, ciencia ficción, novelas de suspenso como los que él escribía. Ya sabía que le encantaba viajar pero, al lado de los libros, vio un montón de revistas de viajes: Travel + Leisure, Condé Nast Traveler.

Encima del tocador alto de madera había fotos enmarcadas: Darien y varios hombres en la cima de una montaña. Darien y algunos del mismo grupo, de nuevo, con trajes de buzo en una barca flotando sobre aguas tropicales turquesas. Darien y algunos de aquellos hombres sentados en motos grandes y relucientes, en una carretera de curvas de montaña, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Resultaba interesante que no hubiera fotos de familia. Pero quizá las tenía en el piso de abajo.

No le había hablado de su familia, excepto en aquella famosa conversación. Por lo que parecía, solo había tenido cierta afinidad con su padre. Pero ella lo entendía. Ella solo tenía una relación estrecha con su abuela. Sabía que uno no puede escoger a su familia, y estar emparentado con alguien no significa necesariamente sentirse cercano a él.

Ella nunca había tenido ninguna opción. No con su madre. Ni había podido cuidar de su hermano. De hecho, ni siquiera lo había podido intentar. La había cagado. De forma estrepitosa. Y ahora Sammy estaba muerto. Motivo por el que merecía estar sola.

Apartó esa idea de la cabeza. Esa mañana tenía pensamientos funestos. Y, ¿realmente creía que merecía estar sola? Simplemente, lo prefería así. ¿O no? Pero, al menos, se había distraído lo suficiente para no sentirse como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque. Mientras no pensara demasiado en el momento en que se había derretido bajo el contacto de Darien como si fuera mantequilla caliente.

Darien se movió, suspiró en sueños y ella se volvió a fijar en él. Tenía unos músculos realmente macizos, un cuerpo totalmente imponente, como un jugador profesional de fútbol. Se tumbó hacia un lado, y ella le pudo ver el rostro adormecido. Esos labios cuando sonreía siempre le hacía parecer un poco malvado pero en ese momento tenía la boca relajada y sensual, parecida a la expresión que adoptaba mientras tenían sexo.

Una ola de placer brilló encima de su piel. Recordaba con toda nitidez cómo su polla había entrado en su cuerpo. Cómo le habían brillado los ojos con un destello puramente animal cuando se había situado encima de ella.

Dios, estaba loca por él. Por su cuerpo, por lo que le podía hacer. Y quizás algo más.

«No.»

Pero no lo podía negar.

Solo era sexo, se dijo por millonésima vez. Un sexo fantástico. Pero solo sexo. Ya había disfrutado antes de sexo fantástico. Sabía que una intensa química sexual podía absorber a una persona.

«Menuda tontería.»

Suspiró, se mesó el pelo, con los dedos enredados en aquellos rizos largos. Quizá debería irse antes de que se le ocurrieran más ideas ridículas. Ideas como continuar viéndole una vez ya supiese lo bastante para escribir su libro.

Ya había descubierto muchas cosas. Si era completamente sincera con ella misma, ahora quedaba con él, sometiéndose a él, simplemente porque le apetecía.

«Joder.»

Serena apartó las mantas y dejó caer las piernas por un lado de la gran cama.

—Oh, no, ni se te ocurra —protestó Darien, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

—Darien…

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo por encima de las sábanas arrugadas, hasta que su piel desnuda se apretujó contra la piel desnuda de él. Podía notar el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda, sus nalgas. Esa piel sedosa.

—Darien, tengo que levantarme. Tengo que irme. Por favor.

—Esta vez no. No va a suceder, Serena, así que, será mejor que te acostumbres. Te irás cuando yo diga que puedes hacerlo.

—Maldito seas, Darien. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que recordar que no soy una de tus sumisas?

—No digo que lo seas. Pero puedes quejarte tanto como quieras que no te vas a ir hasta que sea seguro.

—Te lo garantizo, es perfectamente seguro. Ni siquiera tengo el coche. Tendría que pedir un taxi, así que no hay peligro de que conduzca. Quiero irme.

—No.

Oh, ahora ella estaba furiosa.

—No vayas de machito conmigo, Darien.

—¿Crees que es eso? ¿Que voy de machito?

—Me estás dominando físicamente.

—Ayer por la noche no te molestaba. —Tenía los ojos encendidos, sombríos. Estaba enfadado.

—Eso era ayer por la noche.

Él la soltó, tan deprisa que se habría caído si no hubiera estado ya tumbada.

—Perfecto —dijo él, apretando los dientes—. No hago nada que no se haya consensuado.

—No quería decir eso.

Darien se sentó. Ella notó el cambio de peso en la cama. Pero no le podía mirar. Si le miraba, tenía miedo de que se sintiera perdida.

—Serena, dime qué coño estamos haciendo. Te opones a esto y a lo otro.

—Jamás te prometí que lo podría hacer, Darien. Que realmente podría ser tu sumisa.

— Y, a pesar de ello, siempre lo haces.

Ella se quedó muda un instante. Estaba anonadada.

—Y —continuó—, solo te asustas al día siguiente, cuando puedes pensar en ello. Deja de pensar tanto, Serena.

—No puedo. —Entonces, se volvió hacia él, con la rabia creciendo dentro de ella—. Ese es el problema. No puedo parar de pensar. Yo funciono así. Así es como he vivido siempre.

—Quizás haya llegado el momento de aprender otra forma.

—Lo dudo.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, amenazándola un poco con ese cuerpo voluminoso.

—No te ha llevado muy lejos, ¿verdad? Tienes una carrera y has conseguido cuidar de tu familia, pero ¿qué te queda, Serena?

—¡Mira quién habla! Como si tuvieras más relaciones personales que yo.

—En mi caso, es diferente.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Eso es lo que te dices? Es una excusa burda, Darien.

Al menos, yo puedo ser sincera conmigo misma. Tengo una vida vacía porque así lo escogí. Porque no estoy dispuesta a sufrir las secuelas emocionales de una relación. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que diga? De acuerdo, ya lo he dicho. Pero tú no eres diferente de mí. Eso son tonterías. Tú eres quien intenta que me quede. Y puede que suene pedante por mi parte, pero no creo que eso sea lo propio de un dominante responsable.

Él se quedo mirándola. Mirando a través de ella. Tenía encendidos esos ojos azules y brillantes. Y, mientras la miraba, la rabia desapareció y la mandíbula y los hombros se le relajaron.

—Tienes razón —dijo.

Ella estaba preparada para continuar discutiendo. Pero ese comentario le quitó las ganas. Le dejó sin habla.

—¿Cómo?

—He dicho que tienes razón. Te quiero aquí porque, simplemente... Te quiero aquí.

—Maldito seas, Darien.

No quería oír eso. Y, al mismo tiempo, era todo lo que deseaba oír.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Ven aquí. —Él estiró el brazo hacia ella para cogerle la mano y ella intentó zafarse.

—Darien, tengo que pensar…

—He dicho que basta de pensar.

Por Dios, Serena, deja de rechazarme y ven aquí. Sé lo que quieres, así que no me vengas con estas tonterías de que no lo hemos consensuado. No utilices mi código moral contra mí, Serena.

—Darien…

Pero él ya la había cogido y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que sus pechos se encontraron apretados contra los duros músculos de su pecho y, de pronto, se encontró en mitad de su regazo.

Darien tenía la polla dura detrás de ella y se inclinó para besarla, con los labios buscando, hiriéndola, mandándola una vez más.

Quería rechazarle. Resistirse. Pero tenía buen sabor. Olía bien. Y le hacía sentirse bien.

No paró de besarla hasta que a ella se le encendió la sangre de deseo, con su sexo caliente y ansioso. Cuando él giró el cuerpo y le agarró los muslos, cambiándola de posición hasta que ella estuvo a horcajadas sobre él, Serena no protestó. No podía. Era una piscina caliente de deseo fundiéndose, impotente ante todo aquello. Impotente ante él.

Él apartó su boca de la de ella y buscó a tientas en la mesita de noche con una mano, regresando con un preservativo. Arrancó el envoltorio con los dientes y ella le ayudó a desenrollarlo en su polla dura.

Entonces, la volvió a besar, con besos apasionados, ansiosos, devorándola con la boca. La levantó y, arqueando las caderas, la penetró.

Ella gimió dentro de la boca de él. Y él, dentro de la de ella. Entonces, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, mientras el placer recorría como una corriente eléctrica su cuerpo, sus pechos, su sexo.

Su mano se deslizó entre ellos, con los dedos acariciándole el clítoris, y casi al acto, ella se corrió, con un clímax fuerte, rápido y brillante. Ella apartó la cabeza de su boca, la dejó caer hacia atrás, gimiendo su nombre.

—Darien, Darien, Darien…

Él seguía empujando, con la polla abriéndose paso dentro de ella, una y otra vez, caliente, gruesa y vibrante.

—Serena —dijo entre jadeos.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró los suyos.

—Sí, tienes que mirarme. Joder, eres tan hermosa, mi chica. Mi chica.

Tenía la piel resbaladiza por culpa del sudor. No le importaba. Se aferró a sus anchos hombros, con el placer creciendo de nuevo dentro de ella, llegando a cotas imposibles.

—Serena... Nena... Me voy a correr.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y ella notó el calor, con el clímax estremeciendo todo su cuerpo. Y notar cómo se corría la volvió a encender, y otro orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo en olas largas y ondulantes.

—Oh, Dios, Darien…

Él le mordió el cuello y le lamió la piel. Y ella se corría una y otra vez. Le apretó la cintura con más fuerza, sosteniéndola con tal virulencia que ella apenas podía respirar cuando ambos dejaron de moverse.

—Joder, Serena.

—Sí…

Se quedaron así durante largo tiempo. Al menos, eso creía ella. Para Serena, el tiempo había quedado suspendido. Lo único que sabía era que tenía el cuerpo apretado contra el de Darien, el contacto de su piel, su olor.

—Serena. —Hablaba con la voz apagada, con el rostro aún enterrado en su cuello. Su aliento era tan cálido como su piel.

—¿Mmm?

—No pienses.

—No lo hago. Todavía no.

Él levantó la cara pero no lo bastante para que ella la pudiera ver.

—¿Qué ocurrirá cuando vuelvas a pensar?

—Yo... No lo sé.

—Entonces, no lo hagas.

—Lo intentaré —contestó ella, queriendo que fuera cierto, pero todavía dudando de que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—No, lo digo de verdad —insistió él—. ¿Por qué los dos simplemente..., no pensamos? Hagámoslo. Estar juntos. Sin analizarlo.

—¿Qué significa eso, Darien?

—No lo sé. ¿Tiene que significar algo?

—Quizá no…

—Estás volviendo a pensar, Serena.

—Sí.

—No lo hagas. ¿De acuerdo? Simplemente, no lo hagas. A ver qué ocurre.

Y sonrió suavemente.

—Realmente, no somos el tipo de gente «que se deja llevar», Darien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo estoy totalmente relajado.

Ella sonrió contra su hombro.

—Exacto. Esa es la palabra exacta que utilizaría para definirte.

Serena oyó su risa floja como un profundo estruendo en su pecho, quitando parte de la intensidad del momento, simplificándolo, suavizándolo.

Quizá tuviera razón. Quizá, por el momento, pudieran dejar las cosas como estaban, independientemente de lo que estuviera ocurriendo entre ellos. Quizá no necesitaran definir nada, diseccionarlo ni analizarlo.

Jamás había vivido así. Tampoco él. De algún modo, resultaba más sencillo, saber que para él aquello también sería un reto. Que ella no estaba sola en eso.

Él la soltó el tiempo suficiente para poder echar la cabeza atrás y observarla. Estirando el brazo, le apartó el pelo de la cara. Ella se estaba volviendo a derretir. Pero, simplemente, dejó que ocurriera.

—¿Tenemos un trato? —le preguntó él con el rostro absolutamente serio.

—Sí. Tenemos un trato.

—Bien. Porque necesito volver a follarte. Y eso sería imposible si te levantaras y te marcharas.

—Eres insaciable.

—Sí. Contigo lo soy.

Él se estaba volviendo a poner duro dentro de ella y su polla empezaba a agitarse. Y ella estaba preparada. Su cuerpo siempre estaba listo para él. Su cabeza y su corazón eran otra historia. Una cuyo final ignoraba.

Ojalá pudiera crear su propio final. Elegirlo, tal y como hacía cuando escribía. Pero ni siquiera sabía dónde quería que terminara.

No estaba segura de que quisiera que todo aquello acabara.

Sí, tendría que dejar de pensar en todo eso si no quería volverse loca. Estaba bastante segura de que había perdido la cabeza desde que había conocido a Darien.

Sencillamente, tenía que asegurarse de que no perdiera el corazón.

Serena dio un puntapié a la puerta principal de su piso para cerrarla y dejó caer el bolso en el suelo, cogiendo el móvil justo a tiempo.

—¿Hola?

—Eh. Llevo todo el fin de semana llamándote.

—Todavía es fin de semana, Mina.

—Son las nueve de la noche del domingo. —El tono de voz de su amiga denotaba malhumor.

—¿Y? —preguntó Serena, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el armario ropero lacado, alto y elegante que había junto a la puerta.

—Y... Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a no tenerte disponible para mí.

—Estaba con Darien.

—Ya lo suponía.

Serena se agachó, se quitó los tacones altos, dejando los pies descalzos. El parqué estaba suave y frío. Encendió la calefacción mientras cruzaba el piso, entró en la cocina y se sirvió una copa de Cabernet. Se sentía bien. Perezosa. Saciada.

Casi. Parecía que nunca se cansaba de él.

«Darien...»

—¿Serena?

—¿Qué? Lo siento, Mina.

—Te acabo de preguntar cómo te ha ido el fin de semana. Dios, realmente, ese tipo te está volviendo loca, ¿verdad?

—Yo... No sé cómo estoy.

—Pero ¿va todo bien? ¿Te sientes menos confusa que la última vez que hablamos?

—Todo va bien. Porque me he reformado. —Sonrió y sorbió el vino mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

—¿Reformado?

—Sí. Hemos acordado que deje de pensar. Que deje de analizar todo lo que él hace y yo pienso, o he pensado alguna vez, sobre mí, las relaciones, el sexo, los hombres…

—Estás de coña.

—No. —Levantó la copa en un pequeño saludo y tomó otro sorbo—. Estoy oficialmente harta de luchar contra mí, Mina. Es ridículo.

—Eso te lo podría haber dicho yo —replicó Mina con sorna.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? —Serena entró en la sala de estar, dejó la copa sobre la mesita de café y se repantigó en el sofá, acurrucando sus piernas desnudas bajo su cuerpo y echando una manta pequeña y suave sobre ellas. Dijo con calma:

—Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto… daño me ha hecho todo eso. No permitir que nadie se me acercara buscando defectos en todos ellos. Porque, si escarbas lo bastante, todo el mundo tiene uno. Y yo no paro de buscarlo. En realidad, busco los defectos de cualquier hombre hasta poder crucificarlo.

—Serena, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

— Eso también es parte del problema. Me machaco tanto como lo hago con los demás.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Pues bien, quiero dejar de hacerlo. Y Darien me está ayudando.

—¿Qué ocurre en realidad, Serena? —preguntó Mina con voz amable.

—Que por fin me estoy abriendo. Toda esta historia de juegos de poder con Darien me está abriendo. Y no me gusta todo lo que veo, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que soy... humana.

—Sea como sea, te quiero, ya lo sabes. Siempre te he querido.

—Lo sé. Finalmente, lo entiendo.

Sonó el interfono. Serena se levantó y fue a responder.

—Espera un momento, Mina. ¿Quién es?

—Serena. —La voz de Darien era profunda y suave por el deseo.

—Darien, si me acabas de dejar hace diez minutos.

—He cambiado de parecer. Aún no estoy dispuesto a dejarte marchar.

—Oh...

—Déjame subir.

—Sí... Sube.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Serena se percatara de que todavía sostenía el móvil.

—¿Mina? Lo siento, pero Darien… está aquí.

—Eso he oído. Ningún problema. Pero llámame pronto.

—Lo haré.

Mientras colgaban, Serena oyó el chirrido y la sacudida del montacargas industrial del edificio y, al cabo de unos segundos, Darien llamaba a su puerta. Ella la abrió.

Percibió el olor de su chaqueta negra de cuero y de su piel caliente antes de notar nada más. Entonces, levantó la cabeza y vio su sonrisa torva.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No lo pudo evitar. Era tan increíblemente guapo, con ese aire tan oscuro, con esa cara de malo, con la chaqueta de cuero y esa mirada en los ojos... como si quisiera comérsela.

Serena se soltó, terriblemente excitada mientras cruzaba la puerta y se lanzaba a sus brazos. Él se agachó para besarla, con la boca hambrienta, dulce. Exigente.

Darien la besó hasta que ella tembló, con su sexo caliente y necesitado. Completamente mojada.

Él se apartó, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Te necesito, Serena. Ni siquiera he podido llegar a casa. He tenido que dar media vuelta y volver.

Ella asintió y el deseo le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti, ahora. En este preciso instante.

—Sí…

Él la hizo girar y la empujó contra la puerta, de modo que ella tuvo que poner las manos encima, con el rostro a pocos centímetros de la madera pintada y lisa. Entonces, él le bajó la cremallera del vestido, el mismo que llevaba cuando le había visto, el viernes por la noche en el Pleasure Dome y se lo quitó. No llevaba nada debajo.

—Ah. Tal y como me gustas, mi chica. —Le recorrió los costados del cuerpo con las manos, erizándole la piel al contacto. Entonces, bajó hasta sus caderas, sus nalgas—. Ábrete para mí, Serena. Te voy a follar aquí mismo.

Notó cómo descendía hasta ese lugar brumoso y magnífico, mientras se entregaba a él. Se rendía a él.

Separó los muslos, oyó cómo Darien se desabrochaba los vaqueros y cómo rompía el envoltorio del preservativo. Entonces, con uno de sus brazos la asió por la cintura y, con el otro, le apartó el pelo del cuello hacia un lado. Le dio un beso suave allí, haciendo que temblara de necesidad. Puro calor. Una necesidad prácticamente insoportable.

Utilizando su mano, guio la polla entre sus muslos y ella se inclinó por la cintura, abriéndose más para dejarle

entrar.

—Oh, eso está bien, Darien... Muy bien.

Tenía el sexo mojado, empapado. Y entonces, él empezó a moverse. Eran sacudidas profundas, intensas, tan fuertes y rápidas que apenas podía respirar. Tenía las palmas abiertas sobre la puerta de madera pintada, y puso la mejilla allí, apretando contra la superficie dura. Arqueó las caderas, moviéndolas arriba y abajo, introduciendo placer en su cuerpo, tan profundo como su polla, que no paraba de empujar.

Él tenía la boca en su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, y luego bajó por su columna, por sus hombros. Entonces, ralentizó la marcha, se detuvo y lo único que Serena pudo oír fue su respiración entrecortada. Lo único que notaba era su gran cuerpo tras ella, sus labios descansando en su hombro, su polla hinchada llenándola. El placer era una respiración contenida, suspendida, excitada por lo que iba a ocurrir. Y entonces, Darien bajó la mano para propinarle un fuerte manotazo en una nalga, haciendo que su cuerpo saltara hacia la puerta, saltara de deseo.

—Sí, Darien…

Él le volvió a propinar otro manotazo, con el ruido retumbando en los oídos de ella, el placer como un profundo eco en su cuerpo. Entonces, le dio otro manotazo y la folló, todo al mismo tiempo, respirando entrecortadamente en su oído. La sensación surgía como agua en su cuerpo, concentrándose en su vientre, su sexo, sus pechos doloridos. Se extendía, radiante, anonadándola. Y, cuando se corrió, con la vista borrosa, los ruidos se desvanecieron. Era un ser de pura sensación, puro placer, escalando cada vez más. Se estaba hundiendo en él.

Darien se detuvo.

Serena jadeaba. Y él también.

—¿Darien?

—Nena. No quiero que se termine tan rápido. Dame un minuto... Aguanta.

Él salió de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella podía notar el tejido basto de sus vaqueros contra sus muslos, con la cremallera irritándole la piel. Y la suavidad del jersey que él llevaba. Le quedaba genial sobre la piel desnuda. Eso, y sus manos acariciándole el estómago, sobándole los pezones. Y después, deslizándose entre sus muslos, entrando dentro de ella.

—Estás tan mojada. Tan dispuesta.

—Sí.

—Aunque te he estado follando muy duro…

—Sí...

—¿Necesitas volverte a correr, nena? —Le metió los dedos dentro.

—¡Sí!

—Bien. Quiero que lo hagas. Vamos.

A esas alturas, ya sabía que no debía hacer preguntas. Y, en realidad, era fantástico no tener que pensar.

Ella le siguió mientras él la llevaba hasta el lavabo. Se quedó quieta mientras él se desnudaba, se quitaba el preservativo y abría el agua antes de entrar en el suelo de baldosas blancas de la ducha junto a ella.

Darien había abierto el mecanismo de chorro de lluvia de la ducha y el agua caía en cascada encima de ellos, exactamente como una lluvia cálida. Le calmaba la piel irritada del culo. Darien la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola, y ella se dejó caer en sus brazos, permitiendo que la levantara.

Aún sentía plena necesidad de él. Y él de ella; lo notaba en su polla, dura, dispuesta y apretándole el vientre. Pero era fantástico estar, sencillamente, juntos, piel contra piel, con el agua caliente cayendo a su alrededor y el vapor levantándose.

La ventana alta y arqueada empotrada en una pared de la ducha filtraba la luz de las calles, debajo una nube ambarina procedente de la luz de las farolas. También había una luz rosada y azulada de los carteles de neón de los escaparates de las tiendas, que proyectaban sombras de colores en el techo, encima de las paredes de la ducha. La luz, el agua y el enorme cuerpo de Darien junto al suyo le hacían sentirse arropada, como si el resto del mundo ya no existiera. Como si solo fueran ellos dos, en ese preciso instante.

Él la sostuvo así durante largo rato. Y entonces, le empezó a acariciar la piel, con movimientos largos y suaves de sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, sus costados, sus nalgas. Y, finalmente, empezó a propinarle una serie de pequeños manotazos. Sus manos parecían mucho más fuertes encima de su piel mojada, y el dolor empezó enseguida. También lo hizo el placer y su cuerpo se adaptó enseguida a las sensaciones. Y era fantástico tener los pezones endurecidos contra el pecho de él, su polla instalada entre sus muslos, cada vez más dura. Ella se abrió para él y su polla se escabulló entre los labios de su coño, deslizándose entre sus flujos sin penetrarla.

—Oh, Dios. Darien, por favor.

—Sí, necesitas correrte, ¿verdad, nena? Venga, pues. Siéntate aquí.

Él cambió de posición y la dejó en el extremo del banco de baldosas empotrado en la pared que tenía detrás.

—Ábrete para mí. Ah, eso es. ¡Magnífico!

Ella separó más los muslos, miró mientras él descolgaba el masajeador manual de la ducha del gancho en la pared de baldosas y lo apuntaba hacia su sexo expuesto.

—Oh…

Él lo sostuvo contra su clítoris, lo bajó hasta su sexo y entonces, volvió atrás, excitándola. Serena empezó a jadear, anhelante.

—¿Te gusta, mi chica?

—Sí... Me gusta.

—Pero quieres más, ¿verdad?

No le respondió. No podía. Cuando él se arrodilló entre los muslos de ella, Serena contuvo la respiración. Y cuando él se inclinó, lamiéndole el sexo dolorido, ella gimió muy fuerte. El placer creció en su cuerpo como una marea de calor y anhelo. Y él la lamía, con la lengua subiendo y bajando por encima de su sexo y empujando hacia su interior. Apuntó la pistola de agua hacia su clítoris y el agua empezó a rebotar contra ese trozo excitado de carne.

—Darien... Oh, Dios... Es demasiado.

Pero era suficiente. Al cabo de segundos, se volvía a correr. Se desmoronaba. Por él. Con él.

—¡Darien!

Cuando ella dejó de temblar, él se apartó, colocando su cuerpo entre los muslos de ella y se agachó para besarla. El agua caía encima de ellos, pero Serena aún notaba el sabor de sus flujos en los labios de Darien. Sabía que le había hecho correrse. Le había hecho correrse. Y a ella le había encantado.

Su polla volvía a empujarla, como una barra rígida de carne. Ella bajó el brazo y la cogió con la mano, notó cómo vibraba, notó su fuerza. La deseaba. Le deseaba. Quería complacerle.

—Darien... Déjame…

Ella se puso de rodillas y él la dejó hacer, levantándose al mismo tiempo. Serena le puso las manos alrededor de los muslos, con la polla empinada delante de ella. Precioso.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió la punta redonda, sonriendo cuando él gimió.

—Dios, me vas a matar, Serena.

Ella la volvió a lamer, metiendo la lengua en el agujero rajado de la punta, saboreando el sabor salado previo a la corrida. No podía esperar más. Abriendo la boca, se la tragó toda, de golpe, hasta que la carne hinchada de él la ahogó y le hizo saltar las lágrimas.

Pero ella la quería, por algún motivo, la necesitaba. Serena retiró la boca y la dejó en la punta de su polla para lamer su alrededor, una y otra vez.

Darien se estaba retorciendo, con las caderas arqueadas. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, vio que Darien tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las manos abiertas sobre las paredes de la ducha a uno y otro lado. Su rostro era la pura expresión del éxtasis. Masculino. Sensual. Precioso.

Ella tragó más profundo, concentrándose en abrir bien la garganta para que su polla llegara hasta abajo. Él empezó a agitarse dentro de su boca y ella clavó los dedos en sus muslos, apretando con las uñas, haciéndole gemir.

—Dios, Serena. Serena…

Su polla vibraba, dura y rápida, y la boca de Serena se llenó con un calor líquido y abrasador. Él seguía empujando, cada vez más despacio. Finalmente, le apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y le ayudó a incorporarse. Ella metió la cabeza bajo el agua de la ducha para dejar que el agua se llevara su semilla.

—Serena... Ha sido increíble. Tú eres increíble.

Darien tenía las manos entre el pelo de ella, agarrando los cabellos mojados, sosteniéndose en ella. Ella se inclinó hacia él, dejando caer la cabeza encima de su pecho y oyó el martilleo suave y constante de su corazón.

Darien se inclinó para besarle la cara, con besos largos, lentos y tiernos cayendo sobre las mejillas de ella, la barbilla, la frente, los párpados. Unos besos que la dejaron temblando. No de deseo. Sino de algo más. ¿Qué era?

«No pienses. Para. Simplemente, disfruta.»

Pero lo sabía. Notaba el escalofrío en su vientre, en su pecho, en su pulso acelerado. No era el sexo, aunque fuera increíble, tal y como Darien había dicho. Había más. Era algo más profundo.

Algo que ella se había prometido que no pensaría. Ella se sostenía en él, con las manos aferrando sus anchos hombros. Era tan fuerte. Necesitaba concentrarse en aquello, en la seguridad que sentía entre sus brazos. Pero todo parecía volver a lo mismo: ahí ocurría algo más que el sexo y la sensación de abrirse a algo nuevo. Y Serena ignoraba cuánto tiempo podría fingir que no estaba enamorándose de Darien. Enamorándose locamente.

Apretó los párpados hasta cerrarlos y se mordió el labio para no pensar en esa ola mareante. Jamás había sentido tan poco control en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Darien la había tenido atada y físicamente impotente. Nada era comparable a aquello.

Estaba cayendo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para evitar precisamente aquello. No había ni una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto. Y cuando cayera al suelo, sería un auténtico desastre.


	15. 15 Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Había conseguido no pensar durante tres semanas. Tras la noche con Darien en la ducha, había realizado un nuevo pacto con ella misma: puesto que no podía hacer nada respecto a sus sentimientos, se limitaría a aceptarlos. No tenía por qué cambiar nada. Los sentimientos, simplemente, existían. Podía elegir qué hacer al respecto... O no.

Había habido más noches en la ducha. Y días. Se había convertido en uno de sus lugares preferidos para tener sexo. Y a Serena le encantaba la crudeza de las azotainas en su piel mojada, el ruido resonando en las paredes de baldosas de la ducha, el que hacía él y el que hacía ella.

Darien se había medio instalado en su casa, dejando un cepillo de dientes aquí, una camiseta de repuesto allí. Tampoco era que significara nada. Sencillamente, era práctico. Su casa estaba mucho más cerca del Pleasure Dome que la de Darien; se encontraba al final de la calle. Y el ordenador portátil de Darien en un rincón del comedor era otra cuestión práctica, nada más.

Fuera como fuese, a ella le gustaba sentarse a escribir juntos por la tarde, con Darien en la mesa de cristal del comedor y ella trabajando en el escritorio del despacho de su piso, a pocos metros. Le hacía sentirse acompañada. Y, si alguno de los dos necesitaba alguna idea para un punto de la trama, el otro estaba justo ahí. Lógicamente, a menudo todo ello llevaba al sexo. Pero, como era una autora de novela erótica, Serena lo consideraba una especie de inspiración. Su libro empezaba a cuajar, con la trama y las dinámicas de los personajes fluyendo, gracias, en gran parte, a Darien. Siempre era un buen signo que el texto funcionara.

Mina había vuelto a llamar y había preguntado cómo iba todo. Serena no le había explicado la mayoría de las cosas. No estaba segura del motivo. Quizá solamente quería que todo lo que ocurría quedara entre ellos. En privado. O quizá tenía miedo de que, si hablaba de ello, se convertiría en algo demasiado real que arruinaría su capacidad para negar lo que significaba para ellos. Para ella. Y ella prefería que esos pensamientos no alcanzaran su plena consciencia. Era una especie rara de autonegación, pero le permitía lidiar con todo aquello. Le proporcionaba el pequeño distanciamiento que necesitaba para conservar su equilibrio. El control.

Ella no había dejado nada suyo en casa de él, por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado allí.

Ese era uno de los pocos días en los que estaba sola en casa durante un rato, sentada en la mesa del comedor, sorbiendo una taza de su té preferido, jazmín y té verde, con un plato de tostadas con mantequilla al lado.

Serena miraba a través de las ventanas, como hacía a menudo. El sol intentaba abrirse paso entre la niebla matinal de Seattle, con una luz dorada y brumosa, dejando manchas calientes sobre el pulcro parqué, haciéndolo brillar con un destello cálido y dorado. A Serena le recordaba aquella mañana tumbados en la cama con Darien, otro día soleado, como ese. El sol había atrapado el vello suave de su antebrazo mientras dormía, tiñéndolo de oro y ámbar. Ella había estirado el brazo y había tocado el de Darien con las puntas de los dedos. Y él se había despertado, sonriéndole, con esos ojos de un azul imposible que parecían atravesarle con la mirada. Que parecía que miraran dentro de ella.

Aún estaba medio oscuro cuando Darien le había dado un beso de despedida hacía una hora porque había quedado con su amigo Andrew para ir de excursión a algún sitio. Más tarde, quedarían con Andrew para cenar.

Cogió la taza entre sus manos, la levantó y sorbió el líquido caliente.

No estaba segura de cómo se sentía respecto al hecho de conocer a los amigos de Darien. Parecía el curso natural de las cosas, suponía. El curso natural de una relación. Y eso no era lo que ocurría. ¿O sí?

¿Era eso un signo del deseo de Darien de algo más serio? Él era tan reacio a las relaciones como ella. Eso era lo que la mantenía a salvo. No importaba lo cercana que se sintiera de él.

Cada vez eran más íntimos. Se habían contado prácticamente todos los secretos más oscuros y profundos. Y, claro está, todas las fantasías sexuales. Él incluso la había zurrado mientras llevaba su chaqueta de cuero algunas veces, después de que ella le confesara cómo le ponía aquello: el olor del cuero, la maldad del acto. Ningún tema sexual que ella abordara le había escandalizado. Era liberador. Excitante. Jamás había conocido a nadie como él. Era tan liberal. Inteligente, hablaran de sexo o de cualquier otro tema.

A Serena le encantaba que pudieran hablar de arte y literatura, algo que siempre había echado de menos en todos los hombres con los que había salido. Sospechaba que Darien era más inteligente que ella, pero eso era bueno. Hacía que le respetara más. Se daba cuenta de que ese pensamiento era un poco esnob, pero no podía evitarlo. Y pensaba que un hombre se merecía que las mujeres con las que estaba, aunque fuera una relación casual —o sexo casual—, le respetaran.

Además, Darien era amable. Dondequiera que fueran, enseguida caía bien a la gente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que solo su tozudez había provocado que, cuando se habían conocido, ella se hubiera mostrado tan agresiva con él. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con él: camareros, dependientes de librerías. Y el encanto no era una simple fachada vacía, como ocurría con tantos hombres.

Se daba cuenta de que no había pensado en otros hombres, de que no había mirado a otros hombres, desde que había conocido a Darien hacía tan solo cinco semanas. Parecía que le conociera desde hacía años. Desde siempre.

«Siempre... Con él...»

El pulso se le aceleró y sonrió. Entonces, fue presa del pánico y fue como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago.

¿En qué estaba pensando? No habría siempre. No con Darien. No con ningún hombre. No para ella. Su móvil vibró y lo cogió por encima de la mesa para ver quién le llamaba.

Darien.

«Simplemente, respira.»

El pánico remitió y su pulso latió con el calor habitual, fijándose solamente en su nombre en la pantallita.

Lo descolgó.

—Hola.

—Hola, Serena.

Su voz le hizo sonreír, ese tono suave, ronco y cariñoso. El pánico remitió un poquito más.

—Darien. ¿Ya habéis terminado la excursión?

—Aún no hemos salido. Andrew ha tenido una urgencia en su despacho, así que tengo un poco de tiempo. De hecho, estoy abajo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensas dejarme entrar?

Ella se rio.

—¿Pensabas que no lo haría?

—Buena chica.

Serena se estremeció cuando fue a apretar el timbre de la puerta, con el corazón martilleándole el pecho, el sexo calentándose al saber que él llegaba.

Ella abrió la puerta principal y esperó el ascensor. Llegó, las puertas se abrieron y allí estaba Darien. Estaba impresionante, un auténtico chico malo con los vaqueros y la camiseta negra y una chaqueta oscura de cuero al hombro.

Sonrió al verla.

—No estás vestida —exclamó y los ojos se le iluminaron al constatarlo.

—No me has dado tiempo. Te fuiste hace una hora.

Dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Me gusta tenerte siempre a punto, ya sea de espaldas, de rodillas… Unas cuantas zancadas y él estaba encima de ella, empujándola hacia dentro del piso; la chaqueta olvidada ya en el suelo.

Él la empezó a manosear al cabo de segundos, quitándole la camiseta y dejándola caer al suelo, pellizcándole los pezones, poniéndoselos duros, con el placer brillando en su piel. Entonces, se inclinó para besarla con la boca dura e hiriente, la lengua húmeda y dulce. Sabía a menta. Sabía a Darien.

Serena gimió cuando él la obligó a recular hacia la zona del comedor, antes de levantarla y dejarla sobre la gran mesa de vidrio. Tenía frío en el culo, en el dorso de los muslos.

Darien apartó la boca de ella.

—Son bonitas, pero deshagámonos de ellas.

Él le quitó las medias, primero una pierna, luego, la otra, deteniéndose para darle besos calientes en las rodillas, en la parte superior de los muslos, haciendo que se estremeciera. Entonces, introdujo los dedos en el interior de su sexo empapado.

—Oh, Dios, Darien. Solo... dame un momento para pensar.

—No hay nada que pensar. Dios, qué bien sabes, nena.

Él no apartó la vista de ella mientras se llevaba los dedos mojados hasta los labios y los lamía. Ella se estremeció cuando el deseo le agitó el cuerpo.

—Darien...

—¿Qué quieres, mi chica?

—Ya sabes qué quiero.

—Dímelo.

—Quiero tu boca encima de mí.

Darien sonrió y la empujó más arriba de la mesa, tumbándola. El vidrio frío contra su espalda era un contraste sensual con el calor de su sexo. Serena tenía el cuerpo cada vez más caliente. Darien apartó más los muslos de Serena con las manos y, cuando inclinó la cabeza y la saboreó, ella jadeó.

—Oh, sí…

Entonces, entró de lleno y empezó a trabajar con su lengua, sus labios, sus dedos. Le lamió el clítoris endurecido, se lo chupó cada vez más fuerte. Con los dedos, le masajeó los labios de su sexo, entonces, los introdujo, curvándolos para que alcanzaran su punto G.

—Dios, Darien, ¡me voy a correr!

Continuó con ello, con el placer encendiéndole el cuerpo como si fuera fuego, las paredes de su sexo empezando a cerrarse. Y Darien tenía su cabeza sedosa entre sus muslos, su pelo oscuro acariciándole la piel, añadiendo intensidad a las sensaciones.

Darien le lamió más fuerte el clítoris, introdujo más los dedos. Brillaban luces tras sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo se arqueó encima de la mesa, con el calor atravesándola, recorriendo su cuerpo con una oleada tras otra.

Apenas se había calmado, con el sexo aún cerrándose, cuando él se desabrochó los pantalones para sacar un preservativo del bolsillo y enfundárselo en su polla erecta. Enroscó las piernas en torno a su cintura y él levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza de ella, aguantándole las muñecas dentro de su mano grande antes de meterse en su interior, con solo la punta hinchada de la polla justo en la entrada. Fantástico. Martirizante.

—Estás tan mojada, nena. Tan mojada para mí. Solo necesito follarte. Solo... follarte, mi chica.

Él aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas y, de pronto, la polla de Darien entró hasta el fondo y ella gritó. Entonces, fue pura furia animal: ambos cuerpos unidos en el calor, la necesidad y la urgencia cuando él empezó a moverse. Y era como si ella todavía se corriera en pequeñas ráfagas de sensación, con el sexo cerrándose sobre su polla rígida moviéndose en su interior.

Él se movió más deprisa, entrando cada vez más. Empujaba más fuerte, con las caderas chocando contra las de ella y la dura mesa bajo su cuerpo aplastando su columna. No le importaba. Todo eso le encantaba: el placer, sus muñecas agarradas dentro de las de él, la sensación de ser invadida.

—Vamos, Darien. Por favor.

—Me estoy corriendo... Nena...

Con la cara contraída por el éxtasis, se corrió, estremeciéndose, entrando a fondo en ella. Sin dejar de gruñir, volvió a empujar, y otra vez.

—Serena... —Se desplomó encima de ella, con jadeos fuertes y entrecortados—. Ah, ha sido fantástico.

—Mmm.

Él le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y le dio un mordisquito.

—Llegaré tarde a la excursión.

—Sí. ¿Qué le dirás a Andrew?

—Nada. Ya lo supondrá.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Se sentía demasiado bien para inquietarse. Darien se apartó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Él se alejó, sosteniéndole la mano.

—Me gusta tu aspecto.

Buscó entre sus muslos y metió dos dedos en su calor húmedo. Ella se inclinó hacia él, con olas de placer recorriéndole el cuerpo, fuertes y eléctricas.

—Dios, Darien. Jamás saldrás de aquí si no paras.

—No me tientes, mujer. No quiero hacer esperar demasiado a Andrew porque, si no, te follaría sobre el portátil y te zurraría ese culo precioso que tienes hasta que cogiera ese tono rosa precioso que tanto me gusta. Se me pone dura con solo pensarlo.

Serena se estremeció al imaginarse la escena que acababa de describir.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tenemos tiempo?

Él se echó a reír.

—Tendremos tiempo más que suficiente después de cenar. Quizás es demasiado tiempo para esperar.

—Una eternidad.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Acompáñame hoy. Ven de excursión con nosotros. A Andrew no le importará. ¿Te gusta ir de excursión?

—Sí. Pero, Darien, no pienso subir en tu moto.

El pecho le oprimía de forma desagradable con solo pensarlo.

—Es un trayecto corto.

—Esa no es la cuestión.

—Pensaba que confiabas en mí.

—Lo hago. Y haría prácticamente cualquier cosa, Darien, cualquier cosa en la cama, en el club. Me sometería a ti de prácticamente cualquier forma, pero no montaré en una moto. Ni contigo, ni con nadie. No es nada personal.

—Solo he pensado que estaría bien que nos acompañaras. Para ver parte de mi vida.

¿Le había herido? Pero no pensaba hacerlo.

—Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.

Darien se encogió de hombros. Pero ella seguía sin saber si estaba molesto con ella.

—Está bien. —Le acarició el pelo —. En serio, Serena.

—De acuerdo.

Él se inclinó, le dio un beso en la boca y ella se relajó con su contacto: la mano de él en su mejilla, los labios en los suyos.

—Me tengo que ir. Pero reúnete con nosotros esta noche. ¿Wild Ginger a las ocho?

—Sí. Claro.

Él le sonrió.

—No era una orden, Serena.

Ella se ruborizó pensando en Andrew oyendo esa conversación, entonces se dio cuenta de que debía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de charlas porque Darien había comentado que, como él, era un dominante.

—De acuerdo. Aún puedo estar allí a las ocho.

—Genial.

Se abrochó la cremallera de los vaqueros y ella se percató de que ni siquiera se había desnudado, que la había asaltado en un sexo puramente bestial. Y ella seguía desnuda. Un deseo tembloroso le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Lamento tener que apresurarme —le dijo él, cogiéndole la mano y acariciándole los nudillos con los labios.

—No pasa nada.

—De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen día. Nos vemos esta noche, nena.

Tuvo un pequeño escalofrío al oír su apodo.

«Deja de comportarte como una niña.»

—Estaré preparada.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola de nuevo, y le murmuró al oído.

—Siempre estás preparada. ¿Te he dicho cuánto me gusta eso, Serena?

Volvía a estar mojada y notaba las extremidades calientes y relajadas.

—Será mejor que te vayas o no te pienso dejar salir de aquí.

—Serás mandona —exclamó entre risas.

—Tengo un gran profesor. Vete. Disfruta de la excursión. Nos vemos esta noche.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de él, estaba sonriendo. Recogió el vestido y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros. Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica cría. Se tuvo que recordar que eso no la hacía más débil. Era una chica. Sencillamente, Darien era el primer hombre que le había hecho sentirse así. Quizá porque era el primero que había arrancado la dura coraza que ella creía que debía mostrar al mundo. No la había arrancado del todo, pero, ciertamente, había agrietado la armadura y había mirado en su interior.

Y él seguía allí. Aún con ella.

No quería pensar demasiado en lo que aquello significaba. Era mejor soltarse y pensar en lo de ser una chica, olvidarse un poco de todo.

Lo único que no quería olvidar era su conversación sobre la moto. Serena todavía no estaba segura de cómo había sentado a Darien su negativa tajante a montar con él, pero aquella idea era inconcebible. El mero hecho de imaginárselo bajando a toda velocidad por la autopista en ese trasto la asustaba.

«No pienses en ello. Piensa en la cena de hoy, en que volverás a estar con él.»

Serena entró en el lavabo para ducharse y vestirse para el día. Sus ojos en el espejo eran brillantes y se le habían dilatado las pupilas. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Y parecía que le hubieran mordido los labios. Sonrió ante su reflejo.

Todo iba bien. Darien estaría bien. Tenía que conseguir cierto control sobre sus miedos. Había cargado con ellos demasiado tiempo.

Ahora mismo lo único por lo que necesitaba preocuparse era por el vestido que llevaría esa noche. Quizás era más niña de lo que creía.

El día pasó rápidamente y consiguió escribir una docena de páginas, además de corregir unas cuantas más. Aunque se había mantenido ocupada, había tenido a Darien en la cabeza todo el día. No podía dejar de pensar en él.

De pie ante el largo espejo de la puerta del armario ropero con las bragas y el precioso sujetador de encaje morado, se preguntó qué vestido debería llevar. Tenía que reunirse con Darien y Andrew en menos de una hora y debía decidirlo pronto. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decidirse?

¿El suave vestido cruzado o el jersey gris de cachemir y la falda negra? Ambos le sentaban bien porque realzaban su figura. Sostuvo el vestido al lado del cuerpo. El escote era bajo, la falda, acampanada. Lo colgó en la puerta y sostuvo la falda. Ambos eran sexis pero sofisticados.

Parecía como si siempre encontrara los vestidos más sexis para ponerse cuando iba con él. Se imaginaba que aquello tenía sentido porque dormían juntos. Pero nunca antes había tenido tanta importancia.

Volvió a colgar la falda. Quizá llevaría el vestido morado... Le gustaba el modo como las capas del tejido se cruzaban encima de sus pechos, dejando una amplia V. Le gustaba la suavidad del tejido en su piel hipersensible, el modo como le acariciaba las piernas.

Había sido superconsciente de todo durante semanas, con los nervios extremadamente sensibles. Sensaciones, sabores, olores, sonidos, todo le llegaba amplificado, como si Darien la hubiera despertado en todos los sentidos.

«Darien.»

Se pasó el vestido por encima de los hombros y se lo ató firmemente a la cintura. No se puso medias, aunque fuera hacía fresco y, en su lugar, optó por unas botas de ante negras que le llegaban a las rodillas, con un tacón alto y algo de plataforma. Añadió un collar sencillo de anillos plateados encadenados y un par de delicados pendientes de aro.

Comprobó su imagen en el espejo, satisfecha con lo que vio, sabiendo que a Darien le gustaría. Una ola de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Sonrió cuando el móvil sonó y vio su nombre en la pantalla.

—Darien.

—Serena, soy Andrew. Estoy usando el teléfono de Darien.

—Oh. Andrew. Hola.

—Escucha. No quiero que te preocupes. Solo llamo para decirte que llegaremos un poco tarde a la cena.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna.

—¿Preocuparme por qué?

—Darien ha tenido un accidente, nada importante, y se encuentra bien…

—¿Un accidente?

—De verdad que está bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Estamos en el Hospital Virginia Mason, en Urgencias.

—Oh, Dios mío. Voy para allá.

—No es necesario que vengas. De verdad.

—Voy.

Cerró el móvil de golpe, con el corazón a mil por hora, encendida y alarmada por la inquietud. Por el miedo. Cogió el abrigo y el bolso y cerró la puerta con un golpe tras de sí. El montacargas pareció tardar una eternidad, pero, finalmente, estaba abajo, en su coche y cruzando la ciudad a toda velocidad.

Malditas motos. ¿Por qué los hombres estaban tan obsesionados con ellas? Dios, si a Darien le había ocurrido algo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Llegó rápidamente al hospital, aparcó y salió del coche. Se fue directamente a Urgencias y entró.

Ese olor. Lo odiaba: el olor de desinfectante, de alcohol desinfectante y de inquietud. Odiaba el ruido que hacían sus tacones en el suelo pálido de linóleo. La frialdad cruda de los bonitos cuadros florales de las paredes no contribuía a calmarla. Todo aquello le recordaba demasiado a cuando había perdido a Sammy. Apenas podía soportarlo. Pero Darien estaba allí, en alguna parte. Tragó la náusea que sentía y se acercó al mostrador. Una enfermera levantó la mirada.

—Estoy buscando... a un amigo.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó la mujer.

—Darien Chiba.

—Serena.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró a Darien y a un hombre alto y desgarbado que debía de ser Andrew. Acababan de cruzar las puertas dobles. El brazo izquierdo de Darien estaba en un cabestrillo. El pánico le provocó un escalofrío en la piel.

—¡Darien!

—Serena, no tenías por qué venir hasta aquí.

—¿Estás bromeando? Andrew me ha llamado y me ha contado que te habías hecho daño.

—Estoy bien. Me he dislocado un poco el hombro y Andrew ha insistido para que me lo miraran.

—No estás bien. ¿Te has caído de la moto? ¿Es eso lo que ha ocurrido?

—No ha sido nada. He cogido una curva demasiado deprisa y había un montón de hojas en la carretera. La tendría que haber cogido mejor.

Quería decirle que, antes que nada, no debería haberse subido a la maldita moto. Pero no quería avergonzarle ante su amigo. Y sabía que no se estaba comportando de forma plenamente razonable. Pero no lo podía evitar. En lo único que podía pensar era en la cara de Sammy. En Sammy muerto.

Se le empezó a cerrar la garganta y notó las lágrimas calientes y picantes tras sus ojos.

«Para. Cálmate.»

Darien se acercó y le cogió la mano. Estaba caliente. Le tranquilizaba. Ojalá pudieran salir de allí, huir de ese olor.

—Te juro que estoy perfectamente, Serena. Un poco magullado, nada roto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... — Aspiró profundamente, una vez, otra, intentando que él no se diera cuenta.

—Lo siento si te he asustado — dijo Andrew. Tenía los ojos de un color verde y una cara agradable

—Darien me ha dicho que debería llamarte.

—No, yo... Gracias. Sé que solo querías ayudar. Simplemente, estaba… preocupada.

—Nada de qué preocuparse — insistió Darien—. He hecho cosas peores en mi cocina. Y mucho peores en la pista de baloncesto.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado grandote para jugar con la pelota —le espetó Andrew.

—Te hice pedazos jugando al fútbol, amigo mío —repuso Darien, esbozando rápidamente una sonrisa.

—Solo porque eres un tipo gigante —replicó Andrew.

Serena observaba aquel intercambio rápido, todavía intentando recuperar un latido normal.

—¿Podemos... irnos ya?

—Sí, claro. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando llegaste. Íbamos a pasar por la casa de Andrew para cambiarnos.

—Darien la observaba, con su mirada azul fija en la de ella—. ¿Estás bien? No piensas pasar de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Claro que estoy bien. Simplemente, no me gustan demasiado los hospitales.

Él le puso una mano en la espalda, frotándosela en pequeños círculos. Hizo que ella tuviera ganas de volver a llorar.

No lo entendía.

—Pues salgamos de aquí.

—No puedes montar en moto así.

—Hemos pasado por mi casa y hemos cambiado las motos por mi coche —explicó Andrew.

—Nos podemos reunir en el restaurante dentro de media hora — propuso Darien—. Adelántate y tómate una copa.

Asintió. Una copa parecía perfecto.

—Muy bien.

Él la atrajo, cerca de él, y le dio un beso en el pelo.

Ella aún quería llorar, pero el nudo de miedo en su garganta se estaba deshaciendo, poco a poco.

Salieron juntos hacia el aparcamiento y Darien le dio otro beso en el pelo antes de que ella entrara en el coche y se fuera. Serena puso un CD de música clásica y la música y el trayecto la calmaron, le ayudaron a tranquilizar sus nervios destrozados. Aparcó al otro lado de la calle del Wild Ginger.

Era el mismo restaurante al que habían salido a cenar por primera vez. ¿Eso es lo que hacían? ¿Salir?

Suponía que salía con ese hombre.

«Solo salir.»

«Solo sexo.»

Ella contuvo la respiración. Y ahora él quería que ella conociera a su mejor amigo, que llegara a conocerle. ¿Significaba eso algo, o ella estaba viendo demasiadas cosas?

La otra noche le había preguntado cómo era Andrew y Darien le había contestado que era genial, listo y divertido. Que a ella le gustaría y que él la adoraría. Y cuando ella le había preguntado por qué lo suponía, él había contestado: «¿Qué hombre no lo haría?».

Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho.

«¿Qué hombre no lo haría?»

«¿Quizás Darien?»

«No seas tonta. Eso no es lo que quieres.»

¿Qué quería? En realidad, ya no estaba segura.

Suspiró mientras salía del coche y entró en el restaurante para dirigirse directamente a la barra. Pidió un vodka con tónica porque esa noche necesitaba la quemazón del licor para no pensar mientras esperaba que ellos llegaran.

No llevaba más de veinte minutos en la barra cuando los dos hombres entraron, ambos vestidos con pantalones y camisas oscuras, Darien con esos hombros anchos y voluminosos y Andrew, con esas piernas largas, el pelo rubio, corto y de punta.

Cuando se le acercaron, Serena vio que Andrew era casi tan atractivo como Darien, con una sonrisa blanca deslumbrante y los hoyuelos que se marcaban en ambas mejillas.

Darien se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la excitó.

—Oye, había olvidado decirte lo guapa que estás —le susurró entre su pelo.

—Siento que hayamos empezado tan mal —le dijo Andrew, cogiéndole la mano—. Generalmente soy mucho más fino. —Le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco hechizada por él.

—No pasa nada, de verdad.

—Nuestra mesa debería estar preparada enseguida. ¿Puedo pedirte otra copa?

—Qué caballeroso, Andrew— comentó Alec, con un punto de burla en su voz.

—Como siempre, Darien.

—Esta es mía, amigo mío.

—Ah, no creas que no me doy perfecta cuenta.

«¿Suya?»

Miró a Darien, pero vio que sonreía a Andrew, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir de ella. ¿Qué había querido decir? Quizá solo era una forma de hablar, alguna especie de broma entre amigos que no significaba nada.

—Creo que me apetecería otra copa, gracias —contestó ella.

—¿Una copa de vino? —preguntó Darien.

—Otro vodka con tónica, por favor.

Darien arqueó una ceja hacia ella, pero pidió la bebida y otra para él. Ella sabía que Darien era perfectamente consciente de que Serena raras veces tomaba alcohol fuerte. En fin, que pensara que, sencillamente, estaba nerviosa por conocer a Andrew.

Darien se sentó en el taburete de al lado, manteniendo una mano al final de su espalda. Serena adoraba notar su mano en su cuerpo, pero estaba inquieta. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para ignorar el cabestrillo blanco en su brazo y el motivo por el que lo llevaba. La necesidad de pensar era prácticamente insoportable.

—Así pues... —le dijo Andrew mientras se sentaba al otro lado—, Darien me ha contado que escribes novela erótica…

—Sí.

—Y vosotros dos quedasteis para que tú pudieras descubrir nuestras… prácticas extremas.

—Sí, eso es. —El barman le dejó la bebida en la barra y ella tomó un trago largo a pesar de la quemazón en la garganta y la presencia de Darien. El vodka hizo su efecto y la relajó—. Creo que la mayoría de la gente que practica BDSM lo llama estilo de vida... Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no lo veo como un estilo de vida. No define mi vida. Solo mis prácticas sexuales... y sensuales. Y practico siempre que puedo.

Sonrió. Era encantador. Afectuoso. Le gustaba, tal y como Darien le había dicho.

—Darien me ha contado que eres abogado…

—Sí, especializado en divorcios. Trabajé para un gran bufete durante unos años, pero me enteré de que había una vacante en un bufete más pequeño en la ciudad, un trabajo que había perseguido durante meses, por lo que ahora estoy bastante satisfecho.

—Felicidades por el trabajo.

—Gracias.

—Pero abogado especializado en divorcios..., debe ser intenso.

—Lo es. Me gustan las cosas intensas.

Volvió a sonreír y esos ojos verdes se iluminaron.

—¿Disfrutas lanzando indirectas, Andrew? —preguntó Darien desde detrás de él.

¿Había percibido una pizca de celos de verdad en su voz o, simplemente, le tomaba el pelo a su amigo?

—Disfruto de todo, Darien. Pero ya sabes que soy así. Ah, parece que la camarera ya tiene nuestra mesa a punto.

¿Vamos?

Andrew ofreció el brazo a Serena y ella pensó que sería grosero rechazarlo. Sonrió un poco al ver la mirada asesina de Darien.

Les dieron una mesa con bancos corridos, Andrew se sentó en un lado, ella y Darien en el otro. Leyó el menú, aunque sabía que Darien pediría por ella. Una pequeña parte de Serena quería discutir acerca de ello, pero ya había superado todo eso semanas atrás. En lugar de ello, se echó para atrás y dejó la carta encima de la mesa.

Andrew la miró, y luego a Darien. No dijo nada, pero Serena se daba cuenta de que estaba analizando la situación. Como dominante, se daba cuenta de que Andrew estaba preparado para observar a la gente tal y como hacía Darien, que era algo prácticamente automático para ellos. Y, de algún modo, no le importaba, aunque en alguna parte de su mente seguía convencida de que debería.

Llegó el camarero y los hombres pidieron: Darien lo hizo por ella, como ya esperaba. La hizo excitarse un poco, algo que odiaba reconocer, incluso a ella misma. Pero le ocurría.

—Explicadme cómo os conocisteis —dijo ella, pasando la mirada de Darien a Andrew. No pudo evitar pensar qué pareja más guapa que hacían. Ambos debían hacer girar la cabeza a todas las mujeres dondequiera que fueran, sobre todo, si estaban juntos.

—Nos conocimos en el Pleasure Dome. Hace, ¿cuánto, tres años? — preguntó Andrew a Darien.

—Más o menos, sí.

—Pronto descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común — explicó Andrew—, además de las cosas que ocurren en ese club. A ambos nos encantaba viajar, aunque Darien ha estado en muchos más sitios. Entre la facultad de Derecho y el inicio de mi vida profesional, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Pero lo que nos hizo conectar de verdad fueron las motos. Excepto que tiene un gusto horrible para las motos.

—Las Ducati son clásicos. La perfección mecánica —explicó Darien.

—Te lo he dicho mil veces, nada para conducir como una BMW — insistió Andrew—. Son las mejores motos de gran cilindrada del mundo. No hay nada mejor que la ingeniería alemana.

—Me doy cuenta de que habéis tenido esta discusión antes —comentó Serena, fingiendo que la simple mención de las motos no le estaba provocando un nudo en el estómago, con el miedo golpeándole como un puñetazo en el pecho.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Quizás un par de veces.

Se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió, apretándole fuerte el muslo. Y, a pesar de la mezcla mareante de emociones que sentía, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Le ocurría cada vez que él la tocaba. Y, aunque Andrew era increíblemente atractivo y muy listo y encantador, tal como Darien le había dicho, no ejercía el menor efecto en ella. Ni tan solo una chispa. Era como si ahora viera a los hombres desde cierta distancia, siempre comparándolos con Darien . Y siempre salían perdiendo.

Siempre había tenido una libido saludable y le habían gustado los hombres muy atractivos. ¿Por qué ahora, de repente, solo tenía ojos para él?

Volvió a mirar a Darien y vio que él la observaba, con esos ojos azul brillante atravesándola, entrando en ella, haciendo que el pulso latiera excitado y flojo.

«Oh, te has metido en un apuro.»

Llegó la cena y ella empezó a tomar la sopa de miso, saboreando el picante curry de los fideos estilo Singapur, el sushi fantásticamente preparado, intentando ignorar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza a mil por hora.

¿Por qué ahora era más consciente que nunca del efecto que Darien ejercía en ella? Quizá porque su respuesta a él ofrecía un contraste increíble con su falta de respuesta al apuesto Andrew. O quizá su cuerpo aún estaba excitado por el sexo en la mesa del comedor esa mañana. O quizás era la atracción y la conexión mezcladas con la preocupación por el accidente de moto. Pero lo que realmente le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza, si se permitía pensar en ello, era el hecho de que fuera evidente que solo tenía ojos para Darien.

La lujuria nunca le había llevado a mirar a un hombre, a uno y a ninguno más. Nada lo había conseguido. Pero la verdad era que no quería a nadie más. Solo quería a Darien.

Quería que fuera suyo.

«Dios...»

Dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y, de pronto, sintió como si la comida en el estómago fuera de plomo. Habían cambiado los cócteles por un buen sake frío durante la comida, y ella cogió la taza y bebió. Lo que realmente necesitaba era más vodka. O quizá no debería beber nada. Solo le adormecería los sentidos. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo adormecida, sin pensar. Como resultado, ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas. Había permitido que sucedieran demasiadas cosas. Había permitido que todo fuera demasiado lejos.

Se volvió para observar a Darien cómo hablaba con su amigo y gesticulaba con las manos en una animada conversación sobre baloncesto. Él hizo una pausa y la miró, con una sonrisa arrebatadora, sincera, preciosa. Que reflejaba... ¿Qué? ¿Orgullo?

Se sentía insegura. Demasiado insegura. Tenía que calmarse.

—¿Me disculpáis un momento?

—Claro. —Darien se puso en pie, con la mano en su cintura cuando ella se levantó.

Serena se dirigió tan deprisa como pudo hacia el lavabo de mujeres. Había una encargada de pie junto al lavamanos, asintiendo y sonriendo. Serena se metió en un retrete, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara con manos temblorosas y entonces, al notar que las piernas le fallaban, se apoyó en la puerta con la palma de la mano.

Tenía que calmarse. Eso no tenía por qué significar nada. Pero lo significaba.

Era demasiado tarde. Mierda, era demasiado tarde.

¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera?

Sacó el móvil del bolso y marcó el número de Mina.

—Hola, soy Mina. Déjame un mensaje y te llamaré tan pronto como pueda. Si quieres hora para hacerte un tatuaje, llama por favor a mi tienda, Thirteen Roses. ¡Gracias!

—Mina, soy yo, Serena. De verdad que necesito hablar contigo. Me parece que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Te llamo desde un lavabo, por el amor de Dios. Estoy aquí, como una loca, retorciéndome las manos. O así estaba hasta que he tenido que utilizar el maldito teléfono.

»La cuestión es, Mina, que me he encaprichado de Darien. Más que encaprichado. Yo... Me estoy enamorando de él. Oh, Dios. ¿Acabo de decir esto? No me lo puedo creer. No me puedo creer que esto me ocurra a mí. ¡A mí, entre toda la gente! No puedo amarle. No sé cómo hacerlo. Necesito que me ayudes. Necesito calmarme. Necesito…

Clic.

—Su mensaje se ha completado. Si quiere borrarlo y volverlo a grabar, por favor, pulse uno.

—Mierda.

Apretó la tecla de apagar, sin siquiera saber si llegaría el mensaje. ¿Por qué había divagado tanto?

Tendría que serenarse, salir de allí y hacer ver que nada había pasado. Pero todo había cambiado en ese breve momento en el que se había percatado de la verdad.

Estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba.

El mero hecho de dejar que esas palabras fluyeran en su conciencia resultaba aterrador. Abrumador. Imposible.

Pero era cierto.

Apretó los dedos alrededor del móvil y los nudillos empezaron a ponérsele blancos. Maldito fuera su corazón traidor. Estaba enamorada de él. Y no había ni una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto.


	16. 16 Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

Se había tomado unos cuantos minutos para respirar, para volver a ponerse brillo de labios, para lavarse las manos dejando que el agua fresca le mojara las muñecas. Todavía tenía las mejillas sonrosadas cuando salió del lavabo de señoras, pero no quería hacer esperar demasiado a los hombres. No quería que nadie le hiciera preguntas. Por suerte, estaban enfrascados en una conversación cuando regresó a la mesa.

Darien se puso en pie para dejarla entrar en el banco, sin apenas mirarla, aunque le puso un brazo sobre los hombros cuando ambos estuvieron sentados. Se inclinó hacia delante para hablar con Andrew.

—He encontrado unos cuantos sitios fantásticos para alojarnos una vez estemos allí. Una auténtica mezcla. Está ese sitio increíble del que me habló un amigo, justo en la playa. Solo barracas de hierba en la arena, realmente primitivo, pero he pensado que no te importaría.

—No, claro que no. Ya me conoces. Puedo dormir en una cama de clavos, si es necesario.

—Se supone que ahí la comida es increíble y tiene una de las mejores playas. Y de camino allí, he pensado que nos podríamos detener en San Francisco el primer día y después, quizás en Santa Bárbara.

—Me gusta Santa Bárbara —dijo Andrew, sorbiendo su sake—. Hay una pequeña galería que tiene una colección de antiguos grabados eróticos de marfil y hueso japoneses. Espera a verlos. Te volverán loco. ¿Dónde quieres parar en San Francisco?

—¿Vosotros dos vais a San Francisco? —preguntó Serena, apartando la comida con los palillos, intentando comportarse con normalidad. Intentando evitar que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Intentando no echarse encima del gran cuerpo de Darien a su lado, dejar toda esa lucha y fundirse dentro de él.

—No. Iremos a Baja dentro de pocas semanas. San Francisco será solo una parada.

—¿Baja? ¿México?

—Sí —respondió Andrew—. Un viaje en moto. Hace mucho tiempo que lo estamos planeando. Por fin tengo tiempo libre en el trabajo porque he reprogramado todos los juicios que tenía. ¿Has estado alguna vez?

—Yo... no. —Se le contrajo el estómago en un nudo, cada vez más fuerte.

Darien. En su moto. Cruzando el país. O, al menos, hasta la punta más al sur y hasta México. ¿Cuántos días en la carretera, sobre la moto? ¿Cuántas oportunidades para que volviera a coger la moto? Jugándosela. Esta vez había salido indemne. Pero la próxima...

Imágenes de Sammy, con el cuerpo retorcido. Su hermano pequeño. Ella había sido quien había ido al hospital. Su madre no lo habría podido soportar. Y había tenido que identificar el cuerpo. Su pobre y precioso cuerpo dañado de forma irrecuperable. Nunca se podría quitar esa imagen de la cabeza. Ni del corazón.

Su corazón también había sufrido daños irreparables.

«Nunca más.»

¿Cómo le podía hacer eso? Ahora no. No cuando ella le amaba. Joder, era demasiado peligroso. Podía perderle.

«De todos modos, lo harías. No ibas a quedarte con él, en realidad. Ahora que le amas, no. Porque no puedes amar a nadie.»

Se puso una mano en la cabeza, que ahora le dolía.

—¿Serena? —Había preocupación en la voz de Darien. Ni siquiera podía mirarle—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te gusta la

comida?

—Yo... no. Estoy bien. Bien.

—No pareces estar bien. Parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma.

«Eso es porque lo he visto.»

Le apartó la mano cuando él intentó hacerle beber un poco de agua.

—¿Qué te parece si te llevo a casa? Andrew, quedamos la semana que viene y acabamos de planificarlo.

—Sí, perfecto. Serena, lamento mucho que no te encuentres bien. Ha sido un placer. Nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro.

—Sí. Lo siento mucho.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. No sabía qué decir.

Siguió a Darien en silencio mientras él la guiaba a través del restaurante, cogió su abrigo y se lo puso encima de los hombros. No dijo nada mientras cruzaban la calle y él la acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante de su coche. Él se mostraba tan caballeroso como siempre, preocupado, cosa que hacía que el corazón le doliera todavía más.

Cuando salieron a la calle empezó a llover. Las gotas repicaban suavemente en las ventanas.

—¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó él.

Serena asintió.

—Sí, claro.

No podía mirarle. No podía soportar aquella riada de emociones cada vez que él clavaba su mirada en ella. No quería respirar para no captar su olor. Pero tenía que respirar, claro. El coche estaba impregnado de olor a bosque y océano. Limpio, masculino y terrenal y Darien.

«Ay, Dios.»

Realmente, no quería explotar hasta que no estuviera sola en casa. No lo podía hacer delante de él. Porque, si lo hacía, tendría que confesarle el motivo.

«Imposible.»

Se mordió el labio, apretó los dedos hasta que las uñas se le clavaron con fuerza en las palmas, haciéndose suficiente daño para distraerla.

Mantenía la mirada fija hacia delante, dejando que su visión se difuminara, hasta que la lluvia y las luces de las calles se fusionaron en una mancha de acuarela. Darien se inclinó e intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella lo evitó, fingiendo que necesitaba sacar un pañuelo del bolso y carraspeó.

Sorprendentemente, él no intentó hablar con ella, no le hizo más preguntas. Finalmente, llegó a la distancia de unos cuantos edificios de su piso y aparcó. Ella empezó a abrir la puerta pero él la cogió del brazo.

—Muy bien, Serena. Y ahora me vas a contar qué ocurre.—Su voz sonó firme, exigente. Era evidente que sabía que algo iba mal, que, en realidad, ella no se encontraba mal.

—Darien...

—No, Serena. Cuéntamelo.

—No puedo.

—¿Puedes, al menos, mirarme?

Ella hizo que no con la cabeza, mirando justo delante.

—No.

—¿Vas a montarme otra escenita como cuando no me quisiste hablar de tu madre?

—No voy a montar ninguna escenita. Y, por favor, no menciones ahora a mi madre. No es justo.

—¿Por qué no? No sabré por qué a menos que me lo digas, Serena. ¿De qué diablos va todo esto? ¿Acaso he hecho algo para ofenderte? ¿O Andrew?

Ella rio, una carcajada corta y estridente que le hizo daño en la garganta al salir.

—No. No me has ofendido, Darien. Y ahora, ¿me puedo ir?

—Lo veo difícil. A menos que suba contigo. Y tengo la sensación de que eso no va a ocurrir.

—No, no va a ocurrir —dijo ella sin alterarse—. Tendré que pedirte que tomes un taxi para ir a casa. ¿Me das las llaves, por favor?

—Mierda, Serena. —Se las dio, y ella se estremeció con el calor de sus dedos mientras le apretaba las llaves en la palma.

Darien se quedó mudo un momento, pero ella podía oír su respiración por debajo del golpeteo de la lluvia en el techo del coche. Quería salir, correr, pero no conseguía reunir suficiente aliento ni fuerza para moverse.

«Quizá porque sabes que esto es el fin. La última vez que le verás.»

Se le escapó un sollozo: fue tan repentino e inesperado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reprimirlo.

—Dios, Serena.

Él la atrajo hacia sus brazos —su brazo bueno, al menos—, pero ella se lo quitó de encima, empujándole tan fuerte como pudo.

—Para, Darien. Para, de verdad. Ahora este no es tu trabajo. Esto no es ninguna escena de BDSM. No eres el dominante.

—¿Qué? Tampoco creía que ahora lo fuera. Esto es solo nosotros.

Entonces, ella le miró, vio el desconcierto en su cara. Y un punto de auténtica rabia.

—No, no lo es, Darien. No hay un «nosotros». Tengo que irme. Por favor, déjame marchar.

—¿Y no me vas a decir por qué?

—¿Por qué? Porque no eres un tipo al que le gusten las relaciones, Darien. Y yo tampoco soy una chica a la que le gusten las relaciones. Lo que hace que esto sea imposible desde el principio. Pero ahora... es más imposible que nunca. Y no lo puedo hacer.

Le caían lágrimas por la cara. No se molestó en secárselas. Era demasiado tarde para ello. Demasiado tarde para todo.

—Serena, ¿se trata de eso, del estado de nuestra relación? Escucha, tenemos que hablar de ello.

—Estoy harta de hablar —repuso ella, en voz baja y la garganta apretada. Estrangulándola.

Darien tenía los ojos encendidos. Parecía desconcertado. Parecía sentirse como ella. A Serena le dolía verle así.

Se volvió. Y abrió la puerta. Él calló el tiempo justo para que ella saliera de un salto, con los pies cayendo sobre la acera mojada con un ruido sordo.

Bajó por la calle hacia su edificio tan deprisa como le permitían sus botas de tacón alto. En cuestión de segundos, la lluvia le había empapado el pelo y el agua le bajaba por el abrigo.

Él no la seguía; habría oído como abría la puerta del coche, habría oído sus pasos. Y con sus largas piernas, la habría atrapado fácilmente.

«Ven por mí, maldita sea.

No vengas por mí.

Maldita sea.»

Habían pasado tres o cuatro días. De algún modo, había perdido la cuenta. Había pasado gran parte del tiempo durmiendo, despertándose para prepararse una taza de té, una tostada para volver a la cama, resguardándose bajo las sábanas, bajo los edredones extra que había amontonado. Sin embargo, por mucho que hiciera, parecía imposible que entrara en calor.

No había leído ningún libro, ni visto la televisión, ni hablado con nadie por teléfono. Y, ciertamente, no había trabajado, no había escrito ni una sola palabra. No podía soportar estar en su propia cabeza, pero tampoco podía soportar estar fuera de ella. Y hablar con alguien de ello, como Mina... Era imposible decir eso en voz alta.

Se sentó en la cama, acurrucada bajo el edredón blanco, con los cojines apilados a su alrededor como una fortaleza mullida. Había una taza de té en la mesita de noche y una caja de pañuelos. Un montoncillo de pañuelos arrugados estaban esparcidos en el suelo como copos de nieve.

Había descorrido las cortinas esa primera noche y no se había molestado en correrlas. Había estado observando el cielo, cómo pasaba del negro profundo de la medianoche a la niebla iridiscente de la mañana pasando por el gris pálido del mediodía. Pero siempre, el cielo mostraba tonos oscuros, tal y como ella se sentía por dentro. Oscura y parcialmente aturdida, cuando no dormía o lloraba como un bebé.

Los peores momentos eran aquellos en que los sollozos brotaban de ella, retorciéndola, hiriéndole la garganta, hasta que tenía que concentrarse para resistirlo físicamente. Nunca permitía que aquello durara demasiado. Le avergonzaba demasiado. Estaba asqueada por su propia debilidad. Era demasiado... evidente. Demasiado literal. Demasiado feo. Pero no paraba de suceder, una y otra vez, como si nunca tuviera suficiente. No parecía capaz de vaciar la pena.

Pensaba en él continuamente. En sus manos fuertes, su rostro precioso y masculino. Sus hombros increíblemente anchos. El contraste entre su rudeza y su suavidad con ella. Su risa, siempre tocada por un punto de maldad. Su aroma.

Juraba que aún podía percibir su olor en todo el piso. En su piel. Como algo que hubiera arraigado completamente en su cama, sus paredes, su cuerpo, como algo que nunca se iría. Quizá creía que era cierto.

Quizá se estaba volviendo loca de verdad. Casi deseaba que así fuera. Quizás, entonces, no estaría deshecha por el dolor en todo momento, con el pecho retorcido por un nudo frío y duro que parecía que jamás desaparecía.

Dormir no era mucho mejor. Soñaba constantemente con él. Sueños eróticos en los que Darien la tocaba, la besaba, la azotaba. Sueños terribles en los que discutían o él la sostenía y le gritaba que era una estúpida y que iba a dejarle. O lo más terrible, los sueños en los que alguna persona sin rostro venía a decirle que él estaba muerto, en los que ella veía su cuerpo pálido e inmóvil, tal y como había visto el de su hermano.

No sabía qué era peor: despertarse deseándole o llorar porque se había ido. Fuera como fuese, se sentía completamente a la deriva. Perdida. Abandonada, aunque ella había sido la que se había ido.

Tarde o temprano, habría ocurrido. De algún modo, él la habría dejado. Y ella no podía soportarlo. Era mejor olvidarlo.

Llorar por él y olvidarlo, porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más le amaría, y más le dolería.

Había descolgado el teléfono una docena de veces para llamarle y lo había vuelto a colgar. ¿Qué podía decir? Ninguno de los dos era diferente solo porque ella le amara. No, eso era mentira. Ella era diferente. Estaba hecha una mierda. Descontrolada. Llorosa. Inmovilizada de una manera en la que no se había visto desde que había perdido a Sammy. E ,incluso entonces, había funcionado aunque fuera bajo mínimos porque había tenido que hacerlo, por el bien de su madre. Alguien tenía que actuar con cabeza.

Esta vez no. Esta vez no se debía ocupar de nadie, salvo de ella. No se había sentido tan sola en su vida.

Él no la había llamado. Tampoco habría contestado. Pero el hecho era este, él no había intentado hablar con ella, detenerla, verla. Lo que solo aumentaba su convicción de que había hecho lo correcto, que había hecho lo necesario.

No le hacía sentirse mejor. Nada lo hacía.

Cogió el té y tomó un sorbo, pero ya estaba demasiado frío. Dejó la taza en la mesa. Estaba demasiado letárgica para levantarse y preparar más.

La primera vez que se habían visto habían tomado té en el café del Museo de Arte Asiático. Resultaba sorprendente ver cuánto había revelado sobre sí mismo en aquella primera entrevista. Lo desinhibido que se había mostrado. Siempre lo era, en un nivel mental o psicológico. Lo único de lo que se había negado a hablar con ella era de emociones.

Tampoco eran el punto fuerte de Darien. Las emociones eran algo de lo que ella huía como de la peste, en general. Un defecto de carácter, lo sabía. Pero la había mantenido a salvo. Hasta ahora. Se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y resolló, antes de secarse la cara con un pañuelo limpio. Tenía los ojos y la nariz escocidos. Y era una idiota por haber dejado que aquello pasara.

Se recostó en las almohadas, dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera, recordando lo esponjosas y blancas que eran las almohadas del piso de Darien. Lo segura y arropada que se sentía allí. Con él.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, y ella las dejó caer mientras observaba cómo se oscurecía el cielo vespertino, mirando cómo empezaba a llover. Miró cómo las gotas repicaban sobre las ventanas y se deslizaban por la hierba en largos riachuelos líquidos. Dejó que sus sollozos se mezclaran con el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el cristal, en un chubasco duro y rítmico. Casi resultaba doloroso de oír: la lluvia, los sonidos que ella hacía.

La lluvia cayó con más fuerza, convirtiéndose en un aguacero, y Serena lloró con más fuerza, en fuertes oleadas que le hacían daño.

Se sentía impotente. Indefensa. Vacía. Y, en ese momento, pensaba que quizá jamás se recuperaría. Que jamás se sentiría mejor. Se sentía condenada a la misma pena que había evitado toda su vida. Y sentía que ella había sido la causante.

Darien se paseaba por su despacho, arriba y abajo, lleno de impaciencia, furioso, como un animal enjaulado. Tenía el ordenador encendido, con el cursor esperando sobre un documento abierto como una voz parpadeante, persistente. Pero no podía sentarse, no podía escribir. Se sentía como si fuera a volverse loco.

No había escrito desde que Serena le había dejado sentado en su coche aquella noche de domingo. Ahora era jueves por la tarde, pero no había trabajado nada, a pesar de que tenía una entrega urgente.

Había dado largos paseos con la moto, entrenando como un loco en el gimnasio. Había conducido hasta Granite Mountain y había hecho quince kilómetros extenuantes de senderismo, pero parecía que ni así conseguía ordenar sus ideas. Mañana conduciría hasta Camp Muir en Mount Rainer; había oído que eran más de quince durísimos kilómetros. Una excursión como aquella debería dejarlo hecho polvo, agotarle. Quizás era lo que necesitaba…

Lo que necesitaba era a Serena. «Maldita sea.»

Se sentó en su silla, observó la pantalla, cargó su correo electrónico, encontró su dirección. Empezó a teclear. Pero ¿qué le diría? ¿Que la echaba de menos? Lo hacía. La echaba tanto de menos que era como una herida en el pecho que jamás se cerraba, que jamás cesaba de doler. ¿Que quería verla? No era probable. Ella lo había dejado muy claro. Y él no hacía nada que no se hubiera consensuado. Si ella no le quería a su lado, él no forzaría la situación.

«Gallina.»

Suspiró y se acarició la barbilla con una mano.

Era un maldito gallina. Toda esa mierda de no hacer nada no consensuado era solo eso: una mierda. Era una enorme excusa para no pensar en ello.

Aquello también era una mierda. Lo tenía metido en la cabeza. Hasta tal punto que esa idea le estaba ahogando. Amaba a esa mujer.

—Ay, Dios mío.

Se puso en pie y se paseó un rato más. ¿Acababa de confesarse eso a sí mismo? ¿Contaba si jamás se lo decía a nadie?

Pero quería contárselo a alguien. Quería decírselo a ella. Ojalá no la hubiera cagado con su rollo de tío al que no le gustan las relaciones. Siempre había pensado que, sencillamente, era honesto con las mujeres con las que salía. Le gustaba dejarlo claro desde el principio. Pero no era más que un mecanismo de autodefensa. Le permitía guardar distancia con todo el mundo. Y ahora, por fin, había encontrado a alguien de quien quería estar cerca… Pero ¿cómo podría confiar sus sentimientos por ella después de lo que le había estado contando?

Apenas confiaba en sus sentimientos por ella y lo notaba como un cuchillo en el pecho: igual de cortante, de profundo, de intenso.

La amaba.

«Serena.»

Se imaginaba su rostro, esos pómulos redondeados y afilados, esa boca sensual, sus ojos azules y enormes, tan claros como si estuvieran tallados en cristal. Su cabello, como oro alrededor de la cara, salvaje y con un olor tan bueno, que él quería probarlo, tocar esos rizos sedosos con su lengua. Y un cuerpo que era dulce y tentador, como puro pecado.

Respondía como una sumisa natural. Pero, debajo de eso, había fuego puro, inteligencia, con un toque de rabia testaruda, para desafiarle de un modo que jamás le habían desafiado.

«Serena.»

Quería montar en la moto y sacarse de encima esa constatación. Esa verdad. Se sentía mareado por ella. Abrumado. Pero, afuera, la lluvia caía con demasiada fuerza. Y la moto no haría que aquello desapareciera, por mucho tiempo que montara.

La amaba.

El corazón le martilleaba. Por amor. Con un miedo extraño y penetrante. Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que había tenido miedo y había huido toda su vida. Que, para amar, tenía que cambiar sus ideas sobre el amor, las ideas que había aprendido de un padre al que adoraba. Quizá demasiado, se percataba ahora. Tenía que sacar a su padre del pedestal al que lo había subido desde que era un muchacho. Un pedestal que había crecido aún más tras su muerte, hasta que se había convertido en una especie de torre, de monumento poco realista.

Tras el divorcio de sus padres, su padre había vivido solo durante el resto de su vida. Estaba absorbido por su trabajo hasta el punto de excluir todo lo demás, excepto el tiempo que pasaba con Darien. Y Darien ahora se daba cuenta de que era ese comportamiento lo que ahora con toda probabilidad había sido la causa de la ruptura del matrimonio de sus padres.

Había sido un buen padre. Había llevado a Darien a algunos de sus primeros viajes, a excavaciones arqueológicas no profesionales en México, a una salida de ciencias de la universidad para estudiar los volcanes de Hawai. Pero, aparte de Darien, aquel hombre jamás había amado a nadie. No había amado nada salvo la ciencia. Le había dicho a Darien muchas veces que lo único que necesitaba era la ciencia y a su hijo, que nada más le importaba. Darien había necesitado treinta y seis años para darse cuenta de que había algo malo en aquello.

Solo porque su padre había vivido sin amor no significaba que fuera lo ideal, o ni siquiera deseable. Tenía que admitir, por vez primera, que quizá su padre, brillante como era, no lo sabía todo.

Esa idea era como una patada en el estómago. Dura y dolorosa. Pero, finalmente, era la verdad.

Su padre tampoco había sabido que el amor era importante. Y Darien, a pesar de todas sus búsquedas espirituales, nunca había ido más allá de preguntarse por el azar del universo que su padre le había enseñado. Los viajes de Darien, sus búsquedas en Nepal, Tailandia, por toda Europa, al final, no le habían enseñado nada. Nada de lo que realmente era importante. Había estado lleno de falso orgullo, pensando que había hecho todas aquellas cosas sorprendentes, reveladoras. Sus viajes al Tíbet, a la India, a Israel, a los centros espirituales del mundo. Había buscado esas experiencias intensas e incandescentes: subiendo al Himalaya o buceando entre arrecifes con tiburones, enfrentándose a la muerte de alguna forma extraña por la necesidad de demostrar que el universo azaroso no podría con él, tampoco, como había hecho su padre. Pero nunca había llegado hasta la raíz de ninguna forma de autoconocimiento. Ahora comprendía con una claridad repentina y dolorosa que la auténtica raíz era el amor.

Amaba a Serena Tsukino.

Tenía que decírselo. La cabeza aún le rodaba con todas esas revelaciones cuando cogió las llaves y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia.

A Serena le sonó el teléfono móvil. Ella lo miró, miró cómo se iluminaba. Con un latido doloroso de su corazón, quería —deseaba con todas sus fuerzas — que fuera él.

Pero el nombre que vio en la pantalla era el de Mina. De pronto, no conseguía recordar por qué había dejado de llamar a Mina. Se daba cuenta de que tenía que hablar con su mejor amiga. Tenía que hacerlo.

Apretó la tecla con el pulgar para coger la llamada.

—Mina, gracias a Dios que eres tú. No sabía que necesitaba... Que te necesitaba, hasta que ahora me has llamado. Quiero decir, que te dejé un mensaje ridículo la otra noche…

—¿Mensaje? No he recibido ningún mensaje tuyo, Serena. Hace días que no sé nada de ti. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces estar mal.

Serena reprimió un sollozo.

—Estoy fatal.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

—Le he dejado. Tampoco es que hubiera nada que dejar. Nunca hablamos de ello. Nunca lo llamamos de ninguna manera. Pero yo... Salí del coche la otra noche y, simplemente..., me fui.

—¿Ya no sales con Darien? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

Sintió un agudo dolor al oír su nombre.

—Sí, no. Ya no salgo con él. Nunca más.

Su amiga calló un momento al otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy segura. Es lo mejor... — Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, ahogándola tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar—. Lo es.

—Lo siento, Serena.

Se sonó, se secó los ojos, pero las lágrimas aparecían tan pronto como las secaba. —Siento estar hecha una mierda. No me puedo creer que haga esto. Llorar como una niña pequeña.

—Es normal tras una separación. Tampoco quiero decir que antes no fuera normal.

—Oh, no lo era. Ahora lo sé. Pero esto es tan diferente para mí. No soy yo.

—Ahora quizá lo seas. Y no es malo. Está bien sentir, cariño. No puedes guardártelo todo dentro toda tu vida.

—Había funcionado bien hasta ahora.

Mina hizo una breve pausa, antes de preguntar tranquilamente:

—¿De verdad?

Serena soltó un resuello.

—Quizá. No lo sé. Dios, quizá no. Porque hasta que te conocí hace un par de años, no había tenido ningún amigo de verdad. Ni tan solo cuando era una niña. Estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando de mi madre y de mi hermano. Y demasiado avergonzada por Ikuko. Mi situación. Entonces, te conocí y… qué triste es haber tenido que esperar tanto para tener una amiga. Y ahora, sigo teniéndote solo a ti. Y eso nunca había sido un problema hasta ahora. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba a… alguien.

—Tienes a otros amigos escritores. Conociste a Artemis y a Lita en la misma conferencia en la que me conociste a mí.

—No soy tan íntima de ellos.

—Creo que a ellos les gustaría serlo, si les dejaras acercarse a ti. Sé que lo harían. Y, Serena, el hecho de que ahora tengas a gente en tu vida es diferente, tal y como has dicho. El hecho de que lo quieras. Demuestra cambio. Crecimiento. No te agarres al pasado. Concéntrate en lo que ahora ocurre. En quién te has convertido.

—Ya no sé quién soy. No soy esa persona débil…

—¿Por qué crees que eres débil?

—Porque... porque me he permitido quererle.

Las lágrimas se convirtieron en fuertes sollozos y pasaron unos momentos antes de que ella pudiera contenerlas.

Mina dijo amablemente:

—Serena, no sé cómo has llegado tan lejos en tu carrera como escritora, escribiendo sobre relaciones tanto como lo haces con el sexo y aún creyendo que amar a alguien es un signo de debilidad. Sencillamente, es algo que hacemos. Es parte de la condición humana. El amor no es algo sobre lo que tengas ningún control. A estas alturas, ya lo deberías saber.

—Lo sé. Por eso me resulta tan horrible.

—Bienvenida a la raza humana, cariño —dijo Mina, pero no había nada de sarcasmo en su voz, solo preocupación.

—Dios, soy tan patética.

—No lo eres. Sencillamente, estás enamorada.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Era una cosa completamente diferente oír a alguien diciéndolo. Lo convertía en algo más cierto.

—También estoy... muerta de miedo. Mina, tuvo un accidente de moto. Nada grave, pero fue a Urgencias y eso me sacó de quicio. Quiero decir que, realmente, me volvió loca. Y esa misma noche me cuenta que piensa hacer un gran viaje hasta Baja en moto... No lo puedo soportar. No puedo soportar tener tanto miedo.

—Dios, cariño, lo siento. Debe de haber sido horrible para ti.

—Fue más que horrible, Mina. Y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—¿Estás segura de que no lo podéis arreglar?

—Sí. Lo estoy. Si hubiera querido, se habría puesto en contacto conmigo, pero no lo ha hecho. Y no esperaba que lo hiciera.

—A veces, los hombres son tozudos. Todo ese ego masculino.

—Pero... Si él se sintiera como yo, no dejaría todo eso de lado... Dios, resulta todo tan estúpido. Yo soy tan estúpida. Le quiero y, aun así, le he dejado. Sin ni siquiera darle una oportunidad. Porque estoy demasiado asustada.

—El miedo puede ser algo poderoso. Pero no puedes permitir que te controle, Serena.

Asintió, gimoteando.

—Y lo ha hecho. Lo ha hecho toda mi vida. La necesidad de controlar, todo es cuestión de miedo. Si yo no me ocupo de todo, ¿quién lo hará?

—Quizá tienes que darle la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y teniendo en cuenta todo esto del ego masculino que creo que he mencionado, quizá deberías ser tú la que dé el primer paso para decirle cómo te sientes. Si le quieres, vale la pena correr el riesgo, ¿no crees?

Necesitó unos cuantos segundos para digerir lo que Mina decía. Pero, en el fondo, se daba cuenta de la verdad de todo aquello.

—Tienes razón. He sido tan testaruda. Aferrándome a todas esas viejas ideas solo porque son conocidas. Incapaz de ver cómo ha cambiado mi vida. Cómo he cambiado. Cómo él me ha cambiado. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, con los dedos enredados entre sus rizos—. Necesito hablar con él. Necesito demostrárselo. Necesito arriesgarme a que me haga pedazos. A que me deje. Y quizá lo haga, sobre todo después de cómo le dejé la otra noche. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Es mejor que quedarme aquí compadeciéndome de mí misma. Ya lo he hecho demasiado estos últimos días para que me dure toda la vida. Y ha llegado el momento de dejar de permitir que el miedo lo controle todo.

—Bien hecho, Serena. Puedes conseguirlo. Estoy aquí, pase lo que pase. Si necesitas que me suba a un avión y vaya, lo haré. Sea para celebrarlo o para ayudarte a superarlo. En ambos casos, solo tienes que decírmelo.

—Gracias, Mina. Eres una mujer muy sabia.

—Seguramente no. Pero soy una escritora de novelas románticas. Se supone que entiendo de amor. Y tú también. Ha llegado el momento de que lo experimentes en tus propias carnes. Te lo mereces, ¿sabes?

—Me voy a levantar, me voy a serenar e iré a verle. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien. Llámame y dime cómo va. Y, ¿Serena? Pase lo que pase, estarás bien.

—Quizá. Sinceramente, no creo que pueda estar bien sin Darien. Pero tengo que intentarlo para ver qué ocurre. Gracias, Mina.

Colgaron. Serena saltó de la cama y se fue al lavabo, abrió el grifo de la ducha, poniendo a máxima potencia el agua caliente. Se duchó tan rápido como pudo.

Observó su imagen en el espejo mientras se secaba con una toalla blanca y esponjosa. Estaba pálida y tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, que tenían un círculo rojo tras haber llorado. Estaba horrorosa. Pero no había tiempo para hacer demasiado al respecto. Tenía miedo de que, si tardaba demasiado, incluso aunque solo fuera para maquillarse, perdería el valor de hacerlo. Y, si Darien todavía la quería, debería aceptarla tal y como era.

Volvía a librar una lucha interna. Pero estaba harta de resistirse a lo inevitable. Iba a canalizar la lucha para hacer que algo ocurriera, en lugar de empecinarse en huir. Y se sentía bien. Se sentía más fuerte de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Quizá más fuerte que nunca.

Se peinó, dejando que el aire se lo secara, y entró en la habitación para ponerse un par de vaqueros, botas y un jersey de cachemir suave y negro, y añadió una bufanda alrededor del cuello para protegerlo del frío y de la humedad.

Cogió el abrigo de lana, la cartera y las llaves. Tenía el pulso acelerado por los nervios de lo que podía ocurrir. Por el miedo. Por la imperiosa necesidad de decirle a Darien que le amaba.

Él la amaría o no. Y no había ni una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Fuera como fuese, tenía que hacerlo.

Cogió el montacargas grande del almacén para bajar y le pareció que tardaba una eternidad, con los engranajes chirriando y el quejido del metal sobre el metal. Ya podía oler las aceras mojadas, el olor a rancio del viejo hormigón y la vieja madera del propio edificio. Los olores de años pasados, de la historia.

Había dejado que demasiada parte de su vida pasara sin fijarse en nada. Había pasado por la vida a toda velocidad, ignorando la historia, la gente, la propia vida.

Ya no. Su vida empezaba ahora. Para bien o para mal.

El montacargas llegó a la planta baja y ella esperó con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta a que se abrieran las puertas. Finalmente se abrieron y se dirigió a la gran puerta que daba a la calle, la abrió y salió afuera. Hacia lo que la vida tuviera reservado para ella. Ya no huiría. No, ahora iba directa hacia ella.


	17. 17 Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Cuando llegó a casa de Darien, la lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía ver. Se había dejado el paraguas en casa pero tampoco le importaba. Estaba precisamente donde tenía que estar. Cogió el casco de moto que se había parado a comprar de camino, se lo puso bajo el brazo y, agachando la cabeza, salió rápidamente a la acera donde chocó contra algo con un ruido fuerte. Tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer. Entonces, una mano la asió por el brazo, de forma firme y segura, y oyó la voz de Darien.

—Serena. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

—¿Darien? He venido a buscarte. ¿Qué haces tú aquí fuera?

—Iba a verte. Tengo que decirte algo importante.

A pesar del aguacero, ella podía ver su mirada azul, brillante, seria, con esas cejas oscuras juntas. Tampoco llevaba paraguas y el pelo le goteaba. Tenía la cara empapada. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. En parte por su presencia, con esas manos grandes sobre sus hombros. En parte porque no sabía qué quería decirle, si era bueno o malo.

—Darien, yo también tengo algo que decirte.

—Serena, déjame decir esto.

Él la cogió más fuerte, pero no era un gesto autoritario, solo necesitado. A Serena la respiración se le encalló en los pulmones, con el cuerpo tenso, esperando que aquello llegara, fuera lo que fuera.

—Serena. —La zarandeó un poco y la mirada de ella se fijó en la de él, con el corazón acelerándose un poco más—. Dios, no me mires así. Como si fueras a llorar. Joder, lo siento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Mierda, estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

—Serena…

El tremendo estrépito de un trueno hizo estremecer el cielo. Serena se sentía como si hubiera salido de su propio cuerpo. Empezó a temblar.

—Darien, por favor, dímelo de una vez. —Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

— Serena... Me estoy enamorando de ti.

—¿Qué?

Abrió los ojos. No estaba segura de haberlo oído bien en medio de la lluvia persistente, con el ruido que hacían las ruedas de los coches al pasar por encima del agua.

—Te quiero. —Le dio otro pequeño tirón—. Por favor, di algo. La cara de Darien era un auténtico tormento, con los ojos ensombrecidos, inquietos.

—Yo también te quiero, Darien.

—¿De verdad?

—Había venido a decírtelo. —Le estaban subiendo las lágrimas, se le abría el corazón, lleno de calor y alivio y un poco de pánico al pensar que no le había oído bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que lo estoy. No sé nada salvo que estoy segura.

Darien la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola tan fuerte que ella apenas podía respirar. Pero, de hecho, estaba sin aliento, intentando digerir lo que le acababa de decir. Lo había dicho.

¡Le amaba!

Ella enterró la cara en la chaqueta de cuero de Darien y aspiró ese aroma limpio y oscuro, el fuerte olor a tierra del cuero viejo junto con la lluvia.

Estaba calada hasta los huesos. No le importaba.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Darien le arrebató el casco de las manos. —Iba a pedirte que me llevaras a dar una vuelta.

—¿Cómo? Dios, necesito que me lo expliques. Pero, antes, pongámonos a resguardo de la lluvia.

Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la empujó hacia su casa, hacia el porche. Ella le siguió aturdida, con el corazón acelerado. Darien dejó el casco en una mesita de hierro forjado antes de poner las manos sobre sus hombros y atravesarla con esa mirada azul e incisiva.

—Muy bien. Dime de qué va todo esto. Dijiste que no montarías en mi moto ni en un millón de años.

—Darien, toda esa historia de tú y tu moto me tiene muerta de miedo. Y, cuando tuviste el accidente, cuando hablaste de ir a Baja con Andrew... No lo pude soportar. No pude soportar amarte y arriesgarme a perderte tal y como perdí a mi hermano. Por eso, me alejé de ti. He tenido miedo, en mayor o menor medida, desde que te conocí. Pero te quiero, tengo que afrontarlo. Necesito estar contigo, aunque tenga miedo de que te mueras en un accidente de moto o de... que no pueda amar a nadie. Estaba muerta de miedo e intentaba fingir que no era así. Ahora solo necesito superar ese miedo y estar contigo.

—Al menos, lo has intentado. Que es más de lo que yo puedo decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me he pasado toda mi vida adulta corriendo, diciéndome que estaba buscando algo en lugar de huir. Pero entonces, te conocí. Encontré lo que realmente buscaba. Y, al principio, no me di cuenta. Porque, durante todos estos años, me he engañado pensando que la única opción que tenía era no encariñarme con nadie. Porque cualquier cosa que no podemos controlar es azar. El amor es azar. Y me he pasado la vida luchando contra esta regla universal. Me he pasado la vida intentando ser como mi padre. Creía que eso era lo ideal. Creía que él lo era. Pero era un solitario. Y, seguramente, estaba solo. Por voluntad propia. Pero yo puedo escoger otra cosa. Tenía que amarte antes de entenderlo. He sido tan inmensamente testarudo, aferrándome a esas ideas absurdas incluso después de empezar a sospechar que eran equivocadas.

—Yo he sido igual de testaruda — le dijo ella, tragándose las lágrimas—. Me jactaba de ser muy independiente, muy valiente, capaz de lidiar con todo. Pero con lo que no podía lidiar era con amar a alguien. Hui de ti porque tenía miedo a perderte.

—No pienso marcharme a ningún sitio.

—Pero sí que lo harás. Irás en moto a Baja con Andrew. Y, después, irás a otro sitio. Y harás esas estúpidas escaladas e inmersiones, y Dios sabe qué más. Y te podría perder. Te podría perder de forma horrible y trágica.

Las últimas palabras salieron en un sollozo, y él la abrazó y le dio un beso sobre el pelo mojado.

—No me perderás. No. He hecho todas esas locuras y todavía estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—Hasta ahora.

Él la sostuvo y se quedaron mudos unos instantes. La lluvia caía con más fuerza, pero no importaba.

Finalmente, ella dijo:

—Darien, una parte de mí quiere desesperadamente que me digas que dejarás todo eso, que te desharás de tu moto, que dejarás de hacer todos esos viajes tan peligrosos. Pero sé que no es justo.

—No te puedo prometer eso. Te quiero, pero no puedo hacerlo. Te estaría mintiendo. Estaría inquieto. Te guardaría rencor. Una de las cosas que me encantan de ti es tu gran independencia. Sé que si voy a algún sitio sin ti, no te quedarás sola en casa, pudriéndote, como algunas mujeres. No eres impotente sin un hombre.

—No. Pero seguiría teniendo miedo.

— Y entiendo la razón. La entiendo. Y, nena, deseo que jamás tengas que vivir semejante pérdida. Pero tengo que ser realista contigo. Tengo que ser real. —Le volvió a dar un beso encima de la cabeza y la cogió con más fuerza—. Así pues, ¿qué demonios hacemos? ¿Sin que ninguno de los dos cambie su forma de ser?

—Darien, en este caso, yo soy quien debe aprender a adaptarse. No te puedo hacer pagar la muerte de mi hermano. Yo ya la he pagado durante demasiado tiempo. No te pienso hacer eso. Por eso he comprado el casco.

—No tienes que demostrarme nada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitaba hacerlo. Por mí, quizá, tanto como por ti.

—No por mí, Serena. Te quiero tal y como eres. —Se detuvo, llevó la mano de ella hasta sus labios, la besó, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco—. Pero necesito que te preguntes si realmente puedes estar conmigo. —Se apartó de ella, la mantuvo a un brazo de distancia, la miró a los ojos—. Dime, Serena. Dime la verdad. No quiero que vivas atemorizada.

—Yo tampoco quiero. Pero eres el hombre que amo. Amo tu falta absoluta de miedo. —Ella se detuvo para coger aire y él levantó el brazo para secarle las lágrimas con el pulgar—. Es una gran parte de quien eres. Si voy a amarte, tengo que aceptarlo todo. Amo quien eres. —Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos una vez más. Ella las secó con un gesto impaciente con la mano mojada—. Y Darien…

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿Por qué diablos aún no me has besado?

Entonces Darien sonrió, la atrajo hacia él y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue un beso apasionado, lleno de intensidad y emoción. Sus brazos nunca habían parecido tan fuertes a su alrededor, tan sólidos. Notó su lengua dulce cuando se escabulló entre sus labios, abriéndolos. Como siempre hacía. Y, como siempre hacía, Serena se derritió. De deseo. De amor floreciendo en su pecho, abriéndola una vez más. Y se sentía bien.

Darien se apartó y le murmuró en la boca.

—Te quiero, Serena.

—Te quiero. Pero, Darien, a pesar de todo, continuaré teniendo miedo durante un tiempo. Necesitaré un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo esto del amor. Y para aprender a confiar en que nada te alejará de mí... Quizá nunca lo supere del todo. Simplemente, no lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Te quiero demasiado para no hacerlo.

—Buena chica.

Al oír esas palabras, un escalofrío de placer le subió por la columna.

—Darien...

Darien le apartó el pelo de la cara. Su rostro era precioso, con las sombras desaparecidas de sus ojos azules.

—Shhh... No hablemos más. Estaremos juntos. Tenemos tiempo para pensar en cómo lo haremos. Déjame subirte a casa y demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Ella asintió. Darien le pasó el brazo por la cintura y juntos entraron en el piso. Él no paró de besarla mientras subían las escaleras, con besos cada vez más apasionados hasta que tuvieron que detenerse en el descansillo para que él la cogiera y la llevara en brazos hasta el dormitorio. Serena jadeaba, necesitada, su cuerpo anhelándole mientras él abría la puerta de un puntapié.

La dejó en la cama y con su boca todavía encima de la de ella, se quitaron los abrigos mojados, dejándolos caer al suelo. A continuación, Darien hizo lo mismo con su jersey, después el de ella, las botas, los vaqueros, hasta que se quedaron desnudos, al pie de la cama.

Darien no paraba de besarla. La manoseaba continuamente, tocándola, acariciándola con las puntas de los dedos, con las palmas, como pequeños besos en todos los sitios en los que la tocaba, calentando su piel fría.

Era firme y suave al mismo tiempo:

su boca, sus manos, sus jadeos. Y a ella, todo le parecía diferente. Más tierno. Más apremiante. No tenía sentido. Pero, pensándolo bien, el amor no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

Darien fue bajando hasta sus rodillas, con los labios acariciando su cuello, su vientre y más abajo. La respiración de él era tan cálida como esa zona entre los muslos de ella. Darien acarició el final de la espalda de Serena, sus nalgas, la curva de sus caderas. Ella temblaba como una hoja, con el deseo agitándola en sucesivas oleadas. Y cuando él se agachó y plantó un beso tierno en su sexo, ella suspiró, con el deseo creciendo dentro de ella. Puso las manos entre su pelo mojado.

—Ah, Darien...

Él la volvió a besar, con una breve presión de los labios, y el deseo se apoderó de ella, empapada, anhelante. Él llevó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Serena, sin parar de hacerle esas caricias suaves que la estaban volviendo loca. Utilizó sus pulgares para separar los labios de su sexo, y, agachándose, pasó la lengua por la punta de su clítoris.

—Oh…

Lo volvió a hacer y el placer se apoderó de ella como una ola caliente: su sexo, sus pechos, sus muslos.

Él empezó a lamerla suavemente con su lengua caliente y mojada. Y ella no pudo más y tuvo un orgasmo, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de puro placer. Gritó mientras le temblaban las piernas. Pero él la levantó con sus manos fuertes. Y no se detuvo hasta que el último suspiro había salido de su boca.

Entonces, Darien se levantó y la izó en sus brazos para dejarla en la cama. Se quedó allí unos segundos, simplemente mirándola. Y lo que vio en su cara era arrebatador: deseo, admiración y amor brillando a través de todo aquello.

Ella estiró el brazo hacia él y él se le acercó, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Y, a pesar de su enorme fuerza, seguía siendo suave con ella. Más tierno. Ahora no había ningún juego de poder entre ellos, pero cada contacto, cada susurro, cada sensación era puramente sensual, la mayor experiencia erótica de su vida.

Serena le recorrió la espalda con la mano, deleitándose en su tamaño, en los músculos duros como el acero curvándose bajo la piel suave. Entonces descendió entre sus nalgas, movió la mano entre ellas y cerró los dedos alrededor de su polla cada vez más dura. Él contuvo la respiración y la exhaló diciendo su nombre.

—Ah, Serena... qué me haces. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

—Sí.

Darien estiró el brazo, sacó un preservativo del cajón de la mesita de noche y se lo enfundó rápidamente.

—Darien, rápido. Te necesito. Te necesito…

—Nena…

Aguantando su cuerpo por encima del de ella, le puso una mano en la mejilla, al lado del cuello, en su clavícula, hasta que, por fin, le cogió el pecho en su cálida palma. A Serena el deseo le recorría el cuerpo en escalofríos largos y dulces, con los pezones poniéndose duros, el sexo llenándose, hinchándose una vez más.

Mientras ella observaba su rostro, él entró en ella. Con una estocada larga y magnífica se metió muy adentro. Con los ojos encendidos, de aquel azul, mientras la miraba, miraba dentro de ella de un modo que jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Serena sabía que él la podía ver, que lo veía todo de ella. Y que, a pesar de todo, la amaba. Una parte de ella todavía no se lo podía creer. Pero él estaba allí, junto a ella, de un modo que jamás lo había hecho. Quizá porque, finalmente, ella lo estaba permitiendo. Quizá porque se habían dicho las palabras. La primera vez para ambos. Había magia en aquello. Y, práctica como era, incluso ella podía creer en esa especie de magia.

Él entró más aún, haciéndola gemir, y sus manos se aferraron a sus anchos hombros.

—Darien, bésame.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa arrebatadora e inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella. Serena la levantó y cogió su boca, abriendo sus labios con la boca, hundiéndose en su interior. Todo era dulce calor y lenguas escurridizas. Una pasión tan caliente como sus cuerpos moviéndose al unísono. Él puso sus manos debajo de ella, alrededor de su cintura, aguantándola cerca. Ella absorbió su olor: lluvia y tierra y aquella cosa elemental que era exclusivamente suya.

«Darien.»

«Suyo.»

—Nena —susurró él, con la voz derretida—. Te quiero.

—Te quiero, Darien. Muchísimo…

Él empujó, con el placer brillando sobre su piel, a través de todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

—Dímelo, Serena, dime que eres mía.

—Sí. Soy tuya.

Lo era. Se pertenecían. Y ella afrontaría todo lo que tuviera que afrontar, sus miedos y los de él, para no perderle.

Él le había enseñado a ser valiente, a ser auténticamente valiente, no a mostrar simplemente una fachada y correr hacia otro lado. El amor le había enseñado.

Era una larga lección que tenía que haber aprendido tiempo atrás. Pero ahora ya no importaba.

Él la cogió más fuerte y se puso tenso. Y, mientras empujaba dentro de ella, le aguantaba la cara, miraba cómo se corría, con los rasgos contraídos por el éxtasis. Su propio cuerpo temblaba con un placer mareante y, cuando ella se corrió, él todavía se estremecía y la abrazó.

Se quedaron así durante largo tiempo, respirando de forma sincronizada, con los cuerpos apretados, piel sobre piel. Corazón sobre corazón. Y ella supo, por vez primera, que aquello era lo importante. Aquello era lo que se había estado perdiendo. Ambos habían vivido sus vidas peligrosamente, de forma diferente. Ambos habían estado corriendo sin parar. Pero, de algún modo, habían terminado juntos, habían topado el uno con el otro, llenos de miedo y furia. Y, a pesar de ello, eso había acabado en amor.

—Serena... —Aún tenía la voz llena de pasión.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo soportar que tengas miedo, nena. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no estés tan asustada?

A Serena se le derritió el corazón al ver cómo se preocupaba por ella. Jamás nadie se había preocupado así por ella.

—Tengo que encontrar un modo. Pero lo haré. Tú solo... ámame, Darien.

Así es como puedo hacerlo. Así es como podré superarlo. Hazme tan valiente como he fingido ser todos estos años.

—Eres más valiente de lo que crees, Serena. Eres valiente, preciosa y alucinante.

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pensara todo aquello acerca de ella? ¿Era posible porque era cierto? Esa idea fue como recibir un suave golpe. Y, por vez primera, fue capaz de confiar en ello, en saber que lo que él había dicho era verdad.

—He aprendido tanto de ti, Darien.

Él acercó la mano a su pelo, acariciándolo. Entonces posó la mano en su mejilla, abarcándola con su gran palma y sosteniéndole la cara para que lo mirara.

—Me has enseñado tanto. Quizá por eso estamos ahora aquí, juntos.

—Mina me dijo algo parecido en una ocasión, mientras le hablaba de ti. Entonces, no me lo creí.

—¿Y ahora sí?

—Sí. Puedo creerlo porque te quiero. Y quizá incluso más porque me quieres.

Él la besó y sus labios acariciaron suavemente los de ella. Cuando ella se apartó para mirarle, vio todo lo que él sentía en sus ojos. Era alucinante. Precioso. Auténtico.

El amor era la llave. El amor era la fuerza que siempre había temido no tener.

Ya no debía tener miedo. El amor la mantendría más a salvo que nada en el mundo. Darien la mantendría a salvo. Soltó un largo suspiro, una respiración que había estado conteniendo toda su vida.

Segura.

Amada.

Por fin.

FIN


End file.
